


UNSTOPPABLE

by HollySnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 159,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollySnow/pseuds/HollySnow
Summary: The War is over. Hermione Granger has decided to go back to school so she can say she had at least one year where no one was trying to kill her. She's looking forward to having a relaxing 8th year. That is until she finds her boyfriend, Ron, cheating on her, and saying the most despicable things about her. Hermione gets even with her ex though in the best ways possible, she makes new friends, she discovers things about herself she never knew, gains a whole new family, and she wins the hearts of 5 Slytherin men who have been waiting to call her their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone (^v^)!!! This is my New Fan Fic! I don't know how many chapters I will make it but here are the first three. I do hope you all enjoy it. Please leave feedback and let me know if I should add anything along the way. This is my 2nd FF so again, I do hope you enjoy it. I will be updating regularly so don't worry (^v^) Also I made Marcus and Adrian the same age as Hermione and the rest of the 8th years. So if your wondering why the heck they are there, its because I wanted them to be.

CHAPTER ONE

 

Hermione Granger walked down the halls of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, running late for the meeting the 8th years were having with Headmistress McGonagall and the other Professors before the welcoming feast. She had been so engrossed in reading a book on _Ancient & Mythical Animagus through the Ages and Their Forms_. She’d found the book in an Antique shop in Rome during her summer vacation before she started her 8th year at school. Hermione wanted her N.E.W.T’s, there was no way in hell she was going to accept a free hand out from the Ministry so she’d come and work for them like they wanted her too. She’d worked too hard throughout her school career to just let someone let her pass because she was a War Heroine, and Harry Potter’s Best Friend/sister.

 

Hermione had declined Kingsley’s letter of coming into the Ministry without her N.E.W.T’s or diploma from Hogwarts. She wanted to come back and actually enjoy her 8th school year without having to worry about some psychopathic, deranged, murderous, arsehole getting in her way.

 

Been there, done that, thank you very much.

 

All she wanted to do in her last year was enjoy it with her friends along with her boyfriend of the past few months. The thought of Ron though didn’t have Hermione smiling like a love sick girl like it had in 4th year and beyond. After the war had ended they had shared that first kiss, and a few others. He had been pressing for her to sleep with him, but Hermione didn’t feel as if they were in the right place to do so. For some reason she couldn’t fathom, Hermione held herself back from it.

 

 

She sighed as she went around another corner. Harry and Ron had joined her although it seemed as if Ron wanted the free pass, and go onto Auror training. When Harry had told him that he was going back to school with Hermione there had been a whole lot of whining as well as a lot of cursing until Molly had smacked him upside the head, basically threatening him that if he didn’t graduate and get his N.E.W.T’s, Ron could forget about coming home.

 

Ron accompanied them with a stiff posture and a glare in his eyes. He had not been happy.

 

Harry on the other hand had been looking quite forward to seeing the school and everyone again. He’d helped during the summer break putting Hogwarts back to rights along with Hermione and Ron. Hermione though was only there for a few weeks before she decided to go to get her parents’, and bring them back home.

 

It hadn’t turned out the way she had hoped.

 

Hermione bit her bottom lip as it quivered, her eyes brimming with tears. She’d gone to Australia with a happy glow of seeing her parents’ again. Hermione had found them, restored their memories, and had told them what she had done to keep them safe. Both elder Grangers’ were furious with her at first before they had engulfed their precious daughter in their arms. They had spent two wonderful weeks together before Hermione went back to get their home ready in England. Hermione had only been gone a few hours before she Apparated back to find police officers on her parents’ stoop, ringing the bell. Hermione had asked them what was going on. When she heard the words coming out of the police officers mouth, Hermione had sunk to the ground with tears coming down her cheeks.

 

Her parents’ had gone out to pick up a box from their bank and lawyers office. They’d been on their way back when they were hit head on by a big rig flying through a stop light. Her parents’ died instantly. After identifying them at the coroner’s office, she was given their personal effects. She carried two large bags back out before sitting on a park bench to see what was in them. She found her parents’ wedding rings/bands, two watches, her Dad’s pocket watch that had been passed down through the ages, her Mom’s tear drop ruby earrings she had worn since her great-grandmother had given them to her, a few more rings her Mom wore, a large envelope that held her parents’ Wills, titles to their two businesses, and the deeds to three different homes.

 

Hermione buried her parents’ alone, dealt with their lawyer and Wills, along with the businesses, and the homes. She was able to sell the businesses and two vacation homes. She decided to keep her childhood home till she decided to sell it as well at another time. She hadn’t been ready to give it up just yet. Hermione then found out that she was a very rich woman now. She’d not only inherited her father’s family money, but also her Mom’s. She had remembered her Mom had come from old−very old−money. Hermione was now the fifth richest person in the world. She didn’t have to do a thing if she didn’t want to. She kept her new status as a secret though. Who knows what her friends would do or say if she told them? She did make a huge deposit into her vault though at Gringotts, as well as put several small bags of gold galleons she had converted from muggle money in her trusty beaded purse along with a wallet filled with muggle money.

 

When Harry asked her how it went with her parents’ when she returned to the Burrow for a week, the Weasley family looked on with high hopes and excitement. Hermione closed her eyes trying her best not to have a melt down before she pulled a mask over her face, and smiled. A smile that did not reach her now dull amber whiskey eyes.

 

“I wasn’t able to restore their memories.” She responded quietly.

 

“Ah, Hermione love, I’m so sorry.” Harry said sincerely.

 

Everyone gave her their condolences, Molly engulfing her in a fierce hug before kissing her forehead.

 

“You will always be the daughter of my heart, ‘Mione.” Molly said fiercely. Hermione gave her a tiny smile before they continued eating.

 

A week had gone by before she decided to go off and explore the world before school started again. She went to France, Russia, Rome, Egypt, China, Africa, then went to America for a bit before heading back home. She’d met wonderful new friends along her travels, had been taught new magic from amazing Witches and Wizards. She’d changed throughout her travels. She wasn’t the same person anymore. When she had gotten to China, she had also formed a new/special bond with her new familiar, Jasper; a huge black wolf she had met in China while visiting a temple in the wizarding community. They had taken one look at each other and had been inseparable since. Crookshanks had passed quietly before she had left to go traveling; it had felt like a piece of her heart was left behind until she found Jasper. Hermione had written a letter to McGonagall explaining that she had a new familiar that was a wolf from China, and if it was okay for her to bring him.

 

McGonagall’s response was: _Of course you may bring your new familiar! I look forward to meeting him_.

 

Hermione had told Jasper and he’d let out a thunderous woof before going back to sleep on her king sized bed.

 

Hermione came back from her memories with a smile. Jasper had been a wonderful addition, he’d kept her from going into herself when she was feeling sad and depressed. He curled around her as if she were his cub−she guess she was−when the nightmares came for her. He kept her safe, he was her silent sentinel. She had just come upon another hall when she heard giggling and moaning coming from one of the darken alcoves. She blinked before suddenly stopping as she heard familiar voices coming from within.

 

One of them being her _boyfriend_!!!

 

Hermione stood there, stricken, as she listened to the atrocious things coming out of Ronald’s mouth.

 

“Ah God, Lav, I missed this pussy so bloody much! Hermione is such a fucking prude, she won’t even give it up yet. I mean, fuck!” he growled as he thrust in and out of his girl on the side. “I can’t wait until were married, then I’ll show her whose boss. My magic will sky rocket once she gives up her virginity to me, and I’ll make sure she listens to me like the good little muggle-born she is. I’ll make sure her magic is buried deep so she won’t be able to use it anymore. She’ll have my kids, and I’ll make her take care of everything while I relax with you in our lovely flat somewhere in France. Would you like that, love?”

 

“I’d love that, Won-Won. It sounds divine, honey.”  She answered in a lengthy moan. “Will you give me children too?”

 

“I don’t see why not. Hermione can take care of them too.” He laughed harshly. “She such a know-it-all, prude, with a stick so far up her arse, she has no idea I’ve been cheating on her since we got together. I’m enjoying it immensely.” Ron groaned out.

 

“I thought you loved her, Won-Won. It’s not nice to string the poor lamb along.” Lavender giggled.

 

“Baby, she’s my ticket to not having to do a fucking thing after I graduate. I’m going to become an Auror and make sure that smartarse, know-it-all, swot Granger knows her place with me, and does all my paper work. I’ll be too busy becoming famous and shit. And you’ll be my good girl won’t you, Lav-Lav?” He pushed into her roughly as she moaned and giggled.

 

“Of course, honey! Are you still going to give her _that_ potion?”

 

“Fuck . . . Mmm, I love this pussy of yours . . . Yes, I still plan on giving her it. She’ll be so hopelessly in love with me, she’ll do anything I ask.” Ron grinned.

 

“It will be a sight to see Hermione Granger becoming your love slave, honey.” Lavender grinned maliciously. “I can’t wait.”

 

Hermione felt the color in her face drain away as her entire body shut down. She was feeling too betrayed to realize her magic was about to erupt in her fury. The next thing she knew before anything could happen, a large warm hand wrapped around her eyes and a thick muscled arm wrapped around her waist before dragging her away. She didn’t know how long it was before she heard multiple steps along with hers as they entered a room. She heard a door shut and lock before she was seated on someone’s lap. The hand pulled away from her eyes. Hermione blinked several times before adjusting to the new lighting in what looked like a classroom that hadn’t been used in years. She blinked again before she looked up to see five different pairs of eyes before turning to look up at the persons eyes whose lap she was sitting in. She fell into pools of black before the first tear slipped down her cheek.

 

 _I’m in a room filled with Slytheirns,_ she thought before leaning forward into a broad chest as she cried. She cried for her parents’, herself, and for the ruined friendship/relationship she’d once had. Her small hands clutched at the black robes in front of her and let it all out as she felt long fingers brush through her now loose curls. She felt a different hand begin to smooth the top of her head back and forth. For the first time in years she felt absolutely safe and sound. She felt connected too in a familial sense which was weird, but she’d figure that out at another time. Hermione cuddled in more as she cried silently for a few more minutes.

 

“I’ll kill the little shit,” a dark voice said from behind her.

 

“We can’t kill him, Marcus,” a cultured deep voice replied. “Even if it’s a good idea.”

 

“The fuck I can’t! Didn’t you hear what that piece of Hippogriff shit was saying?!” Marcus snarled.

 

“We all heard. I for one am all for killing him.” Another deep cultured voice said, this one with an Italian accent.

 

“Blaise, do not encourage him,” remarked another dark voice, this one from the person she was sitting on.

 

“But Professor, what are we going to do then about that piece of shit?!” Blaise growled.

 

“We could hex him without anyone knowing,” said another deep voice.

 

“Draco, you can’t do that,” the Professor said.

 

“We could if it was a dual.” Mused another voice.

 

“Adrian . . .” the Professor’s voice trailed off.

 

“She can call him out on his shit,” another deep voice said. “’She has every right to duel him for his grave offense.”

 

“Not a bad idea, Theo!” shouted Draco gleefully.

 

“I still think we can kill him. I know if we just leave his carcass in the Forbidden Forest, all evidence will be gone.” Marcus growled.

 

“After everything they’ve been through, I can’t believe he would treat her like this.” Blaise said in a quiet dangerous voice.

 

“Mr. Weasley has always been a moron, Blaise.” The Professor said while he continued to brush through Hermione’s now tamed curls.   

           

   A lovely tune began to play as the Professor took out an ancient family pocket watch. He had inherited it after he claimed being the heir of the House of Prince. Severus Tobias Snape-Prince was thankful for finally being able to say he was one of the heirs to the House of Prince after the war was finally over. He had to go through all the right procedures to finally inherit. His life had finally begun to settle. He gave the Headmaster job to Minerva, and he became the Potions Professor once again. He was looking forward to a relaxing school year . . . That is until he found Hermione Granger in the hallway as her supposed boyfriend had blew his chances of ever being with her. He was looking quite forward to when Hermione ripped him a new arsehole, but he needed to get her away from the Weasel before she lost it. His heart broke for her as she cried on him. His boys had surrounded her in a protective bubble as they tried to calm her.

 

His watch continued to play the tune before he clicked it opened to see it was time for the meeting of the 8th years and the Professor with their Headmistress before the welcoming feast.

 

“Hermione,” he whispered.

 

“Yes?” she answered in a quiet broken voice.

 

“We must go to the Great Hall for the meeting. Can you stand?” Severus asked.

 

Hermione took in a deep breath before nodding. Severus helped her stand as he got up as well. She straightened her robes before facing the others in the room. She recognized Draco, Blaise, and Theo, but it took her a moment to recognize Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint−especially Marcus. He’d changed quite a bit since the war ended.

 

Adrian stepped forward. “Hello Angel, let me help you clean up a bit. May I?” he asked as he motioned to her face. Hermione nodded before he cast wandless magic to clean up her tear stricken face.

 

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

 

“You’re very welcome.” Adrian smiled.

 

“Come on, let’s go before McGonagall sends out the Calvary.” Draco said as he opened the door.

 

The others began to follow him, but Hermione held back before a large warm hand engulfed her small one. She looked up to stare into a lovely pair of honey brown eyes. Marcus stared down at the petite witch. She was absolutely breath taking. She’d grown into a lovely woman.

 

“Come on, Princess. I won’t let anyone else hurt you.” Marcus told her in a very determined voice.

 

Hermione sniffled before gripping his large hand tighter before they began to walk. If anyone saw them; a bunch of Slytherins with the Gryffindor Princess, they’d be quite stunned. They walked in silence before coming up to the large opened doors that led into the Great Hall.

 

“Go to your seat and I’ll escort Hermione the rest of the way,” Severus told his boys. They all nodded, made sure Hermione was okay before they walked over to their table. Marcus kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

 

“I’ll be right over there if you need me, Princess, okay?”

 

Hermione blinked surprised before nodding. Marcus gave her one longer look before he followed his best friends. Severus guided her towards the Gryffindor table where several people already sat. Hermione saw Harry and Neville and squeezed tightly between them. Severus patted her head affectionately before walking over to the high table where the other Professors and the Headmistress already were gathered.

 

“Hermione?” Harry asked as he stared at Severus’s back. The relationship between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had done a complete 180 after Hermione saved him from Nagini’s bite. Severus had changed quite a bit after the war finally ended in fact. He was more . . . friendly, which Harry was still getting used to, but he was enjoying getting to hear stories about his mum from him, so he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

“Are you all right, love? We were wondering where you were.” Neville said.

 

“We thought you might be with Ron but he’s not here yet either.” Harry told her.

 

Hermione grit her teeth as she saw blonde hair coming towards their table. Lavender took a seat with Parvati and began to talk with her. A few minutes later Ronald came swaggering in. Hermione felt her magic begin to rise up in her again. Before it would start crackling her hair, she took in a deep breath before relaxing against Harry. He put his arm around her, giving her a tight hug.

 

“Sis?” he asked.

 

Before Hermione could say anything Headmistress McGonagall stood up and walked towards the golden podium. She’d have to talk to Harry later. She didn’t even spar Ronald a look when he tried to capture her attention. She focused everything she had on McGonagall and what she had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. Enjoy

 

“Hello to all of you,” McGonagall greeted with a smile that lit up her eyes. “I’m so happy to see all of you back here. In fact, I am so proud to see most of you had decided to come back for 8th year. You have all done so well, fighting for Hogwarts, tending to her once the war was all over. I am so very proud of you all.” She said emotionally, her green eyes going bright from unshed tears.

 

Everyone watched stunned as their Headmistress bowed to them all, the rest of their Professors framing her. Hermione stood once the Headmistress and Professors stood up and they all watched again surprised as she crossed her right hand over her heart, and bowed back. Harry and Neville followed quickly after her until all of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students mirrored Hermione.

McGonagall’s eyes teared up even more at seeing her favorite little lioness give her along with the rest of her Professors such a wonderful, prestigious bow. It was something the Purebloods did when showing great respect for someone. Hermione couldn’t have done better than that. The students retook their seats as McGonagall got control of her emotions.

 

She cleared her throat before saying, “There are a few changes and rules I will be addressing to you as well as after the sorting of the 1st years is done.” There was a lot of whispering going on before McGonagall held up her hand to silence them all. “Let’s start with the changes shall we; there has been a new wing added for the 8th years. You will each get your very own room to do with what you wish, you all will be sharing the 8th year common room as well. There is a door however which will lead you to your respected Houses common rooms if you wish to go. I will show you all after the feast is over with. The 8th years may also come and go to Hogsmeade when you have free time. You are all of age and I trust that you will not abuse such a boon I and your Professors have decided to give to you. Along with that is you will not have a curfew, I know that you might wake in the middle of the night, how you might all need to walk or go to the kitchens, outside, and to the library, and so this is another boon to you all.”

 

There was a lot of clapping and cheering going on once she finished with the changes that had been made. McGonagall held her hand up once again for quiet. The students settled before most of them straightened their posture at the now very serious look she had taken.

 

“The new rules are as follows; _there will be House Unity between you all_ , there will be _no hateful_ slurs going between Houses. If I or your Professors hear an inkling of such disgusting conduct after our world has finally begun to heal, I will take action. You only get _one_ warning, if it happens again you will be _suspended_. If it continues after you have returned you will be _expelled._ ”

 

There was stunned silence.

 

“You are welcome to sit at any table you would like to during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The only time you will have to sit at your House table will be when there is the Welcoming Feast and at the end of the year when the House Cup is given out. I also understand that some of you have gotten some rather surprising new Familiars and they are welcome to stay with you during the school year. I and a few of your Professors have gained some as well. I am also quite sure the other students have as well.”

 

Excited whispering could be heard along with a few cheers throughout the hall.

 

“Let me make one last thing perfectly clear to you all,” Headmistress McGonagall thundered suddenly. It got very quiet, very fast. “Blood prejudice of any kind is _not_ welcomed in Hogwarts. Any of you step one foot out of line, you will regret what happens when I or your Professors find out. _Am I clear_ ,” McGonagall said. It was most certainly not a question. Either everyone nodded or verbally agreed. The Headmistress’s face changed to her happy smile again. “Wonderful. One more thing, you will be sharing classes together instead of with your Houses like in the past. The 8th years will be together in each class so you will set an example for the younger students for House Unity. That is all. The 1st through 7th years should be arriving any moment now, so once the sorting is through I expect the new House Unity table hopping to be enacted.” McGonagall nodded with finality before taking a seat in the Headmistress throne like chair.

 

“I’m looking forward to seeing our new rooms,” Harry suddenly said.

 

Neville nodded. “This is exciting. I always wanted to sit with the other Houses. I can’t wait.”

 

“You want to sit with the snakes?” Ron sneered.

 

Hermione looked up coldly at him. “What did the Headmistress just get done telling all of us, Ronald. Did you seriously tune her out just now?”

 

Ron’s face and ears went red. “I heard−”

 

“Then keep your hateful slurs to yourself, Ronald.” Hermione growled.

 

Ron blinked at the coldness coming off of his girlfriend. He’d never seen such coldness coming from her aimed at him before. Sure she’d been mad at him in the past, but nothing ever like this coldness He backed off quickly. He didn’t know how to deal with this Hermione. She wasn’t her usual self. He wondered if she was on her monthly or something.

 

If Hermione knew what her ex was thinking she would have decked him before hexing him to kingdom come. She was still deciding on how she was going to end things with him. Not only their farce of a relationship but their friendship too. Ronald Weasley had dug his grave, Hermione would help him get into it, fill up the hole, and set the tombstone, because she was done. She was absolutely through with him. Before he could send a letter to his mum though, Hermione would make sure she wrote to her first and send the memory along with it, because nothing could make her stay with Ronald ever. Harry though . . . Hermione looked at her best friend/brother of her heart. Harry had taken Ron’s side many times through their childhood, but ever since he left them during their hunt for the Horcruxes, Harry didn’t take Ron’s side so much anymore. Hermione bit her lip as she thought about what to do, again decided to give Harry the memory and let him decide then.

 

Moments later 2nd through 7th years began to flood the Great Hall filling up the House tables. Professor Flitwick walked with a huge smile on his face as he escorted the 1st years inside. Hermione felt a small smile spread across her face as she watched their excited faces. They were all so small, they had their entire lives before them. They wouldn’t go through what her and her friends did. The Dark Lord was dead, the war was over, everyone was beginning to heal, and their world was coming together again. Hermione watched as Professor Flitwick summoned a stool to him wandless as he placed the Sorting Hat on top of it. They all listened to the Hat’s welcoming song, but Hermione realized quickly that it was a bit different than before. He spoke of peace, unity, times are changing, and then it was done.

 

Professor Flitwick cleared his voice before he began to start calling out names. Everyone applauded as each new student was sorted into their respected Houses. Once the sorting was done Professor Flitwick shooed the stool away and placed the Sorting Hat next to McGonagall. The Headmistress stood up just than to walk back up to the golden podium.

 

“Welcome back, my dears, and welcome to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1st years! Starting this year and continuing years to come is going to be quite different from before. The war has ended! There is peace throughout our world now and we will continue it in Hogwarts. The changes that have been made are as follows; the 8th years now have their very own new wing. They have their own rooms, they have their own common room, but there is a door that will lead to their respected Houses common rooms if they wish to go there. The 8th years may also come and go to Hogsmeade when they have free time as well as not having a curfew like the 1st through 7th years have. The 8th years have gained this boon, I may change it for the 7th years as well, but I will see how the 8th years handle it and let you all know at another time.”

 

There were cheers all around after that.

 

The Headmistress held up her hand for silence.

 

“The new rules are as follows _; there will be House Unity between you all_ , there will be no hateful slurs going between Houses. If I or your Professors hear an inkling of such _disgusting_ conduct after our world has finally begun to heal, I will take action. You only get one warning, if it happens again you will be _suspended_. If it happens once again once you come back, you will be _expelled._ You are welcome to sit at any table you would like to during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The only time you will have to sit at your House table will be when there is the Welcoming Feast and at the end of the year when the House Cup is given out. I know for some of you, you have gotten some rather surprising new Familiars and they are welcome to stay with you during the school year.” The Headmistress repeated once again.

 

When the Familiars came up again a lot of whispering and chatter was going on. Hermione heard someone say they had bonded with porcupine, someone had bonded with a cockatiel, and another bonded with a squid. It was quite fascinating. Harry had bonded with one of Fluffy’s new pups. Hagrid had given Harry the three headed pup thinking it would bring Harry out of his funk when Hedwig died. Surprisingly, Harry and his new three headed Familiar, Noelle, had taken to each other quickly. Hermione had introduced Jasper to him and Noelle after she got back and the two new Familiars were thick as thieves.

 

It suddenly got quiet again. Hermione shook her inner thoughts away as she looked back up towards the Headmistress.

 

“I’ll finish with my usual speech for the 1st years and rules. While you are here,” she looked at the 1st years before encompassing the entire Great Hall, “your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House is now yours.” She looked at all the 1st years. Everyone was nodding their heads.

 

“The Forbidden Forest, also known as the Dark Forest, is expressly forbidden to students without a faculty escort. The Restricted section of the library is forbidden unless you have permission from a Professor. The 3rd years through 7th years may visit Hogsmeade Village during the weekends. Curfew is still at 10pm for everyone excluding the 8th years. Anyone found out after dark by either a prefect or Head Boy or Head Girl will result in losing House points as well as receiving detention.” The Headmistress gave them all another severe look before a smile spread across her mouth. “Now then, I permit you all to move about to different House tables and begin forging new friendships before the feast begins.”

 

Everyone was silent, watching everyone else before Hermione suddenly stood up. Harry, Neville, and Ronald blinked up at her before her entire House watched in astonishment as she walked away from her Gryffindor table. Every House watched as the Gryffindor Princess walked past Ravenclaw and towards Slytheirn. Hermione felt eyes on her from every direction as she got to the table and sat between Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy. To say everyone was stunned would be an understatement. Severus was doing a jig in his mind as a smirk spread across his lips for everyone to see. McGonagall was doing cartwheels in her head as she smiled at her little lioness.

 

“What the fuck does she thinks she doing,” Ron whispered harshly.

 

Harry gave him a look that made Ron shut his mouth up tight. Harry had never given him that look before. What the hell was going on with his friends?! Harry patted Neville on the back before he stood up as well. Again, everyone watched as The Boy Who Lived, The Savior of the Wizarding World, walked past Ravenclaw towards Slytherin. The Slytherins shocked expressions ranged from surprise to disbelief. Harry took a seat across from Hermione, sitting next to Pansy Parkinson on his right and Theo Nott on her left. He turned to Pansy and felt his heart race. Pansy blinked up at him as a flush engulfed her cheeks.

 

“Hello Pansy.” Harry greeted with a smile that reached his emerald green eyes.

 

Pansy blinked several times before a beautiful smile spread across her face. “Hello Harry.”

 

The two grinned at each other like love sick teenagers. Hermione placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile and giggle.

 

Neville cracked his thick neck before standing up. Before he could leave though, a sweaty hand wrapped around his thick wrist. He had grown a foot and several inches since the war ended. He was now 6ft 3inches, he had lost his baby fat, gaining muscle and weight in all the right places. His dark brown hair had grown out to his now broad shoulders that he kept in a low ponytail. He frowned as he looked up to see Ron staring at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Where are you going, Neville?” he whispered harshly.

 

“Let go of me wrist.” Neville said. Ron didn’t budge. “ _Now, Weasley_.”

 

Ron was so shocked he let go of his wrist before Neville was the next one to leave the table. Again, everyone watched as he walked past Ravenclaw to Slytherin. He took a seat between Pansy and Daphne Greengrass. To say Daphne was shocked when Neville sat next to her was an understatement. She continued to stare at the boy turned teenager, turned young adult. He was gorgeous.

 

“Hello Daphne. Would you like some pumpkin juice or something else to drink?” Neville asked with a bright smile. He’d had a crush on her since 2nd year and he was finally going to do something about it.

 

Daphne’s eyes widened before she swallowed. “Um, Hello Neville. I’ll . . . I’ll have pumpkin juice please.”

 

“Sure sweetie.” He smiled again before pouring her a glass. “May I fill your plate for you?”

 

At that very moment Daphne Greengrass lost her heart to the gentle, handsome, fierce at times, Gryffindor. Daphne bestowed him with one of her smiles. Neville swallowed hard as he stared at the gorgeous Slytherin. “Yes please. Would you like me to pour you a glass of anything, darling?”

 

Neville felt butterflies in his gut as he nodded. “Water please.”

 

The two were in their own world and didn’t see Hermione’s eyes dancing with happiness. A large hand was placed over her knee. Startled, whiskey amber eyes looked up into steel grey. Draco stared down at the petite witch. “What would you like to drink, Granger?” He asked gently.

 

“Pumpkin juice, please.”

 

While Draco poured her a cup, Marcus and Blaise filled a plate for her. They had watched her for so long they knew what kinds of food she usually ate at dinner. It may have sounded quite stalker(ish), but none of the boys gave two shits’ to the moon. Marcus placed the plate in front of her while Blaise filled a bowl with cream of broccoli soup. He handed that over to Marcus, who placed it on the side of her plate.

 

Hermione blinked down at her food before smiling over at Marcus and Blaise. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Princess.” Marcus said with a small smirk. Blaise nodded towards her before they both started to serve themselves.

 

While all of this had been happening more students got up from all around and began to sit at different tables. The 1st years were a bit shy to follow at first before they began going in different directions. Hermione was cutting into her steak when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Ronald’s cold furious glare at her. Hermione arched a brow at him before ignoring him completely.

 

“Won-Won,” Lavender squeaked as she watched her beau storm over toward the snake table. Lavender rolled her eyes before going back to her food. He’d be back when he wanted to come back.

 

Ron stormed over towards the snakes where his girlfriend and best friend decided to sit.

 

“What in Godrics left nut-sack do you think you’re doing, Hermione?!” Ron whispered harshly.

 

The Slytherin table went quiet on one side as everyone looked from Ron to Hermione. She dabbed her mouth delicately with a napkin before she stared coldly up at her ex, who just didn’t know quite yet that they were through.

 

“I am eating dinner.” She answered simply.

 

“No, Hermione, why are you sitting with _them_?!”

 

“Because, Ronald, I wanted to. Now leave me alone.”

 

Ron’s face flushed red. He could feel the heat coming off his ears. “Hermione, you’ve been acting really weird. You’ve never even hung out with−”

 

“Ronald, whatever I do with my time is none of your business.”

 

“The hell its not! You’re my girlfriend! We’re going to get married. I will not have my future wife associating with Death Eaters! So get up and go sit down at our House table, Hermione, _now_.” Ron growled out in his most superior voice he had. “I will not allow you to embarrass me like you have been lately. Let’s go.”

 

“Fucking Christ.” Harry mumbled as he stared in shock at what was happening or at least beginning to happen. Hermione’s magic was beginning to surface. Any second now her hair would begin to glow and crackle. “Ron, what has possessed you to talk to her like that? Have you forgotten what happens when you piss Hermione off? Have you gone completely mad?!” Harry snarled under his breath so only those on his side of the table could hear him.

 

Ron blinked several times before what he had actually just done smacked him upside the head . . . hard. Sweat began to bead on his upper lip and forehead. “Uh . . .”

 

Draco, Marcus, Theo, Blaise, and Adrian stared in shock and surprise as the stupid moron tried to calm Hermione down. They watched in fascination as a bright sapphire blue light began to glow around her body, her hair began to crackle, and then their eyes widened when they saw that her whiskey amber eyes were glowing inwardly with golden light. She was magnificent in her fury.

 

“Ron, go sit down away from her before she curses you to oblivion.” Neville ordered as he leaned back away from the wild magic trailing off his best friend, and Hermione was definitely his best friend. She was the very first friend he had ever made.

 

“But−”

 

“Go away, Weasley,” Pansy and Daphne ordered at the same time.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Fine, but, Hermione, we’re going to talk about this later.” He turned and headed back to his House table.

 

Harry looked back to his sister. She was really trying to calm down without her magic blowing up in their faces. He watched surprised to see Draco wrap an arm around her waist and sat her in his lap. Marcus and Blaise scooted towards them and laid a hand either on her shoulder or knee. He saw out of the corner of his eye as Theo took her other hand in his across the table where Daphne and Neville were sitting while Adrian placed a hand on her head on Draco’s other side. Draco whispered something in her ear making Hermione take in a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

 

“What was that all about?” Pansy asked as she frowned hard. She never liked Ronald Weasley, now she despised the little worm even more so.

 

“I don’t know. Hermione’s been acting a bit weird before the meeting. She said she’d tell me later what was going on with her.” Harry answered her.

 

Pansy shook her head. “I know Weasley is your best friend, Harry, but how he just treated Hermione is not okay.”

 

“No, it’s not.” Neville agreed with a deep frown.

 

“He acts as if he owns her. How long have they’ve been together?” Daphne asked as she looked over at Harry.

 

“Not that long. I think after that display though, Ron’s not going to have a girlfriend anymore.” Harry said as he rubbed his neck.

 

Pansy suddenly frowned before looking over at him. “What about you and Weaslette?”

 

Harry laughed in surprise at the sudden turn in conversation. “Ginny and I broke up before I went on the hunt for Horcruxes. We never got back together. She’s with Seamus now. Their quite smitten with each other.”

 

Pansy smiled suddenly. “So you’re single?”

 

Harry blushed as he gave her a heated look. “Are you asking me out, Pansy?”

 

She bit her lip before leaning forward, placing her chin on his shoulder, staring up at him. “I am. Will you go out on a date with me, Harry?”

 

He swallowed hard before caressing her cheek lightly. “Yeah, I’d love to.” They grinned at each other.

 

Marcus and his best mates were so focused on Hermione, they had no clue what was going on. “Princess.”

 

“I think you need to tell Weasel to shove off, Granger.” Draco whispered. “You should call him out on his bullshit and duel him for what he said about you earlier before the meeting.”

 

“I thought dueling between students wasn’t allowed.” Hermione mumbled. Her mind was all over the place.

 

“Normally, but what Weasel was saying about you as well as what he’s planning to do to you, you have every right to call him out for disgracing your honor.” Theo answered her.

 

“You can invoke your rights as a witch to duel him.” Adrian said.

 

“But I’m a muggle-born.”

 

They all shook their heads. She must be distressed quite a bit if she didn’t realize what she was saying. “Think beautiful, I know you’ve read all those Pureblood etiquette, traditions, and rule books.” Blaise said with a smile.

 

Hermione frowned as she closed her eyes and began to sort out her books in her minds library. She was quiet for what felt like hours to the others till her eyes suddenly opened and a dangerous smile flicked across her lips. Draco felt a shiver go through his entire body. That look made him want to snog her.

 

“I’m okay now, boys. I’m going to finish eating then go to my new room. I have some planning to do.” Hermione slipped off of Draco’s lap while Marcus and Blaise scooted back to their original places. Hermione was about to take a bite of her dinner when her eyes widened at what she was seeing in front of her. The boys stared as well as they watched Harry and Pansy making out like there was no tomorrow, and Neville and Daphne were feeding each other little bits from their dinner before kissing. “Did I miss something while we were talking?” Hermione wondered out loud.

 

“Let’s just leave them alone for now, Princess. One thing at a time.” Marcus said as he stroked his large hand through her hair.

 

She nodded before going back to dinner. She was happy for her brother and friend though. She liked Pansy and Daphne quite a bit.

 

Across the room though, Ron was not happy one damn bit. He’d have to move his plans up before anything else happened. He wasn’t going to let his free ride leave him in the dust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 (^v^) I will be working on the next few chapters in the next couple of days, so I'll be updating again most likely next week so look forward to it!
> 
> Oh! Before I forget, these couples are going to form pretty quickly. I didn't feel like dragging that kind of stuff out so don't get too out of sorts about it. They all have awesome chemistry, so I just went with it.

After the Welcoming Feast was over, Prefects escorted 1st through 7th years to their respected dormitories while Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape escorted the 8th years to their new wing. Hermione was in a good mood at the moment as she watched Harry and Pansy walking together in front of her. Harry had his arm around Pansy’s shoulders. She was pressed up to his side tightly, she didn’t mind one bit as she had an arm around his waist as they talked quietly to each other.

 

Hermione looked over next to the new couple to see another one. Neville was escorting Daphne with their arms linked together. The two Purebloods looked like royalty as they followed along, talking quietly as well to each other.

 

Ron had tried to get Hermione to walk with him until she snarled at him to leave her alone or she’d hex off something very important to him that was between his legs. He had paled before running off to the front to walk with Lavender and Parvati. Hermione was cursing his name to hell when Draco suddenly tucked her arm through his. She looked up at him startled before he gave her a quiet smile. She bit her lip as she smiled back up at him. Hermione had gotten to know Draco after he asked Dumbledore to join the Order of the Phoenix, and protect his parents when he found out what Voldemort wanted him to do to Dumbledore. There was no way Draco was going to take the Headmasters life. The three Malfoy’s had become double agents just like Professor Snape.

 

As Hermione thought about the past, another hand took her right hand making Hermione look over, startled yet again. Theo smiled down at her before continuing his conversation with Blaise and Adrian.

 

Hermione frowned.

 

Where was Marcus?

 

They all suddenly came to a stop outside of a huge portrait of the sea with a man and woman walking along the beach, hand in hand. Hermione blinked startled as she felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back against a wide chest. She looked up to see Marcus behind her. She bit her lip yet again as he leaned down nose to nose with her.

 

“You need to stop biting that lip of yours, Princess, or I’m going to start doing it instead.” He growled in a low voice.

 

Hermione sucked in a breath before letting her abused lip go. Marcus trailed his nose along hers before kissing her forehead. Hermione turned back around with wide eyes.

 

_What the hell is going on with me_ , Hermione thought. Boys have always stayed far away from Hermione. She was−is−a know-it-all. Boys do not take notice of her. At least not until 4th year when she dressed up for the Yule Ball and went with Victor Krum, the celebrity Seeker of Quidditch. She was noticed then, but that wore off or at least she thought it had. After coming back from summer break this year, she had changed quite a bit. Her hair was now tamed, she’d lost her baby fat, growing into the gorgeous girl she now was. Well, to be honest she didn’t see what others saw when they looked at her, she still felt like that little girl with buck teeth, and a frizzy nest of hair. But now that she was back at Hogwarts for her 8th year, she had been getting a lot of admiring looks. Now that included the five Slytherins who seemed to have claimed her as theirs. Hermione didn’t know how to react to this exactly. She had to deal with Ronald before she focused on anything else. After dealing with Ronald she just wanted to have a relaxing year.

 

_WAS HAVING A RELAXING YEAR SO FUCKING HARD TO ASK FOR?!_ She thought with a scowl. She didn’t want any drama, but Ronald obviously never got the memo on that!

 

“Password, Headmistress,” asked the male in the painting.

 

“House of Unity.” She answered.

 

The couple bowed to the Headmistress before the painting swung opened. She and Professor Snape walked through first before the rest of the 8th years followed behind. Everyone spread out and looked around in excitement and awe. The common room was huge. There was a large fireplace with a painting of the four founders. They looked on in silence as the 8th years gathered around the 2 large dark blue L shaped couches. There were a few love seats around the room along with several wingback chairs. Tables to work on homework were strewn around the room, one whole wall was dedicated to books from floor to ceiling. Hermione felt her hands itching to get to them. There were also two spiral staircases leading up to the second and third floors where more furniture was, more bookcases, and what looked to be a lot of doors.

 

McGonagall walked over to a large arched dark wood door before turning to face the 8th years. “This door leads to your respected Houses common rooms. All you need to do is place your wand on the door and say what House you’re in and it will open up to that common room. There are ten rooms on each floor. The right is for the boys and the left for the girls. Some of the rooms have bathrooms but there is also the 8th year bathroom for all of you to share. Your password if you did not hear it is House of Unity. All your things should be in your rooms. If you cast _Atrast Istabu_ (find room) your magical signature will lead you to your room. Breakfast as usual is served at 7:30am. Classes start at 9am. I hope you all have a pleasant evening. Goodnight.” The Headmistress nodded to them all before heading out.

 

Professor Snape stayed behind. He looked at them all before saying, “There was one last thing the Headmistress wanted me to tell all of you.” They all stared at him, waiting to hear what it was. “If any of you need to talk about . . . let’s say anything . . . all of us Professors have our doors opened for you. You may talk with your Head of House or whichever Professor you feel most comfortable with. The Headmistress has also said her doors are opened if you rather talk with her.” He inclined his head to all of them. “Goodnight then.” Snape left after that, his black robes billowing like always. Hermione was going to learn how he did that. She was still pretty sure a spell was involved.

 

She let go of Theo’s hand as she reached for her wand which was in a new dragon leather thigh holster. Hermione flicked her wand without saying the words and she saw a door glowing on the third floor on the left by an arched window.

 

“I’m going to go look at my room,” she told the boys as she unhooked her arm from Draco and began walking towards the spiral staircase.

 

Lavender saw that Hermione had cast the room spell and said, “What a bloody show off. Honestly, why is she showing off? No one cares that she can cast without saying the bloody words.” She told Parvati.

 

Hermione looked over at Lavender, arched a brow at her as she continued to walk up the steps and flipped her off.

 

Lavender was so shocked including the rest of the 8th years that they were even more startled when Harry and Marcus began to laugh hard. Neville, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne joined in as the rest of them began to either chuckle or giggle.

 

“I don’t know why you try to embarrass her, Lavender. Hermione is ten times the woman you’ll ever wish to be,” Luna Lovegood said in all seriousness before she resumed her spaced out expression. She also cast the spell with just a flick of her wand without using the words. She was also on the third floor with Hermione. “How wonderful. Hopefully the Blibbering Humdingers are nowhere near us.” She said before skipping after Hermione.

 

“Did Looney just−”

 

“Do not call her Looney, Brown,” growled Neville with a dark scowl. A sharp squeak came from Lavender as she took several steps back away from him.

 

Daphne looked down her nose at the embarrassed silly chit. “I believe her name is Luna Lovegood. I suggest you get your hearing checked if you haven’t realized that yet.” She took her wand out as well and flicked it without saying the spell as well. Another door glowed on the third floor. “Oh look, I’m with Hermione and Luna as well. Pansy, check and see if you’re up there as well.”

 

Pansy took her wand out from behind her head. It was in a spine holster. She flicked it as well without saying a word as she stared at Lavender. Lavender bit her lips as a blush stole across her face. Pansy’s room was on the third floor as well. “Looks like I’ll be joining you all. Excuse me, babe.” She said as she kissed Harry’s cheek and waited for Daphne to kiss Neville’s cheek as well before they walked up the steps to the third floor.

 

“You never learn, Brown,” Millicent Bulstrode said quietly from behind Lavender who jumped. “She is not a witch to be trifled with as you well know. Don’t you remember how she was during the war? You’re but a small speck on her radar.” Millicent didn’t even take her wand out as she cast the spell wandless and wordlessly. Her room was on the third floor as well. She strode off leaving Lavender to flounder wordlessly as everyone else stared at her.

 

She stomped her foot. She hated it when she didn’t get her way. Lavender stared after the other girls as she pulled out her wand and cast the spell wordlessly, but nothing happened. She tried several more times before she muttered the words. A door glowed on the first floor on the far side of the room next to the spiral staircase. She cursed under her breath as she stomped towards it, flung her door opened before slamming it shut.

 

Ron’s lips thinned. Looked like he wasn’t going to be getting any after that.

 

The rest of the 8th years cast the spell in different ways before they all went off to find their own rooms. Harry, Neville, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Marcus, and Adrian were all on the third floor. Ron was on the first. Harry thought about that but he didn’t know if it meant something or it was just coincidence, so he shrugged and went to look over his new room, and play ball with his Familiar Noelle.

 

Up in her new room, Hermione was in a very good mood as she saw what it looked like. She had a queen sized, four poster bed with a canopy and curtains. She changed the heavy red drapes to a gauzy white/purple color along with the bedding. She had a desk that was up against an arched window. One bookcase took up an entire wall that was filled with her many books. She’d have to reorganize it though, plus take out some of the books that were in her beaded bag. There was also a very large plush dog bed she had bought for Jasper who was on it right now.

 

Hermione smiled down at him. He was the size of a pony, coming a few inches above her waist. If she wanted to Hermione could ride him without any problems. She giggled at the thought as she knelt down to pet him. Jasper opened his gold eyes to stare up at his mistress. He licked her hand before going back to sleep. His black fur glowed in the light of her room along with the three golden hoop earrings he had in his left pointed ear along with the golden torque collar he had around his neck with an emerald the size of her thumb embedded into it in the middle. Hermione had been surprised to see the jewelry when she first met him. One of the monk wizards had told her that it was to help control the powerful magic that was in him. They had also told her it was a lost ancient magic no one but some who still remembered the old ways used.

 

Hermione had been fascinated by the history of the magical jewelry. She’d told the head monk wizard about her magic and how it poured out of her when her anger had gone beyond what it normally was. She told him that in dire situations or when someone had crossed the line with her, or when she was very emotional, her magic poured out. The head monk had given her an ancient silver torque choker necklace that had small diamonds and amethysts embedded into it along with tear drop amethyst earrings. The head monk had told her that those sacred magic jewels hadn’t been worn in a 1,000 years. They had once belonged to the head priestess before she passed on without an heir. She hadn’t wanted her magic jewels going to just anyone because they were quite powerful. He’d chosen Hermione to have them when Jasper had claimed her as his witch.

 

She kept the choker and earrings in a box in her bag, but she’d put them on later now that Ronald was causing drama. Plus they would help control the flow of her magic better when she confronted her ex. A moment later she walked over to her wardrobe to change into her pajamas. Minutes later she walked out of her bathroom in a pair of black short shorts, a white camisole, and thick rainbow knee high socks with her long hair up in a messy bun, held up by her wand and a sticking charm. She put on her purple cat-eyed reading glasses after cracking her neck and fingers.

 

Hermione had some reading to do. Tomorrow was a new day; it would also be the day that Ronald Weasley would regret ever crossing Hermione. She had a “To Do List”, she’d start checking it off by the morning when she woke up.

 

_Tomorrow is going to be so much fun_ , she thought with a feral smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! Here are the next three chapters. I realized that I wasn't going to have much free time during next week due to work, so here you are (^v^) Enjoy to your hearts content!!!

“FUCK!” Hermione screamed as she leapt out of bed, falling to the ground in a tangle of her sheets and comforter. She groaned while lifting herself off the floor.

 

“Woof.”

 

Looking up, she saw Jasper looking down at her as if he were asking “Nightmares again?”

 

Hermione sighed as she rubbed the chill away from her arms. Her nightmares had gotten better since Jasper came into her life, but some nights it was just plain horrible. She sighed again as she disentangled herself from the bedding, throwing it back on to the bed.

 

“I’m sorry, boy.” She rubbed behind Jasper's left ear. His tongue lolling out as he groaned in delight. Looking over to the dresser, she saw that it was 4am. “Freakin’ A.” There was still a few hours left to sleep before she had to wake up for the day. “Unbelievable,” Hermione muttered as she stretched her arms above her head.

 

Well, there was nothing else for it. She’d either have to try to go back to bed, or go for an early run. She bit her lip before looking over at Jasper.

 

“How about we go for our run, boy?”

 

“Woof!”

 

Hermione smiled as she threw on her black and pink trainers, threw a Gryffindor dark red sweatshirt over her camisole she had made over the summer and she was ready to go. She put her hair back up in a messy bun with a stick charm and her wand.

 

“Let’s go, Jasper.”

 

Jasper stretched before jumping off the bed and following his witch. The 8th year dormitory was dark with very little light coming from the fireplace. Hermione and Jasper worked their way down the spiral staircase before walking out of the portrait corridor. As they stepped out, the portrait swung back closed with a soft thump. It took about five minutes to walk out of the castles front doors before the two early risers set off at a slow pace around the school.

 

Hermione usually ran about five miles each day in the mornings during the summer, but now that she was back in school, she’d have to most likely change her routine. She looked over at her companion and grinned.

 

“Should we amp up our pace, boy?”

 

“WOOF WOOF!” His bark was so loud; it set off a bunch of birds into flying out of the trees.

 

Hermione laughed as her and Jasper put on a bit more speed. She hadn’t even broken a sweat yet. They were coming around the castle for a second time when Hermione saw someone waiting for her. It took her a moment to realize it was Harry with Noelle. Hermione and Jasper came to a stop when Harry waved her over. The three headed pup galloped over to Hermione with happy energy, barking in greeting.

 

“Well hello to you too, cutie.” She giggled as she greeted each head.

 

“Arf, woof, bark!!!” Noelle greeted.

 

Hermione and Harry laughed before the little pup ran over to greet Jasper.

 

Hermione turned to Harry. “What are you doing up so early?”

 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I couldn’t sleep. I think I got about five hours before I woke up with sweat all over me.”

 

“Yeah, I had a nightmare and couldn’t go back to sleep either. I thought going out for a run would help.” Hermione said as she stretched out her left leg.

 

A whoosh of air came out of Harry’s mouth as he looked off into the distance. “I am happy we came back, Mia. I really wanted to see what it would be like to have a relaxing year without some psycho after us all.”

 

Hermione smiled. “You and I both.”

 

Harry looked at her then with unwavering eyes. “What’s going on between you and Ron?”

 

She closed her eyes while rubbing her arms. The cold had seeped in through her warm sweatshirt. Before opening her eyes, Hermione took in a deep breath, getting herself ready to tell Harry what had happened. “He cheated on me.”

 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “What?!”

 

Hermione nodded. “I found him in the corridor with Lavender before the 8th year meeting. They were going at it like rabbits.” She looked off before looking back at her best friend/brother. “He said the most hateful things about me, Harry.”

 

Harry blinked several times before a dark look took over. “I’ll fucking kill him.”

 

Hermione blinked owlishly before a small smile broke out across her face. “No need for that, brother dear. I do have a plan to take care of Ronald. I also want to give you a copy of the memory.”

 

“Why?” he looked confused.

 

“I didn’t know whose side you would take.” Hermione mumbled forlorn.

 

“Fuck,” Harry muttered before hugging Hermione tightly suddenly. “I must really be a horrible arsehole as a friend if that’s why you’re giving me that memory.”  

 

“I won’t lie, Harry, you do−did take his side a lot as we were growing up.” Hermione mumbled as she hugged him back.

 

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I really am. I realized how much of a prat Ron has been to not only you, but a lot of people, even me while we were on the run. I realized while we were all on the run that he wasn’t much of friend when he left us on our own. It got a lot clearer over the summer too when he was going off every few minutes on a rant about something or other. Please, can you forgive me for being a ignorant prat?”

 

Hermione looked up into his emotional emerald green eyes.

 

“Of course, Harry. You’re my brother.”

 

“And you’re my sister. I _will not_ let anyone hurt you.” He vowed.

 

The two hugged for another long moment before letting go.

 

“Do you want to join Jasper and I on our run?”

 

“Uhh . . .” Harry stared wide eyed.

 

Hermione giggled. “Come on! I’ve been doing it every morning while we were on summer break.

 

“Dear Merlin, are you serious?” He stared at her like she was nuts.

 

She nodded with a grin. “Five miles each day.”

 

“Fuck, Mia, I can’t do that! I’ve never run like that in my life unless someone was trying to kill me!” Harry shouted aghast.

 

Hermione just shrugged. “I was going to reduce it since we were back in school to three.”

 

Harry smacked his forehead before sighing. “I’ve outlasted a madman, Death Eaters, torture, and whatever other beastie has come at me. Please, for all that is holy and good in our world, do not kill me, Hermione, while we’re on this run.”

 

Hermione outright laughed in his face at his expression as he stretched out his legs and arms.

 

“Ready?”

 

Harry was mumbling under his breath. “Yeah . . .” he sighed.

 

They set off with Jasper and Noelle running behind them happily.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Hermione was practically carrying Harry up to their dorm when they were finished with their morning run.

 

“That . . . was . . .” Harry huffed.

 

“Fantastic!” Hermione chirped.

 

Harry gave her a look of pure outrage which made her guffaw this time.

 

“ _That_ is _not_ the word I would use, and you know it, you harpy!”

 

Hermione was still laughing as she gave the portrait the password to let them in. Hermione had thought Harry had done very well for his first time, although next time she could do without the cursing and threats. She thought about that for a moment before shaking her head.

 

 _Nah, too much fun listening to him bitch while running_ , she thought with glee.

 

They had almost made it into the common room when Hermione lost her footing, making them both pitch forward. Hermione was trying to right them again when Harry’s weight was lifted from her and someone caught her around the waist.

 

“What the heck is going on,” Marcus asked as he held Harry up.

 

Hermione looked up to see Harry’s miserable face as he was still huffing as Marcus held him a few inches off the ground. Hermione lost it, beginning to laugh all over again at her dramatic best friend.

 

“Well it seems like everything is fine.” Adrian mused as he held Hermione by the waist still.

 

Harry glared at her. “She . . . She tried . . . to . . .” Harry groaned as he bent his head forward.

 

“Hey, you all right there, Harry?” Adrian asked worried.

 

“He’s fine. He’s being dramatic.” Hermione told them.

 

Harry lifted his head slowly as he glared at her. “She made me run with her this morning. I think she was trying to kill me.”

 

Marcus walked him over to one of the large couches before setting him down. “Why were you running?”

 

“Hermione runs five miles each morning now. She started it over the summer.” Harry groaned again as he laid down with an arm across his face.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes again at his dramatics. “It wasn’t even five miles for you! We only ran three for Merlin’s sake.”

 

“It was Godawful.” Harry told them with a shiver.

 

Adrian laughed at the poor sod before looking down at the little witch in his arms. She smelled fantastic. He buried his nose in her hair and took a big breath. He smelt coconuts, honey, and woman. She smelt divine, he sighed in pleasure.

 

“Why the hell would you go running three miles when your body isn’t even used to it?” Marcus asked him as he crossed his arms over his wide chest.

 

“She asked me and I couldn’t get back to sleep. Plus I thought that I should start exercising again for Quidditch.”

 

“Hmm.” Marcus mused. “Your breathing control and stamina suck.”

 

Harry glared up at Marcus. “Thank you for pointing that out to me, Marcus. I never realized that.”

 

Adrian and Hermione chuckled together. “You’re not even out of breath, are you, Angel?”

 

“Nope. I’ve got great stamina and breath control.” Hermione grinned cheekily.

 

Adrian and Marcus grinned at each other. They were reading between the lines and they liked what they heard.

 

“Why’d you wake up so early, Princess?” Marcus asked as he caressed her cheek.

 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat at the feel of his cool calloused hand on her hot skin. “Um . . . I woke up from a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

 

“Poor baby,” Adrian mumbled into her neck where he lightly kissed her feverish skin now.

 

Hermione blinked with wide eyes as she looked up at Marcus. He stared at her like she was everything. Her throat was suddenly very dry. No one had ever stared at her like that, not even Ron when he professed his “love” for her.

 

“Where are Jasper and Noelle?” Harry suddenly asked in the silence making Hermione jump slightly.

 

Marcus and Adrian frowned.

 

“Who are−”

 

Just then the portrait swung open letting in the giant wolf and three headed pup. Both Marcus and Adrian stared stunned for a long moment. Jasper was the first to see the new comers. He’d never met these two wizards before and went up to sniff them both. Marcus and Adrian held still as they watched the giant dog they’d ever seen in real life sniff them before it went and licked Hermione’s hand to elbow.

 

“Hey there, Jasper. Where you’ve been, boy?” Hermione asked as she stroked his head with both hands.

 

“Woof. Woof, woof, growl.” He answered.

 

“Ah, well that’s fine.”

 

Adrian stared down at the two intrigued. “This is Jasper?”

 

“Yes, this is my Familiar. We met when I was in China for a bit.”

 

“What kind of breed is he?” Marcus asked as he held his hand out to the giant beast. Jasper sniffed him before licking his hand. Marcus smiled as he began to pet him.

 

“He’s a pure wolf mixed with a few other things, but the monks couldn’t recall. They just said he was one of a kind.” Hermione answered.

 

“Arf, woof, growl!” Noelle ran to the group before she lost her footing and went arse overhead before she landed on her back in front of them all. Noelle whined.

 

“Ah, sweetie, you’re okay.” Hermione picked her up and snuggled her to her chest. Adrian and Marcus stared down at the three headed pup in amazement.

 

“Who’s this?” Marcus asked this time as he and Adrian reached to pet her as well.

 

“My Familiar, Noelle. Hagrid gave her to me during summer break.” Harry said as he smiled over at his Familiar.

 

Hermione, Adrian, and Marcus chuckled as the three heads began to lick each person on the hand, arms, or face. Hermione put her back down before she ran over to Harry who picked her up next.

 

“Well I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for the day. I’ll see you guys at breakfast.” Harry said as he went back to his room.

 

Moments later the three were alone. Hermione bit her lip wondering what the heck she was going to do before Marcus suddenly gripped her chin gently as he brought her face up to his. Hermione stared up at him surprised.

 

“I believe I told you last night that if you continued doing that, I was going to take over.” Marcus told her in a low voice.

 

Hermione opened her mouth to retort when Marcus’s lips came crashing down on hers. His lips were so soft! The kiss was nothing like when Ron would try to eat her face when he kissed her in the pass. Hermione sighed into his mouth as Marcus flicked his tongue against her lips asking for entry. Hermione gave it and they both moaned. Marcus carded his fingers through her hair, upsetting the messy bun she had. Her hair came tumbling down and her wand fell to the ground. Their tongues dueled for dominance when Hermione gave up full control of the kiss to Marcus.

 

Adrian stared at the two as he began to caress Hermione’s hips and kiss along her neck. She moaned as she tilt her head to the side to give him better access. Marcus trailed his lips to the other side of her neck where he nibbled, sucked, and licked. Adrian turned her head up to his so he could capture her lips with his. Hermione sighed into his kiss as well. Adrian’s lips were just as soft as Marcus’s. He worshipped her lips as he continued to caress her hips. Hermione lifted a hand to card through his hair as she gripped Marcus’s waist with the other. Adrian gave her one final kiss before trailing his lips up to her temple where he kissed her again. They all sighed in content before the alarm Hermione had set on her wand went off for her to get ready for the day.

 

She sighed. She was really enjoying just feeling relaxed.

 

“I have to go get showered and dressed.” She told them as she untangled herself from Adrian and Marcus’s arms to lean down and pick up her wand.

 

“Want any company?” Marcus asked.

 

“Yes, we can help you scrub your back, Angel.” Adrian said with a smoldering look.

 

Hermione smiled at them both before shaking her head. “No, but thank you. I’ll see you at breakfast. Come on, Jasper.” She felt both of their eyes on her, setting her skin on fire with the sexual tension that was in the air. Dear Merlin, what had just happened? Hermione ran her fingers over her lips as she walked up to her room thinking. Well now she had an answer about the guys being interested in her, well at least Marcus and Adrian were. She wondered about Draco, Blaise, and Theo though. She was sure though that they’d make it known if they were interested in her as well. She had heard of ménage relationships in the magical community.

 

Hermione shook her head, clearing the smile from her lips.

 

 _One thing at a time. Still need to deal with Ronald_ , Hermione thought as she walked into her room to take a hot shower, and get ready for the day ahead of her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall thinking about how she was going to call Ronald out on his crap today when she heard her name being called.

 

She turned to see Pansy and Daphne walking towards her.

 

“Good morning, Pansy, Daphne.” Hermione greeted with a smile.

 

“Morning.” Pansy yawned.

 

“Good morning, Hermione. You’ll have to excuse Pansy. She’s dreadful in the mornings. We should get to the Hall quickly so she’ll get her coffee.” Daphne said in greeting.

 

Hermione chuckled. “I know how she feels. Morning aren’t my favorite thing either right now since summer is over.”

 

“How did you sleep last night?” Daphne asked as they all resumed walking.

 

“I got some sleep before I woke up this morning at 4am from a nightmare. I decided to go running instead of going back to sleep.” Hermione answered. “It helped.”

 

“When you have a free period, you should take a nap,” Pansy recommended to her. “First days back are always a bitch.”

 

Hermione nodded as the three entered the Great Hall together. Hermione followed the two over to the Slytherin table. Hermione and Daphne sat, backs against the wall so Hermione saw the rest of the room. It had become a habit of hers to have her back against the wall when she was sitting so no one could sneak up on her.

 

Pansy sat facing them, planting her face in one of her arms folded on the table as she fell promptly asleep again. Hermione opened her mouth before Daphne silenced her with a hand on her shoulder and a shake of her head.

 

“Watch. It’s quite fascinating.” Daphne whispered.

 

Hermione nodded as they both watched Pansy _Accio’d_ a black coffee mug that read:

 

  1. Shh
  2. Don’t speak
  3. Don’t even look at me
  4. I’m trying not to kill these happy morning people
  5. DON’T JUDGE ME MORNING PEOPLE!!!
  6. Fuck . . . I need more coffee before this fucking day begins (sigh)



 

Hermione laughed quietly as she watched fascinated as Pansy got her coffee ready without even paying attention. She _Accio’d_ the coffee to her, then sugar, then cream, and then she finally had a spoon stir it all around on its own. She lifted her head up to the cup, took a large sip, and sighed repeating the process several times before she finished her first cup, and refilled the cup again, repeating the process all over again.

 

“That’s impressive.” Hermione mumbled to Daphne.

 

She nodded as she poured herself some tea. “The first time I saw her do it, I honestly thought she was having me on, until she almost ripped poor Goyle’s head off when she was still in the process of making her first cup.

 

“What happened to Goyle?”

 

“He keeps quiet until she has at least three cups in her and her eyes are actually focused now.”

 

Hermione nodded and began to fill her plate. She grabbed some bacon, sausage, toast, scrambled eggs, and hash browns. She _Accio’d_ a pitcher of grape juice so it could fill her cup before sending it back to its place on the table with a wave of her hand. The three girls sat there in silence as they either ate or drank; it was a comfortable silence too which Hermione was glad for. She had just taken a bite of bacon when Draco came in along with Neville, and Harry. Draco took at seat beside Hermione and surprised her when she felt him kiss her cheek good morning. He didn’t see her surprise as he began to fill a coffee cup, but he did smile when he felt her lean into him slightly in greeting.

 

Neville kissed the top of Daphne’s head in greeting as he sat down next to her. He smiled when she handed him the tea pot and kissed his cheek in greeting before going back to his breakfast.

 

Harry had just sat down next to Pansy and before anyone could worn him not to talk to her while she was still drinking her coffee, Harry greeted her with a hand caressing her hair, and a kiss to her forehead. Hermione and Daphne watched as Pansy’s dark blue eyes sharpened into focus as she stared at Harry who was beginning to serve himself. Daphne’s brows arched in astonishment as Pansy shifted closer to Harry, leaning her head against his shoulder as she continued to drink her coffee. Harry smiled as he kissed her temple this time before beginning to eat.

 

“It’s a miracle,” Daphne muttered to Hermione who nodded also watching.

 

Marcus, Adrian, Theo, and Blaise entered the Hall just then. Marcus and Adrian sat next to Draco, while Theo and Blaise sat next to Harry. They greeted everyone before beginning to serve themselves. Breakfast was uneventful as the Hall filled up with students and Professors when the morning mail arrived. All types of medium and large birds were flying all around, dropping off mail, newspapers, and packages. Neville got a letter from his Gran along with a medium sized package, Harry got a package from Sirius and Remus, Daphne got a few letters, and Draco got a letter along with a package as well. Hermione was taking a sip from her cup when a large black raven settled in front of her with a scroll attached to his foot. Hermione unwound it as she offered the raven some bacon. He accepted with a caw before flying off.

 

Hermione broke the wax seal as she unwound the small scroll.

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I found out some information that I believe you will be quite interested in hearing about. When you have a free moment, please join me in my office so I may discuss it with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

 

Hermione frowned before she nodded to herself wondering what the Professor was talking about. It might have to do with Ronald. She’d go see Professor Snape when she had a free period. She wound the scroll back up before putting it in her shoulder bag.

 

“Everything all right, Hermione?” Theo asked as he took a bite of his eggs.

 

“Professor Snape wanted to talk to me about something. I don’t know what though but it may be about Ronald.” She answered.

 

Draco growled under his breath. “I still feel like decking him.”

 

Hermione was shocked. “Have you ever punched anyone, Draco?”

 

Draco looked over at her, realizing that had been the first time she had used his first name ever. He smiled at her. “No, beautiful, but I’m sure you can give me a few pointers.” He wiggled his brows.

 

Hermione laughed. She knew he meant when she punched him during 3rd year when he was being a right prat. “I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Draco chuckled as well before nudging her with his shoulder against hers. She nudged back as they all continued to eat.

 

Before they all knew it, it was time for classes to begin. Everyone began to get their bags and other stuff together as they began to head out to their morning classes. While Hermione walked between Draco and Blaise, talking about Transfiguration class, Hermione was still thinking on how to confront Ronald.

 

Little did she know, she wouldn’t have to be the one to confront him first, because the scumbag would confront her during lunch.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Morning classes had gone pretty good considering all the 8th years were sharing classes together. Transfiguration, Charms, and then Potions had been morning classes. They had been pretty interesting to say the least when the 7 Slytherins sat together with the 3 Gryffindors in each class. Luna, Millicent, Hannah, and Susan had joined them along with Seamus, Dean, and Goyle. It was a pretty mixed group that everyone took notice of−especially Ron.

 

He was cursing under his breath as he watched his girlfriend and best friend getting cozy with the snakes. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t confront Hermione soon. This was getting ridiculous!

 

Professor Snape had just let them all go after he told them what their homework would be on Wiggenweld before waving them away as he gathered the phials of Wiggenweld Potion. The phials were in all different states of green. Severus sighed inwardly. Some of his students were still dunderheads and would need to work harder at passing his class.

 

Hermione was going to go eat lunch first before going to see what information Professor Snape had for her since she had a free period after lunch was done. She was talking with Theo about potions class when suddenly a hard grip tightened around her left bicep.

 

“Ow!” Hermione yelped in surprise as she looked up into the furious eyes of Ron. “Let go of my arm, Ronald, before I hex your bollox off!” Hermione snarled.

 

Ron’s eyes widened as he loosened his grip on her arm before she pulled her arm out of his grip completely.

 

“If you dare to touch me like that _ever_ again, I will make sure you end up in the infirmary for a week!” Hermione growled in his face.

 

Ron swallowed hard. “We need to talk.” He told her as he watched the group of people standing a few feet away. Everyone was holding back from kicking Ron’s arse. It took everything in them, but somehow, Marcus, Adrian, Draco, Theo, and Blaise held back, gritting their teeth. Neville held tightly to his wand as Daphne gripped hers too. Pansy was being held back by Harry who was frowning hard at Ron.

 

“Well if you wanted to talk, Ronald, come up and ask me like a civilized person! Do not grab me. Plus, I need to do something before you and I talk. I will come find you in twenty minutes outside in front of the courtyard.”

 

“’Mione−”

 

“We will talk in 20 min, Ronald.” Hermione told him before she turned away from him and walked away.

The others followed her till she told them all to go to lunch, she’d see them in a bit. She had to write a letter before meeting up with Ronald and putting an end to their relationship.

 

“Hermione, we can come with you,” Harry said.

 

“Don’t worry, Harry. You can just wait outside for me to confront him. I’m going to break-up with him after I’m done sending my letter.”

 

“Who are you writing too?” He asked confused.

 

Hermione smiled. “You’ll see. I’ll see you in a bit.” Hermione said before she ran off towards the owlry.

 

The rest of them watched as she ran off before Draco walked right up to Ron and snarled in a low voice, “You _ever_ put your hands on her again like you just did, Weasel, and I will break you over my fucking knee, and throw you into the Black Lake, leaving you to the Giant Squid to eat.”

 

Ron paled before he puffed up his chest and snarled back, “She’s my girlfriend, Malfoy. I can put my hands on her if I want.”

 

Draco’s eyes went from a grey to an ice cold steel. “You will regret it with every breath you take if you hurt her.”

 

Ron stared at him bewildered. “Since when the fuck have you ever cared about Hermione Granger, The Mudblood?”

 

“ _Mr. Weasley_ ,” a dark voice growled from behind him.

 

Ron jumped as he turned to stare into the cold black abyss of Professor Snape’s eyes.

 

“That is your first warning, Mr. Weasley. Have you forgotten what the Headmistress said about _disgusting_ slurs and blood prejudice, hmm . . .” Professor Snape stared down at him coldly.

 

Ron blinked owlishly. “Pro-Professor I−”

 

“80 points from Gryffindor for using such dreadful language and blood prejudice against a fellow Housemate.” Professor Snape said.

 

“But−”

 

“Get out of my sight, Mr. Weasley, before I decide to give you a month of detention with me.”

 

Ron swallowed hard before he gave Draco a scowl and walked quickly away from the group.

 

Professor Snape turned to the rest of the group. “Go to lunch you lot.”

 

“Professor,” Theo said.

 

“Yes, Mr. Nott?”

 

“Hermione is going to confront him out in the courtyard in 20 minutes if you want to come see.”

 

Professor Snape’s eyes lost focus for a moment before he closed them and took in a deep breath. “You’ll all have to be witnessed for what is going to happen. Knowing Hermione, she most likely found what I hope she would in those books she has in that beaded bag of hers, and will surprise everyone with what she’s about to do.” He looked off for a moment. “I thought I’d have the chance to tell her in private before everyone found out,” he muttered low to himself. _Oh well, she never did anything by halves_ , he thought as he led his students through the castle to grab a quick bite to eat before witnessing what would soon be called “The Day Ronald Weasley Regretted Ever Pissing Hermione Granger Off”.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Once Hermione was up in the owlry, she wrote a quick letter to Molly. She took a phial out of her bag and extracted the memory from her mind and placed it inside before wrapping it in the scroll, sealing it tight. She then chose one of Hogwarts owls and asked her to deliver the letter as quickly as possible to Molly Weasley.

 

After she was done with that Hermione took a box out of her beaded bag she kept in her school bag inside a concealed pocket. She took the box out that held the magical jewelry. Hermione unlocked it before opening the box to reveal the torque choker necklace and tear drop earrings. She attached the choker around her neck when she felt a rush of calm engulf her and her mind cleared. Hermione grinned as she put the earrings on as well, making her magic focus even more. She felt quite better in fact, as if her mind had cleared and sharpened even more than it already was. Hermione cast a concealment charm making the choker around her neck disappear.

 

Hermione stood up slowly, cracking her neck and fingers before she began her trek back downstairs. It took a bit of time to get back to ground level before she walked outside. It was a few minutes before she was supposed to meet up with Ronald. Hermione was looking around for him when she saw him leaning up against a tree with two bottles of water with him. Ron saw her coming and straightened up as he fiddled with the bottles.

 

“Ronald−”

 

Ron held out one of the bottles to her. “Here, I got you some water since it has been hot lately.”

 

Hermione stared at the bottle he had offered her with a frown before she took it. “Thank you.” She sighed. “Ronald−”

 

“Why have you been avoiding me, ‘Mione?” he asked as he took a sip from his bottle.

 

“I’m trying to tell you if you’d stop interrupting me.” Hermione tersely replied.

 

Ron’s ears went red before he motioned for her to continue.

 

“I saw you.”

 

Ron frown. “You saw me what? I’ve been all over the place.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Ronald, do not act so obtuse. I know about you and Lavender.”

 

Ron’s expression went from surprise to dark. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, Hermione! Lavender and I are just friends.”

 

Hermione raised a brow at him. “Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that you weren’t in the corridors yesterday before the 8th year meeting, having sex with Lavender Brown?” Hermione questioned him.

 

Ron’s throat went dry, making him take a deep swallow of the cold water he had. “I didn’t. It was probably someone other bloke. Lavender is a slag after all. She’d have sex with anything with two legs. It wasn’t me.”

 

Hermione frowned hard at him. “Swear on your magic, Ronald, that you didn’t have sex with Lavender or anyone else yesterday. Swear on your magic that you haven’t cheated on me, and I will believe you.”

 

“Fuck, Hermione, doesn’t my word count as anything to you?!” Ron barked at her angrily.

 

“No,” she answered simply as she felt a bead of sweat trail down the side of her face. The sun was beating down on them even while they were in the bloody shade. Hermione wiped at her upper lip.

 

“Unbelievable! I can’t believe you’re jealous over a girl I haven’t been with in a long time! Seriously, Hermione, I have not cheated on you or anything. What the fuck?”

 

“Then swear it on your magic, Ronald. It’s not a hard thing to do.” Hermione pointed out. “Here, I’ll even do it. I, Hermione Granger, swear on my magic I have not cheated on Ronald Weasley.”

 

A flare of bright purple light engulfed Hermione, the wind swept around her, dancing around her body, whipping her long hair around before settling back. The glow faded away as Ron stared at her, his eyes wide, his face losing its color.

 

Nothing happened to Hermione. Her magic judged her as innocent.

 

“Well go on, Ronald.”

 

Ron swept a hand through his hair when he saw Hermione sweating quite a bit. “For Merlin’s sake, would you drink that water before you fall over?! I don’t feel like carrying you to the infirmary in this heat.” He grumbled.

 

Hermione took in a breath before uncapping the bottle and bringing it to her lips. She frowned as Ronald stared at her and the bottle. His eyes were shining bright with inner glee. Hermione stopped the bottle before she delicately took a small sniff. She smelt freshly mown grass, new parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and Ronald Weasley's hair.

 

A rush of pure unforgivable fury engulfed her entire body as her magic began to make her hair glow between a diamond white, mixed with amethyst purple, and a light sapphire blue. Ron watched her as sweat spread all over his face and hands.

 

“How dare you,” Hermione said quietly, under her breath.

 

“What? I thought you were thirsty?” Ron said as he cleared his throat.

 

Hermione chucked the full water bottle right at Ron’s face where it splattered everywhere on him soaking him completely. Ron sputtered in outrage as he began to glow a very soft Mother-of-pearl color. Little spirals of smoke began to swirl off his shoulders.

 

“You just tried to give me Amortentia, you son of a bitch!” Hermione snarled.

 

Ron stopped trying to fling the water off of himself as he looked up at her through livid eyes. “I think it would have made your personality quite better actually.”

 

“I did not survive the fucking war just so you can keep me under a fucking love spell, Ronald Weasley! What were you thinking?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

 

“I was _thinking_ of finally removing the stick that is shoved so far up your arse, so you would finally relax and let me fuck you! I want that fucking boost in my magic that you’ll give me when I claim your virginity! But I don’t think I will since you’ve been hanging out with all those fucking Slytherins and Death Eaters!” he screamed at her.

 

“Did you or did you not just witness my magic claiming me as innocent of cheating on you, you prat! You’re the one that doesn’t have the ballocks to take the oath!”

 

Ron shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. “Maybe they all just have very small cocks and couldn’t break your hymen, you fucking whore! Your one to talk about accusing me of cheating on you, when you’ve been hanging out with the bloody Prince of Slytherin and the rest of his fucking inner court! Who knows what the fuck you’ve been getting up to?! You’re nothing but their little Mudblood whore! They’ll use up all your holes and then throw you away, and I won’t be there, because I told you so,” Ron shouted in her face, spittle flying out, hitting her in the face in some places.

 

Ron was still smirking at her as she wiped her cheek off of his spittle.

 

“You honestly think those Purebloods want you, Hermione? _You_? You’re still nothing but that insufferable know-it-all, bucked tooth, frizzy headed, poor Mudblood everyone met when we were all eleven! I feel sorry for you, Hermione. You know the only reason I decided to be friends with you is because you made my life easier doing all the work. You were my free ride. Why do you think everyone else befriended you? It certainly wasn’t for your winning personality, I can tell you that much.” He barked out a harsh laugh.

 

“I’ll tell you what, Hermione,” Ron said in an even voice he was trying to convey as gentle. “You drink the rest of that Amortentia and I’ll treat you better than a Mudblood slag those Slytherin arseholes were going to do. I’ll let you keep some of your magic so you can keep the house clean, take care of the kids, and anything else I need. You’ll feel so much better, ‘Mione, I promise.” He grinned.

 

He’d taken his eyes off of her for just a moment as he finally noticed the crowed that had gathered several feet away. Ron’s eyes widened in horror before he swung back to Hermione. He wasn’t ready for when she swung her right foot up between his legs into his ballocks. Ron’s eyes widened even more as a high pitched squeal shot out his mouth. He had bent forward and looked up to curse her when Hermione’s right hook sent him flying a foot away, she was so furious. Ron curled in on himself as his entire body radiated pain, he felt blood dripping from his now broken nose, and felt his left eye beginning to swell. Ron looked up at Hermione when he felt a rush of power he hadn’t ever felt before. His eyes widened as he saw Hermione’s magic glowed around her, her long curls were floating all around her and her eyes were glowing molten gold.

 

“I, Hermione Jean Granger, invoke the rites as a first class generation witch of my family,” Hermione intoned in a deeper voice then her own. “I invoke the rites to duel out punishment to those who have slandered my name, my character, my blood status, and my integrity! I invoke the rite to punish the ones that helped Ronald Bilius Weasley trap me in an Amortentia world! May all who witness this day, _think_ very hard before crossing me ever again!” Hermione finished in a snarl as she looked down her nose at a now quivering Ronald.

 

“House of Malfoy recognizes the House of Granger!” Draco answered.

 

“House of Potter recognizes the House of Granger!” Harry answered.

 

“House of Longbottom recognizes House of Granger!” Neville answered.

 

“House of Flint recognizes House of Granger!” Marcus answered.

 

“House of Nott recognizes House of Granger!” Theo answered.

 

“House of Zabini recognizes House of Granger!” Blaise answered.

 

“House of Pucey recognizes House of Granger!” Adrian answered.

 

“House of Parkinson recognizes House of Granger!” Pansy answered.

 

“House of Greengrass recognizes House of Granger!” Daphne answered.

 

“House of Black recognizes House of Granger!” Sirius answered.

 

“House of Prince recognizes House of Granger!” Severus answered.

 

Once Severus had recognized House of Granger, both Severus and Hermione felt the familial connection snap into place like a missing puzzle piece. Hermione stared over at Severus with wide, confused eyes for a moment before she smiled at him. Severus inclined his head at her. They’d talk once she was done.

 

Hermione turned back to Ron, pulled out her wand and was about to curse him when a voice broke out.

 

“WAIT!” a woman’s voice yelled.

 

Everyone looked to see Molly and Arthur Weasley running towards Hermione and Ron.

 

“Mum,” Ron called out pitifully as he waited for her to engulf him in her arms but she never came. He frowned when she saw both his parents hug Hermione hard.

 

“Oh, my lovely girl! I am so sorry,” Molly cried.

 

“I’m sorry too, Mrs. Weasley. But I can’t let Ronald get away with what he’s done. I . . . I invoked my rites as first generation witch of my family, and my House has been recognize by eleven Pureblood Houses.”

 

“I understand, my dear. May I make a suggestion though?” Arthur asked as he cupped her cheek staring down into her glowing eyes. Arthur had known Hermione was powerful, but this had to be the second time he’d ever seen how powerful she was.

 

It was quite intense.

 

“Give us the rite to mete out his punishment. We can do far more than you will be able to with our family magic that hasn’t been used in years.”

 

Hermione thought about it a long moment before she looked over at Severus. He walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder and nodded. When Hermione looked back at the Weasley’s they were staring at the two of them confused.

 

“Turns out we’re related.” Hermione answered.

 

Molly’s eyes widened while Arthur just continued to stare.

 

“That explains a whole lot actually,” Arthur said with a smile. “Good for you, Severus.”

 

“Thank you, Arthur.” Severus inclined his head.

 

“I give up my rite to punish Ronald Bilius Weasley, and invoke his parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, to mete out the punishment for me,” Hermione intoned formerly as she bowed slightly to them. Hermione’s magic swirled around the two Weasley’s binding the promise with their magic’s together.

 

“No!” Ron yelled from the ground.

 

Arthur turned so quickly on his son that Ron yelped in surprise as Arthur cast a _Silencio_ spell and casts _Petrificus Totalus_ on him. Arthur sighed as he stared down at his son. He was so disappointed in him. In that moment he decided to tell him just that.

 

“I am severely disappointed in you, Ronald. Why-How . . .” Arthur ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “How could you treat Hermione in such a way? After everything she has done?” he shook his head. “You know there is evidence that you not only cheated on Hermione, but also confirmed you were going to give her something to be under your control. And all those horrible things you said about her. I can’t . . . I am so ashamed to call you my son.” Arthur told him in a steel voice.

 

Ron’s eyes widened. They had evidence?!

 

HOW?!?!

 

Molly stared down at him. “There were witnesses to what happened in that alcove with you and Lavender.” Molly had a look of distaste on her face when she said that name. “Hermione wrote to me and sent me the memory of you and Lavender together.” Molly’s eyes sharpened. “You are . . . No words can express right now how angry, horrified, and disappointed in you I am, Ronald.” She shook her head. “The punishment we mete out will make your year on the run during 7th year look like a vacation when your father and I are done with you.”

 

Ron’s eyes got even bigger as he tried to break his Father’s spells, but it was useless.

 

Arthur looked to Severus. “Are you Deputy Headmaster, Severus, or shall I speak to someone else, or Minnie?”

 

“Minnie did give me the Deputy Job. What do you need?”

 

“I am removing Ronald from the school from this day forth. It seems he needs to be looked after more so than I ever thought. I will let you and Hermione know what his punishment is in a few days. It . . . It’s going to take a lot out of me magically to invoke the family punishments that I need. I’m sure Molly will invoke the family punishments from the Prewett side as well.”

 

“As you wish, Arthur. Safe travels. I will send Mr. Weasley’s things through the post.”

 

“Thank you, Severus.” Arthur turned to Hermione just then. “I am so sorry, dear. Know this though, you will always be our second daughter, and you are always welcome at the Burrow. We’ll just send Ronald to a relative’s house when you visit.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley.” Hermione said.

 

Arthur nodded before floating Ronald behind him and Molly as they walked back the way they’d come.

 

Hermione turned to look up at Severus. “Someone helped Ronald make that potion, because he couldn’t make that potion to save his life without help.”

 

“I believe you are right. I believe Miss Brown will be the next person you confront, Hermione.”

 

She nodded as she looked around. She knew that silly chit was around here somewhere considering her “beloved Won-Won” was about to carry out their plan. Hermione snarled under her breath before she focused on blonde hair that was peeking out from behind the crowd that had gathered.

 

“Lavender Brown!” Hermione shouted.

 

Everyone could hear the high squeak before Lavender tried to make a run for it. Hermione flicked her wand at her, stopping her in her movements as she walked right up to her and got in the chits face.

 

“Did you help Ronald make that potion,” Hermione asked.

 

“I’m not telling you anything!” Lavender shouted.

 

“If you don’t I will use Legilimency on you, I will go through your entire mind, I will poke in all those places in your head where you don’t ever want anyone to see, and I will reveal each little secret I come across.”

 

Lavender’s lip quivered as tears fell down her cheeks. “I was the only one who helped him.”

 

Hermione snarled as she cursed Lavender. A bright light engulfed Lavender fully till it disappeared. There were sharp inhales of breath and whispers as everyone stared at Lavender.

 

“What?” she said wild eye. “What did you do to me?!” she cried out at Hermione. Hermione conjured up a mirror and held it out to Lavender whose eyes went wide in horror before she began to cry. She fell to the ground in anguish. “What have you done to me?” she asked again.

 

“I made you as ugly as your heart is.” Hermione answered her.

 

Lavender howled in despair. Her beauty was gone and left behind was the monstrous hag of ugliness she knew was always hiding away inside her.

 

“I’ve mete out my justice.” Hermione intoned before her magic began to calm once again.

 

Severus walked up to Hermione and Miss Brown.

 

“Miss Brown, you are suspended from Hogwarts for two weeks. After you return you will be serving detention for the next month and half with Mr. Filch. I will let the Headmistress know what has happened. Come with me now.” He turned to Hermione. “Later tonight after dinner is done, you and I will talk. I know you have many questions.”

 

Hermione chuckled softly. “Okay.”

 

Severus nodded one last time to her as he escorted Lavender to the Headmistress’s office.

 

Hermione looked on before she was engulfed in a tight hug before being twirled around.

 

“Sirius!” Hermione shouted with happiness.

 

“Ahh, doll, you were magnificent! I can’t believe how much you’ve grown!” Sirius told her with a smile. He brought her down from the twirl and hugged her tightly. “It is so good to see you, love.”

 

“It’s good to see you too, but what are you doing here? I heard your voice and thought I was going crazy for a moment.”

 

Sirius laughed. “Harry floo’d me. I came as quickly as I could. He had a feeling I might want to be here to witness you invoking your House. By the by, congratulations, darling! It also seems like you’re related to Sev.”

 

Hermione nodded. She was happy that Severus, Sirius, and Remus had buried their past. They were now quite close friends once the war had ended. Sirius and Remus had been a permanent fixture in Severus’s hospital room while he was healing, so they were able to hash out a lot. There had been a lot of curses, hexes, and a lot of yelling coming out of that room for days before things finally calmed down.

 

“Thank you for coming.”

 

“I’m so sorry about Ron, darling, but to be honest I believe you’re better off without him.” Sirius leaned in towards her. “Plus, I believe there are five young bucks that want you all to themselves. Good for you, love.” Sirius grinned as he waggled his brows with a rakish grin.

 

Hermione laughed as she smacked his chest good naturedly.

 

Well that piece of drama ended. Now Hermione could look forward to the rest of the school year and see what it brought her.

 

_Hopefully good things_ , she thought as she stared over at the 5 Slytherins who were waiting for her to join them with smiles, grins, or smirks on their faces. _Yeah, I’m definitely looking forward to the rest of this year now that I’m free from Ronald bloody fucking Weasley_ , she thought with a smile of her own.           


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!! Here are three new chapters for the week!!! I would have posted them last night, but I fell asleep after finishing up. (^v^) I hope you enjoy them!

Once Hermione was done hugging Sirius, Harry grabbed his Godfather’s hand and took him over to introduce him to Pansy. Hermione looked on with a smile before walking up to the 5 young Slytherin men.

 

“You were magnificent, _Cara_ ,” Blaise said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

 

“That was terrifying.” Hermione mumbled to them all as she sagged against Blaise’s side.

 

They all blinked at her surprised.

 

“You were nervous?” Theo asked stunned.

 

Hermione nodded. “I never thought I would get so many Pureblood Houses to acknowledge my new status.” Hermione blinked several times as it all finally began to sink in. “I’m actually a House! I’m House of Granger! Oh my God!!!” Hermione began to hyperventilate.

 

The 5 best friends stared at each other before focusing completely on the girl they had all been attracted too since the very beginning of their 1st year. They all remembered when they first saw her entering the train, when she was helping Neville look for his toad. She had been going to each compartment opening up the door, sticking her bushy head inside, asking if they’d seen a toad anywhere. The 5 best friends had taken one look at Hermione Granger and knew she was it for them. They had been watching over her, wishing they could have been friends with her a lot sooner, but The Dark Lord had ruined it for them up until the war ended. It was a new time now. They could be her friends and so much more if she’d let them.

 

Adrian and Marcus were pretty sure she was opened minded enough to have a ménage relationship with them all. They’d shared a couple of witches in their 6th year, but it didn’t last long. They really wanted Hermione to be the center of their world. Now that the Weasel was out of the picture they could begin their plan of making Hermione Granger theirs.

 

Blaise turned her completely in his arms, putting his large hands on either side of her face to focus on him. “ _Cara,_ you’re one of the most intelligent, smartest people I know besides Theo and Professor Snape. You’re called ‘Smartest Witch of Our Age’ for Merlin’s sake! If more Pureblood Houses were out here, more would have acknowledged your new status. Believe me, you have more people on your side then you’ll ever know. You’ve earned this, darling, and so much more. Just take it all in one step at a time, so you don’t get so overwhelmed.” He smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

Hermione smiled after a long moment before closing her eyes and sinking into Blaise’s kiss. “Thank you.”

 

Blaise chuckled as he placed one more kiss on her lips. “You’re welcome.”

 

“So did you curse Lavender or did you hex her?” Draco asked with his blonde brow arched.

 

“I cursed her with one of my new spells I made.” She answered as Blaise continued to hold her in his arms.

 

They all stared at her with admiring looks.

 

“She’ll be able to turn back when she learns the lesson I want her to.”

 

“And what lesson would that be?” Marcus asked.

 

Hermione looked off for a moment before turning back to face them. “That’s between Lavender and the curse I placed on her. It’s actually a very simple lesson, though knowing her she might not learn it for some time.” Hermione sighed. “I’m sure she’ll go to St. Mungo’s first, but they won’t be able to help. She has to learn; it’s the only way to break the curse.”

 

“Fuck, I hope none of us piss you off that badly.” Adrian muttered.

 

Hermione chuckled. “I believe I’d hex you first before I cursed you, Adrian.”

 

“Or she might just punch you,” Draco told him with a smirk.

 

Hermione nodded. “There is that too.”

 

They all laughed.

 

“You should grab something to eat, Mia, before classes start up again.” Theo said.

 

“I will. I have a free period after lunch though. I think I’ll work on some homework in the library for a bit till my last two classes for the day.”

 

“Awesome! We have free period too.” Draco smiled. “Let’s go grab some food for you then we’ll go to the library.”

 

“Okay, but you don’t have to come if you have other things to do.”

 

“Don’t worry, Angel. I’d rather get a head start on homework then work on it all later.” Adrian said as they all began to walk up to the castle.

 

It was agreed then that Adrian, Theo, Marcus, and Blaise would meet Draco and Hermione in the library since the two hadn’t eaten yet. Hermione enjoyed lunch with Draco until they were finished eating and headed towards the library.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

By the end of their first day back, every 1st year through 8th year, Professor, ghost, painting, elf, and magical creature heard what had happened between Hermione, Ron, and Lavender. It was all over the school; it seemed like no one was going to be forgetting it ever for quite some time either. The 1st years were either scared of her, or idolizing her. The 2nd through 8th years had already known her and what she was capable of when she was pissed, so they were cheering and congratulating her when she was walking in the halls. All the ghosts and paintings were talking about the epic battle that had happened outside, and how far Hermione had come since she first entered the halls of Hogwarts. Her Professors nodded at her respectfully which surprised her till Professor Flitwick had told her it takes a great amount of magic and determination to invoke the rites of being recognized as a House who aren’t Purebloods. She wasn’t too sure what the elves and magical creatures were thinking yet, but she was sure she’d find out soon enough. After Arithmancy and DADA, Hermione was ready to call it a day. She was beat.

 

She sighed as she walked beside Pansy and Daphne. The boys had gone up ahead to save them seats.

 

“You all right there, Mia?” Pansy asked.

 

“I’m so tired. I still have to eat dinner, go talk to Professor Snape, and work on some more homework.” Hermione answered her as she swiped a hand through her hair.

 

“Hmm, you never got that nap in like I told you?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “I went to work on homework with the boys after lunch instead.” Hermione blushed.

 

“Ohhh,” Pansy said with an evil smile as she wiggled her brows up and down. “Did you just see that blush, Daph? That was a blush right? I wasn’t just seeing things was I?” Pansy cackled.

 

“No, that was most definitely a blush I just saw. What have you been up to, Miss Granger?” Daphne inquired with a smirk of her own as she giggled.

 

Hermione blushed even more as a girlish giggle slipped out of her mouth. She stopped suddenly putting a hand over her mouth, shocked. She’d never giggled in her life, and she’d done it quite a bit today. She was feeling lighter than ever! Hermione grinned at her friends.

 

“I had fun in the library.”

 

Pansy’s and Daphne’s brows went straight up to their hairline practically.

 

“Oh? How so?” they both asked.

 

Hermione chuckled again. “I was playing footsies with Draco for a bit before Blaise told him to stop hogging my feet. Blaise gave me a foot massage while I was writing my Potions assignment. During that, Adrian and Theo took turns running their hands in my hair. They said they found it soothing and they were able to focus on their work better.” Pansy smirked at that while Daphne smiled.

 

“And what did bad-ass Marcus do?” Pansy asked wiggling her brows.

 

Hermione laughed as she sighed at the same time in contentment. “He sat me in his lap for the remainder of our free period while we all finished up our homework from our first three classes.” Hermione blushed again. “I enjoyed it tremendously in fact. We cast a notice me not, so Madame Pince wouldn’t see us.”

 

Pansy laughed loudly while Daphne cooed.

 

“I knew that boy was a teddy bear under all that bad-ass wizardness.” Pansy chuckled.

 

“They all seem to want to touch me. It’s nice actually.” Hermione mused. She’d been starving for affection since her parents passed away. She liked it when Harry, and The Weasley’s gave her hugs, but other than that, she stuck to herself. Now she was getting all this attention from the 5 Slytherin men.

 

“It’s really not all that surprising, Mia.” Daphne said this time as Pansy nodded her head.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, turning her head to look at them confused.

 

“Those boys have had it bad for you for years.” She answered.

 

Hermione stopped dumbstruck at that revelation. “What?!”

 

Pansy and Daphne stopped too to look at her like she was insane for not ever noticing.

 

“Your really didn’t know?” Daphne asked as she looked over at Pansy stunned, who shrugged, before they both faced Hermione again.

 

“Those five have had a crush on you−a heavy one−since before we left Kings Cross our first year. It just progressed a lot more over the years. It came to a head once the war ended. They were all hoping to get to know you once we all came back for our final year.” Daphne told her.

 

Hermione blinked stunned. “Wow. . . I never knew. I was so focused on studying, school, Harry, and the war. So much was going on back then, all I had on my mind was making sure I stayed alive while keeping Harry as safe as possible. Nothing else registered on my radar.”

 

“Nor would you have back then. They couldn’t do anything about their feelings back then because The Dark Lord had come back. They didn’t want him or his trusted DE’s to find out about you and hurt you. That would have destroyed them.” Pansy announced before she scowled hard.

 

“What? What is it?” Hermione asked.

 

“All of them−especially Draco−were devastated when Bellatrix hurt you. Draco was completely torn between wanting to save you and getting killed, or killing Bellatrix and still ending up dead. He was disgusted with himself when he just stood and watched his deranged Aunt hurt you, and carve you up like a Christmas Ham.” Pansy shook her head. “He still blames himself for her hurting you, but the others tell him it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t do anything at the time. No matter what he would have done, he most likely would have died anyway.”

 

Hermione bit her lip hard as she stared down at her arm that had been carved into. She swallowed hard. “I . . . It’s gone now.”

 

Both girls blinked at her surprised.

 

“What?!” they both shouted, their voices bouncing off the halls stonewalls.

 

Hermione smiled faintly. “It’s gone, the carving, the scar, the curse. I had it blessed, purified, cleansed, and treated when I was in China. I . . . They weren’t able to get rid of all the scarring, but they were able to cover it.”

 

“With what? A concealment charm?” Pansy asked.

 

“A disillusioned spell?” Daphne asked.

 

Hermione shook her head. “Well my concealment charm is over my arm at the moment because I’m just used to it being there after my arm was carved up. I haven’t gotten used to leaving it off just yet.”

 

“So what did they cover it with?” Daphne asked intrigued.

 

Pansy stared curious as well.

 

Hermione lifted her left arm, moving the long sleeve of her black robe up. She revealed unblemished lightly tanned skin. She smoothed her right hand lightly over her left forearm removing the strong concealment charm she had on it before showing it to Pansy and Daphne who both gasped in awe.

 

There on her forearm starting from her inner wrist and leading up to where her arm bends was a magical living tattoo of a cherry blossom tree with Chinese writing underneath the fully bloomed cherry blossoms swaying in an invisible wind that changed after a minute. The trees dark roots weaved in an intricate design down her arm to her wrist where they vanished. Some branches were broken off as if representing things in Hermione’s life that were sad that she couldn’t do anything about while in other spots it bloomed with life and happiness. Pansy and Daphne watched in amazement as new branches began to appear with closed up cherry blossoms.

 

“It gorgeous!” Pansy said excitedly.

 

“What does it say?” Daphne asked.

 

Hermione smiled. “It has three quotes that the head temple monk wizard chose for me after he got to know me while I was there for two weeks. The first one says: A diamond with a flaw is worth more than a pebble without imperfections,” Pansy and Daphne smiled wide at that, “The second one says: A book is like a garden carried in a pocket,” the girls laughed at that one because it was so Hermione, “The last one says: When sleeping women wake, mountains will move. The quotes change after a minute passes.”

 

“You shouldn’t conceal this, Hermione. It’s gorgeous! Are you going to show the boys?” Pansy asked before looking straight into her eyes. “Does anyone beside us know?”

 

“Only you two know. I actually got a few more on my travels that I have concealed with magic. I kind of got addicted to them while traveling everywhere.” Hermione laughed.

 

“Seriously?!” Pansy asked while Daphne chuckled.

 

“You’ll have to show us. How many did you get?” Daphne asked as they were coming up to the Great Hall doors.

 

Hermione tilted her head as she thought about it a moment. “I have six all together.”

 

Pansy’s eyes widened. “I want one.”

 

Hermione and Daphne laughed.

 

“I know a very good tattooist in muggle England if you really want one. We can go and you can get it, afterward I can spell it to come alive, or we can actually go to a magical wizard tattoo shop.” Hermione said as they walked into the Hall.

 

“I’ll think about it and get back to you, okay?” Pansy told her with excited eyes. “I still want to see them all though.”

 

“I’ll show you when we all get back to the dorm. If not tonight, I definitely will tomorrow.” Hermione smiled.

 

“Which one hurt the most?” Daphne asked as they walked towards where the guys were sitting.

 

Hermione thought about it again. “I have a very high tolerance for pain, but if I really need to pick one, I would say the one I have wrapped around my right ankle and foot. That one was a real bitch to get through, because I wasn’t feeling very well when I got it, but I was only going to be in Rome for a couple more days, and I really wanted it.”

 

“What is it?” Daphne asked.

 

“A Hippogriff with a Time Turner around its neck.”

 

Pansy and Daphne stared at her for a long moment before they both nodded.

 

“Another story?” Pansy asked.

 

Hermione just smiled. “One of many.”

 

The three girls chuckled together at that.

 

“Hey, where have you three been? We thought you were right behind us.” Harry said as Pansy took a seat between him and Neville.

 

“We got a bit sidetracked with our conversation.” Pansy answered before kissing his cheek in greeting.

 

“Everything all right?” Neville asked as Daphne took a seat between him and Blaise.

 

“Of course, darling. You worry too much. Hermione was just telling us about what she did on her travels during summer.” Daphne replied as she and Neville kissed on the lips before she began to pour herself a cup of pumpkin juice while Neville served her a plate of yummy food.

 

“Oh, what did you talk about?” Adrian asked this time from Harry’s side.

 

“I was telling them what I was doing in China and Rome.” Hermione said as she took a seat between Theo and Draco who were facing Harry, Pansy, Neville, Daphne, Blaise, and Adrian.

 

“What did you do besides get a new Familiar?” Draco asked.

 

The girls smirked at each other.

 

“While I traveled to different places, I learned different types of magic, made some new long lasting friendships, bought and earned a lot of things that I still need to unpack, and I also got some tattoos and piercings.” Hermione announced.

 

Pansy practically choked on her juice. “You didn’t say anything about piercings, Mia!”

 

Hermione chuckled while the guys just stared at her, especially her five guys. “I have both of my ears pierced multiple times. Each ear has five piercing. I also finally got my naval pierced. I would have gotten my nose pierced but I lost track of time in the shop while I was discussing magical tattoos, and I had to leave before I missed my portkey.”

 

“You got tattoos?” Marcus asked in a low voice beside Draco.

 

“Yep, I’ve got six.” She answered with a smile as she placed some chicken salad on her plate next to a piece of steak and kidney pie. She also placed some corn on a cob, some sourdough bread rolls with butter, and she also put some mashed potatoes with gravy on her plate. She was starving.

 

Marcus and Draco swallowed hard, Adrian and Blaise were figuring out where she might have them, and Theo was curious what they were of. All five were also wanting to see the belly button piercing she was talking about.

 

“Do you guys have any tattoos?” Hermione asked.

 

“I do actually,” Harry answered.

 

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

 

“Really! Where and what is it?” Pansy asked excitedly.

 

Harry chuckled. “I’ve got a lion on my chest that’s magically alive.”

 

“That’s great!” Neville said excitedly, his eyes were bright. “I have a tattoo sleeve on my right arm of my favorite plants. I had it done during the summer.”

 

“Neville,” Daphne breathed out in a husky whisper. Neville turned to her curiously. “I want to see when we get to our dorms after dinner. I want my own private show,” she whispered for his hearing only as she leaned back to see his reaction.

 

Neville’s throat went dry before he grabbed for his cup of pumpkin juice and took a big swallow. “’Course love.”

 

“So all the Gryffindor’s have tattoos. Do any of us?” Blaise asked. “I don’t but I’ve always wanted one.”

 

Pansy and Daphne shook their heads.

 

“I’ve got a few,” Marcus said as he stroked his hand through Hermione’s hair. He found it soothing, she just found it arousing. She leaned into his touch with a happy sigh.

 

“I have two.” Draco said as he stared at Hermione with heated eyes. She just smiled at him as she continued to eat. “I want to see these tattoos of yours, beautiful, and soon. I dying of curiosity,” he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her lobe. Hermione moaned quietly as she leaned against Draco’s side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her hip.

 

“I’ll show you later tonight or tomorrow.” She told him.

 

“Mmm.” Was Draco’s reply before he kissed her neck lightly, then went back to eating dinner with his arm now laying across her lap.

 

“I don’t have any tattoos either but my nipples are pierced,” Adrian responded nonchalantly. Everyone stared at him with various expressions of surprise. He looked up at them all and shrugged. “I lost a bet against Millie.” He shrugged. “I actually like them a lot. Got them done in fifth year.” He smiled wide. “What about you, Theo?”

 

“Nope, I am curious though. I’ve always liked tattoos but I can never figure out what I’d want.” He shrugged.

 

The dinner conversation continued for a little while longer before they asked Hermione about where else she had gone during the summer. After dinner was done everyone began to walk back to their common rooms, but Hermione told everyone she had an appointment with Professor Snape. She said bye to everyone as they separated, telling them she’d see them later. It took a bit to get to the dungeons since Hermione was walking slowly. Professor Snape hadn’t mention a time, he just told her after dinner, so she didn’t rush down to his office. She wanted to give him time to get there, and settle in or whatever he usually did.

 

Moments later however she was outside the Potion classroom. She knocked on the door and waited only a moment before it opened on its own.

 

“I’m in here, Hermione. Shut the door and come in here please.” Professor Snape said.

 

Hermione took in a deep breath before following his directions, she then walked to his office to find out what he had been wanting to discuss with her since earlier in the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione stood in the doorway, looking around Professor Snape’s office. She could tell he enjoyed dark wood furniture. His flooring was a beautiful cherry wood with large Persian rugs spread out in different areas. A large antique oak desk dominated the room in front of a large arched window that looked out into the Black Lake. She saw one of the Giant Squids tentacles latched onto the window and waved at her. Hermione couldn’t help but grin and waved back. Her mouth was salivating when she saw that two of his office walls were dominated by floor to ceiling bookcases. There had to be thousands of books right there in front of her. A large fireplace was cattycorner with a dark green love seat and a dark matching green/black wingback chair with a matching ottoman in front of it.

 

That’s where Professor Snape was sitting with a book and a tea catty next to him. He looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him being. He had his black robes off and was now in his black trousers, a white dress shirt, and a black sweater with silver trim. He looked up when she stood off to the side.

 

“Would you like some tea?” he asked.

 

“Yes, please. Would you like me to pour?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yes, thank you. Let me go put this away. I also need to grab something off my desk.” Severus stood up before walking past her.

 

Hermione poured them tea. “How do you take yours, Professor?”

 

“With honey and two sugars and I’ve told you in the past to call me Severus, Hermione.” He scolded her lightly with a raised black brow.

 

Hermione smiled with a blush before shrugging. “I know. I’m still trying to get used to that.”

 

Severus made a noise in his throat as he came back and took his tea cup from her. “Please, have a seat.”

 

“Thank you. So . . .” Hermione had no idea how to start this off.

 

Severus took a sip of his tea before sighing contented. “How was your summer?”

 

Hermione blinked before smiling again. “It was great. I traveled and saw the world over the summer.”

 

“Where did you go?”

 

“I went to France, Russia, Rome, Egypt, China, Africa, then went to America for a bit before heading back home. I met some pretty amazing people who were both muggles and wizards and witches. I learned new magic, created several new spells, and I changed along the way.”

 

Severus gave her a small smile before he really looked at her and found some sadness there in her eyes. He frowned. “Did something else happen over the summer?” He thought about it before his eyes sharpened at a memory he had recalled when she had visited him in the hospital. “Your parents? Were you able to restore their memories?”

 

Hermione went quiet suddenly. She placed her tea cup on the coffee table between them where she sat on the loveseat. “I . . . I never told anyone what happened.” Hermione looked off into the fireplace as images danced in front of her.

 

“Hermione?”

 

She bit her lip harder. “No one knows, Severus . . .” her eyes began to tear up. “I came back and told Harry and the Weasley’s that I wasn’t able to restore their memories. They believed it.” A tear escaped and trailed down her cheek.

 

“What happened?” Severus growled darkly. He’d hex her parents if they disowned her after what she risked for them.

 

She swallowed hard before clearing her throat. Hermione took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She fixed her whiskey amber eyes on black obsidian ones. “I went to Australia. I found them and was able to restore their memories.”

 

Severus frowned. “How did they react?”

 

Hermione chuckled without humor. “They were so furious with me, Severus. I’ve never seen my parents so angry with me. For four hours they lectured me, cursed at me for my stupidity, lectured me some more, and then my Mum broke one of her favorite China plates. She was furious with me. Finally, after they got that all out they hugged me. They cried, they kissed me all over my face, they wouldn’t let me go for a long time.” Hermione lost focus a moment before shaking her head. She swallowed again to clear the lump in her throat. “I spent two weeks with them, it was great.” She smiled again but it was a watery smile this time. “We decided to come back to England a few days earlier, I told them I’d go get the house ready for our return, before coming back to Apparate them with me home.”

 

Hermione’s lip trembled. “I went back to get them when I found police officers on their stoop. I asked what was going on, and they told me that both my parents were killed in a car crash.”

 

Severus’s eyes widened before he got up and sat down next to her. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder and Hermione began to cry harder. She curled herself into Severus’s chest as she cried. “I’m so sorry, love.”

 

“The police said that there was no way they would have survived anyway. The big rig hit them straight on. They were killed instantly. I was told later on that the driver of the big rig was having problems with his breaks and he tried to stop, but he sailed right through.”

 

“What happened after? Who was with you to bury them?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “I buried them alone. The only person there was the priest.”

 

Severus was shocked. “Hermione . . .”

 

“After I returned, I settled my parents Wills, I sold off their practices, I sold the two vacation houses, and I kept my childhood home. I . . . I am the fifth richest person in the world now. I’m the heir of the Granger fortune.” Hermione cried. “No one knows though. I didn’t want anyone to know. That’s when I realized that I needed a change. I got ready to leave England for a while when Crookshanks died.”

 

“Fucking hell,” Severus mumbled.

 

“That really broke the camel’s back. I left after I buried him and only returned with a few days to spar to get ready for school.”

 

“Bloody hell, Hermione, your summer did not sound as pleasant as you made it out to be.”

 

“The beginning of my summer was horrible. After I left it got a lot better, especially after I met Jasper.”

 

“Who’s Jasper?” Severus questioned.

 

“My new Familiar. He’s a giant magical wolf from China.”

 

Severus blinked several times before astonishment filled his entire being. “Did you find your Familiar in a temple in China?”

 

“Yes. I was told that he’d been there for a very long time before we met and he decided to leave with me. The temple and China was all he had known.”

 

Severus chuckled silently with a smile on his face. Hermione had no idea who her new Familiar was or what exactly. He wouldn’t tell her either. He’d let the pieces fall into place and she’d know soon enough. That was going to be an interesting thing to watch.

 

Hermione got her emotions under control after a while and leaned back to stare up at Severus. “Why was it when you recognized my House that a familial puzzle piece clicked into place for us? How are we related and why am I just finding out?”

 

Severus smiled indulgently as he smoothed her hair back from her face. “Ah, my little know-it-all Hermione . . . Do you want me to tell you or do you want to read the proof?”

 

Her eyes widened. “Both?”

 

Severus chuckled. “First, did I tell you I’m one of the heirs to the House of Prince?”

 

Hermione blinked. “What? No! How . . . When did that happen?”

 

“My mum was a Prince before she married my father. My father was an abusive, arsehole, and forbid my mum from ever contacting or seeing her side of the family. Mum’s family died one by one, before she and I were the last of our line, but everyone thought we’d finally died out, so there was no way we could claim our rites with my father alive. He’d never allow it. She told me of our ancient, prestigious House while I was growing up, you know.” Severus looked at Hermione then. “Did you know that the Prince family was of Royalty?”

 

Hermione sat there stunned. “What?”

 

“Yes.” Severus nodded. “There was once a ruling family once upon a time. The Prince family was third in line after the Malfoy's.” Severus and Hermione both rolled their eyes at that, but they had smiles on their faces as they did it. “The Longbottom’s ruled for hundreds of years.”

 

“What happened? Why don’t we have a ruling family anymore? Why isn’t Neville a ruling King?” Hermione asked with wide eyes.

 

“Greed, war, murder, so much evil began to spread way back then. The ruling Longbottom’s back then went into hiding. They established the Wizengamont in 1544 and helped take care of their people that way with others taking seats along with them to help govern our world. Neville might know about his ancestry from his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, I don’t really know for sure though. Anyway, the Prince family is part royalty which my father wanted nothing to do with. He despised everything magic.”

 

“Severus . . .”

 

“I’m getting there. Patients, love.” Severus chuckled. “When I was nineteen, my mum was fed up with my father. She disappeared for two weeks. When she came back she was so happy. Happier then I’d ever seen her. I asked her weeks later what was going on with her and she told me she was pregnant.” Hermione sat there shocked. “I knew it wasn’t my father’s right off the bat. They hadn’t . . .” he shook his head hard while a shiver ran up and down his spine. “The baby wasn’t his. When he found out, he threatened to kill the baby once mum gave birth, so when mum went into labor she hid the newborn with her magic. I had just become a potion master and was starting at Hogwarts again when I found out she had given birth. When I rushed home to meet my new sibling, she told me along with my father that the baby had died.”

 

Hermione took his hand in hers and squeezed. Severus looked over at her with shadowed eyes.

 

“I was devastated to say the least. I’d always wanted a little sister or brother, but my mum, she said the baby was dead. There wasn’t anything I could do. My father celebrated by drinking for several days. He died of alcohol poisoning a week later. My mum then told me that the baby had lived, she had lied to save my new brother or sister. She still hadn’t told me what she had. I asked where the baby was, she told me that the baby was safe in the muggle world. The baby had been adopted quite quickly in fact by a family that couldn’t have children.”

 

Hermione began to see where this was all going and sat there staring at Severus bug eyed. She swallowed hard before she opened her mouth slightly, “W-we- . . .”

 

Severus smirked before nodding twice. “You’re my little sister, Hermione.”

 

“Are you fucking with me?!” Hermione asked shocked.

 

Severus laughed hard. He threw his head back while laughing loudly. “No, love, you were adopted by the Granger's. Your real mum’s name was Eileen Snape (nee Prince), your father . . . well,” Severus shrugged, “Mum never told me, but she might tell you if you’d like to meet her. Her painting is in the Prince House now.”

 

Hermione just sat there as she let all the information sink in. Her parents had told her years ago that she had been adopted after doing a family tree for school before she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, so that wasn’t what was hard to digest. What was hard to digest was the fact that she had an older brother who was Severus Snape-Prince, and her _real_ Mum was now a magical painting so she’d be able to ask all her questions!

 

_HOLY FUCKING MERLIN!!! I’m Severus’s little sister! I’m a  . . . Who exactly am I?!?!_ Hermione thought as her magic began to make her hair crackle.

 

Severus watched her silently before he gathered her into a hug, and began to stroke his fingers through her hair soothingly. It’s what his mum−their mum−always did to him when he was a child when he was either upset or scared.

 

“This is a lot to take in. I . . . I thought I would be all alone after my parents passed away.”

 

“Take it in slowly, love, I won’t rush you at all. But you needed to know. When you’re ready, I’ll take you to meet her. You just need to let me know.”

 

“My 8th year is certainly starting off with a big bang, Sev.” Hermione mumbled.

 

Severus chuckled. “It’s only going to get better, I’m sure.”

 

“I have to agree with Mr. Weasley though.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“That we’re related, it explains so much.” Hermione laughed and Severus soon joined her. “Does anyone else know?”

 

“Not yet, I wanted you to get used to us being not only siblings, but family. Once you do we can go to Gringotts so you can take the tests that’ll prove you’re a Prince once and for all and have you recognized finally.”

 

“Can I still be a Granger?”

 

“Of course, love. We can just hyphenate your last name. It would be Hermione Jean Granger-Prince. Has a nice ring to it actually.” They both chuckled. Hermione yawned. “You should get going to bed, love. I noticed you running early this morning. You must be wiped out.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I am.” Severus helped her stand before she hugged him tightly. He returned the hug with a small smile. “I’m glad it’s you, Severus.” His grin widened before he kissed her forehead.

 

“Night, love. I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, before I forget,” he said as he picked up a file and handed it over to her. It had the proof inside that she’d have to read. “Reading material.”  

 

“Night, big brother,” Hermione said with a smile as she walked out of his office with a wave, she was eager to read what he had given her.

 

She had family still, and Hermione realized that she was really happy suddenly. She was much happier than she’d been since she met Jasper and came back to Hogwarts. Severus was right too, the year could only get better.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione told the painting the password quietly before it swung opened. The common room was occupied by several people as she walked in.  She waved hello to everyone as she walked up the staircase to her room.

 

Once she closed her bedroom door she leaned heavily against the door. Hermione was about to push off when a knock came. She wondered who it could be and opened it to find Draco there in a pair of black sweats and dark green sleeveless shirt.

 

“I saw you coming in and thought I check to see how you were doing.”

 

 Hermione smiled as she opened her door to let him in. Across the balcony she saw Marcus, Adrian, Theo, and Blaise. She waved them all over and laughed as they rushed over to her room. Hermione left the door ajar for them before walking to her dresser to get her night clothes. She walked over to her nightstand next and put the file away before closing the drawer.

 

“I’m going to go change real quick, Draco. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Take your time, babe. I’ll wait for the others.” He waved her away as he sat on her bed next to Jasper who stared at him before placing his large head in Draco’s lap, and fell back asleep.

 

Hermione chuckled as she closed her bathroom door to change. She changed into her black short-shorts, a matching black camisole, and her thick knee high rainbow socks. She quickly French braided her hair before walking out to see Draco staring off in space. She thought about what Daphne and Pansy had told her earlier before dinner as she walked up to him.

 

“Draco?”

 

“Hmm?” he turned his head to look at her.

 

“I have something to show you.”

 

Draco smiled. “You can show me anything you want, love.”

 

Hermione gave him a small shy smile in return before holding out her left arm to him. She saw his expression shutter in deep sadness and anger. He looked up at her with nervous eyes. She shook her head as she wiped the concealment charm away to reveal her tattoo. Draco’s eyes widened as he leaned forward to touch her arm lightly. He could barely feel any scaring.

 

“How?” His eyes roamed all over the beautiful ink that was on her inner arm now. He loved the cherry blossom tree and read the Chinese quotes that changed. He smiled at the second one.

 

“When I went to China, the head monk wizard was able to heal it of everything. Everything was mostly gone except for some scaring lines, because they were cut so deeply. He offered a magical tattoo to cover it if I wanted.”

 

“It’s amazing.” He said as his hand continued to caress her inner arm. A few of the cherry blossoms fluttered at his touch. They were both quiet for a long moment when Draco suddenly said, “I am so sorry, Hermione.”

 

Hermione’s eyes jumped away from his caressing fingers to look at his now stricken face.

 

“Draco−”

 

“No! I am so fucking sorry for what she did to you. I . . . When I saw that you had been captured, I thought I was going to lose it right there and then. When I saw what Bellatrix was doing to you, my entire being cried, my soul wept in agony, and my magic was furious. It was trying to whip out towards Bellatrix when my mum took a hold of my hand and steadied me. I was able to get control of myself, but I couldn’t save you from her at all.” Draco looked up at her with bright watery silver eyes. “I’m so sorry for not saving you from her insanity, love.” His voice broke in agony.

 

Hermione straddled his lap as she wrapped both arms around his shoulders tightly. Draco buried his face between her neck and shoulder as his body shook from sadness. He wrapped both his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

 

“I never blamed you, Draco. I never thought you responsible for what happened. I never will. Please don’t blame yourself for something you had no control over.” Hermione begged him as she swept a hand through his shoulder length white blond hair.

 

“But I could have tried to do at least something.”

 

Hermione shook her head sharply. “No, Draco. There was nothing you could have done. If you did, you would have died, and that would have killed something in me. We were already friends back then after you joined The Order, I would have been devastated if anything happened to you. Please, sweetie, don’t blame yourself for what is already over. I’m here, I’m safe, and I’m with you and the others. I know none of you would ever let anything happen to me that you can stop. Bellatrix is dead, Draco, Voldemort is dead, the war is over, and we won.” She lifted his face to hers and sighed against his lips, “We’re all together now. Let’s make new memories together, Draco.”

 

Then she took his breath away as she snogged him into oblivion. They both moaned as they continued to make-out. Jasper looked at them before rolling his eyes and jumping off the bed to go lay on his large dog bed by the fireplace that was in Hermione’s room. Before he closed his eyes he saw the other four wizards who were becoming his witches other halves of her soul walk in. He liked each one of them, they all brought something different to his witch. They all made her happy, unlike that other worthless ginger haired wizard. Jasper watched them. His witch was happy which made him happy. That’s all that mattered to him.

 

Hermione pulled back from her make-out session to stare into Draco’s now dark silver eyes. “No more blaming yourself?”

 

Draco stared into her whiskey amber eyes before smiling up at her which took her breath away. His smile was gorgeous! “No more blaming myself. If I do, you could just remind me by snogging me into oblivion again.”

 

Hermione laughed.

 

“So this is one of the tattoos you got?” A voice asked from beside her and Draco.

 

Hermione looked up to see Theo standing there as he looked down at her arm. “Yes.” She held it out for him to see. The others surrounded her as they took a look at her arm.

 

“Were you able to get through to him?” Adrian asked this time as he took a seat beside them.

 

“I did.” She smiled.

 

“Thank Merlin!” he said as he kissed her next.

 

“We were all waiting up to see how your meeting with Snape went.” Marcus said as he kissed her new tattoo before running his thumb over it.

 

Hermione’s breath caught as she lost track of the conversation for a moment.

 

“Mia?” Theo said.

 

Hermione shook her head. “Sorry, um . . .” she blushed as the 5 Slytherins grinned at each other. “Shut up!” Hermione laughed as she got off of Draco’s lap only to be tangled up in Theo’s arms. He held her from behind as he nibbled on her collarbone.

 

“You were saying?” he whispered against her heated skin.

 

“Uh . . .” She shook her head again as she focused on the guys. Adrian, Draco, and Blaise were sitting on her bed, while Marcus leaned up against one of the posts next to her and Theo. “It turns out that Severus and I are related.”

 

All 5 Slytherins stood there in stunned silence, staring at her as if she had just grown a second head.

 

“Explain please, _Cara_ ,” Blaise choked out.

 

The others nodded.

 

“I’m his little sister. His−my−our mom−had an affair with someone . . . we don’t know who yet, but I’m his baby sister. When he recognized the House of Granger, a puzzle piece clicked between us in the familial sense. It was what he had wanted to talk to me about all day today but things got in the way till tonight.”

 

They were all quiet.

 

“Holy shit, you’re related to Severus Snape!” Theo shouted, his eyes bugging out.

 

“She’s his _baby fucking sister_.” Marcus mumbled next.

 

“Wow,” was all Adrian whispered in awe.

 

“That’s . . . That’s . . . I’m speechless.” Blaise said as he continued to just blink in amazement.

 

“That explains so much,” Draco said as he smiled at her before his eyes widened. “Holy fuck, I have a crush on my Godfather’s baby sister!”

 

Hermione laughed at all their reactions. “Believe me, I was−still am−just as shocked as all of you. I thought he was messing with me, and then I wondered why he would say something like that. He told me everything he could before I started yawning. He gave me some papers to read, so I’ll be talking to him more about it later on, but I _am_ Severus Snape’s sister.”

 

“Wow.” Adrian repeated again.

 

They all chuckled at that before Hermione yawned again. “I’m sorry, guys, I am wiped. I think I’m going to go to bed.”

 

“We’ll see you in the morning, Angel,” Adrian was the first one to kiss her goodnight before he left her room.

 

“Sweet dreams, Mia.” Theo whispered before he kissed her temple and gave her one last hug before leaving too.

 

“Night _Cara_ ,” Blaise said next as he gathered her in his arms and gave her a hug. He leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips then her forehead before following his best friends.

 

Marcus walked up to her. They stared up at each other intensely before he picked her up. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He pressed her up against one of the bed posts, grounding his harden cock between her thighs as they began to make-out as well. Hermione groaned and sighed as she began to move against Marcus’s thrusts. She was beginning to feel a tingle between her legs. She could feel herself beginning to get wet by his ministration, it all felt so good.

 

“Marcus,” she sighed against his opened mouth.

 

He licked her lips before sucking her bottom lip in his mouth one last time before letting her down slowly. He trailed his hands up her spine before trailing them down to her arse where he squeezed both cheeks multiple times.

 

“I’ve got to let you go to sleep before I fuck you through your bed, Princess.” He moaned against her ear. Hermione moaned in response as he gave her one last kiss. “Night Princess. Come into my room if you have a nightmare again. You can sleep with me the rest of the night.” Hermione nodded as she watched him leave next. She chuckled as she watched him adjust the crotch of his sweats.

 

“They all have it bad for you, babe,” Draco said coming up behind her to hold her against his chest.

 

“And you, Draco?” she asked looking up at him over her shoulder.

 

“I’ve always had it bad for you, love.” He said before he kissed her intensely. His hands went from her waist to trail up her torso. She sighed as she felt his hands mold to her breasts to massage them slowly. He ground his harden cock into her arse while she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. “Goodnight love. Like Marcus said, you can come into my room too if you have a nightmare.”

 

“You’re welcome to come in here too, Draco.” Hermione said as she gave him one last kiss. “That goes for the others as well.” She smiled.

 

“I’ll let them know.” He trailed his nose against hers before giving her one last hug and walked out.

 

Hermione stood there for a very long moment, trying to get her breathing under control.

 

“Wow,” she whispered to herself. “Bed. I need to go to bed.” She mumbled as she got into bed and began to think of anything else but those devilishly handsome Slytherin men.         


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!! (^v^) Here are 4 new chapters. I thought since it was Christmas I'd write you all an extra chapter (^v^) I hope you all enjoy!!!

The early morning light was sweeping into the room, casting a light over Hermione’s eyes. She groaned as she turned over onto her stomach, burying her face into her pillow. She blinked opened one eye to look out the window feeling depressed. Last night had found her jackknifing up in bed, screaming in terror as sweat and tears mixed together on her face. Thank Merlin she had cast silencing spells all around her room before she went to bed, so no one would rush in with wands in hand. She’d been casting the strongest silencing spells she knew every night since the war had ended. She hadn’t wanted anyone knowing what she was going through in the least.

 

Harry and now her new friends had better things to worry about than making sure she was okay every night after she woke up from a nightmare.

 

But last night was different.

 

She turned her head to the right, facing away from the window to look at the body next to her.

 

Jasper had woken up to her screaming. He’d done as he always did to calm her down, but it just wasn’t enough this time. After making sure that she was as settled as she was going to get, Jasper had vanished and gone off to get one of his witches men. He’d popped into Draco’s room startling him till he realized that Jasper had wanted him to follow. When they got back to the room, Draco had sucked in a breath when he saw his precious little witch scrunched up tightly in a ball on her bed shivering.

 

“Baby,” Draco said as he crawled into bed beside her and gathered her up in his arms. “I’m here. You’re okay. No one can get you. You’re safe. Marcus, Adrian, Theo, Blaise, and I would never let anything bad happen to you. You’re safe with us.”

 

He’d kept repeating those words over and over again till she’d calmed down, wrapping herself around Draco, and falling back asleep peacefully. Jasper had jumped back up on the bed, wrapping his large body around his witches from behind. They all fell asleep like that the rest of the night.

 

Hermione now stared at Draco’s peaceful sleeping face. He had one of his arms draping across Hermione’s back as well as one of his legs thrown over hers. She turned her head to face her nightstand where her crazy dancing novelty witch alarm clock was that Fred and George had given to her for her birthday two years ago when they visited Muggle London for the first time.

 

They had thought it was hilarious and decided to get it for her since she usually had a hard time waking up in the mornings. The witch would cackle low at first before the sound grew louder and louder till she began to sing obnoxiously.

 

Hermione smiled at the alarm clock as she looked to see what time it was.

 

6:15am.

 

Hermione’s eyes stared at the time shocked. She’d slept the rest of the night without another nightmare! She’d never slept past 4 or 5am! Was it because Draco was here with her? She looked back over at him still asleep.

 

“It has to be,” she mumbled to herself as she reached out to caress a fallen lock of hair away from his face.

 

Draco moaned in his sleep as he moved closer to Hermione’s warmth. He settled back against her, pulling her closer to him in the process. Hermione smiled against his chest when he sighed contentedly into her hair. Hermione closed her eyes again till she fell back asleep only to wake up moments later to her obnoxious witch alarm cackling and singing _“Witch Doctor”_.

 

“What the bloody hell is that?!” Draco groaned loudly as he buried his head underneath the pillows to try and get away from the sound.

 

Hermione giggled while trying to reach over to turn it off, but Draco’s arm wouldn’t move out of her way.

 

“Dear Merlin, that’s annoying.” He grumbled.

 

“That’s the point, silly.” Hermione giggled as she finally shut it off.

 

“Where did you get such a ghastly thing?” he asked as he stretched his arms above his head until his back popped. He then stretched his legs out till he cracked his toes before settling back on the bed next to her.

 

“Fred and George.”

 

Draco huffed out a laugh. “Of course you did. What was I thinking?”

 

Hermione laughed again before she leaned into Draco’s chest again. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Draco wrapped both his arms around her this time.

 

“For making me feel safe after I had a nightmare last night. This is the first time I’ve been able to sleep through the entire night without waking up again in a cold sweat.”

 

“I didn’t even know you were having a nightmare till Jasper popped into my room. He looked really distressed about something. When I realized he wanted me to follow, I did. He took me back here to your room where we found you curled into a tight ball, crying.” Draco brushed his fingers through her hair before kissing her forehead. “What was your nightmare about, love? Maybe it’ll help if you talked about it.”

 

Hermione sucked in a deep breath before letting it out in a broken huff. She swallowed dryly as she curled in closer to Draco’s body.

 

“My nightmares are always the same. They . . . They always involve me and . . . and _her_.”

 

Draco knew immediately who she was talking about.

 

“Was something different this time?”

 

“Yes. Something definitely was different this time. Jasper is wonderful after one of my nightmares, but last night was completely different from usual.”

 

“What happened?” Draco asked as he began to trail his fingers up and down her spine soothingly.

 

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she felt a few unshead tears gather on her eyelashes. “It always starts out the same. I’m back in Malfoy Manner,” Draco shivered here and tightened his hold around her, “I’m on the floor where Bellatrix is torturing me. She’s carving more slurs into my body then what she did the first time. She’s telling me how I’ll become her personal slave and all the things she’s going to do to me, and what she’ll have me do. I always wake up by this point because it’s the part where she wants me to torture those I care about, but−”

 

“Shh, it’s alright, love. Take your time.” Draco soothed.

 

Hermione sniffled, trying to get control over her emotions. “This time I _couldn’t_ wake up. As much as I wanted to, it was like I was trapped in my own living hell. She told the Lestrange brothers to bring in her new toys for us. I was terrified wondering who was coming. At this point she had grabbed my arms, pulling me up, so I’d be standing next to her, still dripping in my own blood from her new carvings into my body. My clothes were torn all over, she’d cut my hair mostly to my scalp. I was a complete mess, Draco. My nightmares are so much worse than how it really turned out to be in reality.”

 

She was quiet for so long Draco thought she had gone back to sleep till she began talking again.

 

“The doors were thrown opened and Bellatrix began to laugh insanely. My eyes were so unfocused, I had no idea what was going on till she grabbed my face, making me look at what she had ordered to be brought in.” Tears began to fall down her face at this point. “All of you were chained to the wall. You all had blood on you and you all looked like you had been drugged.”

 

Draco frowned. “Who was chained to the wall?”

 

Hermione looked up at him with terrified eyes that were filled with such anguish, he almost cried for her. “Harry, Neville, Marcus, Adrian, Theo, Blaise, you, Pansy, Daphne, Sirius, Remus, and Severus. Bellatrix was going to start torturing all of you and it began.” Hermione sobbed. “She killed Pansy and Daphne first. Harry and Neville went completely mad till Bellatrix killed Sirius and Remus next. That broke something inside Harry. Neville was still fighting against what Bellatrix was doing to him till she sliced opened his throat. Blood was everywhere, Draco. He was gasping for breath till he finally died.”

 

They were both silent for a few minutes, Hermione trying to gather her strength for what she said next.

 

“I couldn’t do anything to help any of you. She had placed two of those binding magical wrist bands on both my wrists. There . . . There was nothing I could do. She then began torturing the rest of you as I begged her to stop and let you all go. Theo and Blaise were next. Pieces of my heart kept breaking away. Adrian came next. She . . . She made me watch you all die one by one, Draco. Marcus . . . God Marcus almost broke out of his chains, but it was all for nothing, because Bellatrix practically beheaded him with one of her curses.”

 

_Fuck me, she dreams of this every single night?!_ Draco thought as he continued to hold her as she got it all out. He knew−deep down−he knew that talking about this would help her somehow realize that it wasn’t real at all. That they were all alive, they were all free to live how they wanted, there was no Dark Lord any longer, and Bellatrix Lestrange was _dead_.

 

“When she turned to Severus next, I rushed to block him from her. She’d stood there with a smile on her face as I begged her not to hurt any of you anymore. I _begged_ her, Draco, to torture me instead. She did until I was lying on the floor in my own pool of blood.” More tears ran down her face. “When I looked up she was running Severus through with her cursed blade. She stabbed him in the heart after he told her she was shit at torture,” she sobbed. “It was just you and Harry left. I tried so hard, Draco, to get to you two, but she just laughed and laughed. You told me it would all be okay. She told me if I wanted to end your suffering I could kill you myself.”

 

Hermione’s eyes caught Draco’s.

 

“I couldn’t let her torture you anymore. My entire soul was dying watching you all fall one by one.” She looked away before looking straight into his steel gray eyes. “I took her blade out of her hand, walked up to you, and I kissed you goodbye before I−”

 

“You don’t have to say it, love. I know.” Draco whispered against her lips before he kissed her softly. “It breaks my heart that you’re suffering through this every night, baby.”

 

“I went to a psychologist over the summer.” She told him suddenly.

 

Draco frowned. “A what?”

 

Hermione smiled slightly before chuckling softly. She still forgot that the Wizarding world was completely different from the Muggle world. “It’s a doctor who helps someone mentally. They talk about their problems in their everyday life, or something traumatic that they went through or saw, stuff like that, and the doctor will diagnose them, and proscribe a prescription to help them if they need it.”

 

“Huh, that’s . . . that’s actually pretty interesting.” Draco thought out loud.

 

Hermione smiled. “It is actually. The mind is a mysterious place really, but fascinating at the same time. Anyway, I went to see one and my doctor said I have PTSD.”

 

“PTSD?” Draco asked again.

 

“It means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It’s a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event−either experiencing it or witnessing it. The symptoms are flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event(s). She said I’ll have difficulty adjusting and coping for a while, but with time I’ll get better. I just have to take care of myself and not dwell on it if I can. The war . . . it changed all of us, I know for a fact we’re all dealing with it in our own way.”

 

“What do you do?” Draco asked.

 

“I run, meditate, I’ll dance, and read, paint, and I’ve also been keeping a diary. I’ve already gone through three since the war ended with all of my thoughts and feelings. Which reminds me, I’ll have to buy another one soon.” Hermione’s voice trailed off a moment before she continued, “I also find that I like getting tattooed; that’s why I have six so far. I have a new idea for a new one but I think I’ll wait till we’re on Christmas break to get it. I also enjoy making jewelry. Oh! And swimming.”

 

“Usually I’ll just read for long periods of time or duel with the guys. I also like to swim for long periods of time too.” Draco went quiet suddenly before he opened his mouth, “Did you know I take care of wounded magical creatures?”

 

Hermione blinked shocked at what she was hearing. “What?”

 

Draco smiled at her reaction. “Yeah. I like helping them regain their health. Sometimes they’ll go back into the wild, and sometimes they’d rather stay with me. My father and mum have a piece of the property dedicated to all of them. It’s real nice.”

 

“That’s amazing, Draco.”

 

He smiled down at her before he asked her, “What happened to Harry in your nightmare?”

 

Hermione bit her lip. “I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t know what happened to Harry, because that’s when I woke up. After I . . . After we say . . . goodbye . . . I woke up screaming. Jasper was licking my face, cuddling me, trying to calm me down, before I curled up in the fetal position. He went to go find one of you I suppose. I’m glad he did.”

 

Draco continued to hold her while caressing her hair. “Hermione?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think−now just think about it−I think you should let one of us sleep with you, or you could sleep with one of us every other night. I won’t say every night since I know you probably won’t like that idea, but I really think it would help you.”

 

Hermione was quiet for a while before she snuggled more into Draco’s body. “Okay.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Okay?”

_Seriously?! Did I hit my head on something or did this witch just agree with me?!_ Draco thought.

 

Hermione laughed. “I think it’s a good idea. Last night was the first time I’ve actually slept through the entire night. Maybe if its one of you, I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

 

“Alright, I’ll−or we−can talk to the guys about it later.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Draco looked over at the clock. It was 6:40am. “We should get ready and go to breakfast.”

 

“Okay.” Hermione gave him one last hug before she pulled away.

 

“Oi, where’s my good morning kiss?”

 

Hermione stared at him before a beautiful smile lit up her face. Draco sucked in a deep breath as the morning light lit her up from behind. She looked like an angel. Hermione leaned in and kissed him ever so softly at first before Draco tangled his hands in her hair, and pulls her down to lay on top of him as they began to make-out for about seven minutes.

 

“We’ve got to get ready, Draco.” Hermione mumbled against his mouth.

 

“Mmm,” Draco moaned in response before kissing her one more time before sitting them both up. “Do you want to walk to the Hall together, or do you want me to save you a spot?”

 

Hermione leaned into him with her arms around his neck, holding him to her. “I’ll walk with you.”

 

Draco smiled into her hair before kissing her temple one more time before getting off the bed. “You still have to show us your tattoos.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I will.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” He said before leaving.

 

Jasper leaned into Hermione wanting a good morning kiss too. Hermione giggled as she rubbed behind his ears and kissed his nose. She then got up off the bed and went to get in a quick shower before getting dressed. She dried her hair before gathering it all up in a high ponytail. She placed a sticking charm and two silver Chinese intricate hair sticks in her hair to keep it up that she had found in one of the Wizarding markets she’d gone to. After grabbing her black and red trimmed robe to put over her uniform, she also grabbed her school bag, and left her room.

 

“Morning Hermione.”

 

Hermione looked to her left and smiled. “Morning Luna, how are you?”

 

“I feel wonderful, thank you. You don’t have so many nargles around you like the last few days. I guess everything has turned out fine?”

 

“Yes, I’m feeling a lot better.”

 

“I was concerned last night about you though.”

 

Hermione stopped and placed a gentle hand on Luna’s arm. “Last night?”

 

“Yes, I think it was around three in the morning or so, I woke up to hear you screaming. I was about to leave my room when I saw your Familiar and Draco entering your room. After that you calmed down, and I guess went to sleep. Are you feeling okay now?” Luna asked.

 

“I’m sorry, Luna. I . . . I put up a silencing spell around my room so I wouldn’t disturb anyone. I have nightmares−”

 

Luna suddenly hugged Hermione hard. Hermione blinked before leaning into her and taking the comfort her friend was giving her. She hugged her back before they pulled away from each other.

 

“You don’t have to explain, Hermione. I know exactly what you’re talking about. You can always come talk to me about it if you’d like. We can go to Hogsmead and get some tea, or something.”

 

“That sounds lovely, Luna, thank you.”

 

“Well I’m off to breakfast. I’ll see you later.”

 

Hermione nodded as she made sure the wards on her room were working before she walked downstairs to meet Draco. She wondered what the day would bring her.


	11. Chapter 11

Breakfast and Lunch came and went. Hermione enjoyed her time with her new friends and her guys. They were now in DADA for their last class of the day when Hermione had a thought.

 

_What are we? Are they my boyfriends’ now . . . or what???_ Hermione thought. None of them had been on a date yet. School had literally just started and she had just broken it off with Ronald just yesterday. But she had kissed each of them at least once or more, so obviously their relationship was different than before.

 

Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn’t realize that her name had been called. A hand tapped her knee to get her attention. She startled out of her thoughts to look over at Theo who nodded towards their Professor.

 

Hermione turned to Professor Lupin. Everyone was so happy and excited to see that Remus had decided to come back as their DADA Professor. He had been their favorite after all. Andromeda was taking care of Teddy while he worked according to Harry. Since Tonks died in the war both Remus and Andromeda needed to keep their minds occupied, so Remus took the job and Andromeda took care of her grandson during the weeks.

 

“I’m sorry, Professor, what did you ask?” Hermione asked with a slight blush.

 

Remus smiled. “No worries, Hermione. I was wondering if you’d like to be one of the duelist’s for today. I did mention yesterday that I’d like four of you to duel today in class.”

 

Hermione blinked. “Uhh . . . who am I dueling?”

 

Remus chuckled. “I don’t know just yet. Who’d like to go up against Hermione?” There was a bunch of mumbling between everyone. “Please don’t get too excited.” Remus chuckled. Hermione bit her lower lip. Honestly, who would want to duel The Princess of Gryffindor who everyone saw kick major arse during the war. Hermione was a warrior when she was in battle, her entire personality changed. There was no way she’d hold back in a simple duel. Everyone was weighing the pros and the cons of dueling her.

 

“I’ll do it.” Harry said with a grin.

 

“Harry!” Hermione shouted.

 

“What? Why not? I enjoyed when the two of us practiced together. I wouldn’t mind seeing what we both can do now.” Harry smiled.

 

“I’ll do it too,” Pansy said as she raised her hand. “I always did want to duel you at some point, Mia.”

 

Hermione blushed even more. “Seriously you two?”

 

“Okay, I just need one more person. Who’d like to join in?” Professor Lupin asked as he looked around the room.

 

“Eh, why not, I’ll join in too,” Draco said.

 

Hermione looked at him like he had lost his damn mind. Draco laughed in her face. Her reaction was priceless.

 

Theo patted her leg with a smile. “You okay, Mia?”

 

Hermione huffed out a sigh. “I honestly don’t know why they’d _want_ to duel me after yesterday, and with what happened with Ronald and Lavender. I thought everyone would just stay away from dueling me for a while.”

 

Theo smiled at her. “I think they’re all curious. Hell, I am to. I’m looking forward to see how it turns out.”

 

“Theo . . .” Hermione groaned as she laid her head on the desk and smacked it up against it a few times.

 

“Alright, everyone follow me. We’ll go to one of the large dueling areas.” Professor Lupin said.

 

Everyone got up to follow. Hermione was thinking over all the spells and hexes she knew along with the new ones she had made over the summer, and learned during her travels. She hadn’t dueled anyone since she was in . . . She thought about it. It would have to be when she was in America. She’d made friends with several people there, and learned plenty of new magic.

 

They entered a large room that reminded Hermione of the one that Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart had Harry and Draco duel during their 2nd year. Hermione frowned. Maybe it was the same room.

 

“Alright, who would like to go first?” Professor Lupin asked.

 

“May I suggest Miss Granger and Mister Potter,” a dark voice said from the entrance of the room.

 

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Severus there with an arched brow.

 

“Good suggestion, Severus. Professor Snape was kind enough to volunteer to assist today. Okay Hermione, Harry, you may transfigure your clothing if you want, or take your robes off. Also, you have a few minutes to stretch. I’ll let you know when its time.” Professor Lupin said with a smile as he began to put a protective barrier around the dueling stage.

 

“Severus . . .” Hermione mumbled as she walked up to her older brother.

 

“Hello, pet,” Severus said with a small smile.

 

“What am I supposed to do?” she asked as she looked up at him worried.

 

Severus blinked before he scowled down at her. “Duel, you daft girl.”

 

“No? Really, I never knew.” Hermione responded sarcastically while rolling her eyes at him.

 

Severus chuckled. “Hermione, it’s a duel. You must fight as if your life depends on it. You’ll just be throwing out spells, hexes, and jinxes. Everything will be fine. What are you worrying about?”

 

“I was a total Valkyrie during the war. I was a completely different person when I duel someone. What if I hurt Harry?”

 

“Are you really worried about what will happen to him? To Pansy and Draco when you duel one of them?” he asked.

 

Hermione really thought about it and she was a bit worried about her answer. “No, I’m actually really excited. My blood is pumping, I can feel the adrenaline running through my veins. I can’t wait to duel.”

 

Severus smiled as he patted her head. “The blood of the Prince bloodline runs through you, love. I’m not sure yet who your father is, but I’m sure you come from a long line of strong duelist. Just go out there and be you. Be The Gryffindor Princess who will turn into an avenging Valkyrie warrior when someone calls her out to battle. You can do it.”

 

Hermione smiled as she nodded.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be giving me encouraging words, Uncle?” Draco asked as he came up to them.

 

Severus blinked down at him before saying, “Good luck.”

 

Draco’s mouth dropped a little as Hermione giggled. “Uncle!”

 

“What do you want me to say, Draco? Honestly, you’re up against my baby sister who I’m pretty sure can kick even my arse. All I can tell you is good luck and try not to bleed too much. Your mother will have a complete cow otherwise.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes before turning to look at Hermione. “Are you dueling like that?”

 

Hermione looked down at her clothing before taking her robe off. She folded it before placing it on another desk. She stared down at her pleated black skirt before transfiguring it into black leggings. She untucked her white blouse and rolled up her sleeves. She also transfigured her three inch Maryjane’s into knee high flat black military boots.

 

“That’s better,” she said before looking back to Severus and Draco. “I’m going to go stretch real quick.”

 

Hermione walked off to the side before sitting down and began to stretch out her legs first then got up to stretch out her arms, and back. She heard it pop before she also cracked her neck and fingers. She was as loosened up as she was going to get.

 

“Alright, will Hermione and Harry come up to the dueling stage,” Professor Lupin called out as he was on top of the stage at the moment, standing in the very center.

 

Hermione walked up the steps on one side as Harry entered on the other. She saw that he’d only taken off his robe, and rolled up his sleeves.

 

“Alright, you two come here. I want you two to shake hands, hold up your wands up in front of your faces, bow, and then go to your respective corners. After you do, get into whichever fighting stance you’d like. Once I say begin you start. You are only allowed to use charms, hexes, and jinxes. _No curses or Unforgivables_. You will duel until one of you gives up, or you actually lose. You may now begin. Good luck!”

 

Hermione and Harry stared at each other for a long moment before they shook hands.

 

“Good luck, sis.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“And to you as well, brother.” Hermione responded before they both held their wands in front of their faces, and bowed before straightening up and walked to their respective corners.

 

Harry just stood there with his limbs loose, ready for anything his sister might throw at him. Hermione on the other hand got into a stance she learned while she was in China. Most of her weight was on her right leg as she leaned down low, her left leg stretched out in front of her, her right hand which held her wand was over her head while her left arm stretched out towards Harry in a come hither motion. Harry blinked as he saw Hermione’s facial expression changed from a small smile, to a feral grin. Harry swallowed before he answered her with a smile of his own, although it wasn’t as mischievous.

 

Everyone was talking amongst themselves about the two Gryffindor’s before Professor Lupin announced, “BEGIN!”

 

“ _Aguamenti_!” Harry shouted as a strong jet of water streamed out of his wand towards Hermione at a very high speed.

 

Hermione suddenly went flying into the air as the water flew past her and hit the barrier before bouncing back towards Harry. “ _Avis!”_ Hermione shouted as she dropped to the stage in a roll. Birds came flying out of her wand, flying towards Harry with ferocious glee. Harry cried out in pain as claws were scratching up his skin. He used _Aguamenti_ to get rid of them before flinging a Bat-Bogey hex at her. Hermione cast a shield charm around herself as she flung an _Inversione di Ginocchio_ (knee reversal) at him. Harry flung a shield around him. The spell bounced off before hitting the barrier around them, lighting it up before the spell vanished. They kept fighting for the next six minutes before Hermione used two jinxes at once. She cast _Locomotor Wibbly_ (jelly legs) before also shouting _Orbis_.

 

Harry’s legs collapsed out from under him before he was sucked into the ground. Hermione then walked up to the hole and cast another spell that floated Harry out of the hole in a blue orb. Hermione laughed as she watched Harry try to cast spell after spell to get out before he knocked himself out with a backfired water spell. Hermione floated the orb down before she slashed her wand across it. The orb broke apart as water burst out of it as well from Harry’s spell. He coughed as he laid there and didn’t even bother saying he gave up. It felt like the orb he’d been trapped in had sucked out all his energy.

 

“And the winner is Hermione Granger! Twenty points to Gryffindor!” Professor Lupin said with a grin as he walked up to Harry. “ _Rennervate_.” Remus muttered at Harry who was knocked out on the floor.

 

Harry sputtered awake as he coughed up some water. “Wha . . . What . . .” he coughed some more. “What happened?” He blinked.

 

“Hermione kicked your arse,” Marcus told him from the sidelines with a giant grin on his face. Harry shivered at that grin. Marcus was all sharp angles and rugged looks. He reminded Harry of a serial killer or a Yakuza boss. He was pretty frightening though when he smiled, but the way Hermione was looking at him with a look of such adoration, Harry was just happy that they liked each other so much.

 

“What was that last spell?” Harry asked as he sat up.

 

“It’s a hex I learned in Russia. It’s called _ridurre energia orb_ (reduce energy orb). Once your trapped in it, it seals itself up tight and starts to suck out your energy, making the orb stronger as you try to get out of it.”

 

“Dear Merlin, are you sure that’s not a curse?” Harry asked as he stood up.

 

“There’s cursed orb spell as well, but I can’t use that in a school duel. I’ll show you it though on another day.” Hermione told him.

 

“Yeah, I’d like to know them both actually.”

 

“Alright you two, bow and shake hands.” Professor Lupin told them. They did as they were told before Remus turned to look for Pansy and Draco. “Pansy, Draco, I want you two to follow the same steps as Harry and Hermione. I’ll give you a few minutes to get ready. Once the winner is decided then they will face Hermione in the last duel.”

 

Hermione helped Harry down the steps till he collapsed in a chair with a huff.

 

“I am so tired.” Harry mumbled.

 

“You need a Pepper Up potion, mate.” Neville said.

 

“That sounds lovely.”

 

“Here Potter. This should make you feel better,” Professor Snape said as he handed Harry the potion.

 

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said as he uncorked it and gulped it down. They watched him till he was sitting up straight, looking more awake. “Wow, I feel great.” He laughed.

 

“I’m going to go check on Draco real quick then Pansy.” Hermione said before walking off to find Draco first. She found him stretching his left arm when he saw her.

 

“Hey beautiful.” He smiled. “Nice dueling.”

 

She smiled back at him. “Thanks. I just wanted to wish you luck.” Hermione gave him a hug. She was pulling away before he gathered her back in his arms and kissed her quickly. She stared up at him with a raised brow.

 

He shrugged. “I wanted a good luck kiss.”

 

Hermione smiled while shaking her head. “I’m going to go check on Pansy real quick.”

 

Draco watched her go with a small smile on his face. Hermione felt him watching her along with her other guys. She still had to talk to them about their relationship, or whatever the heck they were. She found Pansy moments later. She was sitting in a chair while Daphne massaged her shoulders.

 

“This is how you stretch out?” Hermione asked with a chuckle.

 

Pansy laughed while Daphne smiled. “I did stretch but I pulled a muscle.” Hermione laughed. “Daphne volunteered to massage my shoulders for me till we begin. Hopefully I’ll be okay.”

 

“Well if you lose I’ll show you my tattoos.”

 

“Pfft, I’m going to see those beauties either way, Mia.” Pansy laughed. Hermione and Daphne joined her. Before they knew it Professor Lupin was calling for Pansy and Draco.

 

Hermione walked back to where her guys were. Blaise smiled as he wrapped his arms around her chest from behind to hold her against him as they watched the duel. It didn’t even last that long. Hermione cheered for both of them as Pansy and Draco sent each other flying with the same hex. She laughed when Pansy gave Draco giant dancing feet. Poor Draco was stumbling all over the place, but he did get Pansy back by sending a bunch of spiders after Pansy. Pansy fainted, she dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks as the spiders engulfed her. Hermione and the rest of them stood there quietly before Draco swiped his wand at the spiders. They vanished, bringing Pansy into view. She was deathly pale.

 

“And the winner is Draco Malfoy! Twenty points to Slytherin!” Professor Lupin said with a grin as he walked back onto the dueling stage. He walked up to Pansy and muttered, “ _Rennervate_.”

 

Pansy jackknifed up from the ground, looking around before her eyes fell on Draco. Her dark blue eyes stared at him coldly. “Y-y-y-you arsehole!!!”

 

“Pansy−”

 

She cut off Draco by flipping him the bird. “I can’t believe you−Bloody fucking spiders−Are you mad−Out of everything you could have picked−I’m going to kick your arse later Draco!” Pansy sputtered.

 

“It was a duel!” Draco called out to her as she stomped down the steps and went right up to Harry, and sat in his lap. She completely ignored Draco as he tried to explain as she buried her face in Harry’s neck and shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn’t fall.

 

“Wow Dray, she’s going to get you later for that,” Theo mumbled as he walked away from the dueling stage.

 

“It was a duel!” Draco said again.

 

Hermione looked at them before looking up at Blaise who smiled. “Pansy is terrified of spiders. When she was about . . . five I think, she was playing with us in the park. She was playing near a trench and fell into it. She was trying to get out of it when a bunch of spiders came out of nowhere and began to surround her. It took all of us to get her out of there, but she wouldn’t stop shivering or muttering about spiders for weeks.”

 

Hermione turned to Draco with a scowl.

 

Draco’s mouth was agape as he sputtered, “It was a duel! Bloody hell.”

 

“Alright, will Hermione and Draco come up here please,” Professor Lupin asked.

 

Hermione squeezed Blaise’s arms before leaving his embrace. She followed beside Draco up the steps again to the dueling stage. Instead of shaking her hand, Draco kissed it as he smiled at her. Hermione couldn’t help but smile back at him. They took their wands out and bowed to each other before walking to their respective sides. They each got into their stances before Professor Lupin said, “BEGIN!”


	12. Chapter 12

“ _Rictusempra_!” Draco called out.

 

“ _Arresto Momentum_!” Hermione called out at the same time.

 

The two spells collided together hitting each other. A blast of silver/green and silver/purple blasted Draco and Hermione away from each other. Draco flipped before landing in a crouch as he sent an _Incarcerous_ at Hermione, but Hermione slashed a freezing spell at the ropes flying at her as she tucked and rolled away before standing back up.

 

“ _Danza del drago dell'acqua_!” Hermione shouted one of the spells she had made during the summer.

 

Draco’s eyes widened as a huge water dragon flew out of Hermione’s wand and flew towards Draco with its maul gaping opened with sharp watery looking teeth.

 

“ _Confringo_!” Draco shouted. A blast of fire shot out towards the watery dragon, but all it did was get swallowed up. “ _Diminuendo_!” Draco shouted the shrinking spell at the blasted water dragon but it finally surrounded him, doing nothing to help him. Draco quickly cast a head bubble on himself so he’d be able to breathe as the water dragon trapped him in its spinning body. It was like it was dancing with him inside the bloody thing. Draco thought about how he’d be able to get out of this bloody thing till he decided to cast the freezing spell with him inside the water dragon.

 

Hermione watched with her head tilted as Draco’s freezing spell began to harden her watery dragon. Moments later it fell to the ground, breaking apart into hundreds of little pieces. Draco rolled before he got up, slipping and sliding before he shouted, “ _Duro_!”

 

Hermione deflected the stone hardening spell with a shield before calling out, “ _Everte Statum_!”

 

Draco cast a shield spell but it wasn’t strong enough. He was sent flying arse over head into the barrier where he bounced off. He looked up to see Hermione walking towards him. He tried to get up, but was struggling. He lifted his wand, pointing it at Hermione, and called out, “ _Everte Statum_!”

 

Hermione was able to pull up a stronger shield then Draco’s but it sent her sliding several feet away from him, giving him time to stand up.

 

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Draco shouted. “ _Accio_ Hermione’s wand!”

 

Everyone watched stunned as Hermione’s wand went flying out of her hand, and flew into Draco’s outstretched one. He blinked before he smiled triumphantly at Hermione. She watched him a moment before her smile turned feral again, her whiskey amber eyes glowing golden internally. She lifted her right hand and shouted, “ _Expelliarmus_! _Accio_ Hermione’s and Draco’s wands _! Glacius Tria_!”

 

Again, everyone watched entranced as Hermione not only casted wandless but also three different spells all at once. Hers and Draco’s wands smacked into Hermione’s outstretched hand where she gripped them. Draco stared at her in shock before his body was engulfed into ice. Hermione grinned as she threw her hands in the air and began to sing the “ _Rocky”_ theme song. Harry laughed as did a few others who knew the movie while others still stood there shocked.

 

“And the winner is Hermione Granger! Fifty points to Gryffindor! Congratulations, my dear!” Professor Lupin said with a huge smile. Hermione was still grinning. “Hmm,” he mumbled to himself as he looked at the frozen sculpture of Draco Malfoy. “Severus, I believe a simple _Rennervate_ won’t work here.”

 

Severus walked up the steps towards Draco’s frozen figure. “Huh. Well she did use the third level of _Glacius_. I’ll have to make a potion for the lad.” He turned to Hermione and gave her a thumbs up. “Good job, pet. I’m proud of you.”

 

Hermione smiled even bigger.

 

“Well then, that’s the end of class. Your assignment is to pick three of your favorite spells from each duel, and write about how they are used, and why you chose them as your favorite. Off with you all, and I will see you all next week on Monday. I hope you all have a pleasant weekend.” Professor Lupin said as he waved them all away. Dinner wouldn’t start for a few more hours. They had enough time to finish their homework before then.

 

“Hermione dear, you’ve gotten stronger since I last saw you.” Remus told his favorite student and friend.

 

“Thank you, Professor. I learned a lot about myself over the summer, plus I came across some pretty interesting magic.”

 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it at some point. Severus, do you need help moving Draco to your office?”

 

“No, I believe I can handle this, thank you, Remus. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get Draco sorted out. I’m sure he’ll be himself before dinner.” Severus said as he cast a _Mobilicorpus_ , everyone watched as Draco floated out.

 

“Well then, I will see you all at dinner. Good job again, Hermione.” Professor Lupin said before he left.

 

The only ones left were Hermione, Harry, Neville, Pansy, Daphne, Marcus, Adrian, Blaise, and Theo.

 

“He won’t be mad will he?” Hermione asked them all as they walked out of the room.

 

“Of course not! It was a duel after all.” Theo said. Pansy snickered as she walked hand in hand with Harry. He smiled as he walked beside his girlfriend.

 

Adrian took a hold of Hermione’s hand, linking their arms together in the process. “Do not worry, angel. Draco will be asking you about the spells you used in your duels between you and Harry, and him as well.”

 

“Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, Mia,” Theo said as he took hold of her free hand as they continued to walk.

 

“So, shall we go to our common room, the library, or . . .” Neville asked as he and Daphne walked arm in arm.

 

“We should get our homework over and done with so we have more free time during the weekend.” Hermione suggested.

 

“Since we went to the library yesterday, how about we work in our common room? And since its Friday and classes have ended, we can all change into more comfortable clothes.” Daphne said.

 

They all agreed and headed back to the 8th year common room.

 

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Hermione greeted Jasper as she entered her room. He was lying sprawl in the waning sunlight on his back asleep. He opened one of his golden eyes, gave her a loud WOOF in welcome before going back to sleep.

 

Hermione chuckle as she began to undress. It was still pretty hot so she changed into a pair of cut-off shorts that were pretty old, they had rips and tears all over them, and they were faded in color from being washed so much. She also changed into one of her father’s old black Led Zeppelin she had turned into an off the shoulders T-shirt. She put on a pair of black and white knee high socks with her dark purple Doc Martens she had bought in America at Hot Topic. She’d actually bought quite a bit from that store. She had loved a lot of their stuff. Once done, Hermione gabbed her reading glasses, and walked out of her room with her school bag thrown over her shoulder.

 

She was the first one downstairs so she chose one of the large tables by the window that overlooked the Black Lake, so everyone would be able to fit. She got all of her stuff out that she needed and began to get to work on her DADA homework first. She was so engrossed with what she was doing she didn’t realize that the table had filled up with everyone. Marcus was leaning back in the chair next to her on her right as he was writing. Adrian was on her left flipping through a book before he found what he needed, and began writing.

 

Blaise and Theo sat across from her both talking quietly about the duels as they wrote their assignments. Harry and Pansy had their heads together talking quietly as they wrote. Neville was reading and writing while Daphne’s legs were stretched out over his lap as she wrote too. Hermione finished up her DADA homework quickly before she moved on to her Potions assignment. They had to write about Felix Felicis and why it’s used, how it’s properly made, and its effects and side effects. Hermione could have written this in her sleep since she read all about it when Harry had won it during 6th year. She was still a bit mad about Harry using that Half-Blood Prince Potions book.

 

Hermione sighed, she really had to let it go.

 

“You all right, Princess?” Marcus asked.

 

“I just had a memory I’d rather forget about,” Hermione answered as she got to work on her Potions homework.

 

“What was the unpleasant memory?” he asked as he turned his body to face her.

 

“Hmm, oh, Harry just used a book that helped him get through Potions easier during our 6th year, and it’s just unpleasant because it reminded me of what happened when Ginny used that journal in 2nd year. Unpleasant memories.”

 

“Hmm, didn’t Harry win the Felix Felicis for doing the potion right that day?” Adrian asked her. “That’s what our homework is about this time right?”

 

“Yes . . .” Hermione’s voice trailed off as she thought about that day again before shaking her head. “Like I said, an unpleasant memory.”  

 

“So, Mia, will you go out with us this weekend?” Theo suddenly asked changing the subject completely.

 

Hermione’s head shot up so fast she felt like she gave herself whiplash. “Huh?”

 

“Do you want to go out on a date with us all, _Cara_?” Blaise asked this time with a smile and a steamy look.

 

Hermione blinked her eyes owlishly with her mouth slightly opened. “You want to . . . go out on a date this weekend?”

 

“Yes. We’ve been meaning to ask you. We wanted to go out altogether, and then we’d each take you out individually. What do you think?” Adrian asked.

 

Hermione looked at them all. It seemed like they knew what type of relationship this was already. Hermione though wanted to make sure just in case.

 

“So you all want to date me?”

 

“We want to be in a ménage relationship with you, so yes, we all want to date you. We want you to be our girlfriend, and hopefully at some point you’ll agree to be our wife one day.” Marcus said in all seriousness.

 

 Hermione stared at them all again. “Okay.”

 

It was their turn to stare at her stunned.

 

There was a chuckle from behind them all. They all looked to see Draco standing there in a pair of black jeans, a button down blue shirt that was opened at the collar and he was in a pair of his favorite Dragon Hyde boots.

 

“I know exactly how you all feel. I had a conversation this morning where she agreed as well,” Draco said as he took a seat at the head of the table with Arian on one side and Blaise on the other. “So, we have a date tomorrow then?”

 

“Yes. What are we going to do?” Hermione asked.

 

“Get lunch, walk around and shop for anything we need I guess, then we can all go swim and have a picnic at the Black Lake. How does that sound?” Draco looked around.

 

“That sounds lovely actually.” Hermione smiled.

 

“I have to agree, maybe we can also get in some flying. I haven’t flown on my broom in a while.” Marcus said. “Besides we have our first Quidditch game of the year next weekend.”

 

Hermione went very still.

 

“Flying sounds pretty good.” Draco said while Blaise and Theo nodded.

 

Adrian was nodding as well before he caught Hermione’s pale look. “Angel? Darling, are you all right?”

 

“We’re going flying?” Hermione swallowed and coughed. Her throat was so dry.

 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, love,” Draco told her with a slight frown.

 

“I . . .”

 

“Do you not like flying,” Blaise asked this time.

 

“To be honest, I’ve never seen you fly, Mia.” Theo said this time as they all stared at her.

 

Hermione took in a deep breath. “I know how to fly, I just don’t do it often. It’s not really my thing.”

 

“You’re a witch and you don’t like to fly?” Marcus asked this time staring at her like he’d just heard the best joke ever. He was really trying not to smile.

 

“I find the broom very uncomfortable, so sue me.” Hermione replied in a huff as she stuck her tongue out at him, and he chuckled. “I’ve flown on a hippogriff, a Thestral, and I flew on a bloody half-blind dragon, so I don’t mind flying. In fact I quite enjoy it, just not on a bloody broom. I don’t like how uncomfortable they are.” Hermione finished.

 

“You flew on a hippogriff?!” Blaise and Theo asked/shouted.

 

“You flew on a threstral?!” Adrian shouted next.

 

“You flew on a half-blind dragon?!?!” Draco and Marcus shouted before turning to glare at Harry. In fact all five of them glared at Harry who happened to look up just then.

 

He frowned at them all. “What?”

 

“She flew on a hippogriff, a threstral, and a bloody half-blind dragon?!?!?!” They shouted at him at the same time that the windows glass shook.

 

Harry blinked while Pansy, Neville, and Daphne stared at them all.

 

“Yeah. She’s always done what she’s wanted. Hermione never does things half arsed.”

 

Hermione snickered. “Thank you, Harry.”

 

“And the bloody chit can fly, she really does hate brooms though.” He laughed. “And don’t get me started on Quidditch. As much as she hates talking about it, Hermione really should be on the Gryffindor team either as a Beater, or a Chaser, she’s bloody brilliant. We’re always able to get her to play a game when we’re either at the Burrow or at Grimmauld Place.”

 

The boys turned back to Hermione with shining eyes.

 

She thinned her lips before rolling her eyes. “I’ll _think_ about playing a game with you all.”

 

“Bribe her with−”

 

“Shut up, Harry!” Hermione growled before she got back to work.

 

Harry laughed before he got back to work along with the others.

 

“We’ll talk later, Harry,” Adrian mumbled quietly out of the corner of his mouth so Hermione wouldn’t hear.

 

Harry nodded with a smile as they all continued their work before they all left for dinner a couple of hours later where they all had a good time.


	13. Chapter 13

She didn’t know what had woken her up, but Hermione suddenly woke up staring up at dark emerald green bed curtains above her.

 

_Where the hell am I,_ she though with a slight frown.

 

She moved a little and realized she was under two different arms and her legs were tangled with other legs.

 

“How many people are in this bed?” she wondered out loud.

 

“Me and Marcus,” Draco mumbled as he cuddled closer to Hermione.

 

Hermione blinked. “Why am I in bed with you two?”

 

Draco blinked opened his eyes before smiling devilishly. “Don’t you remember what happened after we got back from dinner?”

 

Hermione frowned as she thought about it till the memories began to fill her mind. She felt like each memory smacked her in the face. “Oh dear Merlin!”

 

Draco chuckled. “We all had a lot of fun drinking two bottles of Firewhiskey Blaise brought out from his trunk.”

 

Hermione moaned in her hands. “What did we do?”

 

Draco laughed while Marcus mumbled, “We played a muggle game called Never Have I. It was an eye opener.”

Hermione groaned this time while the boys laughed as they cuddled her body between them.

 

“We only went around the circle about four times before Pansy dragged Harry off to her room. She was giggling and whispering in his ear something or other. At some point he threw her over his shoulder and ran the rest of the way to her room.” Draco whispered against her neck before he began to nibble on it.

 

“Yep, then Daphne dragged Neville off. I think they ended up in his room though. Daphne was all over him talking about his tattoo sleeve she’d seen the other night and how sexy it was.” Marcus said this time as he licked the shell of Hermione’s ear before sucking on the lobe.

 

Hermione sighed. “What else happened?”

 

“You showed us how flexible you are. I thought Blaise was going to blow right there and then.” Draco laughed.

 

Hermione sucked in a breath. “I did not!”

 

“You did. It was fucking hot. You were showing us all these yoga moves you’d learned over the summer.” Marcus whispered against her collarbone as he pulled the collar of her shirt down more so he could continue kissing and sucking on it.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tease you all.” Hermione mumbled with her face turning red.

 

Draco and Marcus laughed at the same time before they both kissed each side of her cheeks.

 

“We loved it, Princess. You’re adorable when you’re drunk.” Marcus said.

 

“Yes, we also talked about your nightmares you have at night. We all decided to take turns sleeping in bed with you to keep you safe. We’ll either do it one on one, or two of us would sleep with you.” Draco told her.

 

“So that’s how I ended up here?”

 

“Actually you followed me to my room when I said I was going to change. You yawned took off your shirt, shorts and boots before grabbing up one of my old Quidditch jersey’s. I thought _I_ was going to blow my load right then and there. You look so hot in my jersey, baby. I like my name on you.”

 

Hermione giggled.

 

“I’ll give you mine and you can wear it tomorrow,” Marcus said. “I think Blaise and Adrian will give you one of theirs too.”

“And Theo?”

 

“Theo doesn’t play for the school team, but I’m sure he has one of his sarcastic, brainiac T-shirts he’ll give you that you’d laugh at.” Marcus answered.

 

Hermione smiled. “Did I show you the rest of my tattoos?”

 

“No. Once you changed into my jersey, you’re crawled into my bed and went to sleep. I went back downstairs to let the guys know, and we all decided to head to bed since it was already so late.”

 

Hermione turned to look at Marcus. “How did you end up here?”

 

Marcus leered down at her before giving her an Eskimo kiss with their noses. “You got back out of bed and yelled for me and Draco to get our arses in bed with you, and that you couldn’t get to sleep without us.”

 

Hermione stared at him for a long moment. “How did Theo, Blaise, and Adrian take that?” She bit her lip worriedly.

 

Both Draco and Marcus laughed again. “Called us lucky bastards and that they had dibs on taking a nap with you during the day if you wanted, or sleeping in bed with you the next night.”

 

Hermione let out a relieved breath. “You aren’t jealous of each other or anything, right?”

 

“Of course not, love. We’ve all been best friends since we were in nappies for Merlin’s sake.” Draco told her in all seriousness.

 

“We’re like brothers’. We’ve all fallen for the same woman. We knew we would too because we all have the same taste in women.” Marcus said next. “We’re not going to get jealous over you spending time with one or more of us. We know we’ll get our chance, and when we do,” Marcus gave her a heated look that made Hermione shiver all over in anticipation, “we’ll make sure your attention is only on us.”

 

“Okay,” Hermione breathed out.

 

They both smiled down at her.

 

“So, go back to sleep. We have a date later on today.” Draco said before giving her a kiss goodnight before getting comfortable next to her, and falling asleep.

 

Marcus caressed her cheek as they both stared into each others eyes. “I’m really looking forward to our date. I also can’t wait to see you in a swim suit.”

 

Hermione smiled wickedly up at him.

Marcus felt his cock jump in anticipation.

 

“All my tattoos will be out on display along with my bellybutton ring.”

 

Marcus swallowed hard. “Fuck, I really can’t wait to see that. I’ll make sure I get a magical camera for tomorrow so we can document our first date.”

 

Hermione smiled brightly up at him as she leaned forward to kiss him. “That sounds lovely, Marcus.”

 

They smiled at each other before they kissed again before falling asleep in each others arms.

 

Hermione couldn’t wait for her first date with her guys. It was going to be memorable. She could feel it.

 

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Hermione was just finishing getting ready for her date with the guys. She ended up waking up about 9:30am. She was too stunned to even move out of the bed. She had slept through the entire night without waking from a nightmare.

 

She didn’t even have a nightmare!

 

A smile had broken across her face, she had been so happy. Hermione had jumped up between Draco and Marcus, and began to jump up and down on the bed, she was so excited. Draco woke up mumbling while Marcus narrowed his eyes up at her for a second before they sprang open all together when he saw the expression on her face.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Marcus! Draco! I didn’t have a nightmare at all!” She grinned at them both as she settled back down between them on her knees. “I slept through the entire night without waking up!”

 

Draco smiled lovingly up at her while Marcus wrapped her up in his muscular arms. He held her close to his heart as he told her how happy he was for her before kissing her.

 

“Let’s go eat! I’m starving,” Hermione shouted with glee before she jumped out of bed, pulled on her shorts and boots, and walked out still wearing Draco’s jersey. The guys got dressed quickly before following her. They soon all met up with the rest of their friends before they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 

Hermione sat happily between Theo and Blaise at Breakfast while she told them and Adrian the great news. All three of them were happy that she was able to sleep through the night without waking from a nightmare. Obviously having one or more of them sleep with her helped, so they’d continue to do it.

 

They were all in the middle of eating when the morning mail came. Owls of different colors, sizes, and species were flying all over the place delivering mail. Hermione had just taken a bite of her French toast when she recognized Errol about to land before he tripped over a bowl of porridge and went tumbling down the table. Hermione stared at the poor thing for a moment before it hopped back up as if nothing had happened. He shook out his feathers before he hopped over to Hermione, hooting at her a few times as he lifted his leg to have her untie the letter to her. Hermione took the letter from him before handing him a few pieces of bacon. Errol took a moment to eat before taking off.

 

Hermione stared down at the letter for a long moment.

 

“Is that from the Weasley’s about Ron, Hermione?” Harry asked.

 

“I think so. Mr. Weasley told me he and Mrs. Weasley would write to let me know what punishment they would give Ronald.”  

 

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Adrian asked this time.

 

“Mmm,” Hermione muttered as she took in a deep breath before letting it out.

 

She took an unused butter knife and sliced the top of the envelope opened before taking out the letter. She unfolded it and began to read as everyone around her continued to eat.

 

 

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Hello dear. I hope you as well as Harry are doing well. I so hope that the appalling things my son had done to you that day has not ruined your opinion of my family in any way, dear. We all care about you so much as well as Harry. No matter what Ronald has done, you along with Harry will always be welcome at the Burrow and in our lives. Please know that, dear._

_We never thought that we would meet again under these disgraceful circumstances, but alas. What can you do? I apologize for not getting back to you right away, but it took some time to deal with Ronald. I find myself quite horrified at what we’ve found out when we used a family traditional truth spell on him. When we cast the spell and began to ask him our questions, Molly was too overcome with anger, sorrow, and disgust to continue being in the same room with him._

_We found out such horrible things about our son. What he thought about you, Harry, the war, us−his family. We found out about everything and the secrets he’s been keeping. I am so glad, Hermione, that he never was able to carry out his plan for you. What I and Molly discovered made me think of the dark ages, and how the Purebloods of that time treated their wives._

_As much as Molly and I wanted to have you as a daughter-in-law, Hermione, I must tell you that I am glad you won’t be, because Ronald would have killed you the way he planned on treating you. I would have never stood for it of course, but Molly and I are just as happy with you being the daughter of our hearts. Although, you might feel affection for my other unattached sons, Molly and I noticed how those five Slytherin boys were looking at you. Molly and I are quite happy for you if that type of relationship does happen for you all. Hopefully you’ll introduce Molly and I to them if anything serious happens, because we do consider you our second daughter, dear, no matter what. I will make that clear to you as much as I can if you do not believe it. I will say it until you believe us._

_Now, getting back to Ronald. Hermione, after discovering how dark our son has become, his mind, his personality, his heart, I’m afraid his entire being has changed from the little Ronny our family once adored and loved. This Ronald is no longer_ my _and Molly’s Ron any longer. He is not the son we raised. He is not our son. We have decided to take permanent measures so Ronald does not ever turn into what or who we think he might if we do not do something now._

_I had Sirius Black, Severus Snape-Prince, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Lucius Malfoy come out to the Burrow yesterday in the evening to witness what happened to Ronald. Molly and I decided to not only strip Ronald of all his magic, break his wand, but also disown him from the Weasley/Prewett family history all together. We erased all of his memories of the Wizarding World and all the people he had ever met. Severus and Sirius thought it would be a good idea to change him physically, so we did that as well. Ronald Bilius Weasley does not exist any longer. Thomas Smith was born, a young adult who has been down on his luck for quite some time, who has been doing hard drugs. He was taken to a rehab facility where he will get the help he needs, and begin a new life on his own. We will never have or come into contact with him ever again._

_Let me make something completely clear to you, Hermione dear, we weren’t going to take these actions at first until he almost murdered Molly and I while we slept the night we brought him home. It broke Molly’s heart and mine. This was the only way to keep everyone safe, but especially you, dear. I do hope this punishment will be something you accept._

_We hope to see you as well as Harry during the Holiday season and we’d love to hear from you and Harry when you get a chance to write. We miss you all so much._

_All of our love,_

_Author Weasley_

 

 

Hermione had to read the letter two more times before she handed it to Harry. She stared off into space for a moment. She took a moment to really think about how she felt about this whole entire thing before acceptance took hold of her. Ronald brought this entire thing on himself. Hermione looked up to see Harry reading the letter. His face shut completely down when he got to the part about his ex-best friend’s demise. He looked up from the letter to meet Hermione’s eyes. They had a conversation with their eyes about the outcome and fully accepted what the Weasley’s had decided.

 

“How do you feel?” Harry asked in a low voice.

 

Hermione thought about it a moment. “Lighter.”

 

Harry gave her a small smile before he nodded. “Yeah, lighter is a good way of putting it.”

 

“I’m going to write to them later this evening, but I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

 

Harry nodded. “I’m spending the day with Pansy. I’ll write them later today or tomorrow, but I still consider them my adoptive family no matter what.”

 

“I agree. No matter what has happened they are still our family.” Hermione finished her breakfast before excusing herself.

 

“Where are you going, beautiful?” Draco asked.

 

“To get ready. I have a date with five Slytherins.” Hermione grinned as she tucked the letter in her back pocket.

 

The five Slytherins in question grinned at each other as they watched their witch walk away from them. They also couldn’t wait for their date.

 

Hermione came back to herself from the morning’s memories as she took one last look in the full body mirror to make sure she looked all right. She had her bikini underneath the halter top dark emerald green summer dress with a gold thick belt around her waist. She wore three inch flower designed wedges with straps that crisscrossed up her legs twice. Her hair was down in lushes curls, held back by a gold hairband. Hermione smiled at herself before checking her light makeup, and walked over to her dresser to grab her beaded handbag. She also checked her thigh holster to make sure her wand was in place before she walked out of her room with a bounce in her step.

 

She was so ready for her date with her five Slytherins!    


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Happy New Year!!! (^v^) I am so happy I was able to finish up these 3 new chapters for you, because I caught my mom and my step-dad's freaking flu over the holidays and its been horrible!!! I can't even begin to tell you all how over this flu I am and I've only had it for a few days (T.T) I honestly thought I wouldn't have these up until the middle of the week, but I pushed through, so here you are, Kiddies! Hopefully you all will enjoy these new chapters while I try and get better. Enjoy guys (^v^)

Hermione was meeting her guys in the courtyard, so it took her a few minutes to get to the first level of the castle. She was just passing the gargoyle that guarded the office entrance to the Headmistresses office when she saw her older brother.

 

“Hello Severus.” Hermione greeted with a bright smile.

 

Severus turned to see his little sister all dressed up. “Hello Pet. Where are you off to all dressed up?” he inquired with an arched brow.

 

“I have a date.”

 

Severus blinked slowly. “With who?”

 

“With five Slytherins.”

 

Severus’s lips twitched. “Is that so?” Severus looked over his shoulder to see where they were but didn’t see them. “Where are they?”

 

“We were going to meet up in the courtyard and walk to Hogsmeade for lunch, walk around and shop for a bit. After that we were going to go swimming in the Black Lake and we might have a dinner picnic there. Our plans might change.”

 

“I believe I should do my brotherly duty and threatened them before you all leave.” Severus thought out loud.

 

Hermione laughed. “You don’t have to do that, brother.”

 

Severus stared at her before he said, “I think a will. I finally have a sibling−a sister−I have a right to scare the ballocks off of them.” Severus offered up his right arm to escort her the rest of the way. “Shall we, love?”

 

Hermione smiled up at him before nodding and they linked arms before they began to walk.

 

“I received a letter from Mr. Weasley this morning.” She told him.

 

“And?”

 

“He told me what had happened and the punishment he and Mrs. Weasley decided on. He also mentioned how he asked you, Sirius, Kingsley, and Mr. Malfoy to witness what was going to happen.”

 

Severus nodded. “He needed witnesses and since you are my sister and the party who had invoked the rites to duel out punishment on the little fool, I accepted being there on your behalf. The four of us were also there so nothing went wrong. Arthur and Molly were weak once everything was done and finished. Sirius and Kingsley stayed to make sure that they were recovering just fine. It had taken a lot out of them to sever the link that tied Ronald to them. Afterwards, Lucius and I took Ronald−now Mr. Thomas Smith−through a Portkey to America, we all didn’t want him in England any longer. We signed him in at a rehab center, and left.”

 

“Didn’t they ask you who you two were to him?” Hermione asked with a slight frown.

 

Severus nodded. “We told the front desk we were very distant cousins. We had found him in the family home high as a kite looking for valuables to sell so he could purchase more drugs. We’d let them know that he needed help and to give it to him.”

 

Her brows went up. “They didn’t ask for anything else?”

 

“Love, I’m a wizard, of course we used some magic to move things along. We didn’t want them asking us too many questions. Mr. Smith is now getting the help he needs, and a new life away from the Wizarding World. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Thank you, Sev.” She nibbled her lip a moment. “Why was Mr. Malfoy there?”

 

“He and Arthur had struck up a friendship while the war was still going on when Draco had asked Dumbledore for protection and to join The Order in sixth year. The Malfoys had turned into double agents like me. You know most of the Pureblood families had to hide behind masks when Voldemort was alive during the first and second wizarding wars, or they were under the _Imperius_ curse. Lucius and Narcissa especially. They hid behind such masks for so long, they wondered when they would be able to truly be themselves. Draco was able to make that wish come true when he went to Dumbledore. The people you met when you were much younger were never their true selves, Hermione.”

 

“I did have some rather enjoyable conversations with Narcissa before I left for the Horcrux hunt during seventh year. She apologized for the way she and Mr. Malfoy had treated me before then. That it all was an act and she hoped one day I would forgive them.”

 

“Have you, Pet?”

 

Hermione was nodding before he even finished his question. “I believe her and I also told her that there was nothing to forgive or to apologize for, but I accepted it nonetheless. We do things to keep our families and friends safe, going up and beyond.”

 

“So very true.” Severus nodded. “I told Lucius and Cissy that you were my little sister. They were both angry and appalled at how Ronald had treated you, and what he had wanted to do to you. They both also wanted me to let you know how happy they are for you being recognized as the House of Granger, as well as being my sister.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I’ll have to write to them and thank them.”

 

Severus nodded. “Cissy wanted to invite us to dinner one evening, so I’ll let you know when.”

 

“Severus?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Hermione bit her bottom lip before asking, “Should I meet your−our−mum first or be recognized as a Prince first before meeting her?”

 

Severus brought them to a stop just before the large opened castle doors that led out into the courtyard.

 

“Love, you can do whatever you want. Whichever way would make you feel comfortable, we can do first. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

Hermione smiled before giving him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him hard. “Okay.”

 

Severus wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back as he kissed the top of her head. “If I might make a suggestion?” He looked down at her and she nodded her head for him to continue. “If nothing is going on with you tomorrow, we can go to the Prince estate, eat lunch, and you can meet her, and then during half-day next Wednesday we can go to Gringotts so they can confirm your new family blood ties. If our mum confirms who your father is, they can also confirm it for you as well.”

 

Hermione thought about it and nodded. “I don’t think I have anything planned for tomorrow. I think I was going to relax and hang out with everyone. But, yes, I’d like to go see your home tomorrow and meet her. I think that is a good idea. I don’t want to just keep thinking about it. I really do want to meet her and ask her who my real father was.”

 

“It’s your home now to, love.” Severus told her with a look that told her don’t-mess-with-me. Hermione grinned this time. “Now, where are those five snakes?”

 

Hermione smacked him lightly on the chest with a laugh. “They’re great, Sev, and you know it.”

 

“I know what teenage boys think about, Pet, and I’m bloody sure they’re going to be putting moves on you all day today.” The look that came over his face was quite murderous which made Hermione laugh again. She was really enjoying having an older brother, especially since it was Severus. She wondered briefly if she had anymore half siblings from her father’s side.

 

She’d soon find out.

 

Hermione grinned while wiggling her brows. “I’m looking quite forward to it.”

 

Severus thinned his lips while rolling his eyes. “I might have to curse them then.”

 

Hermione was still laughing as they found the five Slytherins waiting for her dressed in street clothes for their date.

 

“There she is,” Theo said with a bright smile as he greeted her with a hug and kiss to her cheek. “You look beautiful, Mia.”

 

Hermione smiled in return. “Thank you, Theo. You all look great as well.” She said as she stared at them all. None of them wore wizarding robes. They all looked quite comfy in their jeans or trousers with t-shirts, or dress shirts, and boots. They all seemed to like boots, Hermione noticed.

 

“Hello Uncle. Were you planning on going to Hogsmeade too?” Draco asked as he came up to Hermione and kissed her temple in greeting.

 

“No, I came to talk to the five of you real quick before you take off. A word, gentlemen.” Severus ordered before he walked several feet away from Hermione.

 

She just rolled her eyes as the guys looked at her with looks of curiosity and confusion before following Severus. Hermione looked on and giggled at one point when they all straightened up at what Severus was telling them. He was most likely threatening them as well. Hermione was smoothing the skirt of her dress out when Severus finally finished up his lecture/threatening her dates.

 

He walked up to her, kissed her forehead and told her to have a good time before turning back to head back inside the castle. His long black robes billowing in his wake.

 

Hermione looked at her guys and laughed again. “What did he say to you all?”

 

“He said if we upset you, made you sad in any way, shape or form, he’d make our lives a living hell compared to what the Dark Lord would have if he had taken over,” Blaise answered with a slight shiver.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He’s taking his big brother duties very seriously.”

 

“He threatened to turn us into rats, then place us inside a snake pit at a muggle zoo.” Adrian said next, his eyes wide.

 

Hermione went up to Adrian and gave him a hug. “Don’t worry, Ad, I’ll protect you from my big brother.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that, angel,” He said as he hugged her back.

 

“Let’s get going. I think we can all use a drink,” Marcus said as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Did you get a magical camera by the way, Marcus?” Hermione asked.

 

“I did. How about we take some before we leave.” He said with a smile.

 

Hermione looked around and recognized a couple of first year Gryffindor girls walking around. She took the camera out of Marcus’s hand and walked up to the two girls.

 

“Excuse me, girls, would you do me a favor and take some pictures of me with my boyfriends,” Hermione asked them with a smile. A rush of happiness swept through her when she used that word.

 

The two first years stared wide eyed at one third of the Golden Trio with starry eyes. They nodded as one of them took the camera out of Hermione’s hand.

 

“Thank you so much. May I ask what your names are?”

 

“I’m Emily and this is Dana.”

 

Hermione smiled and nodded. “A pleasure to meet you both.” She walked back to her guys. “Emily and Dana, these five are my boyfriends, Draco, Marcus, Adrian, Blaise, and Theo.”

 

All five Slytherins smiled wide at being called her boyfriends.

 

“They’re going to take a few pictures of us so let’s get started.” Hermione told everyone.

 

Her five guys surrounded her while she stood in front of them in the middle. She had Marcus’s arms holding her from behind around her chest as the others waved. Emily was taking the pictures as they all waved at the camera smiling and grinning. At one point Blaise leaned over to whisper something in Hermione’s ear. She tilted her head back laughing at the joke he’d just told her while Emily continued to take pictures. In another Draco had picked up Hermione bridal style. They were grinning at each other as the others laughed and made some more jokes. As another picture was being taken Theo took Hermione out of Draco’s arms and spun her around before dipping her. She laughed as he smiled down at her cheekily before kissing her. Blaise then took her in his arms and twirled her around before kissing her too. As the last picture was being taken, Adrian kissed her and picked her up by the waist hold her up above them all as they faced the camera and waved with happy faces.

 

“Thank you so much, Emily, Dana.” Hermione smiled as she took the camera back.

 

“Happy to help.” Emily said while Dana smiled.

 

They waved goodbye before leaving the six of them alone.

 

“Ready to start our date?” Adrian asked as he took Hermione’s hand once she was done handing the camera back to Marcus who put it in his pocket for later.

 

“Yes! Let’s go.” Hermione said happily as they began to walk to Hogsmeade Village.


	15. Chapter 15

They all decided to go to lunch at the Three Broomsticks Inn first before walking around the village to do some shopping.

 

Adrian held the door opened for Hermione to go in first before the others followed behind. The Inn wasn’t too crowded yet; it being the first weekend for the Hogwarts 3rd years and up to come and visit after all. Hermione was a bit glad not to be Head Girl or a prefect during her 8th year. She just wanted to enjoy the year without having to worry about giving out detentions, confiscating things that the younger children shouldn’t have, and taking points away.

 

Just thinking about it was giving her a headache so she shook her head before looking for a booth that would fit them all. Theo found one for them with a window that looked out over the village. Hermione got in first, sitting in the middle with Theo, Blaise, and Draco on one side and Marcus and Adrian on the other.

 

Rosmerta came up to their table with a small smile. “Well this is a surprise seeing Slytheirns with a Gryffindor, and being happy. What’s the occasion?” She looked at them all curiously.

 

“We’re all on a date.” Hermione simply answered.

 

Rosmerta’s eyes widened before she smiled wide at Hermione. “Good for you, sweetie!” she laughed. Obviously the rumors she had heard about Hermione breaking up with Ronald Weasley were true. “First rounds on me. What would you all like?”

 

They all ordered Butterbeers and lunch before Rosmerta smiled again at them all and walked off.

 

Theo turned to Hermione suddenly and asked, “By the way, that letter you got this morning; it was from Mr. Weasley wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes.” Hermione nodded.

 

“What happened? You and Harry were a bit surprised after you finished reading it.”

 

The others nodded around the table while Hermione casted a wandless _Muffliato_ around them before she told them what happened. They all sat there stunned at hearing how Ronald had tried to kill his parent’s in their sleep the very day they brought him home, what they had found about him once they used the family truth telling spell. It was all quite hard to take in for a moment.

 

“After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to the conclusion of what to do with Ronald, they called Sirius, Severus, Kingsley, and Mr. Malfoy to come witness his punishment.” Hermione said as Rosmerta came with their drinks and told them their lunch would be out in another few minutes.

 

“My father was there?” Draco asked surprised before he nodded. “I’m actually not all that surprised now that I think about it. He and Arthur have become good friends after we joined The Order and became double agents.”

 

“That’s what Severus said. Anyway, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stripped Ronald of all his magic, broke his wand, severed the family ties between them, wiped his memory of the Wizarding World and everyone in it, and finally changed his appearance.”

 

“Bloody hell,” murmured Blaise. “Where did they send him afterward?”

 

“Severus and Mr. Malfoy took him through a Portkey to America. I don’t know which State, but Severus said they left him at a rehab center.” Hermione answered before taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

 

“How do you feel about all of this, Princess?” Marcus asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

 

“Harry asked me the same thing and I told him I felt a lot lighter. I’m perfectly okay with how they dealt out the punishment. If they hadn’t done it the way they did, I think everything could have turned out a lot worse if Ronald had gotten away.” Hermione thought about that a bit more before her face grew dark and the guys stared at her. “If that had happened and he did . . . something even worse, I’m sure Harry and I would have dealt with him in a more . . . permanent way where he wouldn’t ever hurt anyone again.”

 

They all grew quiet before Rosmerta came by again with all of their food this time.

 

“Here you all are. I hope you enjoy. If you need anything just give a shout.” She said with a smile before leaving.

 

Hermione took in a deep breath as she looked over their meals. Everything looked so good. She hadn’t had a big breakfast since she knew she’d be going out with the guys. Hermione had chosen a BLT, Draco and Blaise both ordered the fish and chips, Theo chose the lasagna, Adrian got the fisherman’s pie, and Marcus chose steak and kidney pie. They all dug in, talking and having a good time.

 

“So, Pansy told me something pretty interesting.” Hermione said before she took a bite of her sandwich, giving them all a sly look.

 

Draco was mid bite before he stopped to stare at their petite witch, arching his brow. “What did she say?”

 

Knowing Pansy, she could have said anything. It could have really been a number of things. That witch had dirt on them as far back as being in nappies for crying out loud! There were so many funny, embarrassing, and downright brutal stories that she could have told their witch.

 

The others had stopped eating to, staring at her with curious, worried, and contemplative eyes.

 

“Is it true that your crush on me started when we all got on the Hogwarts Express our first year?” Hermione asked. She still couldn’t quite believe what Pansy had told her.

 

A sigh of relief was let out by all the boys.

 

Pansy hadn’t told her anything embarrassing.

 

Yet.

 

“I believe it was while we were waiting at Kings Cross to board. I was waiting with my mum and da when I first got a glimpse of you, Princess.” Marcus said as he swept a large had through her hair in a slow caress. Hermione leaned into the touch. She loved it when he played with her hair. “I saw all this bushy brown curly hair and thought to myself, ‘I wonder if it’s a soft as it looks’?”

 

“You did not!” Hermione laughed while nudging him in the shoulder with hers.

 

Marcus smiled while he nodded. “I did. It looked very deceiving but I knew deep in my gut that your hair had to be soft. It reminded me of a cloud our first year.”

 

Hermione groaned while laughing as she pressed her hands to her face.

 

“What got me were her eyes,” Adrian said next with a grin as he took a bite of his food.

 

“Fuck, yes her eyes! They’re beautiful, babe.” Draco said with a leer at her. “That was the first thing I noticed before all that hair.” He said with a laugh as he gestured at her now tame, thick, loose curls.

 

“Her smile struck me dumb,” Theo said with a grin next.

 

“Her laugh is what ensnared me before anything else. I saw you talking with your parent’s when your mum made you laugh. I remember your head flying back as you laughed your heart out. It is one of my favorite memories of you, _Cara_.” Blaise said with a gentle smile before reaching over for her hand, and placing a kiss on it.

 

“I really wish you had said something back then.” Hermione told them in a small voice. “I know you couldn’t, but I think it would have been nice to have talked to you guys at least in secret. It would have been so much fun.”

 

“We’ll have more fun now that we don’t have to hide how we all feel about you, angel.” Adrian told her with a heated look. He licked his lip as he stared at her thinking about all the things they could now do.

 

Hermione nodded as a delightful shiver went through her body. “I’m happier than I have been in a long time that we don’t have to worry about that psycho coming after us or the war any longer.”

 

“As are we all, love,” Draco said.

 

“Rosmerta!” Marcus suddenly shouted.

 

Rosmerta looked up from cleaning up a section of the bar before walking over to their table. “Is everything all right?”

 

“Yes, I just wanted to ask if you’d take some pictures of us all.” Marcus said with a grin. He’d never smiled so much as when he was with his best mates and now with his Princess. She had made him smile and laugh more than he had in the past.

 

“I’d be more than happy to!” Rosmerta said as she took the camera out of his hand. “Alright, all of you lean in and say cheese!”

 

Rosmerta chuckled at the antics the wizards got up to as they kissed, touched, and laughed with their witch. Rosmerta was happy for them all. It was quite a sight to see this type of relationship, but when ménage relationships did happen; it meant good things were to come to the Wizarding World. It meant new magic was about to be born. She was sure in her bones that Hermione Granger was going to have a wonderful future with these 5 Syltherins. They were all powerful in their own ways, she’d watched them all grow as they had visited the village over the years into very powerful Wizards and Witch.

 

“Thank you, Rosmerta,” Hermione laughed while Marcus nibbled on her neck.

 

“You’re most welcome. Are you going to be wanting to see the dessert menu, or do you want the bill?”

 

“We’ll take the bill, thank you, Rosmerta,” Adrian said.

 

She nodded, taking their bill out of her apron and placed it on the table before wishing them all a good day.

 

Hermione finished off her drink as she reached for the bill, but Adrian swiped it first.

 

“Hey!”

 

“No, no, angel. We’re on a date, and we asked you out. You are not paying for lunch.” Adrian told her while shaking his head at her.

 

“Did Weasel make you pay when you went out?” Draco asked with a frown.

 

Hermione blinked before nodding. “Yes.”

 

“Every time?” Blaise asked with a frown.

 

“Yes.” Hermione said in a low voice.

 

All 5 Syltherins frowned darkly at the thought of their witch paying for everything every single damn time they went out.

 

“Well that’s not happening anymore,” Theo grumped.

 

“You all can’t always pay! I’d like to as well.” Hermione told them, giving them all a glare. “I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of any of you. It’s not right.”

 

“Darling, how about a compromise?” Theo said this time. Hermione looked over at him with a raised brow. “When you ask us out to eat, you can pay.”

 

Hermione thought about that for a moment before nodding slowly. They all grinned at her before she suddenly frowned at them all. “You all plan on asking me out before I ask you aren’t you?”

 

The guys laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes, her lips twitching at their antics. She knew there was no way they were going to let her pay for them unless she beat them to the check first. Hermione smiled though. Her guys were raised as gentlemen, so she shouldn’t be all that surprised that they wouldn’t let her pay.

 

“Well let’s walk off our lunch and do some shopping shall we? I remember you telling me you needed to get a new diary, babe.” Draco said as he got up from the booth.

Hermione nodded as they all got up and began to walk out of the Three Broomsticks.

 

“Do you think we can also stop in at WWW? I wanted to see how George and Fred are doing.” Hermione asked as they walked outside.

 

“Sure, we can check out if there is anything new they’ve been working on.” Blaise said with a grin, rubbing his hands together.

 

They laughed.

 

“Knowing Fred and George, I’m sure they have,” Hermione pointed out.

 

They first stopped at Tomes & Scrolls. While the guys were browsing around Hermione went off to see if there were any new Diaries for sale. She was in the very back of the shop looking at what they had. After searching for about ten minutes she finally found the right diary. It would last for quite some time, thank Merlin. She wouldn’t have to buy a new one, that’s for sure. The new diary she had chosen was at least four inches thick with clean silver paper just waiting for her to fill in with all her thoughts and memories. It was a dark purple hard cover with silver and gold trim. A thick silver locking mechanism locked the diary so no one would be able to look inside other than the owner. The only way to open it was with the owner’s magical signature from their wand.

 

“Lovely.” She said to herself with a smile.

 

Hermione began to walk past other aisles when she came to a sudden stop between Magical History and People through the Magical Ages. She frowned looking between the two aisles wondering what had made her stop when she felt the shiver of magic again. Hermione turned towards People through the Magical Ages and walked down the aisle.

 

“Hermione!” Draco called.

 

“Just a moment,” she called back still looking for what was trying to get her attention.

 

A whisper of magic came from below her. Hermione looked down to see an inch thick tomb and two scrolls tied together glowing slightly. Hermione’s eyes widened. Whenever magical things began to glow like the tomb and scrolls were, Hermione was a bit apprehensive, but the curiosity in her got the better of her judgment. She took her wand out of her thigh holster and performed several spells to make sure it wasn’t cursed or hexed. The bundle just seemed to glow in happiness as her magic swirled around it.

 

“Alright, I can take a hint.” Hermione said as she knelt down and reached out to pick it up.

 

“What are you doing down there, Princess?” Marcus asked as he, Draco, and Adrian stared down at her with brows raised.

 

Hermione looked up from her new find to stare up at them. “I . . . I found a new book.” She smiled as she stood up. “Where are Theo and Blaise?”

 

“They’re waiting up front for us. Theo found some new books as well and Blaise is waiting with him.” Adrian answered.

 

“I’ll just go pay for these and we can leave.” Hermione told them as she walked to the front check out desk feeling excited. She couldn’t wait to see what she had just purchased. She had no idea what the book was or what the scrolls were, but she knew they were meant for her somehow.

 

“Let’s go to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.” Hermione announced with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione and her guys entered through the bright magenta doors of WWW to utter chaos and laughter, and Hermione loved it. She looked at all the children and adults who were carrying baskets filled with WWW products. There were fireworks going off somewhere and more uproarious laughter.

 

“Well they seem to be doing very well.” Adrian commented as he looked at the shelf of Extendable Ears that were flying off the shelves because they were so popular.

 

“We’re doing fantastic, mate, thanks!” a cheerful voice said from behind them all. Hermione turned around to see George in his bright orange suite with magenta bow tie.  She smiled as their eyes met and he grinned right back. “’MIONE!” He yelled with glee as he ran up to her, picked her up, and began to twirl her around. “Hello beautiful! FORGE! Look whose here!”

 

“HOLD ON, GRED!” Fred yelled back before he jumped over the check out counter to see what his twin was yelling about. When he saw who it was he grinned wide as well. “’MIONE!”

 

Hermione laughed as she was swept up in Fred’s arms next. “Hello, you two! I wanted to come see you and see how you were doing.”

 

“It’s great to see you, beautiful. We were wondering when we’d get to after what happened with Ronald.” Fred said as he kissed her cheek. “I’m so sorry, luv. I can’t believe the little shit did that to you.”

 

“I’m okay. How are you and everyone else doing?” Hermione asked.

“Can’t complain. Of course we’ll miss Ron but he dug himself a very deep hole. There was no way he’d get himself out of it. We’ll be fine though.”

 

“Yes, we’re stronger than we look! You know that.” George said next as they both hugged her together before they caught the 5 Slytherins staring at them. “Oi, Freddy, look at this! We’ve got snakes after our little lioness.”

 

“Oh my, and its five strong snakes too.” Fred laughed. “How did this happen, ‘Mione?”

 

“They make me feel safe and I like them very much.” Hermione answered.

 

Fred and George smiled.

 

“They also kiss wonderfully and give out some great hugs,” Hermione said cheekily with a grin.

 

Fred and George laughed loudly.

 

“That’s good. Make sure you keep treating her like the treasure she is, boys.”

 

“Or else we’re going to have to make examples out of you. Hermione is our little sister no matter what. You make sure she’s happy.”

 

Both Fred’s and George’s faces turned pretty dark and demonic with their smiles. Hermione saw the guys nodding. Fred and George could be scary when they wanted to be. Especially when it came to those who they cared about.

 

“Well, have a look around if you’d like. We’ve got some great stuff out now. And we have a new adult line of toys.” George wiggled his brows.

 

“It’s all in the back. If you have any questions just ask and we’ll help.” Fred said before they went off to see to other customers.

 

They all looked around for a bit, spending quite some time in the shop before they decided that it was a good time to get going if they were planning on swimming for a bit. The sun was beating down on all of them after they bought a few things, and made their way out of the shop.

 

“So, ready to show off those tattoos, babe,” Draco asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

Hermione laughed as she leaned into him while Blaise took her right hand in his. “Is that all you’ve been thinking about today? My tattoos?”

 

“Well, that and this sexy body of yours.” Draco laughed.

 

“I second that!” Blaise cheered.

 

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’ll get plenty of pictures.” Marcus said in all seriousness with his eyes filled with mischief.

 

“I’m so framing those too,” Adrian said as he and Marcus began to talk about how many copies they should get.

 

“I’m wondering if you’re wearing a one piece or a bikini actually.” Theo said as he stared at Hermione’s form trying to figure it out.

 

She smiled secretly. “You’ll just have to wait and see, Theo.”

 

They made their way back to Hogwarts. Once through the gates they walked a ways towards the very back of the castle where the Black Lake was. Students were all over lazing about on the lawn in either street clothes or bathing suits. Some laid in the shade or out in the sun on blankets or towels. Hermione and her guys walked towards a secluded area with enough privacy if they wanted it. Theo and Blaise conjured up some towels while Adrian enlarged a picnic basket after he took it out of his pocket.

 

Hermione lifted a brow at him.

 

Adrian smiled with a shrug. “Marcus and I put it together before we left and placed a stasis   charm on it.” He began to take out bread, cheese, some meat, and what looked like a bottle of wine.

 

“Fancy.” Hermione said with a smile as she began to take off her wedges. She placed them to the side of her before she unbuckled her gold belt, and placed that beside her wedges as well.

 

“I should get my wireless out and play some music to this strip tease of yours,” Blaise said with a roguish grin.

 

Hermione and the others laughed.

 

“If I was doing a strip tease for you, Blaise, I wouldn’t be doing it in public for the first time.” Hermione told him with a heated smirk as she unzipped the back of her dress.

 

The 5 Slytherins watched enraptured as their witch’s dress slid down her chest and arms to her hips revealing not only a black bikini with neon pink trim, but a diamond belly button ring with an orchid charm hanging from it. She pushed the dress the rest of the way off before she stood before them in nothing but her bikini.

 

“Stunning,” Theo said for all of them after they all fell silent for a time.

 

They all nodded, because Theo was correct.

“You’re gorgeous, love,” Draco said before more color caught his eyes. He looked to see the arm that his crazy aunt had carved up.

 

Hermione saw him looking at it before she lifted her arm up for him to see with a gentle smile. He still couldn’t believe she was able to get rid of the scar. Sure there was little scaring here and there, but the magical tattoo was able to cover it up. Hermione looked from Draco to meet Theo, Marcus, Blaise, and Adrian’s eyes next before she took in a deep breath and let it out. She closed her eyes and let her magic wash over her revealing her tattoos that she held close to her heart that she had gotten on her travels during the summer.

 

The second tattoo was on her ribs along her left side. It was of a phoenix in orange, pink, purple, green, and blue ink. It was absolutely breathtaking as it beat its large wings against Hermione’s skin as the fire trailed along the tail of the feathers that led down to the side of her thigh. Its feathery head moved as if in greeting towards the 5 Slytherins as they took a closer look at it.

 

The third tattoo was on her right ankle. It was of the Hippogriff with a Time-Turner around its neck that Hermione had told Pansy and Daphne about. The Hippogriff was pawing where he stood regally looking around as he silently cawed up at them. Theo and Blaise knelt down to get a better look at it. The golden Time-Turner glowed and sparkled for a moment before the Hippogriff took of flying around Hermione’s ankle, trailing golden/silvery sparkles behind with a few tannish gold feathers.

 

The fourth tattoo was a sugar skull Hermione had gotten in America. She fell in love with the design she saw when passing a Wizard tattoo shop with a few witches she had become friends with. It was very colorful and bright making Hermione happy. It was on her right inner wrist and it had become one of her favorites.

 

Her fifth tattoo was actually quite smaller than the rest of her tattoos. It was behind her left ear. It was of a book and quill since Hermione loved books so much. The quill moved around the book as it flipped opened before closing and vanishing before reappearing again.

 

Her sixth tattoo was placed at the top of her spine between her shoulder blades. It was a very detailed geometric tattoo of the moon phases and eclipses with the sun and eight planets orbiting around it and some star constellations. It was another one of her absolute favorite tattoos that took a very long time to finish when she was in Russia. She had sat in that chair everyday till it was time for her to go. Every detail was drawn with such love, determination, time, and friendship. Hermione smiled as she thought of her dear friend Colton who had given her the magical tattoo.

 

“I think this one is my favorite.” Marcus said as he lightly ran his fingers over it. He watched as the planets glowed in different colors as they circled around the moon phases. “This is amazing work, Princess. Who did it?”

 

“Colton Von Croft. He’s a wizard from Russia. He was the first friend I met when I went there. He became a dear friend of mine. I love his work.”

 

“I’ve heard of him. Father is friends with his father!” Draco said as he took a look at the last tattoo. “These are all amazing, baby.” Draco said as he kissed her shoulder.

 

Hermione smiled. “I’m glad you guys like them. So, you ready to go swimming because I’m sweating up a storm.”

 

“Well we can’t have that now can we!” Draco shouted as he quickly undressed to his dark green swim trunks that stopped above his knees before he scooped up Hermione and ran into the water laughing.

 

Hermione squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck laughing as well soon enough. The others were pulling off their shirts, jeans and trousers, and boots. Marcus began to take pictures before Hermione called him to come into the water. He placed a spell on the camera to take pictures of them as they all played and swam around. Hermione was floating on her back at one point with a grin thinking how great their first date as a group was going. She wondered what they’d all plan when they went on separate dates. That was going to be fun as well she was sure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!! I'm feeling a lot better now. My cold is finally clearing up and I can breathe again!!! Thank God! Here are 3 new chapters for the week (^v^) I hope you all enjoy them!

Hermione was still floating along on her back when she felt arms wrap around her waist pulling her into a wide chest. She looked up to see Adrian staring down at her with a heated look. She smiled up at him and before she knew it, he had captured her lips with his.

 

She moaned into his mouth, turning her body into his. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her core which had been tingling all day because her guys kept touching, and kissing her. It had especially gone a bit nuts when she saw all her men’s naked chests with their tattoos on display too.

 

Dear Merlin, all she wanted to do then is lick them all and kiss them.

 

She felt Adrian’s hard shaft thrust against her wet core and sighed as she thrust against him slightly in return. Adrian growled moving his hands from her waist to her arse where he began to squeeze and massage it as he moved her against his hardness.

 

“Angel, you feel so good.” He sighed into her mouth as he flicked his tongue against her bottom lip. “I can’t wait to fill you. I want to feel that tight little pussy of yours squeezing me until I fill you up with my cum.”

 

“Adrian.” She sighed back as she pulled away staring up at his heated lustful eyes. She loved the dirty talk. She honestly didn’t think she would, but God, her men really knew how to get her all riled up.

 

She saw something catch the suns light and looked down, her eyes widening. She forgot that Adrian had his nipples pierced! “Oh my God! You look so sexy with those.” Hermione leaned forward and flicked her tongue against the small snake hoops piercing his nipples. “Did it hurt?”

 

“For a few seconds. It burnt like hell. I cursed Millie as she stood there with a demonic smile on her face as they did it.”

 

Hermione laughed. “What was the bet about anyway?”

 

“She bet him that he couldn’t go one week without a shower.” Marcus said as he swam up to them. He leaned down kissing the side of Hermione’s neck, placing his hands on her hips. “Adrian has a strict thing about not only his hygiene, but his hair to.”

 

“What did you do?” Hermione asked as she began to caress his chest.

 

“Well she threw down the gauntlet. She was just as obsessed with cleanliness so I thought I could actually do it, but her prize I guess meant more to her.” Adrian answered.

 

“And her prize was?”

 

Adrian smiled. “My mom is a famous, in demand jewelry maker and she’d just designed one of the most in demand necklaces at the time. There was only a few left and Millie really wanted it, so I told her if she won, I’d get it for her.”

 

Hermione’s brows went up. “She obviously won.”

 

“Yep. She told me if I couldn’t make it to the end of the week without showering I’d have to pierce my nipples.”

 

“If she lost, what would you have won?”

 

“Millie not only had to get _her_ nipples pierced, but she also had to help me study for all of our classes that year, no matter what.”

 

Hermione frowned. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

Marcus laughed loudly. “You would think so, but Adrian is a very hard person to help study with. His mind wanders all over the place and he’ll just go off and do something else. It’s gotten a lot better, but back then he was a very horrible study partner.”

 

“Does Millicent still wear the necklace?”

 

“Yes, she has it on all the time. It’s a silver chain with emeralds all over it in a complicated design that looks like ivy. There’s rubies and diamonds on it as red and white roses. It’s quite beautiful.”

 

“Well I really like your piercings, Adrian. I think it makes you look sexy as hell.” Hermione told him with an impish grin.

 

“I like your belly button ring too, angel.” Adrian kissed her again.

 

“Hell, I like it too,” Marcus growled as he ground his harden cock into her ass. Hermione moaned as Marcus attacked her neck, sucking, licking, nibbling, and kissing it. He trailed his hands up her body to her large breasts that were just begging for him to massage and squeeze them.

 

“I love your tits, Princess. All I want to do is suck on those nipples all day and use your tits as my pillow. God, I keep thinking about thrusting my cock between them too. You’ve been hiding this hot little body from us all.” Marcus breathed in her ear before sucking on her lobe.

 

“Merlin’s beard, I can’t believe what you’ve been hiding under those robes all these years,” Adrian moaned as he watched Marcus’s hands grope her breasts. They were a handful and then some. They could both see her nipples hardened, waiting for them to be suckled on.

 

“I was a late bloomer. They weren’t this big until the war finally ended. My body changed a lot over the summer.” Hermione moaned while Marcus squeezed and continued to massage her breasts. Adrian brought his hands up to play with her nipples and Hermione let out a shout of ecstasy.

 

“All I want to do is touch you all over. Your skin is so bloody soft, angel.” Adrian moaned as he began to pinch and roll her nipples.

 

Adrian and Marcus continued to touch and kiss her when Draco, Theo, and Blaise joined them after they were done doing some swimming. Marcus leaned her back against him while Adrian and Theo held up her legs as she floated on her back. Draco and Blaise began to touch and kiss along her stomach and chest as they talked some more before they decided it was time to get out of the water. The afternoon had turned to evening, the sun was going to be setting soon and they’d all have to go to dinner in a couple of hours.

 

Marcus was the first to get out to make sure the camera was okay before putting it back in his pocket after he finally got dressed. Everyone else followed moments later. Once everyone was dressed, Hermione yawned. This had been one of the best days of her life. She had enjoyed every single moment with her 5 Slytherins. As she was yawning again Theo knelt down and told her to hop on his back. She wasn’t going to say no to cuddling up to one of her guys. Hermione climbed up Theo’s back, his hands wrapped around her upper thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Marcus took the camera out again capturing Hermione falling asleep against his back while Draco and Blaise rubbed her back as they talked quietly about the day. Adrian and Marcus walked behind making sure she didn’t slip off.

 

It took them a few minutes to get back into the castle and then they were stopped a few times to talk with some of their other friends before finally making it back to the 8th year common room. There was hardly anyone in the common room and the large L-shaped couch was vacant by the fire. Theo turned with Hermione and sat down on the couch with her before letting go of her legs. He unwound her arms from his neck before getting on the couch with her. He lied back in the corner, pulling Hermione’s body up along his. Blaise got on the other side of them, laying down and putting his head on Hermione’s lap. Draco, Adrian, and Marcus joined them. They all pretty much laid down beside each other before closing their eyes for a nap before they all had to go to dinner.

 

It was a relaxing end to their wonderful first group date.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

They all woke up later on. Hermione had a bit of a snog fest with all her guys before they went off to take quick showers to get the lake water smell off of them. Hermione walked with her guys to dinner, sitting at the Slytherin table along with Neville, Daphne, Harry, and Pansy.

 

“So how was your day?” Harry asked while he filled up his plate with food.

 

“It was wonderful. We went into Hogsmeade to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, went and did a little shopping, and we went to WWW where we saw George and Fred.” Hermione told him with a smile.

 

Harry smiled back. He’d never see his sister so happy. She deserved it and more though after everything they’d been through.

 

“How were they?”

 

“They are doing well. George and Fred apologized about Ronald and they said it was for the best that he was gone. They told me I’d always be their sister and friend no matter what.”

 

Harry nodded. “I wrote to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley telling them I’d see them during Christmas break. Do you know what you’re going to be doing yet, Hermione?”

 

“I think I’ll be with Severus, I really don’t know yet.”

 

“What about your parent’s?” Neville asked suddenly. “Aren’t you going to go see them?”

 

Hermione’s heart lurched at the mention of her parent’s. She still hadn’t told anyone what had happened besides Severus. She felt a hand caress her back and she looked up to see Blaise staring down at her with a worried look.

 

“ _Cara_ , are you okay?”

 

Hermione’s lip trembled before she took in a deep breath and let it out before looking over at Neville and the rest of them. They were all staring at her but Harry caught her eye. He had tilted his head at her wondering what was going on. She’d told him and the Weasley’s that she hadn’t been able to bring her parent’s memories back, so why was she not answering Neville’s question?

 

“I . . . I won’t be seeing them . . . Ever.”

 

“But why?” Neville asked his eyes wide.

 

“Did something happen?” Daphne asked this time.

 

Hermione was quiet before she said, “Before I left for the Horcrux Hunt with Harry, I tampered with my parent’s memories and erased them of my existence to keep them safe. They got new identities and moved to Australia away from everything.”

 

“Hermione . . .” Neville stared at his best friend with sad eyes. “You were able to undo it though, right?”

 

Hermione’s lip trembled again. “I went to Australia but . . .”

 

“She wasn’t able to give her parent’s back their memories.” Harry answered for her.

 

At this Hermione’s shoulders shook as a tear fell down her cheek.

 

“Princess?” Marcus said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressing her to his side in comfort.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Draco asked this time.

 

Adrian, Theo, and Blaise looked on with worried eyes.

 

“I was able to give them their memories back.” She told them in a low voice so they’d be the only ones to hear their conversation.

 

“What?” Harry said shocked and confused. “But−You said−What happened then?”

 

“I was able to give them back their memories. They were so upset with me for a few hours before they began to hug and kiss me all over my face. They were so happy that I was okay. That the war was over. I spent two of the happiest weeks with them.” Hermione looked off at nothing particular before she said, “I went back to England to get our house ready before Apparating back to Australia. When I got there, there were police there and they told me they were killed in a car accident.”

 

They all stared at her and the grief pouring off of her.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked as he grabbed her hand across from him and held it tightly. “Why?”

 

“I . . . I didn’t want any more pity. I couldn’t take it at the time. I thought it was better just thinking they were still in Australia with no memories of me.”

 

They all gave her their condolences and asked what happened after that, so Hermione told them how she’d dealt with everything from their funerals to their Wills, and finally dealing with their properties and businesses.

 

“I wish you had told me, Hermione, so you wouldn’t have been alone.” Harry told her.

 

“I’m sorry. I . . . I just couldn’t at the time.”

 

“You know you can always spend Christmas with me, Sirius, Remus, and Teddy.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I know.”

 

“You can also come to mine and Grans place if you’d like.” Neville said next.

 

Hermione’s smile grew. “I know that too. Thanks, Nev.”

 

“I’d be the happiest man alive if you came to visit me over Christmas, babe.” Draco said with a smile.

 

“Me too. I can’t think of anything better than seeing you on Christmas,” Marcus said next as he kissed her temple.

 

Everyone began to invite Hermione to visit them over Christmas break and it made her heart soar. She had the best friends and boyfriends ever. She’d have to ask Severus about Christmas though. She thought it’d be a good idea to spend the holidays with her older brother.


	18. Chapter 18

After dinner was done they all went back to the 8th year Common Room. Hermione hung out with everyone before her curiosity got the better of her, and she went to her room to look at her new found treasures she had found in Tombs & Scrolls.

 

Jasper was on his bed asleep when she walked in and shut the door. She went over to her desk where she had left the book and two scrolls tied together still along with her new diary. She decided to write about her day before anything else. She’d filled about ten pages with her thoughts before she set her new diary aside to finally look at her other treasures.

 

Hermione was still a bit skeptic about opening them though so she cast some more curse breaking magic, making sure there were still no curses or hexes, or whatever other horrible surprises. Nothing happen other than the magic coming off of it reaching out to hers in what seem like excitement and contentment. Hermione nibbled her lip as she untied the twine from around the book and scrolls.

 

She stared down at the inch thick tomb and read the title: _Priestess Xia Guanyu & the Spirit World & the World In Between Time & Space_.

 

Her eyes widened in surprise. That was the name of the Priestess the monk wizards in China had told her about. Hermione lightly touched her choker necklace wondering what the heck was going on. This was not a coincidence that she found this tomb and these scrolls.

 

She blinked looking down at the two scrolls wondering what their secrets held. She picked up one of them, unrolling it to find it all blank. Hermione frowned, placing that one down to pick up the other one. She unwound that one to, to find it also blank.

 

“The heck is going on?” she mumbled to herself as she placed it down before smacking her forehead. “You’re a witch, dork!”

 

Hermione took her wand out and cast _Aparecium_ wordlessly. The scroll glowed brightly for a long moment before words in mandarin began to appear. It was a very old dialect as well which would take Hermione a while to translate. She already was proficient with this language but it was so old, it’d take a bit longer for her to translate it. Hermione sat there staring at the words as her mind went through every type of book file she had in her brain before she was able to translate what the hell the scroll was about.

 

Turned out it was a scroll on how to change into ancient _Animagus Spirit Forms_. It was just like her book she had been reading the day before school started! Excitement ran through Hermione. She already had discovered what her _Animagus_ form was, but she didn’t have an ancient or spirit form yet.

 

Hermione was so excited to learn more new magic. She cast the charm on the other scroll and more mandarin appeared after it glowed for a long moment. This time it only took moments for Hermione to translate it before she knew it was some more new spells, potions she’d never heard of, and a little about the magical jewels that were now in Hermione’s possession.

 

For the next few hours Hermione decided to translate at least one of the scrolls and she decided to start on the one about the _Animagus Spirit Forms_. It was all so fascinating. It had about the same steps to follow on how to turn into your regular _Animagus_ form, but there was a few more different things as well, like actually involving your very soul and your magical spirit that made up your magical core.

 

This would have to be done when she had free time, but she’d take the first few steps to learning this new form before she went to bed. For another couple of hours she read and learned before she yawned. She didn’t want anyone finding her scrolls so she vanished the writing again and put all her stuff away before going to change for bed.

 

She’d just come out of the bathroom in a pair of pink sleep short shorts and a matching crop top with thin strap that showed off her flat stomach and belly button piercing. She was brushing her hair out when a knock came at her door.

 

“Come in!” She called with her back turned as she continued to brush her hair out facing her vanity mirror.

 

There were two different moans behind her as she finished with her hair. Hermione put her brush down and turned to see Blaise and Theo standing there in their own PJ’s. They wore sweats and T-shirts as they walked in closing her door behind them.

 

“Hi.” She greeted with a smile.

 

“Hey Mia. You look good enough to eat,” Theo said as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

 

Hermione smiled against his lips as she felt another pair of arms surround her. She looked over her shoulder to see Blaise taking a sniff of her hair.

 

“Ready for bed, _Cara_?” he asked as he buried his face in her hair.

 

“I am. Are we sleeping in here or one of your rooms?”

 

“Here’s fine. Come on.” Theo said as he led her to the bed.

 

They all got in with Hermione in the middle and Theo on her right while Blaise was on her left. Jasper hopped up on the bed and curled up at the end before falling asleep first. Blaise kissed her goodnight before he draped a leg over hers while wrapping an arm around her upper body. Theo kissed her goodnight next before he also wrapped a leg around hers and Blaise’s. His arms wrapped around her waist before they all fell asleep. Hermione’s last thought was how safe she felt and warm. She smiled one last time before sleep and pleasant dreams engulfed her.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Hermione was lying awake between Theo and Blaise, just staring at their sleeping faces and couldn’t help the love and happiness filling her heart for them and her other three Slytherins. They were healing her and she was so happy that they were in her life.

 

She stretched up to see over Theo to look to see what time it was.

 

8:05am.

 

They should get up to get breakfast. Plus Hermione wanted to do her run since she hadn’t done it yesterday. She looked down at their sleeping faces again and grinned. She’d slept through the night without waking up, screaming in terror with sweat pouring off of her. Hermione was enjoying being able to sleep through the night.

 

“Wake up, Theo, Blaise. We need to go get breakfast before its all gone.” Hermione said as she leaned down to kiss them both awake.

 

They both groaned as they stretched and opened their eyes.

 

“Morning darling.” Theo said with a smile.

 

“Good morning, _Cara_.” Blaise said as well giving her a hug. “How did you sleep? No nightmares?”

 

“I slept wonderfully. Thank you for keeping me company and safe. I haven’t slept through the night in a long time without waking up in a sweat. Sleeping with you and the others has really helped.”

 

“We’re glad to help.” Theo said as he kissed her shoulder.

 

“We should get up though. I’m starving.” Blaise said as he got out of bed and stretched. “I’m going to go take a quick shower and meet you guys in the Hall.” Blaise leaned down, grabbed the back of Hermione’s head and gave her a kiss that had her moaning, toes curling, and wrapping her arms around Blaise’s neck. “I’ll see you at breakfast, my precious one.” He said against her lips before licking them and giving her one last kiss before walking away.

 

Hermione sat back while fanning herself as she looked over at Theo who had a shit eating grin. “What?” she said with a frown before she grinned at him. She couldn’t help it.

 

“I think you’re beautiful.”

 

Hermione blushed. Theo leaned towards her, gathering her in his arms and pulling her to lay on top of him as he went back to lying down on the bed. Hermione and Theo stared at each other before he thrust his hands in her hair on either side of her head, and brought her lips down to his. They began to snog for a few minutes. She felt Theo’s cock begin to harden against her and she sighed in his mouth.

 

“Breakfast Theo.”

 

“Mmm, in a moment. I just want to hold you for a moment longer and kiss you. Your lips are so soft, Mia. You’re so soft all over. Adrian and Marcus are right. I can’t wait to sink inside you as well.”

 

“Theo,” Hermione moaned as she sat up straddling him.

 

“Fuck. All I want to do is sink into your hot cunny and make you mine for eternity.” Theo growled as he thrust up against her.

 

“I want that to.” She moaned as she arched her back as he caressed her breasts, squeezing and massaging them.

 

“Soon beautiful. Soon you’ll have all of us and you’re going to be ours forever.”

 

“I want that, Theo. I want to be all of yours.” Hermione answered him truthfully. There was nothing she wanted more than for her men to make her theirs forever.

 

They snogged for another few minutes before Theo left to let her get ready and to get ready himself. Hermione laid there on her comfy bed for a moment before a pecking sound came at her window. She looked to see Severus’s raven waiting there patiently. Hermione rolled off her bed, walked over to her window opening it up to let the raven in.

 

“Good morning,” Hermione greeted as she grabbed some owl treats and handed them to him. The raven ate them as he lifted his leg for Hermione to take her letter. She undid the tie before taking her letter and breaking the seal to unfold it.

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_Meet me outside in the courtyard at 11 o’clock and we shall walk to the Apparation point to take us to the Prince estate. We shall eat lunch before I show you around and then you can meet our mother._

_Your Brother,_

_Severus_

 

A jumble of nerves went through Hermione as she wondered what her real mother would think of her. What would she look like? How will she respond to Hermione? Questions were zooming through her mind at a high rate before she felt a headache coming on. She took in a breath before shaking her head.

 

It would be fine.

 

Everything would be okay.

 

She was just meeting her real mother and possibly finding out who her real father was.

 

Hermione felt her entire body shiver with nervousness.

 

Dear Merlin, she was fucking nervous as hell.


	19. Chapter 19

Time passed.

 

Hermione ate breakfast with everyone before she went to take her run around the castle. Harry ended up joining her along with Jasper. Noelle was left asleep on Harry’s bed. She wasn’t surprised that she was asleep. Puppies tended to do that a lot especially Noelle.

 

Her guys had told her to enjoy the run. They decided to do some flying and practice. Harry was going to join them after his run with Hermione. Daphne and Pansy were enjoying their time laying out by the lake with Luna, Millicent, Hannah, and Susan and a few of the other 8th year girls.

 

“So I have something to tell you.”

 

Harry looked over at her with a raised brow as they ran.

 

“What would that be?”

 

“Well, you know how it turned out that Severus is my older brother?”

 

“Yes, which I’m still stunned about, but I’m happy for you both.”

 

“Well, I’m going over to the Prince estate today to have lunch with Severus . . .” Hermione took in a deep breath before letting it out. “I’m also going to meet my real mother.”

 

Harry was quiet for a long moment before he opened his mouth. Nothing came out for another few minutes before he finally said, “Wow. I . . . Merlin, I don’t know how I’d feel if I was suddenly going to meet my parent’s. I’d be all types of nervous.” Harry turned to look at her as they came around a corner. “Are you nervous?”

 

“Fuck, yes!” Hermione practically shouted as she came to a sudden stop. “What if she hates me, Harry?! What if she doesn’t like me at all?! What if she wished she never had me?! Did I ruin her life after she had me? Was I a mistake? Did she really want to keep me like Severus said, or was he just saying that to make me happy? I don’t know how I’m going to react when I see her, Harry. I knew I was adopted years ago. It was before I got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts. I just never knew my real parent’s would come from the wizarding world too!” Hermione took in a deep breath. “And I might also find out who my real father is today too. Harry, I might have more half siblings that I might know. What if it turns out they are someone I don’t like. Dear Merlin!!!” She ran her hands through her hair making it look crazier than it’d look when they were younger.

 

“You’ve got to calm down, Hermione! It’s going to be okay.” Harry said as he placed his arms around her and gave her a hug. “It’ll all be okay. You’re jumping to conclusions that most likely won’t even happen. I’m positive your real mum is going to be happy to see you. Anyone would be happy to have you in their family you know.”

 

Hermione smiled and laughed. “You’re just saying that, Harry Potter!”

 

“You’re my sister and I love you with all my heart. Your family and I mean it. She’s going to be happy to meet you, Mia. Believe me.”

 

“Dear Merlin, I hope your right, Harry. Severus said she’d be happy to see me but I’m nervous as all hell.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Maybe you should let your boyfriends relax you.”

 

Hermione blinked before she pulled away from Harry while punching him in the shoulder. “I am not having sex with my boyfriends, Harry! I would like to enjoy it, thank you. I don’t want it to be rushed.”

 

Harry laughed. “Maybe some heavy foreplay then.”

 

Hermione shook her head while laughing. “What has Pansy done to you?” she chuckled. “You would usually tell me to go off and read or take a hot bath to relax me. You’ve never told me to go off and shag my boyfriend before.”

 

Harry shrugged with a smile of his own. “When I’m feeling uptight or nervous Pansy finds me and gets me to relax. Even though we’ve been together for only a few days, it feels a lot longer then that. She relaxes me and makes me happy . . . In all kinds of ways.” He wiggled his brows making Hermione laugh. “But seriously, Pansy is . . . Jesus, I think she’s the one for me, Hermione. I feel alive when she’s with me.”

 

Hermione grinned. “I’m glad. I really love Pansy. She’s nothing like I thought she was while we grew up. The war really didn’t let us have friendship with people until it was over. I’m glad I’m friends with her, Daphne, and the others. Especially now that I have five Slytherin boyfriends.”

 

Harry laughed. “At least life won’t be boring for you now that you’re with Draco, Marcus, Adrian, Theo, and Blaise. How does Severus feel about that by the way?”

 

Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle as they resumed their run. “He found out yesterday that we were going on our first group date. It was quite funny actually when I told him what was going on. He wanted to threaten them as big brothers do for their sisters.”

 

Harry laughed, his head flying back in merriment. “Oh wow! That must have been a sight.”

 

“Oh, it was. They guys had been standing there looking at Severus when he said something that made them all straighten up. I had been standing aside watching. Once Severus was done, they told me that he’d threatened them.”

 

Harry smiled. “Well here’s to hoping they keep you happy then.”

 

“They are. They’ve been sleeping in my bed every night so I won’t have nightmares. It’s been working too. I’ve slept through the night twice already and it’s done wonders for me. I’m not tired or cranky. I thought it would take a lot longer to be able to sleep through the night again.”

 

“Pansy’s been sleeping in my bed to, or else I’d be sleeping in hers. It’s been great waking up feeling refreshed.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Before school started back up, I went and saw a therapist to see what I had and if I should take anything to help.”

 

Harry looked over at her surprised. “I did to!”

 

Hermione stopped to look at him. “I was diagnosed with PTSD. She told me it would get better with time.”

 

Harry nodded. “My therapist said the same thing. Have you told anyone else?”

 

She nodded. “I told Draco about it. He was the one that came up with the idea of me sleeping with one or two of them at night. It worked when Jasper went to go get him the other night. I slept the rest of the night without waking up screaming again. I also told him about the nightmares I have at night. The guys have been great, helping me feel safe at night when we go to sleep.”

 

Harry nodded again. “Pansy does the same for me. I’m glad you told me, Mia. I was worried about you when you told me you hadn’t been sleeping well.”

 

“I’ve been trying to not keep things from you like I’ve been doing. It does help to talk about it as well as write it in my diary.”

 

“You have a diary?” Harry chuckled.

 

“Of course I have a diary! If I kept all my thoughts in my head I’d go nuts!”

 

Harry laughed again before they finished up their run. “Well I’m done. Are you going to go get ready for the day?” He asked as they stretched out.

 

“Yeah. I’m going to go take a shower, dress, maybe do some reading before meeting up with Sev.” Hermione thought for another moment. “Or maybe I’ll come out to the Pitch and watch you guys practice. Yeah, I think I’ll do that instead. Will you tell them I’ll see them in a little bit when you meet up with the guys?”

 

“Sure. I’m going to change into my gear then go. I’ll see you in a little while then.”

 

Hermione and Harry walked together back to the 8th year dorms. They entered through the painting together before going their separate ways. Hermione saw that Jasper had gone off and her room was deserted. She shrugged out of her tank top, shorts, pulled off her socks and shoes before she walked naked into her bathroom for a hot shower.

 

A little bit later Hermione was cleaned. She dried off and magically dried her hair before she brushed it out till there were no tangles. She put it half up and left the rest down, trailing down her back to her waist in loose thick curls. She walked out of her bathroom to her closet to look what she should wear. She was meeting her real mum so maybe something nice. It was still hot but there was a breeze as well so Hermione pulled out a light purple summer dress that buttoned all the way up along with a crème colored cardigan. She got dressed, attached her thigh holster to her right thigh with her wand inside already, and decided to wear a matching pair of light purple flats along with the outfit before she looked at herself in the mirror.

 

She nodded.

 

She looked great!

 

Hermione walked out of her room and decided to watch her men practice for a while before she went to meet up with Severus. Harry was right about one thing though. She knew her men would relax her, but just seeing them in their element would relax her. They’d take her mind off of meeting her real mum.

 

Everything would be okay.

 

Hopefully.

 

She really needed to stop thinking about it or she’d give herself another headache. So she went off to find her guys to take her mind off of her nervousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys(^v^) Here are your 3 New Chapters for the week. I would have put them up yesterday but the weather here where I am has been really bad and knocked out our internet last night. Luckily its working today so I wanted to upload them real quick before something else happens. I hope you guys enjoy. I love hearing from you guys and answering questions you might have about the story, so please leave comments, and don't forget kudos (^v^) ENJOY!!!

Hermione came through the archway to the newly constructed Quidditch stadium to see her guys, Harry, and some other 8th year boys and girls flying around, passing the Quaffle back and forth.

 

She took the steps to the lower stands and took a seat as she watched what looked like practice with a bit of showing off what tricks they could do on their broomsticks. Hermione snorted before outright laughing as she watched Dean Thomas stand up on his broom and was going to jump over Seamus Finnigan’s head, but Seamus got a face full of crotch instead.

 

Harry and Draco were laughing uproariously while Seamus was cursing Dean and trying to get his face away from Dean’s crotch.

 

“BLOODY HELL!!!” Seamus shouted as he whacked Dean multiple times. “Get that shit out of my face!”

 

“I’m sorry, mate! I thought I could do it. Stop hitting me, you wanker!” Dean yelled back as he began to hit Seamus back.

 

Harry and Draco were leaning on each other now, still laughing while trying to stay upright on their brooms while the others were still flying around, cracking jokes, and laughing at the spectacle Seamus and Dean were making.

 

“Hey Angel,” a voice said from above Hermione.

 

She looked up to see Adrian floating there with a smile on his handsome face.

 

She smiled back up at him. “Hey handsome.”

 

Adrian’s smile grew into a grin as he floated down beside her and got off his broom. He leaned it against the seat before picking Hermione up, sitting down in her seat, and set her on his lap where he held her.

 

“You look beautiful. Is this what you’re wearing for your lunch with Snape?”

 

“Yes. I’m a bit nervous about it though.”

 

Adrian frowned. “You’re nervous about your lunch with Snape?”

 

“No, I’m fine with that. I know Severus and I will have a wonderful time. I’m excited about seeing the Prince Estate and seeing everything else.”

 

“Then what can you possibly be nervous about, Angel?” Adrian gave her a confused look with his brows drawn together.

 

“I’m meeting my real mum today as well.” Hermione mumbled before nibbling her bottom lip.

 

Adrian blinked at her before hugging her tightly. “I have no idea what you’re feeling right now or how nervous you really are. I do know though that you’re wonderful in all ways. You’re funny, smart, beautiful, kind, and courageous. The list goes on, Angel. Your real mum is going to love you just the way you are. Be you, don’t hide behind a mask or anything.”

 

Hermione’s heart felt like it had just melted into a pile of goo. She looked up at Adrian and fell a bit more in love with him. They stared at each other for a long moment. Hermione brought her hand up to his face and began caressing his cheek. She leaned up and Adrian met her the rest of the way as they began to snog. They were both in their own little world before they each heard the cat calls, and wolf whistles.

 

“Oi! I thought we were practicing, Adrian! Get your arse up here and stop snogging our girlfriend!” Blaise yelled as he flew over to them. “Hello _Cara_ , you look gorgeous, darling.”

 

Hermione smiled as she blew him a kiss. “Thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself, sweetie.”

 

Blaise floated closer to her, leaned down and caught her lips in a quick kiss before giving her an Eskimo kiss with their noses. Hermione couldn’t help it as she laughed before watching him fly off towards the practice game that was about to begin.

 

“You should get going too.” Hermione told Adrian as she gave him one more hug before she got up off of him.

 

“If I must. I’d rather stay here with you though, but I did promise those wankers I’d practice with them.” Adrian rolled his eyes as he swept a hand through his hair.

 

Hermione laughed again. “You’ll have fun.”

 

“Oh, I know I will. I’ll make sure they all bask in my greatness.”

 

“Now you sound like Draco.” Hermione laughed.

 

“I’ve always been a divine one, darling.” Adrian gave her a roguish grin. “I’ll see you later tonight, Angel. Have a good time with your brother.”

 

“Okay.” Hermione said as she watched him fly off after Blaise.

 

Hermione sat there watching them when she saw Marcus fly over towards her. He floated down before hopping off his broom and taking a seat beside her.

 

“What’s wrong, Princess?” He stared at her with those eyes that she felt saw everything that others wished he didn’t see sometimes. It was as if he could look into your very soul, and find out what secrets you were holding close to you

 

Hermione blinked up at him. “Why would you think that anything was wrong?”

 

Marcus smiled at her before picking her up and placing her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

 

“I’m starting to realize you all like picking me up and putting me in your laps.” Hermione pointed out to him as she snuggled into his wide chest, and just breathed him in. He smelt so freaking good.

 

“I love having you in my lap. I know you love it too, Princess.” He whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss on it.

 

Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes, just continuing to breathe him in and being in his arms relaxed her quite a bit.

 

“I was just telling Adrian that I wasn’t only having lunch with Severus.”

 

“Who else is going to be there?”

 

“Well besides us, no one. I’m going to see the Prince Estate, get a tour in. You know all that good stuff.” Hermione’s voice trailed off for a moment. “But I’ll also be meeting my real mum. I was telling Adrian how nervous I am.”

 

“What did he tell you to do?” Marcus asked as he began to stroke her hair.

 

“I need to be my wonderful, real self.”

 

Marcus chuckled. “You just need to be you, Princess. I’m sure Adrian said something along the lines of how beautiful, smart, caring, courageous, and how all around wonderful you are . . .” Marcus leaned back to stare down at her with a raised brow.

 

“Yes,” she laughed.

 

Marcus nodded. “You have nothing to worry about. If she says something that makes you mad, sad, or anything, all you have to do is leave. Fuck it. Come back here, to us. We’ll make you feel a lot better.”

 

“Thank you, Marcus. I really am feeling a lot better now. I’m glad I came here rather than staying in the common room to read, or going to the library.”

 

“I’m glad you came too, Princess, but if you’d gone to the library you would have seen Theo, and I’m pretty sure he would have said the same things that Adrian and I have told you. I wanted to see you before you left anyway. I still want to go flying with you to.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I did say that I’d fly with you all.”

 

“ _And_ play some Quidditch,” Marcus pointed out, reminding her of what Harry had told him and the others the other day.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward. “Jeez, I still can’t believe Harry told you all that.” Hermione mumbled underneath her breath.

 

Marcus chuckled. “Maybe you should try out for the team this year? I’d love to play in a match with you.”

 

Hermione stared at him with her lips twitching. “You don’t even know if I’m any good! I could be quite horrible.”

 

Marcus raised a brow that said “Yeah, right”.

 

Hermione laughed again. “I’m serious! I could be the most horrible player you’ve ever seen!”

 

“I love your laugh.” Marcus sighed against her temple. “Everything in my world is calm when I hear that sound.”

 

“Marcus,” Hermione breathed out as she stared at the contented look he had on his face as they both sat there in their own world.

 

The quietness around them though was interrupted by the alarm Hermione had set for herself, so she’d have enough time to get back to the castle to meet up with Severus in the front courtyard. She lifted her dress a bit to reach the thigh holster where her wand was to turn it off.

 

Marcus moaned. “Fuck sake, that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Hermione smirked at him after she was done smoothing her dress back into place. “I thought me stripping out of my dress yesterday was and when you also saw me in my bikini?”

 

Marcus smirked right back at her as he tangled his hand underneath her hair in back of her neck. “Everything about you is sexy as all hell, Princess. I can’t wait to make you mine and feel you all around me.”

 

Hermione let out a sound between a sigh and a moan before Marcus’s lips crashed against hers. She would have loved to just sit here and snog him all afternoon, but she couldn’t. Severus was waiting for her. She had made plans and she needed to get over to the courtyard before Marcus sucked her into a world of seduction he was weaving around them.

 

“I’ve got to go.” She said against his lips.

 

“Mmm,” he mumbled back before he licked her bottom lip. “You better go before I just fly us back to the castle, and fuck you through my bed.”

 

Hermione felt her inner girly girl squeal in excitement and her pussy went all aflutter with anticipation. She had to get going before she had to go back to her room to change her panties.

 

Marcus took a deep breath in, smelling the flowery scent from her hair and groaned again. “You better go, Princess. You smell good enough to eat.”

 

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up from his lap. He held her by her hips, staring up at her with a heated look.

 

“I plan on holding you through the night while you sleep tonight. And possibly doing some . . . other things with you.” He licked his lips as he continued to stare up at her before trailing his eyes all over her body.

 

Hermione let out a rush of breath before taking a few steps back. “Promises, promises.” She said in a low husky voice.

 

Marcus gave her a feral heated look again that held a lot of promises in his eyes. “I’ll make it a reality soon enough, love.”

 

Hermione smiled, blew him a kiss before turning away and began walking back the way she had come. It was time to not only go have lunch with her older brother, but to also meet her birth mother.

 

Hermione looked up at the blue sky. “Please like me. Dear God, I hope she likes me and I like her.” Hermione prayed as she began her trek back towards the castle.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione walked as quickly as she could back towards the castle. She didn’t want to keep Severus waiting too long. She wished she’d gotten to talk to Draco and Theo though, but she knew she would see them later when she got back. At least she got to see Draco, Theo though, she had missed seeing him.

 

She’d just had to give him along with Draco longer hugs when she saw them later on.

 

She’d just entered the courtyard when she saw Severus waiting for her, leaning up against a tree.

 

He was dressed casually which surprised Hermione. She hadn’t seen him in such casual clothes since the night she went to go meet him and find out why she had felt such a familial feeling with him. It was now a surprise when she saw him in casual clothing. She liked it on him though. She thought he seemed a bit more approachable but maybe that was because she was his little sister. He always seemed quite happy to see her which made her happy.

 

He was dressed in black trousers with a white buttoned shirt, and a dark royal blue vest with silver trim that buttoned up over his stomach. She saw a small gold chain pined to the side of a pocket where she knew his pocket watch was. His hair was brushed back from his face that lit up when he saw her.

 

“Hello love, you look wonderful,” he said as he kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

 

Hermione smiled as she hugged him back. “Thank you. I thought since I was meeting our mum for the first time, I should dress up a little.”

 

Severus nodded. “You look beautiful. Shall we get going? Bogart is waiting for us. He and the other House Elves are really excited to meet you.”

 

Hermione looked up at him surprised as they walked towards the _Apparation_ Point. “That doesn’t sound like the normal House Elf names I’ve heard over the years. I like it though.”

 

Severus smiled. “When I inherited the Prince name and the Estate, I was surprised that there was only one elf there. He was very old though and he’d been all alone for so long his mind had gone long ago. I felt so terrible for him being alone in that large house. His name was Tully. He was a wonderful elf but sadly he passed away a few weeks later after I inherited.”

 

Hermione’s eyes dulled at the mention of Tully’s death. “I’m sorry about Tully.”

 

Severus nodded. “Before he passed though, he helped me look for new House Elves to join the Prince Estate, and I found ones that were all different in all kinds of ways from their personalities, to their looks.”

 

Hermione’s eyes shone with excitement. “That’s wonderful!”

 

Severus’s lips twitched. “I do remember you trying to free the House Elves here at Hogwarts during your fourth year. What was it called again?” His brow arched upward twitching along with his lips.

 

Hermione’s cheeks pinked before she smiled bashfully. “S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.”

 

Severus laughed. “I remember you running around the castle with hats, trying to free them all. Didn’t they get quite upset with you?”

 

“Yes. I had knitted hats and socks, leaving them around in hopes that some unsuspecting elves would pick them up, and they’d be free. I just . . . I don’t like how most House Elves are treated, Sev. I saw how Winky was treated at the Quidditch World Cup by Bartemius Crouch Sr. and it just made me so angry. When I got here to Hogwarts, I saw it all as slavery. They didn’t get paid or have Holidays, Severus! I thought I was doing something good for them.” Hermione sighed as she bit her lip. “But it seems I pretty much insulted them all when they found out about S.P.E.W. Dobby and Winky were the only ones who wore the hats and socks. The other elves were terrified of me till I stopped in the middle of fifth year. I was told later on at the beginning of sixth year that the elves had refused to clean Gryffindor Tower all during fourth year because of me, and Dobby was the only one who cleaned it by himself since he was already free anyway. I felt terrible.”

 

“Ah Hermione, Pet, elves love to work, especially for their families. Yes, it’s terrible in some cases for them, I will agree with you there. Some of the Wizarding families are quite terrible to their House Elves.” Hermione nodded. “The point is though, Pet, they not only love to work, they love that their helping their families.”

 

“Hagrid told me that they enjoyed and loved working here at Hogwarts. During sixth year I went down to the kitchens and apologized profusely for what I saw as degrading to them and how they were treated a lot of the time. I told them I had stopped because I didn’t want them terrified of me anymore. Thankfully they all forgave me, thank Merlin.”

 

“You have a beautiful and honest heart, love. It’s not a bad thing. Your heart was in the right place, but things are so much different here in the Wizarding World compared to the Muggle World. Some things are the same but not all.”

 

“I know.” Hermione looked up at him with excitement. “Tell me about the new elves at the Prince Estate.”

 

Severus grinned. “How about you meet them instead? I think you’re going to like them all as much as I do. I will tell you now though that I treat the elves differently.”

 

“How so?” Hermione frowned.

 

“I actually do pay them and give them days off.” Severus said proudly.

 

Hermione squealed in happiness before she launched herself at her older brother and hugged him hard while kissing his face. “That’s wonderful, Sev! How did you do it?”

 

“Well they are all different. Some of them are half-breeds, some of them were free elves, but it took me about three months for them to agree to being paid. They each picked a day of the week where they would have the day off and could do anything they wanted. I wanted them to have a hobby or something to do during their day off since some of them just stood and stared into space. It’s been working quite well thus far.”

 

“Wow. I can’t believe it.” Hermione smiled.

 

Severus nodded. He adored his sister’s smile. Everything seemed right in the world when she was smiling. “Anyway one weekend I decided to go out and buy a telly and DVD and Blu-ray players. I also bought and ordered a bunch of movies. I was watching Casablanca with Humphrey Bogart in it. Boggy watched it with me on his day off and he loved the name and movie so much he decided to change his name to Bogart.”

 

“Oh my, God, that’s awesome!” Hermione laughed. “I love it.”

 

Severus smiled and laughed with her. “The others changed their names after they watched different movies after that. They picked the ones they liked the most, so you’ll be introduced to the elves today, and hear names that elves usually don’t have.”

 

“Let’s go! I can’t wait to meet them all.”

 

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione in a tight hug. “Are you still nervous about meeting mother?”

 

“I won’t lie to you, Sev. I am terrified.”

 

“It’ll be all right, love. You two are going to get on great.”

 

“I hope your right, Sev. I really do,” Hermione said before Severus _Apparated_ them both away.

 

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

A crack sounded letting the inhabitants of the house know that Severus and Hermione had arrived. Severus left one arm around Hermione’s shoulders as they both stood in front of the Prince Estate.

 

Hermione stared in astonishment.

 

“It’s so beautiful.” She whispered in awe.

 

“Welcome home, Hermione Jean Granger-Prince.” Severus said with a loving smile.

 

Hermione leaned into her brother’s side as she stared at the home. It was quite a bit bigger than Malfoy Manor. It was a large sprawling Victorian Estate. It was four stories high and she guessed five if you counted the attic. There were two towers in front on either side of the front arched stained glass doors, four more in some corners of the house. The home was built with dark and light bricks, arched windows on each floor, and intricate iron woven balconies on the second and third floor. The roofing was a dark grey and ivy grew in some places on the house with red, purple, and blue roses. It was breathtaking just standing there and staring at the home.

 

Trees sprawled all over, Hermione could see a large lake in the distance, slightly hidden behind the house. There were two curved stairways on either side leading up to the front doors which Severus began to lead her up one.

 

“Are you going to have it decorated for Christmas?” Hermione asked excitedly.

 

“Yes. I was talking to Bogart and Kelly about it the other day.”

 

“Kelly?”

 

Severus nodded. “Her name used to be Mossy but she watched a movie with Gene Kelly in it and she changed her name to that.”

 

Hermione smiled she loved the new names the elves were picking for themselves. “It’s going to look so gorgeous. I can’t wait to see it.” Hermione suddenly blinked and looked up at Severus as they continued up the stairs. “Can I spend Christmas break here with you, Sev? Or should I go stay with Harry if you’d rather not have me here?”

 

Severus suddenly came to a stop and took a hold of Hermione’s hand to stop her. She looked back at him startled.

 

“Why would you think that I wouldn’t want you here during Christmas?” he asked in his dark serious voice. His brows drew together as scowled down at her.

 

Hermione blinked before she shrugged, looking away for a moment before looking back at him. “We’re new at being siblings. I didn’t know if you’d want your little sister around if you had other plans. I don’t want to be underfoot and you getting annoyed with me later on.”

 

“Hermione, I want you to be here with me during the Christmas holiday. Hell, you can invite anyone you want over if you want, so we’re not the only ones here if that’s what you want.” He stepped closer to her and held her face in his hands. “I want our first Christmas together to be something we look back on with happiness. Your my little sister, I’ve never really went all out to celebrate Christmas in the past. I’m looking forward to it this year and years to come.”

 

Hermione felt her eyes get a bit teary before she smiled. “Okay. Can we decorate the tree together? I loved doing that with my parent’s in the past.”

 

“Of course. I’m sure there are all types of treasures in the attic from past Christmases that haven’t seen the light in years.”

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

“Good. Now promise me you won’t keep thinking that I don’t want you here. I really do. This is your new home as much as mine. We’ll get the hang of it soon enough.” Severus said.

 

She nodded. “I promise, Sev. It’s just, these things pop in my head and I let them fester till I need to make sure its okay.”

 

“I know, Pet. Don’t worry so much though.” Severus looked up and smiled as he saw the door begin to open. “Come on. Everyone was excited when I told them that I found out I had a little sister. Their all excited to meet you.”

 

Severus continued to hold Hermione’s hand as they walked up the stairs the rest of the way. She was glad he still held her hand because Hermione was still nervous as hell. She was meeting her new family and the House Elves that were a part of it. She was just as excited and nervous. It wasn’t a very pleasant feeling because her stomach began to hurt a bit. She had to relax.

 

_Everything is okay. Severus is here with me. He’ll keep me safe from any danger that comes now and in the future. You have old and new family. Your meeting your real mum today too. Everything is going to be okay_ , she thought to herself as they came to a stop at the now opened front door.

 

About ten different sets of eyes were staring at her with excitement and just as much nervousness as hers were filled with. The elves didn’t know her personally but they had heard of her and were happy that she was Lord Severus Snape-Prince’s little sister.

 

This would soon be Lady Hermione Granger-Prince and they were so happy that they’d have another person to take care of and safe from harm.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione was surprised to see a four foot elf dressed in a crisp three piece black pin striped suit, bow to her and Severus. Hermione took a guess that he was one of the half-breeds Severus had mentioned, because he was the tallest elf she had ever seen. He had to be part elf _and_ goblin. His skin was a very dark gray with bright gold eyes. His nose was slightly hooked at the end. Hermione noticed the magic surrounding him. She could tell he was quite powerful. He held himself with an air of dignity as he straightened up to his full height. Her magic was flowing towards him before it pulled back to wait. Obviously there was something or someone else her magic wanted to greet instead.

 

Huh. She wondered what her magic wanted for a moment before she focused back on the elf in front of her.

 

“Welcome home, Lord Severus.” He said in a very deep cultured voice. He looked over at Hermione and smiled wide with pearly white sharp teeth. “Welcome to Prince Estate, Lady Hermione.”

 

Hermione blinked before grinning back. “Thank you so much! May I ask who you are?”

 

“Of course, my Lady. My name is Bogart. I am head butler of the Prince Estate Household as well as Lord Severus’s personal assistant. I am in charge of all the elves along with my twin sister, Kelly, who is Head House Keeper.” Bogart bowed again before stepping slightly aside for who Hermione took to being Kelly.

 

Kelly must have been part goblin as well but she was a few inches shorter than Bogart. She also had hair that was black and pulled back into a high bun on her head. She also had her bat like ears that stuck out slightly on either side of her head pierced with pearl earrings. She was dressed in a royal blue long dress with long sleeves, with a white apron tied behind her neck and around her waist. Her eyes were a bright blue instead of gold like her brother’s, and she also smiled with pearly white sharp teeth.

 

“I am Kelly, Lady Hermione. I am Head House Keeper in charge of the other elves here as well. Welcome to Prince Estate,” she said in a high girlish voice as she curtsied.

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Kelly.” Hermione smiled.

 

They stepped through the front door to stand in the large foyer with the other elves that stood in a line across from them.

 

“How about you all introduce yourselves and what you do, and then Hermione and I will have lunch in the conservatory.” Severus suggested.

 

“Very good, my Lord. I will make sure the table is set for you both.” Bogart bowed before he walked down the middle arched hallway disappearing around the right corner.

 

Kelly stood beside Hermione with her hands folded in front of her. Hermione could feel her magic as well. Hermione blinked astonished as her magic began to reach out towards Kelly’s in greeting it seemed. Kelly’s already large eyes went a bit wider in surprise before she smiled happily at Hermione with a nod.

 

“It seems our magic likes each other.” Kelly laughed.

 

“I’m sorry. I finally got it under control but sometimes it likes to greet others when I’m very happy.” Hermione said with a shy smile.

 

“I am very honored, my Lady. I’m sure your magic liked my brother’s as well?”

 

“Yes, but it didn’t reach out to him like it did yours.”

 

Kelly nodded. “It’s an honor when a new Lady of the House’s magic can connect in harmony with their House Elves magic.”

 

“My magic connected with Bogart’s as well like yours is doing with Kelly’s, Pet. It happens when wizards and witches are more powerful than others are, and their able to connect with their elves even in very dire situations when your magic is sealed off or something.”

 

Hermione blinked. “That’s amazing. So if my magic was closed off or something, or I was knocked out, Kelly would be able to know something was wrong with me and warn you?”

 

“Yes. Since your magic just connected with hers you’ve left a small piece of your magical signature with her behind that will stay with her forever. She’ll know if your safe or in danger.” Severus crossed his arms over his chest and had a satisfied look on his face. “This makes me feel a lot better knowing that you’ll be safe no matter what, Kelly will know. If you go missing she’ll know where to go to find you.” Severus felt relieved knowing all this.

 

“That’s great,” Hermione smiled before looking at the elves still standing in line. “Oh! I’m sorry, um . . . I’ll introduce myself first. Hello everyone,” Hermione said with another smile and waved her hand in greeting. “My name is Hermione. I’m eighteen and a 8th year in Hogwarts. I just found out that Severus is my older brother. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

 

All the elves nodded with smiles or grins on their faces in greeting.

 

“I’s is being Sebastian. I’s in charge of the gardens and take care of the grounds,” a small elf said who was three feet tall. He was dressed in blue overalls, and a red bandanna around his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Sebastian.” Hermione said with a smile.

 

He nodded before he left through the arched hallway on the left.

 

“I’s being Mickey. I’s in charge of making sure rooms on first floor are clean.” Another small elf said. She was slightly smaller then Sebastian. She was dressed in a matching long dress and long sleeves like Kelly, but her dress was purple with an apron tied behind her neck and around her waist. She also had a matching headband on her head with sparkles on it.

 

“Hello Mickey. It’s nice to meet you.” Hermione greeted.

 

Mickey nodded with a bright smile, her blue eyes bright with happiness before she left down the left arched hallway to get back to work.

 

“I am Creed, Lady Hermione. I am the cook in charge of the kitchen,” a tall elf said that was around three and half feet tall. She was dressed in green cooking trousers, a white cooking jacket that was unbutton showing off a light green tank top with a Twisted Sister logo on it, and neon green sandals. Her eyes were a bright green.

 

“Hello Creed. It’s nice to meet you. I hope you’ll be okay with me coming into the kitchen and cooking or baking sometimes. It’s one of my favorite hobbies.” Hermione said with a smile.

 

“Of course, my Lady. You are more than welcome anytime. I must go and make sure lunch is ready for you and Lord Severus. If you’ll excuse me.” Creed nodded her head before going down the middle arched hallway.

 

“I’s is Zeus, Lady Hermie. I’s is happy to meet you! I’s in charge of second floor making sure all rooms are clean and ready for use,” a small elf of about three feet said with a wide grin. Zeus wore black trousers, a bright red checkered dress shirt with a bright yellow bowtie and yellow suspenders. His eyes were a bright honey brown that were behind bottle cap red framed glasses that didn’t have lenses in them.

 

“Hello Zeus! Wonderful to meet you,” Hermione greeted with a grin.

 

He waved before he left down the right arched hallway with a pep in his step.

 

“Hello, Lady Hermie! I am Aphrodite and this is my sister Calypso. We’re both in charge of the third and fourth floors.” Another four foot sized elf greeted as she held her smaller sister’s hand who had to be two feet tall. Aphrodite was dressed in a short sleeve long red dress with a white apron tied behind her neck and around her waist. She wore a matching red bow headband, and her eyes were a dark blue.

 

“Hello, Lady Hermie,” a small shy elf said. “I’s is Calypso.” Calypso was the smallest elf out of all of them. She was dressed in a short sleeved long light blue dress with a white apron tied behind her neck and around her waist. She had a matching blue bow headband as well. She reminded Hermione of Alice in Wonderland, she was so cute. Her bright blue eyes stared up at Hermione nervously.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Aphrodite, Calypso!” Hermione said with a gentle smile.

 

Calypso lost a bit of her nervousness as she straightened up a little and smiled as her older sister Aphrodite grinned before they walked down the right arched hallway.

 

“I’s is William, Lady Hermie. I’s is assistant to Creed in the kitchens.” Another three foot elf said. He was dressed in rainbow cooking trousers, a black buttoned up cook jacket with orange flame on it and a matching rainbow bandanna wrapped around his head. His dark green eyes were filled with cheerfulness.

 

“Hello William. It’s wonderful to meet you,” Hermione greeted.

 

William smiled and waved before he also left and went down the middle arched hallway.

 

“Hello Lady Hermione. It’s wonderful to meet you. I am Anastasia. I am Kelly’s assistant.” A three and a half foot elf said in a high girlish voice. She had a bit of a Irish accent too. It was lovely. She was dressed in a yellow short sleeved long dress with a white apron tied behind her neck and wrapped around her waist. She also wore a yellow headband with daisies all over it. Her bright gold eyes were filled with excitement and joy as well.

 

“Hello Anastasia, it’s wonderful to meet you.” Hermione greeted with another smiled. She was amazed at which named each elf had chosen. She also liked the nickname Hermie they came up with for her.

 

“I shall go help set the table as well,” Anastasia said before she winked out instead of walking down the hallway like the others had done.

 

Hermione chuckled. “Sev, they are all wonderful! You’ll have to tell me how you found them all.”

 

“I’d be more than happy to. I’m also sure if you asked them, they’d tell you their stories too.” Severus said as he linked arms with her and they began to walk down the middle arched hallway with Kelly following slightly behind Hermione.

 

“Kelly, do you mind if I ask you a few personal questions?” Hermione asked as they came into one of the parlour rooms. The sun came in from the large arched windows. A large marble fireplace was up against the wall that Hermione would be able to stand to her full height if she ever used that fire place to travel. Magical paintings as well as normal paintings were all over the walls along with a few bookcases and furniture. Several magical faces were staring at her stunned as she was walking beside Severus. Who were they all? Maybe some were actually Princes.

 

“Not at all, Lady Hermione.” Kelly said as she walked side by side with her.

 

“Are you and Bogart half goblin?”

 

“Yes, our mother fell in love with our father who is a goblin. They are still together to this day.” Kelly said proudly.

 

“That’s wonderful! How long have they been together?”

 

Kelly tilted her head back and forth. “I think one-hundred-and-twenty-two years now.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened while Severus chuckled. She was still amazed at how long magical people and creatures could live.

 

“That’s wonderful.”

 

Kelly smiled. “Momma and Papa taught us everything we needed to know about the world, especially Papa. He wanted us to know how to talk correctly, write, and read. He gave us and our siblings the educations we needed and wanted that elves normally don’t learn unless our families ask it of us.”

 

Hermione never knew that about elves. But now that she thought about it she wasn’t surprised that the elves didn’t have an education. They learned as they went, but Hermione did remember Kreacher saying that he learned to read because the late Lady Black wanted to know what was going on in the world.

 

“Is this your first family or . . .”

 

“This is our second family actually. Our late master gave all of us new clothing before he passed away in his sleep. Mama was very sad. She had been with the family for almost ninety years. All of us were suddenly free. Some of us went and found new families to be a part of, but mama, Bogart, me, and my other four siblings didn’t know what to do. We went home to papa where we stayed till mama found a new family to work for along with our other four siblings. Bogart and I however did not . . .” Kelly tilted her head from side to side thinking. “We did not mesh well when we went to meet them and see if we could be a part of a new family. Bogart and I left within minutes of meeting the master and mistress of the house. Mama was sad to see this and wished us well as we went back home to papa.”

 

“What happened?” Hermione asked completely enthralled by the story.

 

“We went back to papa. We have a wonderful cottage deep into the woods. We stayed there for a few years, trying to find a family that wouldn’t mind having half-breeds in their homes. Alas, we never found such a home. When we went to go meet a future master or mistress, they’d get upset that we were not only taller than the usual House Elf, but we spoke very well, dressed in clothing rather then what they would supply for us, and we’re both very smart. They didn’t like that.”

 

Hermione’s lips pressed together in a thin line. She despised the Wizarding families sometimes in how they treated others, but especially the magical creatures.

 

“Anyway, papa found out at the bank that Lord Severus had been named the heir of the Prince line. Papa said that he had come to show evidence that he was in fact a rightful heir to the House of Prince. He took the tests and moments later he was given the keys to several vaults that hadn’t been opened in quite some time. Papa heard a while later that the House Elf that had been in charge of the Prince Estate was dying, and he was helping his new Lord find new House Elves to join the family.” Kelly smiled up in adoration at Severus.

 

Severus smiled back as they went down another hallway with more magical portraits who stared at Hermione and Severus, but mostly Hermione. She really needed to talk to Severus about it. Maybe it was because they were stunned that they had heard Severus said he had a little sister who was a Prince as well.

 

“When we heard Lord Severus was looking for new House Elves to be a part of the Prince Household from papa, we came as quickly as we could. We had heard of Lord Severus during the Battle at Hogwarts, and how he had been a spy and everything. We thought he was an amazing Wizard as well as a person.”

 

Hermione smiled as she hugged Severus with the linked arms. “He sure is.”

 

Severus’s cheeks pinked a bit before he mumbled quietly to himself about chatty elves and cheeky little sisters.

 

Hermione chuckled.

 

Kelly continued to smile. “There was a long line of elves waiting to meet with the new Lord of the Prince Household. We were there for quite some time before it was finally our turn to meet with Lord Severus. Tully took one look at us and asked if we were half-breeds. We told him the truth and gave him and Lord Severus a background of our story and how we ended up there in the Prince Household. We thought we were going to be denied when Tully said he liked us very much and that we would fit quite well with the new Lordship who had inherited. Lord Severus agreed and gave Bogart and I our job titles.” Kelly began to clap her hands together with excitement. “I couldn’t believe it at first that I would be Head House Keeper of all the elves along with my brother, but after that, Bogart and I pledged ourselves and our magic to his Lordship, and to the House of Prince. The rest as they say is history.” Kelly finished.

 

Hermione enjoyed the story and told Kelly just that. “I enjoyed hearing yours and your brother’s story. I am so happy that you are a part of a household again.”

 

“As are we, my Lady.” Kelly said with a curtsy as they entered a large glass dome room with greenery, flowers, and sunshine all over.

 

“Oh my . . .” Hermione breathed out in awe all over again. This was going to be one of her favorite rooms.

 

There were plants all over the room, ivy crawled up one of the glass walls with flowers. There were a few small trees growing out of the ground around the room. Birds, butter flies, and Hermione was pretty sure some fairies were flying around. She could see their glowing bodies zipping all over the place. There was a daybed off by one of the trees in a shaded area. Two loveseats sat across from each other with a glass coffee table between it with a large jade vase in the middle holding daisies and orchids in it. In the very center of the room was a large stained-glass rectangle table with dark iron silver chairs around it with bright yellow cushions on them. A china plate setting was placed at each chair along with a wine glass, and silverware.

 

“You like it?” Severus asked with a smile. He couldn’t remember smiling so much in his life. Hermione had brought light into his life and he was happier than he’s been in a very long time. Sometimes he was just amazed at how his life was now especially since he was now good friends with Sirius and Remus.

 

_Lord, James Potter must be rolling in his grave and Lilly is laughing her arse off_ , he thought while rolling his eyes.

 

“I love this room.” Hermione told him as she took a seat and placed her white cloth napkin in her lap.

 

“What would you like to drink, Lady Hermione?” Kelly asked.

 

“Um . . . Is there any lemonade?”

 

“Of course. My Lord?” Kelly asked as she turned to him.

 

“I’ll have the same. Thank you, Kelly. Let Creed and William know we are ready when they are,” Severus said as he took a seat at the head of the table with Hermione to his left.

 

Kelly nodded before she winked out leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

 

“So, what do you think so far?” Severus asked.

 

“Everything is wonderful, Sev! You and Tully did a wonderful job in choosing everyone. I really wish I had a chance to meet him.”

 

Severus nodded. “He would have liked you too. I’m sure he would have gotten a kick out of you telling him about S.P.E.W. too.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she laughed. “So tell me about the Prince Estate. Is that what you’re going to continue calling it?”

 

“I might just start calling it Prince Manor one day so don’t be surprised.” Severus told her as Kelly popped back with a glass jug of lemonade with ice and lemon slices floating in it. She poured a glass for Severus and then Hermione before winking out again after she placed the glass jug between Severus, and Hermione for easy reach.

 

“So the Prince family is an ancient House. It goes as far back as when the Longbottom’s were first ruling which is a very long time. This house was built in 1225 and added on over time. It burnt down once to, at least half of it, and then they had it rebuilt. There has to be around fifty-eight bedrooms in this place, there two libraries, my office is on the first floor, the kitchen, six parlours, two music rooms, a billiards room, a cellar, basement, attic, several bathrooms, a large walk-in pantry and meat locker, two ballrooms, the conservatory, there’s the media room that I made after I inherited, a potions room, a dueling room, the family tree room, the portrait room, and there is also several passage ways and secret rooms. I haven’t found them all yet but I’ve marked them down, so if you come across one, let me know or mark it down yourself.”

 

“Wow. That’s a whole lot of house.”

 

“Oh, I’m not done. That’s just the inside. Outside there’s the greenhouse that I’ll have to show you, there’s a pool, a gazebo, there’s a maze that I enjoyed walking through the first few weeks I was here. I got lost several times, but it was fun. There’s a boat house by the lake, a carriage room with four different carriages inside. They are magnificent but I think we’d only use the one that’s meant for winter since we don’t really need a carriage.”

 

Hermione nodded as she took a sip of her lemonade.

 

“There also is an area where a garden once was but now it’s all pretty much dead. Sebastian has been getting it all cleaned up before he starts to plant things so we have fresh herbs, and vegetables. He’s also going to start up a different garden with flowers and can be a sitting area.”

 

“That’s sounds lovely actually. I’m sure Neville could give me some ideas that I can tell Sebastian about that he’d like.”

 

Severus nodded. “I think he’d like that. Let’s see . . . Oh, we also have a barn that used to hold magical horses that pulled the carriages. I’ll have to ask Lucius where he purchased his when I see him next.”

 

“I could ask Draco if you want since I’ll see him when I get back to Hogwarts. He told me that he has a barn filled with magical creatures he takes care of or adopts. I’m sure he knows some places too.” Hermione said as William and Kelly popped back into the room with their hands filled with different dishes. It smelt so good from where Hermione sat that her stomach growled loudly.

 

Severus chuckled. “Didn’t you eat today?”

 

“I did! I just didn’t have a lot since I knew I would be coming over for lunch,” Hermione mumbled as William and Kelly set the dishes on the table between Severus and Hermione. “Thank you so much, William, Kelly.”

 

“Yous very welcome, Lady Hermie,” William said as he told them what Creed and he had made for them. “Creed and I’s made a salad with baby tomatoes, croutons, cooked shrimp, with Italian dressing. We also make you lobster ravioli with fresh peas, corn, and carrots. There is also fresh baked Italian bread with garlic butter.”

 

“I’m moving in this weekend,” Hermione told Severus just seconds before she took a bite of her lobster ravioli. She moaned at all the flavors and lobster that burst all over her taste buds. “Dear Merlin, I love this. It’s so good.” Hermione told Severus, William, and Kelly.

 

Kelly grinned along with William.

 

“I’s is happy, Lady Hermie. Enjoy,” William said before winking out.

 

“Do you two need anything else before I get back to my other duties?” Kelly asked.

 

“No, Kelly. I’m very much happy right now. Thank you.” Hermione said.

 

“I’m fine, Kelly. I’ll call you if I need you.” Severus said as he took a bit of his salad. His eyes closed as he let out a happy moan. “So good.”

 

Hermione laughed and Kelly smiled as she looked on at her new family that she was coming to adore every single day. Now that Lady Hermione was here, her heart grew even bigger with happiness. She was so glad her and Bogart were able to find this new family. They knew they’d be here for years to come. Kelly winked out to go back to her other duties. Lord Severus had a few surprises for Lady Hermione and Kelly needed to finish up with help from Anastasia.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for is here (^v^) Here are your 3 new chapters where Hermione meets her real Mum and her real Father is revealed. I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to leave comments, I love hearing from you guys and I know you'll have something to say lol. Also don't forget kudos (^v^) Again, i hope you all really enjoy these new chapters until the next 3 are updated next Sunday or Monday.

Hermione and Severus had just finished their lunch and were now sitting back in their chairs chatting.

 

“This home is beautiful, Sev. I honestly can’t wait to see how it is on Christmas. It’s going to be so gorgeous.” Hermione said before she took a sip of her lemonade.

 

“I thought the same thing when I first saw it. It was overwhelming, if I’m being honest.” Severus said. “The first time I saw the Estate, I was thinking ‘Dear Merlin, I’m the new Lord of this giant, old, ancient, legendary House’.”

 

Hermione chuckled. “It suits you though. I think you’re wearing your new Lordship very well.”

 

“Thank you.” Severus smiled before he took in a deep breath and let it out ever so slowly. “Hermione?”

 

“Yes?” she responded as she continued to look around at the conservatory. She was finding new things to look at every so often that caught her entire attention, like the fairy’s playing around, or the birds that were flying around.

 

“Are . . . Are you ready to meet Mother?” Severus leaned forward, folding his long fingers together, and placing them under his chin as he stared at her with those pools of black eyes that saw everything.

 

Hermione felt her heartbeat suddenly begin to beat quite a bit faster. Sweat was gathering on her forehead and upper lip, her hands were beginning to tremble slightly. She had been so relaxed during the meeting of the Elves, and now she was feeling like she was losing it completely.

 

She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She repeated that a few times before she felt her heart-rate begin to slow down to normal. She did not need an anxiety attack right now. That would just freak her out more, and Hermione didn’t need that nor did she want to worry Severus and the rest of the House Elves.

 

“Hermione?” Severus asked starting to frown.

 

Hermione nodded slowly as she made eye contact with her older brother. “I . . .” She blew out another breath. She was so damn nervous! “God, I can face a full grown troll, a Werewolf, a murdering psychopath on his way to ruling the Wizarding World, a war, and so many other things! But I’m terrified of meeting her, Severus. Dear Merlin, I just can’t get over it. I think I just need you to lead me to where her painting is, and get it over with. Like ripping off a Band-Aid.”

 

Severus smiled gently as he took her hand in his. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Your human, love. I’d be worried about you if you weren’t nervous. I think you’re just overwhelming yourself more than you should. I promise you, everything is going to be fine.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Okay.” She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly again. “Let’s do it. I’m ready.”

 

“Great,” Severus said with a big smile as he stood up and walked up to Hermione to help her up from her chair, and link arms as he led her out of the conservatory.

 

They went back towards the front of the house, coming out of the middle arched hallway again. Severus led her down the right arched hallway where it opened up into a giant domed ceiling room with two curving staircases on either side. I large crystal chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room, the light shining through and hitting off the many tear drop crystals, and strands that looped up and down in several tiers of the chandelier that Hermione noticed was surrounded by hundreds of candles. _It must look amazing when they’re all lit,_ she thought. Rainbows of colors were streaking across the room and Hermione’s breath was taken away all over again by the suns light shining off of them all.

 

The floor was made of a beautiful silver and jade marble that had specks of black and gold swirled into it. A large round oak antique table was in the middle of the room with a glass top with a vase full of lilies and bluebells sitting on top of it. There were several small and medium sized picture frames all over the table filled with magical pictures. The people in them were waving and smiling, some of them were giving Hermione and Severus serious looks, and in some people were dancing away, not even paying attention to them.

 

There was another large arched hallway between the two curved staircases that led deeper into the house, but Hermione knew on another day when she would come over to visit and have time, she’d have fun exploring the house.

 

Severus took her up the left staircase. Hermione couldn’t help but trail her hand along the polished cherry wood railing. More magical painting were hung along each staircase wall. Again, they stared at Hermione more so than Severus. She decided to bite the bullet and ask Severus why they were staring at her so much.

 

“Sev, why are all the paintings always staring at me every time we enter a room with them in it?” Hermione asked as they reached the top.

 

Severus looked over at her as he led her down a wide hallway with doors that were either opened or closed. A gold rug with intricately designed royal blue and emerald green thread ran through it. Again, so beautiful. Everything and everywhere she looked was just beautiful, Hermione couldn’t believe it. _This décor could give Malfoy Manor a run for its money_ , Hermione thought.

 

“I think it’s because you look like Mother quite a bit.” Severus told her.

 

“What?!” Hermione asked shocked as she came to a stop. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes. You have Mother’s extremely curly hair. I’m pretty sure your real father has curly hair or at least wavy, because Mother’s curls were never as out of control as yours were when you were younger, but I could be wrong. Plus you have her bone structure a bit, and you blossomed over the summer, so you also have Mother’s build when she was your age. I’ve seen old pictures of her when she was your age and the resemblance is quite astounding really.”

 

Hermione blinked several times as they continued to walk. “Wow. What color are her eyes?”

 

“She has bright sapphire blue eyes. They’re amazing. They have small gold flakes in them though when she’s feeling strong emotions. I’m glad that even though she’s a magical painting, the painter was able to capture it as well when she got her portrait painted. She was feeling a lot of strong emotions back then.”

 

“When did she die? I don’t think you ever told me.”

 

“She died during your fifth year at Hogwarts. She was in Muggle England at the time and the weather was not good. The rain was coming down pretty hard and there was thunder and lightning. She was on her way back, but when she was crossing the street a car hit her head on.” Severus closed his eyes a long moment and Hermione felt her eyes tear up just hearing the story. “I was supposed to be with her that night, but Voldemort had called all of his Death Eaters to him and I couldn’t be there for her.” Severus entire face grew demonic as he snarled Voldemort’s name.

 

“Severus,” Hermione said as she hugged him. “You didn’t know that would happen to her. You can’t blame yourself.”

 

“I know, but I still feel that if I had been there with her, I would have been able to save her and you would be meeting her in the flesh. Not through a canvas.”

 

“But, Sev, she’s still here in our lives. She can talk to both of us, she can move into other frames throughout the house, and be there right with us. It might not have turned out the way you wanted, but at least I’ll be able to actually talk to her, and see her when I want to. Muggles don’t have that. This is one of the times when I absolutely love magic. We can still talk to her through her magical painting.” Hermione told him.

 

Severus hugged her back before smirking down at her. “You are such a swot.”

 

“Shut up!” Hermione laughed as she shouldered him into continuing down the hall.

 

Severus laughed as he led her around the left corner and into a sunshine filled sitting/music room. There was a dark gray marble fireplace with a large portrait of three women talking. They hadn’t seen Severus or Hermione enter the room. There was a large antique sofa with cherry wood and olive colored fabric with white/gold designs on it. Two matching loveseats were facing each other on either side of it in the middle of the room. A cherry wood coffee table was in the center of the furniture on top of a taupe blue Chinese rug that Hermione wanted to take back with her to Hogwarts and put in her room. She loved all the décor she had seen so far and it just kept getting better and better. An ivory vase was in the middle with blue roses and lilies.

 

There was a large arched French window with shear white curtains pulled to either side. There was a grand gold pianoforte with phoenixes designed on the three legs it sat on, their wings holding up the body of the piano. The hood of the piano was being held up which showed the inside as well as the magical painting of several dancing couples in their best dress robes. Hermione felt her fingers itching to play it. There was also a matching gold harp that was playing softly on its own. There was a bookcase on the other side of the room, up against the wall with a tea caddy beside it, and a small bar on the other side.

 

Suddenly there was a pop that came behind Severus and Hermione.

 

“My Lord, I apologize for interrupting you and Lady Hermione, but Lord Malfoy has arrived. He wishes to see you,” Bogart said as he gave a slight bow.

 

Severus’s brow raised before he nodded. “Tell him I’ll be right there. Thank you, Bogart.”

 

“Of course, my Lord.” Bogart winked out leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

 

“I’m sorry, pet. I’ll go see what Lucius wants. Will you be okay up here on your own?” Severus asked as he looked over at the large portrait with the three women inside still talking, and still not seeing Severus or Hermione.

 

“Go ahead, Sev. I’ll be fine. I’ll just wait here for you till you get back.” Hermione said with a smile. She would play the pianoforte while waiting.

 

Severus swallowed. Should he just leave her in this room or bring her with him? Their Mother’s portrait was in this room. Hermione just didn’t know which one it was yet.

 

“Go on, Sev. I’ll see you in a bit.” Hermione shooed him away.

 

“As you wish. I will be right back.” Severus said. He took one last look at the giant painting hanging over the fireplace. Their Mother had left the portrait so he had no idea where she was at the moment, but the women in her portrait now were his and Hermione’s Great-Great-Aunts. They must have come to check on their Mother. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, pet.” Severus took one last look sighing heavily. He really didn’t want Hermione to meet their Mother on her own, but he also needed to find out what Lucius was doing here.

 

“Go Sev.” Hermione said again before he nodded, turned, and left the room.

 

Hermione turned to face the room again and headed straight over to the pianoforte. She pulled the matching small bench out, took a seat, and lightly ran her fingers over the ivory keys. Hermione closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath and her fingers began to fly over the keys, filling the room with beautiful music.

 

She began to play one of the very first songs she had ever learned on the piano: Fur Elise.

Her dad had taught her how to play when she was quite young before she began to take lessons after school all the way up until she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She was happy to find a music room in the castle that hadn’t been used in years, but the instruments had kept in tune magically, so Hermione got to play to her hearts content when she needed time to herself.

 

She moved her body along with the music and at some point the harp began to accompany her. Hermione smiled over at the harp, closing her eyes, and just feeling the music run through her and into the room. There was a slight breeze as she felt the wind blow into the room and she heard the rustling of the curtains. As the song was coming to an end she thought of which song to play next and one popped into her head that her mum used to sing to her at night when she was a child.

 

Hermione felt herself get swept away into past memories of when she was a child of two or three when her mum sung her Lavender’s Blue lullaby. Her fingers began to play the song and the harp−again−magically joined in. She took in a breath and began to sing along in her light angelic voice as her mum and dad used to tell her.

 

 

“ _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green_

_When I am king, dilly, dilly, You shall be queen_

_Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

_'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so_

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work_

_Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the rock_

_Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn_

_While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm_

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue_

_if you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you._

_Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play_

_We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way_

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing_

_When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king_

_Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?_

_I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so”_

As the lyrics came to an end, Hermione kept playing the song as tears fell down her cheeks, but she had a gentle smile on her face. Memories of her childhood with her parents, just memories of them in general, making her laugh, hugging her, kissing her, and twirling her around swept her away. Sad, happy, angry, and adventurous memories went through her mind as she played Lavender’s Blue. The song held a close piece of her heart that was all her parents. She realized in that moment as the song began to end, she was beginning to really accept her parents deaths.

 

She knew they would be so happy and excited for her finally being able to meet her real mum, and know she also had an older brother. Hermione also knew in her heart that they’d want her to embrace all the new changes in her life, especially her new family. Her dad would tell her that it was a whole new adventure for her. Her mum would agree and tell Hermione to make sure that she followed her heart when it came to her guys. She’d tell her not to listen to anyone else because at the end of the day Hermione’s guys would be the ones she went home to, fall asleep with, and wake up to.

 

Hermione felt her heart mend just a bit at the thoughts running through her head as she wiped underneath her eyes, and sniffled.

 

“You have such a beautiful voice, my dear, and you play so beautifully as well,” a woman’s lovely husky voice said from slightly behind her.

 

Hermione jumped a bit before twisting her entire body around, her wand held out, ready for an attack. She frowned when she didn’t see anyone behind her.

 

“Who’s there?” Hermione said as she looked around, still frowning.

 

“Up here, dear.” The voice said again.

 

Hermione blinked as she looked up and was shocked into silence as she stared into the brightest blue eyes she’d ever seen. Hermione’s wand dipped down as she began to drop her arm. She frowned slightly as she stared up at the painting.

 

_Weren’t there three women in there?_ She thought to herself.

There was now only one woman and it was none of the others she had remembered seeing. Hermione frowned. This woman looked familiar to her but she had no idea from where. She was older, maybe in her late thirties, but since this was the Wizarding World, Witches and Wizards aged a lot slower. She could be a lot older then she looked right now. She was lovely too, her skin was a pale alabaster color. Hermione was stunned for a moment to see the resemblance in their facial structure, however this woman’s bottom lip was slightly thinner than Hermione’s. She had high cheek bones like hers and she definitely had curly hair, but it was black instead of the rich brown/gold/and red of Hermione’s hair. Her nose was pointier and a tiny bit hooked at the end like Severus’s.

 

She was quite stunning in the off the shoulder black ball gown she was wearing. It gathered up at her right hip as it trailed down into the wide hoop skirt in waves of fabric. The bodice was heart shaped at the top showing her cleavage off slightly, but it wasn’t overly much. The fabric that hung off her shoulders was shear black and Hermione saw that it acted as a floor length cape in the back as the woman walked to the side of the frame for a moment. Around her neck was a diamond choker necklace with strands of smaller diamonds looping up and down in three different strand lengths. In the very center of the choker was a golf ball sized emerald in the shaped of an octagon. She wore matching tear drop earrings. Her black curly hair was all up in a fancy bun with curls framing her face, a dark green ribbon was woven through and around the bun with a bejeweled dragonfly hair comb placed at the side of the bun for decoration.

 

Hermione placed her wand back in her thigh holster as she stood up from the piano bench. She walked over to the very large painting hanging over the fireplace mantle. There was an antique white ivory chair off to the side with a tea caddy with a tier of tea sandwiches and sweets, along with a matching tea set.

 

“Um, don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but weren’t there three other women in this portrait?” Hermione asked as she now stood in front of the woman in the portrait.

 

“Ah, yes. My great-aunts. They’re very nosy. They’ve been going from frame to frame in the entire house telling anyone who would listen that Severus has brought a young girl home with him.” The woman answered as she smoothed the silk fabric of her gown. “I at first didn’t pay all that much attention to it. Severus has never spoken of being in love or anything since he was a teenager, nor has he ever said that he met someone new. But when the entire house started buzzing with confirmation and say that the girl looked like Severus’s Mother, I had to see it for myself, but him and the girl had been on the move. I decided to come back to my portrait when I saw my aunts still in it and listening intently to your piano playing. I have to say, my dear, you play magnificently.”

 

“Thank you.” Hermione said as she rubbed her right earlobe.

 

“After you began to play the second song and began to cry I shooed my aunts away. They were all so curious about you and who you were. Are you Severus’s new beau?”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened before she smiled and shook her head as she chuckled. Her eyes lit up as she told the lady, “No, ma’am, I’m not Severus’s new beau. I don’t believe he has one either. Although I could be wrong. Severus is pretty good at keeping secrets.”

 

The woman frowned. When she did that Hermione saw the resemblance between her and Severus. She finally knew where Severus had gotten and perfected the frown or scowl from. It was from this woman, whoever she was.

 

“Then who may I ask are you, dear? If you aren’t his beau or anything, he shouldn’t let you be left on your own. You could easily get lost in this gigantic house. Believe me; it happened to me when I was smaller. It took the entire day for my mother to find me. I had found one of the secret passage ways and had gotten lost on one of my adventures. So I’m surprised he left you on your own.”

 

“Mr. Malfoy is paying him a visit so Sev had to go and see what he was doing here.”

 

The woman raised a perfectly groomed black brow up. “You call Severus Sev? How peculiar. Severus has never been close to anyone else besides Lucius and that Evans girl he was in love with years ago.” The woman’s bright blue eyes sharpened and Hermione saw the gold flakes mix in like Severus had told her about earlier, but this couldn’t be her Mum. This could be some other ancestor or something who had Eileen’s eyes. “Just who are you, dear?”

 

“My name is Hermione Granger. I’m Severus’s little sister,” Hermione told her with a smile. “Who are you, ma’am?”

 

The woman’s eyes grew so wide, Hermione thought they were going to pop out. Her complexion looked paler than usual as well if that was possible as she stumbled into her chair and sat there stunned.

 

“Are you all right?” Hermione asked worried, her eyes widening a bit at the woman’s reaction.

 

“That’s−How−What−No! This isn’t possible!” She said to herself as she stared down at her lap. She was frowning hard while she nibbled on her lip.

 

“What’s not possible? That Severus and I are siblings?” Hermione asked confused for a moment. “It’s quite true actually, I just found out recently. It took me by surprise too. I thought he was playing a cruel joke on me.”

 

The woman looked up and stared at Hermione with what looked like an expression as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. She still looked quite stunned.

 

“Why did you come here?” she asked in a low voice.

 

“To meet my real mum. I wanted to meet and talk to her. Severus said that the two of us should meet so I could ask her my questions and get to know her.” Hermione looked back up at her. “You still haven’t told me who you are.”

 

The woman swallowed as she cleared her throat as she straightened in her chair suddenly. Hermione watched in awe as this woman pulled an air of dignity, sophistication, and royalty around her as she sat straight in her chair, her hands folded in her lap, and her chin tilted a tad high. She took in a deep breath again before her bright blue eyes zeroed in on Hermione.

 

“My name is Eileen Bedelia Prince. I am Severus’s Mother and yours as well, my dear,” she answered in a stronger, controlled voice.

 

Hermione felt her stomach drop as she stared at this stunning woman who sat there looking like a Queen as she waited for Hermione to respond.

 

“Oh shit,” came from the opened doorway.


	24. Chapter 24

“Oh shit,” said the voice again as Hermione turned her stunned face away from her Mother’s portrait to look over to see Severus and Lucius Malfoy standing there looking surprised as well.

 

Hermione swallowed as she pointed at Eileen’s portrait. “ _She’s_ my real Mum, and you left me in here all alone to meet her? _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SEVERUS SNAPE?!_ ” Hermione’s eyes slightly changed as Severus and Lucius stared at them. They were now glowing gold entirely. The whiskey amber color was gone and they both felt as if they were staring into the eyes of a pissed off lioness.

 

Severus closed his eyes as he brushed both his hands through his longish black hair. He knew he shouldn’t have left her alone in here. What the hell did he think was going to happen? “I thought I would be back before you two met. She wasn’t in her portrait when we walked in.”

 

“Severus,” Eileen said in a no-nonsense voice. “Come here, boy.”

 

Hermione felt her lips twitch slightly as she saw Severus’s shoulders slump then slightly hunch up before he shook himself, and walked up beside her as the Potion Master she had met her first year at Hogwarts took over. Mr. Malfoy stayed inside the doorway watching the family confrontation. He wished that Cissy had come with him but she had a prior engagement to attend to. She was going to be so angry with herself that she hadn’t come along and reschedule instead like Lucius had asked. He’d have to tell her everything that happened.

 

“How did you find her? I never told you, you had a little sister, so what in Circe is going on!?” Eileen demanded as she sat there like a Queen still.

 

“When she invoked her rites to be recognized as a first generation witch of the House of Granger, I acknowledged her along with ten other Houses. A puzzle piece clicked into place and that’s when I knew.”

 

Hermione watched as Eileen’s face turned frighteningly demonic. It was so much more terrifying then Severus’s face when he was furious. Hermione felt herself almost take a step back from it but she held herself still. She would not back down or cower. That look was not being aimed at her anyway.

 

“ _Who was stupid enough to threaten my daughter_?” Eileen snarled as she suddenly stood up, walking forward in all her anger so she stood closer to them all. Her entire upper body took up the frame now.

 

“She was threatened by Ronald Weasley. He tried to slip her _Amortentia_ and she caught it before she took it.” Severus grinned. “It was magnificent watching her deal with him and his helper.”

 

Eileen turned to face Hermione. Her eyes still swirling bright blue with flakes of gold. “What were his and his helper punishments?”

 

“I was going to deal with Ronald myself but his parent’s stopped me.” Eileen opened her mouth to say something but Hermione beat her to it. “They told me to let them deal it out and that they could do so much worse to him than I could. I revoked my rite to deal out the punishment and gave it over to the Weasley’s. They broke his wand, drained him entirely of his magic, wiped his memory of everything that had to do with the Wizarding World, and sent him to a Muggle rehab center. Severus and Mr. Malfoy made sure he got there.”

 

Eileen closed her eyes before she opened them to stare at Severus before looking over at Lucius. “My thanks, Lord Malfoy.”

 

Lucius bowed, his expensive, elegant dark grey robes fanning out around him. “You are most welcome, Lady Eileen,” he said in his smooth cultured voice. At that moment Hermione missed her guys so much. Once she left here and got back to Hogwarts, she’d make sure the five of them knew how much she missed them.

 

“Who was his helper and what happened to them?” Eileen asked as she turned to look at Hermione again.

 

“Lavender Brown helped him. Ronald was never good at potions. I cursed Lavender to look as ugly as her heart was.”

 

“My, my, my. Hermione dear, you certainly do take after me in dealing out some creative curses.” Eileen said as she gave her, her first smile in a while.

 

Severus let out a relieved breath knowing their Mother was finally calming down and Hermione felt herself relax quite a bit as well.

 

“How is it that when Severus acknowledged my House that the familial puzzle piece snapped into place for us?” Hermione asked.

 

Eileen licked her red lips as she looked at both of her children. She never thought that she would ever see the day, and here it was happening now, right in front of her. So many things were running through her mind in that moment. She had so much to tell them, so many things to reveal, but especially that _one_ secret she never told even Severus about. She’d tell Hermione when she asked, but it would be best to have Severus out of the room at that moment. She had no idea how he would react−Hell she had no idea how Hermione would react.

 

“There’s a powerful glamour I put on you when you were born. It not only changed your appearance slightly; it completely sealed your familial senses away deep within you. It got stronger as it fed off your magic as you grew up.” She closed her eyes a moment before opened them. “I never expected the glamour to be broken when Severus acknowledged you as a House. I never even considered that a possibility when I was casing it.”

 

Hermione stared at her shocked. “You mean to say that as I am now, my appearance is going to be changing?”

 

Severus looked from Hermione to their Mother. “What’s going to change about her? Do you know?”

 

“Her hair color for one thing, the golds and reds running through it now will vanish completely, and it’ll get a lot darker. She was born with a head of tight dark brown curls. It may turn black. Her eyes will change gold most likely. They were my bright blue when she was born, but children’s eyes change all the time when they’re babies. I don’t know what else, but since you broke the glamour, Severus, anything about her could change appearance wise.”

 

Hermione stood there, her mouth slightly opened. She held her head in her hands a moment before letting out a gust of air. This was one of the things that she thought might happen. Hermione had thought about her real mum actually casting some type of spell on her that might change her appearance or whatever. She’d have to face it when it happen, but it didn’t sound like anything too bad. She didn’t mind her hair changing color. People dyed their hair all the time. Her eye color though, she was kind of miffed about that, but Hermione knew she’d get over it. Whatever else changed about her she’d deal with.

 

“You did this to protect me from Severus’s dad, right?” Hermione asked.

 

Eileen nodded as she sighed sadly. “Tobias wasn’t always a drunk arsehole. I loved him very much in the beginning but he changed so much over time after he kept losing his job every few months. It got worse before Severus went to Hogwarts. He’d verbally abuse Severus and I and when he was drunk he’d become abusive. I was so happy when Severus left for school so he wouldn’t have to deal with his father, but I did, and I made sure I protected myself when he got into worse moods over time.” Eileen walked back to her chair and sat down gracefully this time.

 

Severus motioned for Lucius to help him move two royal blue winged back chairs to sit in front of the portrait. They floated them over and Hermione took a seat in one and Severus took the other. Lucius decided to sit in one of the loveseats that faced Eileen’s portrait. It seemed they were all going to be here awhile and Lucius had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

 

“Are you comfortable,” Severus asked Lucius with a raised brow.

 

“Quite.” Lucius nodded.

 

Severus frowned. “Lucius, go away.”

 

“Come now, Sev, I don’t have anything else going on. I wanted to be here for the both of you.” He motioned to him and over at Hermione.

 

“Lucius, I don’t think−”

 

“Severus, its fine. You tell Lucius everything anyway.” Eileen said with a smirk. “’Do you mind, Hermione?”

 

“Not at all.” Hermione said.

 

“You see, everything is fine.” Lucius said as he sat back comfortably with a self-satisfying grin.

 

Severus rolled his eyes before he took a seat next to Hermione to listen to their Mother.

 

Eileen poured herself a cup of tea, took a sip before looking back up at them.

“One night Tobias got so drunk I was afraid for my life even though I am a witch. He frightened me terribly and I was sick of it all. I needed to leave before he could do me any harm. I was gone for two weeks.” Eileen closed her eye as memories ran through her mind. Severus and Hermione watched her expressions changed from sadness to happiness. “Those two weeks were the happiest weeks of my entire life. They overshadowed everything I had with Tobias and more.”

 

“That was the time you spent with my real father,” Hermione asked.

 

“Yes. He treated me like a Queen, Hermione.” Eileen turned to Severus. “I know I told you I had an affair, Severus, what I didn’t tell you is that I also fell deeply in love with a man who wasn’t your father. If he had asked me to leave your father I would have. I would have lived the rest of my life as that man’s mistress if he had asked, but we both went back to our homes and spouses.”

 

Both Hermione’s and Severus’s brows went up.

 

“You had an affair with a married wizard?” Severus asked stunned.

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“But didn’t his wedding band keep him from cheating and other things?” Hermione asked shocked.

 

“Not unless the wizard or witch invokes the separation spell,” Lucius told them.

 

Hermione twisted around in her chair, sat up on her knees to look over at her chair at Lucius as she asked, “That actually exists? I thought that was a joke.”

 

Lucius shook his head. “Not at all, dear. It’s completely true but it has repercussions to the person who casts it.”

 

“Such as?” Hermione asked.

 

“They’ll become sick for however long they were away from their spouse. If they fell in love with another other than their spouse, they’ll get even sicker which will last−again− for however long they were away from their spouse. Finally, if they cheated and never told their spouse, the sickness that they’ve been enduring will drain them of the rest of their energy putting them in bed for however long they were away from their spouse. The sickness then can end up killing them at this point if they don’t reveal their secret to their spouse. If they do the sickness will begin to go away, but it’ll leave a tattoo over their chests where their heart is that’ll say: cheater. If they keep the secret . . . Well, the spouse that is sick will fall into a comma for however long they were away from their spouse. They will either die or come out of it at the end, but from what I know; it always ends in death.” Lucius told her.

 

“Wow,” Hermione said as she turned back to face her Mother’s portrait. “You didn’t have enchantments on your wedding ring?”

 

“No. Since Tobias was a Muggle, he bought my wedding ring at a Muggle jewelry store.” Eileen stared sadly over at Hermione. “Your real father kept his affair with me a secret and he died months later. I saw his death announcement when I was in Diagon Alley visiting friends. The first War was still going on and I was seeing if anyone I knew had passed when I turned to the obituary section, and saw his name and picture. My heart broke that day.”

 

Hermione bit her lip as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “Did he know you were pregnant with me?” Hermione opened her eyes to stare up at Eileen.

 

She shook her head “No, I never told him.”

 

Hermione stared at her lap before she felt herself freeze. She turned to look over at Severus with alarmed eyes. “What if whoever acknowledged my House is one of my siblings as well, Sev? What if its one of the guys?”

 

Severus took ahold of her hand. “I know in my gut that none of those boys are related to you like that, Hermione.”

 

“But there could be a chance, Severus. I have to know who my real father is.”

 

Severus watched her facial features turn serious before nodding at her. “Do you want me to stay?”

 

“Why would you leave? You have every right to know as well.”

 

“Fair enough. Do you want Lucius to leave?”

 

Hermione swallowed, her throat was dry. “I . . . I don’t know, Sev. Won’t you be telling him later?”

 

Severus sat there staring at his little sister before standing up and walking over to Lucius. He looked up at Severus with his head tilted a bit. “I need a Wizards oath form you, Lucius.”

 

Lucius blinked as he stood up as well. “Alright.”

 

Severus took his wand out and held it out towards Lucius’s wand. Lucius took his wand out and held it an inch away from Severus’s.

 

“Do you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, swear that you will _not_ reveal who Hermione Jean Granger-Prince’s real father is until either her or I says so?”

 

“I swear it,” Lucius answered.

 

A bright green/silver white light engulfed them both for a long moment as the oath was recognized. It slowly faded away from them as the two best friends stared at each other.

 

“Thank you.” Severus acknowledged.

 

“You’re welcome, Sev.” Lucius grinned as he sat back down.

 

As Severus walked back towards his Mother’s portrait and sister, he heard the conversation they were having.

 

“Are you telling me you have _five_ boyfriends? You’re in a ménage relationship?” Eileen asked shocked.

 

“Yes.” Hermione nodded.

 

Eileen rubbed underneath her right eye as she asked, “Please tell me they aren’t all Gryffindor.”

 

Hermione laughed. “Nope. They’re all Slytherins.”

 

Eileen went completely still as she looked back up at Hermione. “Seriously?”

 

Hermione was laughing as she nodded. “Believe me, I was just as shocked when I began to fall a bit in love with each of them the last few days we’ve been together. They all make me really happy, they make me feel special, and I can’t imagine my life without them in it at this point. None of us were friends or even on good terms really when we were growing up. The second war was going on, I was keeping my best friend alive, and I was trying to learn every bit of magic I could to keep him, me, and everyone else safe.” Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of her guys. “When school started back up for us and we entered our eighth year, I couldn’t believe how much I got along with those I saw as my enemies when we were younger. They told me they all had crushes on me when I first walked on the train at King’s Cross for the first time. They all are truly amazing wizards.”

 

Eileen was still sitting there shocked into silence. “Who are they?”

 

“Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, and Adrian Pucey.”

 

Eileen’s eyes grew even wider. “Wow. If we were still living in a Wizarding World with ruling King’s and Queen’s, you, my dear, would have the most powerful consorts I’ve ever heard of.”

 

“Good to know.” Hermione laughed. “Severus did tell me we were third in line to the Throne.”

 

“Yes. I’ve heard so many stories of back then from our ancestors. If you ever want to hear about them, go to the portrait room and ask for Sonna, Chandra, Maddox, and Maximus. They were there when the Longbottom’s were ruling. It was such a wonderful time back then they always say.”

 

“I will. I love hearing about the history of our world.” Hermione felt excitement rushing through her at the sound of hearing more about history from back then.

 

Severus sat back down and told Hermione, “Lucius took an oath. He won’t say anything till either one of us tells him its okay to.”

 

Hermione nodded before looking back up at Eileen. She frowned slightly as I thought crossed her mind. “What should I call you? I mean, what would you be comfortable with?” Hermione asked.

 

“I would be lying if I said it wouldn’t make me the happiest woman in the entire world if you called me mum, dear. When you were born I got to hold you for an entire hour, you know. I stared at you and felt so much love engulf me for you, Hermione. One of my wishes was to hear you call me mum one day, but I knew that would never happen. My soul cried as I watched you be taken away from me and towards your new family, but I knew you’d be so much safer than with me. I never thought we would ever meet in this world or the next.” Tears began to fall down Eileen’s cheeks. “Whatever _you_ are comfortable with, Hermione, will be fine with me. I promise.”

 

Hermione stared up at her thinking hard. Her mum who raised her would tell her it was her decision and she’d be fine with whatever Hermione decided on. She’d tell Hermione to follow her heart not just her head. She’d also tell Hermione not to worry about her so much. This was the moment that would establish their relationship and Hermione knew this deep within her heart.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mum. I’m your daughter, Hermione.” She said with a watery smile.

 

Eileen smiled wide as she began to cry harder. “I’m so happy to meet you as well, my darling little girl. So happy.” She sniffled. “I wish so much that I can hug you, darling, but I’ll settle for Severus hugging you on my behalf.” Eileen turned to Severus. “Boy, hug your sister for me,” she ordered.

 

Severus rolled his eyes as he stood up. Hermione was giggling as she stood up as well and they hugged each other.

 

“Sweet Merlin, Cissy would be bawling her eyes out at this point,” Lucius said as the two siblings took their seats again as they smiled at each other.

 

“How is your lovely wife, Lucius?” Eileen asked with a sniffle as she got herself under control.

 

“She’s doing wonderfully, Eileen. She was hoping to see you again and talk about what you thought of the ideas for the Masquerade Ball she’s been planning for New Years Eve. I’m sure she’ll pay you a visit if it’s all right with Sev?” Lucius turned to his dear friend.

 

“Of course. Cissy is always welcomed here.” He told him.

 

“I will let her know.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it. I’ve always enjoyed when she visits and tells me her ideas.” Eileen said as she turned back to Hermione. “Now dear, I will answer whatever questions you might have for me.”

 

Hermione took in a deep breath before letting it out. “I want to know who my real father is, Mum. It’s been driving me a bit crazy not knowing. Please tell me.”

 

Eileen’s bright blue eyes jumped from Hermione’s face to Severus’s. “Um . . .” She blew out a breath as she swept a curl out of her eye. “Severus, dear, I don’t know how you’re going to react to this. Do you really want to be here for the reveal?”

 

“Hermione is going to tell me either way, Mother. You might as well say it now in front of both of us.” Severus said in a controlled voice. Inside he was nervous and worried as hell. Who could it have been that swept his Mother up in a world wind romance? Who could it have been that took the risk of invoking the separate spell and suffering through the consequences?

 

Eileen took in a deep breath before blowing it out. She looked Hermione straight in the eyes.

 

“Your real father is Orion Black, Hermione.”

 

Hermione gaped while Severus sat there in complete shock. He was not expecting _that_!!!

 

“Oh my, God,” Hermione said, her eyes unfocused.

 

“Fuck,” Severus muttered.

 

“Oh shit,” Lucius said as he stared at the two siblings from the back of their chairs. He saw two different magic’s manifest, and he hadn’t seen the likes of it since the second War took place at Hogwarts. How on earth were these two going to take the news?


	25. Chapter 25

“My real father is Orion Black?! Are−”

 

“Are you fucking serious, Mother?!” Severus growled as he stood up to his full height. His magic had manifested around him and he was glowing a dark green at the moment. “You slept with one of my nemesis father?! Really?!”

 

“ _Boy, sit down and stop shouting at me!_ ” Eileen growled. “Do not judge me or Orion either. We were both unhappy in our marriages, especially Orion. Walburga could make even a saint want to take his own life just to get away from her. She was a rotten, nasty, foul, ruthless, heartless, unpleasant woman all around. For two weeks that man made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life, and I did the same for him. Neither would I have ever traded a single day of it either. I loved him, I still do.” Eileen defended herself to her eldest son. She turned to face Hermione and her eyes widened as she saw her daughter’s magic had manifested as well. Her entire body was glowing purple/silver. “Hermione?”

 

“I’m . . . I wasn’t expecting that. Names had been running through my head, but his never popped up.” Hermione’s emotions were all over the place. Her magical jewelry was trying its best to soothe her and her magic into calmness, but it was taking a bit more work than normal. Her eyes practically bugged out suddenly. “Holy shit! Sirius is my half-brother too!” She looked over at Severus but he was still in his own world. Hermione looked back at her Mother frowning. “Wait a minute. Sirius acknowledged my House though. Why didn’t the familial puzzle piece click between us?”

 

“Oh, it clicked into place, dear, believe me, just not as powerfully as between you and Severus. I told Severus I had an affair and that he had a sibling. But because of the powerful glamour you were under and because Sirius’s father never knew and neither did Sirius about the affair or you, he’s not going to realize the tie to you until he sees you again. Once the two of you look into each others eyes, the familial puzzle piece will snap together completely.”

 

“Fuck,” Hermione sighed. “I’ll have to talk to him, he’s one of my dearest friends.” Hermione swept her hands through her hair.

 

“Mother, what in the seven levels of Hell possessed you to have an affair with Orion Black?!” Severus shouted again as he faced her with a glower.

 

Eileen knew he would take it badly but not this badly. She needed to be honest with him. “He made me feel safe for the first time in years, Sevvy. He made me laugh more then I had in years. He made me feel loved and cherished. Please, boy, accept it.”

 

The wind was suddenly taken out of Severus’s angry sails as he slumped back in his chair. His magic stopped making him glow and died down completely. If that’s how Orion Black had made his Mother feel during their affair, there was no way he could be so furious with her or him. “Hermione’s going to be going to Gringotts on Wednesday to be acknowledged as a Prince. When she takes the blood test they are going to find out she’s a Black as well. We’ll have to tell Sirius before then so he’s not blindsided.”

 

Eileen raised a brow. “Are you and the eldest Black heir now friends, boy?”

 

Severus rubbed his hands down his face, heavily sighing. He looked up and the glower there made Hermione and Eileen both smirk, the resemblance sending a chill down Severus’s spine. Severus now knew who Hermione took after when she was angry; it was their Mother.

 

“They worked out their problems while Severus was at St. Mungo’s getting better after the War ended. Sirius, Severus, and Remus are now all close friends.” Hermione told her.

 

Lucius laughed all over again at hearing how Severus was now friends with Sirius and Remus. It brought him nothing but amusement.

 

“Shut up, Lucius,” Severus snarled.

 

“But it’s hilarious! You have to admit it is.” Lucius pointed out. “Imagine how James Potter would react to it if he were still alive.” Lucius threw his head back and laughed uproariously. He hadn’t laughed or enjoyed life so much till the War was over, Voldemort was dead, and he along with his family could stop hiding behind masks they were forced to wear back then. He was an entirely different person now and he was enjoying every moment of not be the hated Lord Malfoy he had pretended to be back then.

 

Severus snarled again while Hermione chuckled at her brother and Mr. Malfoy’s antics.

 

“You will be all right with knowing who your real father is, dear?” Eileen asked her daughter worriedly.

 

“It’s shocking as hell, Mum, but I’ll be okay. I have no idea how Sirius is going to react but I think he’ll take it well too.”

 

Eileen nodded. “I am sorry you won’t be able to meet your other half-brother Regulus. Maybe you’ll be able to talk to him through his portrait when you visit the Black House.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “That’s right! I’ve never met him. Hopefully his reaction is okay.” Hermione bit her lip. “When I do visit 12 Grimmauld Place, Mum, do you want me to talk to Orion Black, and tell him who I really am?”

 

“That’s your decision, darling. I would very much like you to, because I know he deserves to know he has a daughter. I should have told him before he got sick, but I kept it a secret. He told me while we were together he always wanted a daughter, but Walburga never wanted anymore children. I think he would be overjoyed to know he has a daughter, but again; it’s your decision, darling.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I’ll tell him. He deserves to know about me. What if he doesn’t believe me though?”

 

“He’ll believe you, dear. No one knows about our affair except you, Severus, and Lucius. He’s going to know you’re telling the truth and he’ll see the resemblance between him and you. The glamour will start to reveal what has always been hidden, so he’ll see it.” Eileen told her.

 

Hermione nodded again.

 

“Did you have any other questions to ask me, dear?”

 

“If you could have, would you have kept me?” Hermione asked her suddenly.

 

“Nothing and no one could have ever taken you away from me if I could have kept you back then. I would have killed Tobias myself, but I know I would have never survived Azkaban. It was better to give you up, darling, no matter how much my heart was breaking all over again, or how much my soul cried. I knew you would be safer with your adoptive parents.”

 

“How did you meet them by the way?”

 

“The Granger’s?” Eileen asked. Hermione nodded. “I’d actually met them during the last two months of my pregnancy. They were such a lovely couple. They saw me crying in a park one day and they thought something was wrong with my pregnancy. I began to tell them how I couldn’t keep you, and how I needed to keep you safe from my psychotic husband. We became great friends. They told me they were wanting to adopt since they couldn’t have children of their own, and asked me if I was interested in doing a private adoption with them. I agreed, but I knew there was some things they needed to know.” Eileen stared off for a moment before looking back at Hermione. “I went against our laws and told them I was a Witch from the Wizarding World. At first they didn’t believe me, thinking I was a nutcase, but I showed them my wand along with a bit of my magic. I did this because I wanted to make sure that you’d be all right in the future since I decided to give you to them after you were born, and they were Muggles. They needed to know what would happen when you had accidental magic over the years.”

 

“Mother,” Severus groaned.

 

“Hush boy, let me finish.” Eileen scowled at her son before turning back to Hermione. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to see you, but I wanted to know you were all right. I had taken two antique heirloom pocket watches out of our family vaults. I had them made into two-way mirrors. There was a warning when either of the watches played a certain tune to let us know when we were contacting each other. To get to the two-way mirror, the watch had to be closed, and you had to turn the dial on top three times to the left, and then six times to the right. Once done and you opened the pocket watch, a mirror would be taking up the inside of where a photo would be. I kept contact with the Granger’s for years even after you got your acceptance letter. After that we kept in contact off and on before I died during your fifth year. My pocket watch went to Severus which he uses now.”

 

“My pocket watch is a two-way mirror?” Severus asked shocked.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“I can’t believe they never told me!” Hermione shouted. “I knew I was adopted before I got my letter. I could have at least talked to you through the two-way mirror too! Why didn’t they let me?” Hermione scowled as her nails dug into the armrests of her chair.

 

“I asked them about that, Hermione. I think at the time they weren’t really ready for it to happen just yet. At least not through a two-way mirror. They would have wanted us to meet face to face.”

 

“Why didn’t we meet then before you died?” Hermione asked with sad eyes.

 

“I was terrified of meeting you and you hating me. The Granger’s told me so many stories about you, dear, and you didn’t know anything about me. I could have come and met you after Tobias died, and when I changed my name back to Prince. Severus could have inherited this Estate and his rightful namesake, but I didn’t want Voldemort setting one foot in this place, so you couldn’t see where you truly came from either. I was selfish for not telling Severus about him having a little sister who I named Hermione. I still wasn’t ready at that time. Now though, I’m just so happy that the choice was taken out of my hands. I do wish I did things differently, but I’m happy how things turned out as well. Even though I am meeting you as a portrait, I am just so happy I am able to meet you now.”

 

Hermione blinked her tears away. “They passed away over the summer.”

 

“What?!” Eileen asked shocked.

 

“They died while I was getting the house ready back here in England. During the Second War, I altered their memories so they’d forget all about me while I went on the Horcruxes Hunt. I wanted them safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They moved to Australia where they stayed till this summer. I was able to give their memories back and we spent time together. They decided to come back to England, so I went back to get the house ready, but when I Apparated back, there were police waiting. They told me they died in a car crash.”

 

“Oh Hermione,” Eileen said as she reached out as if trying to touch Hermione’s face. “I am so sorry, darling.”

 

“One of the things I inherited was the watch dad always had. He told me it was really special. It has a crest of a Lion on one side and a Unicorn on the other holding up a shield between them with a crown on top.”

 

Eileen nodded with a smile. “That’s our family crest. Where is the pocket watch now?”

 

“I keep it in my jewelry box in my room at school. But now that I know how much more special it is, I think I’ll start to carry it with me.”

 

“It would be a good idea in case we wanted to talk to each other,” Severus said.

 

“I think so to. What kind of tune do they play, Mum?”

 

“Lavender’s Blue plays for the watch you have, Hermione. The one that Severus has plays Chopin’s Spring Waltz. I made sure once I got the watches back I spelled the songs correctly.”

 

Hermione smiled. “By the way, Mum, when did you have your portrait made? You look like you’re in your mid-thirties.”

 

Eileen laughed. “Don’t I wish, darling! I was in my late-fifties when I had this made but we all age slowly since we’re magical, so I appear to look quite young, thank Merlin. I think it turned out beautifully if I do say so myself.”

 

“It did. Did you get it done after Tobias died?” Hermione asked.

 

“A few years after. I wanted my portrait to be magnificent so I went to the family vaults to get the jewels I wanted to be painted in, and bought this ball gown. It took two weeks but thankfully I got along quite well with the painter. Once done I placed a part of my magical signature into the painting so it would act a lot more like me as I was when I was alive. I kept my portrait in the attic at Spinners End where it slept till the day I awoke in it after I died. Severus took me out and hung me up in the living room till he inherited the Prince name and Estate, and then moved me to where you see me now.”

 

“Wow, the process sounds so easy.” Hermione said.

 

“For me it was. I know for others it’s not so much. It’s difficult to stay in one pose for a long time.”

 

“I bet.”

 

Severus took out his pocket watch to see what time it was. “You probably should be getting back to Hogwarts, pet. It’s been a few hours since you got here.”

 

“I suppose so.” Hermione looked up at her Mum. “Thank you for answering my questions, especially who my real dad is. Thank you for also meeting me.”

Eileen grinned. “Darling, I had no choice. You and your brother surprised me with this visit. I hadn’t expected to meet you at all, but I’m so glad we did.”

 

“I’m coming for Christmas break, so I’ll see you again.” Hermione told her.

 

“I will be looking forward to it, dear. Safe travels back to school.” Hermione smiled as she began to walk out when her Mum called, “Hermione.” She turned back to see her Mum’s eyes filled with so much love; it stunned Hermione. “I wanted to let you know that I love you, darling.”

 

Hermione’s heart mended just a bit more as she smiled back at her. “I love you too, Mum.”

 

Mother and daughter stared at each other for another long moment, smiling at each other before Hermione waved goodbye and walked out. She waited as Severus and Mr. Malfoy moved the chairs back. Hermione was leaning against the wall when another thought suddenly hit her upside the head.

 

“OH MY, GOD!!!” She yelled as she rushed back in, almost running into both Severus and Mr. Malfoy.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Severus asked as he placed his hands on Hermione’s shoulders.

 

“What’s wrong with Hermione, Severus!?” Eileen yelled.

 

“I’m trying to find out! Why are you freaking out?”

 

“Severus! I’m related to Sirius!” Hermione told him anxiously.

 

“Yes, we established that, pet.”

 

“I’m a Black!” Hermione’s anxiety grew worse as sweat began to gather on her forehead. She felt faint.

 

“We all know this, Hermione.” Severus said with a scowl.

 

“If Sirius is my half-brother and I’m a black that means that Draco is my fucking cousin!!!” Hermione shouted.

 

Lucius’s brows went straight up before he felt his shoulders begin to shake as he tried to hold back his laughter. Hermione saw and scowled at him.

 

“This isn’t funny, Mr. Malfoy!”

 

“Yes, it is, my dear.” Lucius chuckled.

 

Severus let go of Hermione’s shoulders as he brushed his hands through his hair, letting out a sigh of relief. This he could deal with if that’s what she was truly thinking about.

 

“Hermione, Sirius and Narcissa are very distant cousins. You are only half related to Sirius. It’s all okay. You can still be with Draco.” Severus told her.

 

Hermione was still freaking out. “Are sure?” She turned to Mr. Malfoy. “Is it okay to still be with Draco?”

 

“My dear, it’s all okay. I’m sure Draco would agree.” Lucius told her with a gentle smile.

 

“Oh Hermione, darling, its all right. Distant cousin is a distant cousin. Wizards and Witches used to marry their cousins. Some still do to this day, but don’t worry about it. You’re going to get yourself sick if you worry so much about.” Eileen said.

 

“I’m going to have to talk to Draco. I need to know if he’s okay with this even if I’m only Sirius’s half-sister, I’m still Draco’s distantly related bloody cousin.” Hermione told them.

 

“Well, all the more better to get going then, love, but you honestly have nothing to worry about.” Severus told her as they waved goodbye to their Mother again, and walked out with Lucius behind them.

 

“If you say so, Sev.” Hermione muttered.

 

“I do say so, love. It’s fine. Lucius even agreed.”

 

“Gah! This is going to drive me crazy till I talk to Draco. This is going to suck so much if he freaks out.”

 

“Like I said, dear, Draco is going to be fine,” Lucius said. “By the way, Miss Granger−Miss Prince−What should I call you?” Lucius asked as they all stopped in the hallway.

 

“Hermione, Mr. Malfoy. You can call me Hermione.” She smiled up at him.

 

“Then please feel free to call me Lucius.” He bowed his head slightly. “All I wanted to say was that I never really got a chance to tell you how sorry I am in how I treated you back then before the War was over. I had to hide behind a mask and act like the foreboding, Pureblood elitist, Muggle hating, Lord Malfoy. I wanted to apologize to you formally and hope you will accept my apology.” Lucius bowed at the waist before standing straight up again.

 

“I accept, Lord Malfoy. I told your wife I accepted hers as well. There wasn’t anything to apologize for though. We all do things to protect the ones we love, and go up and beyond for them.” Hermione said.

 

Lucius nodded. “I heard in there that you were going to be staying here during the holiday break. You and Severus are more than welcome to visit if you’d like. I know Draco will like that. He’s been writing to his Mother and I about how happy he’s been since you began to date.”

 

She bit her lip. “Are you and Narcissa okay with it being a ménage relationship? I’m also dating Theo, Blaise, Marcus, and Adrian.”

 

“Do not worry, my dear. We’re happy for you all getting together. Draco wrote that Mister Potter is with Pansy now, and that Mister Longbottom is with the Daphne. Cissy and I couldn’t be happier for you all. Just remember one thing.”

 

“What’s that?” Hermione asked with a tilt of her head.

 

“Communication is key,” Lucius told her seriously. “Never keep anything secret from them if it involves your safety, don’t keep secrets, and always let them know you care, dear. I’ve learned this in the very beginning of my marriage to Cissy, and we’ve both have had a very happy and loving life together.”

 

Hermione smiled as she nodded. “I will definitely follow your advice, Lucius.”

 

Lucius grinned back before looking at Severus. “Now we just need to find you someone, ol’boy.”

 

Hermione’s smile turned into a wide grin. “I agree. You need a beau, Sev.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “I do not need a beau, thank you very much. Women are not attracted to me.”

 

“Of course they are!” Hermione said. “A lot of the girls in my year have had crushes on you. You’re a very masculine man, Sev. Don’t put yourself down like that.”

 

Severus felt his brows shoot up in shock. “I never knew that.”

 

“Well they hid it very well. Duh.” Hermione rolled her eyes while Lucius chuckled. “I’m definitely going to help you find a beau, Sev. You deserve to be happy and married one day too. And have kids. I’d love to spoil some nieces and nephews.”

 

“Oh lord,” Severus muttered but he smiled down at his sister as he led her down the stairs. Lucius was laughing again behind them. “I’ll let Bogart know we’re leaving and then we’ll Apparate back to Hogwarts.”

 

“Sounds good. I miss the guys and I need to talk to Draco.” Hermione nibbled on her lip. Severus, Lucius, and her Mum made good arguments, but she really needed to know what Draco thought.

 

“Bogart!” Severus called.

 

Bogart appeared in front of them as they entered the main foyer. He bowed before staring up at Severus. “My Lord?”

 

“Hermione, Lucius, and I are leaving. I will be back at Hogwarts if you need me for anything.”

 

“Very good, my Lord.” Bogart bowed before looking over at Hermione. “It was a pleasure meeting you finally, Lady Hermione. We all can’t wait for you to come back again. If you ever need us, please call out our name.”

 

Hermione smiled. “Thank you so much, Bogart. I’m really excited for Christmas. Please tell everyone it was great meeting them, and I’ll see them again soon.”

 

Bogart bowed again before turning to Lucius. “Lord Malfoy,” Bogart bowed once more before he winked out.

 

Severus opened the door leading Hermione and Lucius out before closing the door again.

 

“Well, I shall take my leave. I will see you both again soon,” Lucius said before he Apparated away.

 

“He seems a lot happier.” Hermione pointed out.

 

“He is, love. Shall we go then? I know you want to talk with Draco badly.” Severus said as they walked down the stairs and towards where they had appeared hours ago.

 

“Yes. I’m ready.”

 

“How do you feel about Orion Black being your real father?”

 

“I was shocked but now not so much. It explains where I got my exceedingly awesome talent of dueling from.” Hermione said cheekily as she faced Severus.

 

Severus chuckled. “I did say you have a talent for dueling, pet.” Severus hugged her tightly to him and Hermione hugged him back. “Was this a good first visit?”

 

“Yes. I’m excited to see Mum again soon,” Hermione answered.

 

Severus smiled before he Apparated himself and Hermione away, back to Hogwarts. He was glad everything had turned out all right. Now he had to be there for when Hermione told Sirius the news. He wouldn’t let her do that on her own. He was pretty sure Sirius would respond well, but he never knew with that mutt. He was wily when he chose to be.  


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! (^v^) Here are 3 new Chapters. I hope you all enjoy them. Please comment and leave kudos (^v^) Enjoy!

Once back at the castle, Hermione and Severus parted ways. Hermione was on her way to the 8th year common room when she saw Susan walking with Hannah.

 

“Hi Susan, Hannah. How are you two doing?” Hermione greeted as the girls stopped in front of her on their way to the Great Hall.

 

“Hi Hermione!” Both girls greeted. “I’m doing great. Hannah and I are on our way to get a snack before dinner.”

 

“I’m doing great too, thanks for asking. How are you?” Hannah asked.

 

“I’m actually doing really great.” Hermione smiled. “Have you seen Harry by any chance?”

 

“Yes. We were leaving while he was coming in from the Quidditch Pitch. I think he’s still in the common room.” Susan said.

 

“Thanks! I’ll see you two later.” Hermione said as she began to leave.

 

“Hermione!” Hannah called as Susan whispered at her. Hermione turned back to them. “Are you now dating Draco, Theo, Blaise, Marcus, and Adrian?”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

They both smiled at her. “Congratulations! Two first years were telling some of their friends how they helped take pictures of you guys for a date.” Susan smiled.

 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the memory. “Emily and Dana.” Hermione nodded. “That’s their names, and yes, they both helped.”

 

“We’re both happy for you, ‘Mione. We never liked how Ron treated you.” Hannah said.

 

“We were so glad to see you ended up with those who would treat you right,” Susan said next.

 

“Thanks girls. I’ve got to go now if I want to catch Harry before he wanders off.”

 

The three of them laughed before going their separate ways. Once Hermione got to the portrait guarding their common room, a plan had already formed on how she was going to talk to Draco.

 

The Portrait swung opened after Hermione told it the password. She walked in to find several 8th years relaxing all over the room. She looked around for Harry and found him sitting down on one of the loveseats in the corner of the room with Pansy straddling his lap as they made-out. Hermione chuckled as she walked over to them. She had cleared her throat three times but they were both in their own little world.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes at this before a mischievous smile took over her face. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, HARRY JAMES POTTER?!”

 

Pansy and Harry jumped apart. Pansy fell on the ground while Harry stared wide-eyed with his mouth gapping opened stunned. Hermione threw her head back laughing. There was some chuckles that joined her as Pansy gave her a pointed look. Hermione chuckled as she helped Pansy up and gave her a hug.

 

“Sorry, but I’ve been trying to get your guys attention for the past few minutes.” Hermione said as Pansy sat back down on Harry’s lap grumbling.

 

A blush stole across Harry’s face as he muttered under his breath about mean, sneaky sisters. Hermione laughed again.

 

“What’s up?” Harry asked as he stroked Pansy’s hair. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. So it wasn’t just Hermione who found that move soothing when Marcus did it to her.

 

“Are the guys still on the Pitch?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I think Theo is there too. I didn’t see him on my way back, but Blaise told me he was going to join them after he was done in the library.”

 

“Thanks Harry. Can I ask for a favor?”

 

“Of course.” Harry told her.

 

“Can I borrow your broom?”

 

Harry’s brows lifted straight to his hairline before he grinned. “Of course you can. Here,” Harry said as he reached over the couch, pulling his arm back to reveal his Firebolt. He handed it over to Hermione who took it.

 

“Thanks! I’ll give it back once I’m done.” Hermione told him as she began to walk away.

 

“Have fun!” He shouted.

 

“I will!” she shouted back as she walked up the spiral staircase to her room to change.

 

When she shut her door and turned back, Hermione saw that Jasper was there and . . . Hermione’s eyes went wide when she saw the full grown tiger and a large white fox. Hermione stared at the three of them silently for a moment as they all turned to face Hermione. Jasper stood up and walked over to her, bumping his head against her hip. She looked away from the tiger and fox to look down at him.

 

“New friends?” Hermione asked calmly.

 

Jasper blinked up at her as he nodded.

 

“Okay.” She turned back to the tiger and fox as she nodded at them. “Hello, I’m Hermione. Nice to meet you both.”

 

The fox got up and bounded over to Hermione. The fox was beautiful with its white fur practically glowing, and their eyes were a bright sapphire blue. It bowed to Hermione and she noticed that it had a sapphire jewel in the shape of a diamond embedded into its forehead. Hermione reached out to it and the fox sniffed her hand before licking it.

 

“What’s your name?” she asked and the fox’s eyes glittered with happiness as it took a running leap away from her and did a flip as a name suddenly appeared in the air in smokey writing: Starlight. “What a beautiful name. It’s nice to meet you, Starlight.”

 

After Starlight introduced herself the tiger got up and walked right up to her. Hermione blinked down at it. The tiger was huge! It had bright gold eyes and the black stripes stood out from its orange body. The tiger nodded its head at her as it held up its right paw. Hermione stared at it a moment before picking it up. She blinked as she felt powerful magic suddenly surround her as a name popped into her head; Hades.

 

She looked back down at the tiger. “Hades, it’s nice to meet you too.” Hades nodded at her as he, Jasper, and Starlight went back to the middle of the room where they sat back down and . . . talked to each other. Hermione watched and was about to go get a change of clothes when there was a scratching at her door. She turned back to it, opening it up to see Noelle, an Eyelash Viper, a Crup, two Kneazle’s, a Pygmy Puff, and a giant Tortoise with a baby Antipodean Opaleye dragon sitting on its shell. They all stared up at Hermione with different colored eyes and she watched shocked as they all bowed their heads to her.

 

Hermione swallowed. “Uh . . . Welcome everyone! Please come in and join the others. They are right over there.” Hermione stepped back and watched in amazement as they all either walked, crawled, bounced, or flew over to where Jasper, Starfire, and Hades were. “You all enjoy your meeting. I’ll be gone for a while so please don’t fret over the time you spend in here.” Hermione told them as she gathered her change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and stared at her face in the mirror. “That was the weirdest thing I’ve seen in a while.”

 

She shook her head as she changed out of her dress into a pair of black skinny jeans, Draco’s old Quidditch jersey, and her purple Doc Marten boots. She undid her half up hairdo, brushed it out all over again before putting it all up in a high ponytail. She placed a sticking charm on her ponytail before putting her thigh holster around her right thigh and placing her wand in it. She looked at herself to make sure everything was in its place on her before she deemed herself ready to go.

 

Hermione walked back out to see all the animals in her room in a circle . . . talking to each other in their own way. Hermione watched for a moment before she asked, “Do you need anything before I go?” She continued to stare at what Hermione assumed was a meeting between the familiars.

 

They all turned to look at her but it was Jasper who shook his head.

 

“Okay, well you all have a good meeting then. Bye,” she waved.

 

All of them said goodbye in their own voices which Hermione smiled at because it sounded like she had a small zoo in her room. She picked up the Firebolt before leaving her room and closing the door. She walked back downstairs, waving at Harry and Pansy as she stepped out of the common room. As she walked down the stairs, she thought over all the familiars in her room and who they belonged to. Hermione also wondered what their meeting was about. She remembered Crookshanks doing that too with the other familiars in the castle, but it was never in her room since she had shared her dorm with others.

 

Hermione shook her head as she stepped outside finally. She wouldn’t let the meeting of the familiars bug her. She had other things much more important to worry about. Before she took off on the Firebolt, Hermione put a cushioning charm on it so it was much more comfortable then it would be without. She straddled the broom before kicking off and she zoomed up into the air leaving the ground behind.

 

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment as she let the wind breeze across her face and into her hair where it trailed behind her. She enjoyed the peace for a bit before she opened her eyes to see all of Hogwarts. She looked so much better than when the War had finally ended. There had been so much destruction to her, Hermione had cried at the destruction of her walls and grounds. Hogwarts was her home and she had felt a deep need to put her back together again. She was now stronger then she once was in the past. Hogwarts now had so much more defensive measure as well as offense if she was ever under attack again. Hermione had worked with McGonagall, Flitwick, and Severus when putting the measures in place if War ever broke out again, or something else entirely.

 

Hermione leaned forward as she flew over to the Quidditch Pitch where she could see others flying about. She had just flown into the stadium to see Blaise score points through the highest hoop where Seamus was trying to guard as Keeper.

 

“Nice shot!” Theo yelled as he flew next to Blaise.

 

“Cheers mate!” Blaise said with a grin.

 

“That was a lucky shot! I’ll make sure to keep you all out next time!” Seamus shouted as the Quaffle was thrown to Dean.

 

Dean shot off past Blaise and Theo with a grin. They followed after him with Ginny and Draco flying after a sparkling golden Snitch. Hermione blinked as she watched the two of them suddenly dive down following the elusive Snitch as it tried to keep away from them. Ginny pulled up suddenly as she saw the Snitch suddenly go back up. Draco cursed as he pulled up as well and followed after Ginny and the Snitch. Hermione was hovering in the air when she heard her name shouted. She looked to see a Bludger coming right for her face. Without thinking, Hermione tilted off and over her broom, flying upside down as the Bludger went past. Marcus and Adrian flew straight over to her with worried faces.

 

“Princess, are you all right?” Marcus asked as they got closer to her.

 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Hermione said as she flipped back over to sit on her broom properly.

 

“Merlin, you made that look easy,” Adrian said as he caressed her cheek.

 

Hermione smiled. “I do really know how to fly a broom. I just need to make sure I put a cushioning charm on it or else I don’t fly for long.”

 

“How did lunch go with Snape?” Marcus asked.

 

“It went really well.”

 

“What about meeting your real Mum?” Adrian asked this time.

 

“That went even better! She’s so pretty, guys. I couldn’t believe how young she looked in her portrait. She was in her late fifties when she died, but in her portrait she looks like she’s in her mid to late thirties. It’s amazing how magical people age.”

 

Both Marcus and Adrian laughed as they heard their names being called.

 

“Hopefully either Draco or Ginny catches the Snitch, because I’m ready to call it a day.” Adrian said.

 

“I need a hot shower after this and a hot meal. I’m completely wiped out.” Marcus said as he cracked his neck.

 

“I’ll tell you how it went today but I need to talk to Draco,” Hermione told them both.

 

“Everything all right?” Adrian asked as Marcus watched her curiously.

 

“I hope so.”

 

The two Slytherins watched their girlfriend’s worried face. She was biting her lip again as she stared into space.

 

“I’m sure everything is fine, Angel.”

 

“Yeah, Princess, if it has to do with Draco I’m sure it’ll all be okay.”

 

“I really hope your right because when I found out; it began to worry me terribly.”

 

“What exactly did you find out?” Adrian asked.

 

“Who my real father is.”

 

Both Adrian and Marcus stared at each other with shocked faces.

 

“It’s not Lucius! There’s no way,” Adrian told her in a disbelieving voice.

 

Hermione frowned. “What? No! Lucius is not my real father.”

 

The boys sighed in relief.

 

Hermione laughed. “Orion Black is my real father as it turns out. Which means Sirius is my half-brother. Do you know why I have to talk to Draco now?”

 

Adrian and Marcus were still trying to get over the fact of who Hermione’s real father was before they heard what she said registered. They both frowned at her, shaking their heads. They couldn’t see why Hermione would need to talk to Draco.

 

“Sirius and Narcissa are distant cousins which means I am too. I’m Draco’s very distant cousin and we’re dating. I need to know if he’s okay with that. I don’t know how he’s going to react to that news though, and its making me nervous.”

 

“He’s going to tell you that your losing your mind over something that is not worth your worry, Princess,” Marcus told her with a grin. “If that’s true then you have nothing to worry about. You’re only half related to Sirius. Put that together with very distant cousin and Draco’s not going to even care.”

 

“That’s what Mum, Severus, and Lucius told me.” Hermione mumbled.

 

“See! Then don’t worry about it so much. Talk to Draco and once he tells you he doesn’t give a shit about that, you’ll feel a lot better. Trust me.” Adrian said before he and Marcus got back to their game.

 

Hermione watched the rest of the game for another half hour before Draco caught the Snitch. Everyone decided it was a good practice game before they began to fly back towards the castle. Hermione and her guys flew back together behind the others. They all talked about their day before landing in the front courtyard.

 

“I need a shower. I’ll see you later, Princess.” Marcus said as he kissed her cheek.

 

The others agreed that a long hot shower sounded good before telling Hermione they’d see her later. She took ahold of Draco’s hand, stopping him from following the others to their common room.

 

Draco looked back at her with raised brows. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

 

“I need to talk to you . . . in private. Will you come with me?”

 

“Yeah. Where are we going?” Draco asked as they walked into the castle with their brooms over their shoulders.

 

“The Room of Requirement. It’s the one space I know will have plenty of privacy.”

 

“So Harry was able to get rid of the Fiendfyre?” Draco asked as he held Hermione’s hand while they walked up the staircases to the seventh floor.

 

“It was actually McGonagall who was able to destroy it. When Harry realized he couldn’t do it, because he had no idea what exactly it was at the time, he went to talk to McGonagall about it. They went back to the Room of Requirement together and she was able to destroy it after a few minutes. Harry said half the room was destroyed, including half of the items in it. Thankfully the other half of the room was in remarkable shape. McGonagall and Flitwick began to rebuild the room with Harry’s help. It took them a while but they finally got it set to rights again.”

 

“Does it still work then?”

 

“Harry said it did. He tested it several times making the room change to whatever he thought of to make sure it still worked correctly.”

 

“That’s good then. So what’s going on with you, beautiful? You’re acting stranger than usual.” Draco smiled.

 

“Let’s get inside the room before I tell you. I don’t want anyone hearing our conversation.”

 

“Is it really that bad?” Draco asked with a frown.

 

“Everyone has been telling me not to worry about it, but . . . I’ll tell you in a minute,” Hermione said as they went around a corner. The tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach some trolls ballet was opposite of where the door always appeared. Hermione let go of Draco’s hand and walked back and forth three times while thinking, _I need a comfortable place for Draco and I to talk_.

 

The door suddenly appeared and Hermione opened it to reveal Hermione’s dorm room in the 8th year dormitory. She smiled as she walked in with Draco right behind her. The door closed while they placed their brooms up against the wall as they walked further into the room. Draco took off his Dragon Hyde black and green gloves, along with his arm guards, knee guards, and shoulder guard. Hermione helped him with the last since he winced at some point.

 

“Are you all right?” She asked as she placed his shoulder guards on the ground with the rest.

 

“Yeah, I just got hit by a Bludger while Ginny and I were calling each other names.”

 

Hermione raised a brow as she smirked. Draco saw it and realized it was the same one that Snape had when he was amused.

 

“You do realize you’re older than her and more mature, right?” Hermione asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

 

“Yes, but when she called me a spoiled mama’s boy I had to retaliate.” Draco pointed out to her.

 

Hermione snorted. “Let me see where you got hit and I’ll put some bruise paste on it.”

 

Draco sighed. “I’m fine, babe, really.”

 

“Let me decide that for you.”

 

Draco sighed again as he took off his jersey and turned around, facing away from Hermione. At that moment, Hermione’s brain said “Bye” and hightailed it to Draco-is-so–damn-sexy-Land. Hermione felt her mouth go dry as she stared at Draco’s masculine back. She knew she had seen it the day before when they went swimming, but all her men were gorgeous when they didn’t have their shirts on. He skin was pale but Hermione saw it was marred by the now blue and purple bruise spreading on his left shoulder blade. Hermione didn’t like Draco being hurt so she closed her eyes and told the room she needed some bruise paste.

 

A moment later she had a jar of bruise paste in hand as she began to spread it over Draco’s bruise. When she was done she found another one on his lower back. She knelt and put some on that one too before telling him she was done.

 

“Thanks babe.” He said as he hugged her to him.

 

“You’re welcome,” she told him as she hugged him back. They stood like that for a few minutes.

 

“What’s wrong, love?”

 

Hermione broke away from the hug and walked him over to her bed where they sat down. “I found out who my real father is.”

 

Draco smiled. “So meeting your real Mum went well?”

 

“Yes. She’s gorgeous Draco. She’s amazing, and she answered all my questions honestly. It was great. But there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“Well? What is it?”

 

“My real father; it turns out was Orion Black.”

 

Draco’s brows rose to his hairline. “Holy shit.”

 

Hermione swallowed. “You know what that means?”

 

Draco was frowning now as he turned to face her. “No. Why don’t you tell me what’s been going through that amazing, wily mind of yours, love. What’s been driving you crazy since you got back?”

 

“Draco, my real father is Orion Black which means Sirius Black is my half-brother.” Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to realize what she was trying to point out to him.

 

“That’s great!” Draco smiled.

 

“Draco! Sirius and your mum are distant cousins. He’s your distant cousin which means I am too! We’re distant cousins, Draco! We’re related!” Hermione yelled as tears began to gather in her eyes. She was so distress about this she didn’t know what was going to happen now that Draco knew.

 

Draco sat there staring at her before he burst out laughing. Hermione was too shocked to do anything before she snarled, “You arsehole! You Prat! Why are you laughing?!” Hermione began to smack him.

 

“Because Babe, you’re worrying yourself over nothing!” Draco told her as he deflected her smacks. “The key word is that we’re _distant_ cousins. Very _distant_ cousins. Hell, you know what, I’m not even going to count us like that since you’re only _half_ related to Sirius. Your mine, Hermione Granger. You’ve been mine since the first day I saw you walk onto that platform when we were eleven years old. You’ve been mine since you called me ‘you foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach’ and punched me in the face.” Hermione blushed at that remembering. Draco scooted closer to her and held her face. “I’m not going to let you go, love. I will never let you go now that I finally have you.” Draco’s eyes were glowing steel grey as he stared into Hermione’s whiskey amber eyes. “I love you, Hermione. I’ve loved you since second year when you were petrified by the Basilisk, and knew I couldn’t live without you in my life. I was terrified that you’d never wake up. When you did I realized my crush was so much more then what it was in first year. I will never let you go just because of some _distant cousin_ relation between us. I love you so much, Hermione. Don’t leave me because of something like this.”

 

Hermione couldn’t hold the tears back at Draco’s powerful and emotional declaration of love for her. She had been shocked when he revealed he loved her, but she felt her heart glowing with happiness and love for him as well.

 

“Baby?” he asked as he stared at her nervously.

 

He’d put everything on the line and Hermione couldn’t just leave him out there on it alone.

 

“I love you too, Draco Malfoy.”

 

Draco’s nervous face transformed into the most beautiful sight she had seen thus far. The smile he bestowed on her took her breath completely away before she found herself on her back with Draco above her. He brushed a curl away from her face before he leaned down and kissed her so sweetly and lovingly, Hermione felt fresh tears fall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him on top of her.

 

Draco made sure not to crush her with his full weight by putting most of it on his forearms and knees as he knelt over her. Their kiss grew fierce as Hermione felt her entire body go up in flames. She wanted Draco with every fiber of her being. She moaned as his tongue tangled with hers, both of them fighting for control till she relinquished it to him. Draco growled as he took one of his hands and trailed it down the side of her breast, side, and hip to the end of his jersey that she was wearing again.

 

“Have I told you how much I really like seeing you in my jersey?” Draco growled as he sat up, staring down at her with a smoldering heated look.

 

Hermione was breathing heavily as she stared up at him with heavy lidded eyes as a smile broke out across her face. “Once or twice,” she giggled.

 

Draco stared down at her for a moment before he said, “I want you, Hermione. I want to taste you, touch you, and make you scream my name as I make you cum over and over again. I want to feel your heat around me, love. Will you let me make you mine forever?”

 

Hermione stared up at him. “I’ve always been yours, Draco. I’ve been yours, Theo’s, Blaise’s, Marcus’s, and Adrian’s since you took care of me when I found Ronald cheating.”

 

“Can I have your body, soul, and heart?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione breathed out as he leaned over her and began kissing her again before he lifted away once again to pull Hermione’s jersey over her head. She felt her heart thumping against her chest fast as she stared up at one of the loves of her life, one of her soulmates. Hermione knew it was time to give herself to Draco completely and she couldn’t wait.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: the smut begins. NSFW unless your sneaky about it lol (^v^) Enjoy!

Hermione sat up so Draco could fling the jersey across the room. He stared down at the green, white, and dark blue lacy pushup bra she wore, displaying the handful breasts that he couldn’t wait to suckle, kiss, and squeeze.

 

“You’re so beautiful, love,” Draco murmured as he leaned down to kiss her throat, trailing his lips down to her collarbone. He licked and kissed her there making Hermione shiver and mewl. “I love the sounds that you make when I kiss or lick you. I wonder what sound you’ll make when I’m eating you out, love. Will you mewl for me like the kitten you are, moan in ecstasy as I suck on your clit, groan in pleasure as I thrust my fingers in and out of your tight cunt, or will you scream my name in rapture as I finally make you mine forever?”

 

Hermione was so turned on, she felt her panties were completely soaked with her juices. “I think I’ll do all of that,” Hermione moaned as Draco flicked the clasp in front and her bra fell to the side of each breast revealing coral pink tipped nipples to Draco’s heated gaze.

 

He growled as he leaned forward and licked the tip of her left nipple. Hermione arched her back, moaning in pleasure as his hot mouth surrounded her nipple and he began to suck slowly while he began to twist and pinch her right nipple.

 

“Oh my God!” Hermione cried out as she began to ride Draco’s thigh that he had placed between her legs. She felt something tightening, wanting to be released. “Draco, please!”

 

“What do you need, love?” Draco asked as he let go of her left nipple and went to give the same attention to her right.

 

“I need you to touch me.”

 

“I am touching you though, baby.” Draco pointed out with a smile as he pinched and rolled her left nipple.

 

Hermione shook her head. “Draco Malfoy, I swear, if you don’t touch my pussy right now I will hex you into oblivion!”

 

Draco’s smile turned rakish as he sat up and moved off of Hermione. “What my Witch wants, she gets,” was all he said as Hermione watched him untie her boots and take them off. Hermione unbuckled her black belt, unbuttoned her jeans, and began to push them down off her hips. Draco took a hold of the end of her jeans at her feet and pulled in one go, tearing the jeans right off of her, leaving her in a matching green and blue silk panties. Draco licked his lips when he saw the wet spot on her panties. He crawled between he legs and lightly rubbed his index finger over her.

 

“Draco . . .” Hermione mewled.

 

Draco leaned down and breathed in her smell. He let out a low moan as her womanly scent suddenly surrounded him. He needed to taste her and make her scream his name as he made her cum.

 

Draco grabbed a hold of either side of her panties and pulled them right off of her as he backed up. He stood there as Hermione laid there naked on the bed, staring up at him with smoldering eyes. Her whiskey amber eyes had turned golden, her pupils fully dilated as she stared up at him. Draco’s eyes ran all over her before they settled between her legs. He couldn’t help but lick his lips. She had a small strip of dark brown curls and nothing else. Draco tucked her panties in his back pocket as he crawled back on top of the bed and in between Hermione’s legs. He lied down, putting her legs over his shoulders before he buried his face into her cunt.

 

Hermione cried out in pleasure as he felt his tongue begin to lick her and his mouth begin to suck.

 

“Oh my God. Oh fuck!” Hermione shouted as she thrust her hands into Draco’s hair, holding him there to her as he began to suck and lick her clit. Hermione began to squirm before Draco thrust his tongue slowly in and out of her pussy. It felt so good. She was beginning to feel that tightening sensation again when Draco began to wiggle his tongue inside her.

 

“Ahh!”

 

Draco smiled against her cunt as he pulled his tongue back, He whispered a spell to lube up his fingers without his wand. He began to suck on her engorged clit as he slowly thrust his index finger in her now soaked hole. Hermione sighed in rapture as she felt Draco’s finger stretch her. She had her eyes closed as he began to thrust in and out before she felt him add another finger. Her channel fluttered around his fingers, tightening up as he began to thrust again.

 

It felt so good. Hermione lifted her right leg, trailing her foot up Draco’s back when suddenly, at a new angle now, he hit something inside her that lit her completely up.

 

“Draco!” Hermione shouted as she felt her pussy squeeze tightly around Draco’s fingers.

 

“Mmm, there it is,” he said against her entrance before thrusting a third finger inside her and began rubbing in earnest against that spot inside her. “That’s your g-spot, love. I’m going to make you come now.”

 

“Wha−Oh my−AHHHH!!!” Hermione screamed as she came all over Draco’s face. He growled hungrily as he began to suck and eat her out. It felt so fucking good! “Draco! Oh God, please, don’t stop. If you do. . .” Hermione trailed off as her entire body arched in ecstasy.

As Hermione’s orgasm began to ebb away, she laid back, breathing heavily. She felt sweat all over her as she looked down at Draco in wonder.

 

“I think I want you to come a few more times before I make you completely mine. I don’t want to hurt you, love.” Draco said with a smile as he began to lick, suck, and thrust his fingers in her over sensitive pussy again.

 

Hermione shook her head from side to side before Draco bit her clit lightly and twisted her right nipple with his left hand. Hermione’s eyes widened in shock as she stared up at the white/purple curtains above the bed as she came again. Draco made her cum twice more before he let her go and got back off the bed to take the rest of his clothes off.

 

Hermione put an arm over her face as she got her breathing back under control. She’d masturbated on her own, but she had never cum like that before. She sighed in relaxation that she hadn’t felt in a long, long time. Hermione felt the bed move as Draco got back on. She moved her arm away to stare at him with her eyes filled with love. His eyes matched hers as he laid on top of her again and kissed her. Draco trailed his hand up to her ponytail hair-tie and pulled it off, letting all of Hermione’s long hair flair out on the pillow.

 

Draco pulled back to stared down at her and sighed in contentment. “You’re gorgeous.”

 

Hermione smiled as she caressed his white blonde hair out of his face and kissed him as he got between her legs. Hermione spread her legs a bit more as Draco pushed up with his forearms.

 

“Are you ready, love?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione sighed lovingly as she saw Draco move his right hand down their bodies to put the head of his cock at her entrance.

 

“Once I break through your hymen and I’m inside you, love, that’s it; your mine forever and I won’t let you go.” Draco told her.

 

“Make me yours forever, Draco.”

 

His eyes darkened further as he pushed the head of his cock inside of her slowly. Hermione’s eyes widened. She had been too busy staring at Draco’s face to look at his cock. But she could tell in this moment that he was huge! Draco bit his lip as he felt Hermione’s virgin cunt squeeze him tightly. He breathed through the extreme pleasure engulfing him as he sank further in. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Draco didn’t want to hurt her at all. This was her first time. He’d make sure it was everything she’d look back on years in the future with a smile on her face.

 

He was glad that also hadn’t seen the size of his cock. His cock was a thick 8 and a half inches long and didn’t want her to get scared, so had distracted her with kissing. Draco sighed as he came up to her virgin wall and stopped. Her inner walls fluttered and squeezed around him, making Draco bite his lip in concentration. There was no way in hell he was going to blow his load at this stage.

 

“I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, promise to love you for the rest of my life and in the next. I promise to guard not just your heart, but your soul, and body, your entire being. I promise to always be there for you. I promise that I will show you every day and in every way why I am worthy of your love, and why you chose me. I promise you that my arms will always be your sanctuary. I tie my magic to yours forever, Hermione Jean Granger-Prince-Black.” Hermione laughed at her long name as tears−again−trailed down her cheeks. Draco smiled with all the love he had for this Witch. “With my entire being, my magic, my heart, and soul, I pledge myself to you forever. Do you accept me as one of your fiancés and my promise to you?”

 

Hermione stared into his dark steel grey eyes and saw her future within. She saw them all together; her five Slytherins, her family, and her life right there in his loving eyes and Hermione said, “Yes, I do, forever.”

 

Draco’s and Hermione’s eyes widened as their magic manifested around them along with another ancient magic that was as old as time. It tied their souls and magic together, giving them its blessing. Their magic burst forth in a shower of fireworks as Draco broke through Hermione’s hymen, sinking in completely, and making her his forever. Hermione arched her back and head as she screamed Draco’s name as a surprising orgasm swept her up in its waves. There was no pain at all as Draco’s cock stretched her virgin pussy. Hermione and Draco stared up at each other before grinning and laughing.

 

“It doesn’t hurt at all.” Hermione said in awe. She was expecting pain her first time but there was absolutely none.

 

“We’re true soulmates, love. I think it was Hogwarts that just blessed us, she would know if we were true soulmates or not.” Draco told her as he pulled back before thrusting back in slowly, just to make sure she really wasn’t feeling any pain. He wouldn’t take any chances with his little Witch.

 

Hermione sighed in contentment before moaning as Draco hit a spot inside her that made her shiver in pleasure. “That blessing makes this that much more special to me, Draco. Please, go faster and harder. I won’t break.” Hermione whispered against his lips before she kissed him.

 

Draco growled against her lips making Hermione squeeze her pussy around him. She loved it when he growled. It turned her on to no end. Draco picked up his pace, thrusting in harder and faster. He knelt back up, pulling her thighs from around his waist. He grinned down at her devilishly, her eyes widening as he pushed her legs up against her chest, and practically behind her head, making the angle so much deeper than he already was.

 

“Oh my, God!” Hermione cried out as she felt little orgasms wreaking through her entire body as Draco laughed.

 

“Hold that position, love. I’m moments away from making you scream my name.” Draco told her as he kissed her before sitting back up and holding her hips tightly before he stepped up his speed.

 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head as Draco found her g-spot again and began hitting it over, and, and over again. When he pulled back and thrust in her harder then he’d done so far, his cock brushed right on her g-spot before going further inside her and hitting her cervix, and Hermione entire torso arched up as she squeezed around him while screaming his name in ecstasy.

 

“DRACO!!! AHHHH!!! FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUCK!!!” she screamed as the biggest and most amazing orgasm ever swept her off the cliffs and into the sea of pleasure.

 

Draco watched as Hermione was swept up in her pleasure, his eyes closed as her cunt squeezed the life out of him, but he held himself still so his Witch enjoyed every second of her pleasure. Hermione soon came down, smiling up at Draco with her entire heart before Draco thrust inside her quick and hard five times before his orgasm swept him off into his own pleasure. Hermione felt Draco’s cum fill her as he orgasmed. She held him as he growled out her name in pleasure, his eyes shut tight, before he collapsed completely on top of Hermione.

 

She grinned into his neck as she held him to her. She loved having his entire weight on her. She could breathe just fine but Draco still tried to get his weight off of her, but Hermione wasn’t having any of that.

 

“No, stay.”

 

“I’ll crush you, love.”

 

“No you won’t. Stay right here with me.” Hermione said as she caressed his back and began to trail her nails up and down his spine.

 

Draco shook in pleasure, his cock trying to make a go at recovering quickly. “Baby, I need a minute before we can go again.”

 

Hermione chuckled. “We’ll be late for dinner. I’m starving,” Hermione said as she pulled her face out of his neck to stare up at him.

 

Draco laughed. “Sex does burn off calories.” He leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. “Are you okay?” he asked as he pulled out slowly.

 

Hermione felt empty as he pulled his cock completely from her. She missed him already. “I’m okay.” Hermione blinked in surprise as she sat up. “I’m not sore either. All I feel is energized and happy.”

 

Draco grinned as he gathered her to him and kissed her again. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, sweetie.” Hermione said as she hugged him.

 

Draco closed his eyes, hugging Hermione close before pulling away. “How about a shower and then we go get dinner. I’m starving too.”

 

Hermione laughed as she and Draco got off the bed together and went to take a quick shower in the bathroom the suddenly appeared. They walked inside to a large shower and enjoyed one together before they dried off, got dressed, and grabbed their brooms. The two of them walked out into the hall and closed the door. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked to the 8th year common room.

 

Hogwarts watched the two true soulmates in happiness. There were still four more young men who needed to claim the little Witch as well, and she’d give her blessing to each of them. After all, they were meant for each other. Hogwarts wouldn’t let anyone split them away from each other, not even that darkness that had suddenly appeared a few days ago before vanishing from her halls. She knew it would be back, but before it did, she’d bless the union between the five Slytherins and the Gryffindor Witch.

 

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

The next day found Hermione in Transfiguration class, sitting between Adrian and Marcus with Draco on Marcus’s other side, and Blaise and Theo in front of them. The four of them had taken one look at her and Draco and knew something life changing had happened to them both.

 

They asked how their talk had gone, making both Hermione and Draco smile at each other.

 

“It went really well,” was all Hermione had said with a smile.

 

Hermione was still thinking about her late afternoon with Draco and couldn’t keep the smile off her face. So much love, joy, and happiness was running through her veins. She was on cloud nine.

 

“Today we will be learning how to change into your _Animagus_ forms,” Headmistress McGonagall said. She’d told them all that even though she was the Headmistress, she wasn’t going to up and leave the Transfiguration class on their own with an incompetent Professor. Hermione was glad that she was still going to be their Professor. “You all know that this was supposed to be taught to you all during 7 th year, but . . . things got in the way of that so you will be learning now. This’ll be hard work. You must be patient while concentrating on finding your inner animal. Once you find your _Animagus_ form we will get you registered.” She looked around at her 8 th year students who stared back at her in rapt attention. She smiled. “Before we start, is there actually anyone in here who has accomplished such a rare and complicated piece of magic?”

 

The Headmistress looked around the room and smile as six hands were raised. “Wonderful! Who would like to show the class first?”

 

“I’ll go, Headmistress,” Luna said as she stood from her seat and walked up to the Headmistress.

 

“Whenever you are ready, Miss Lovegood.” McGonagall nodded as she stepped to the side to give the girl plenty of room.

 

Luna faced the class before she closed her eyes and quickly morphed into a pure white horse. Everyone was stunned as the large horse opened her silvery grey eyes and looked out at them all as she flicked her long tail back and forth, pawing at the stone floor.

 

“Well done, Miss Lovegood! You look wonderful. Thirty points to Ravenclaw. You may change back.” The Headmistress said with a proud smile.

 

Luna changed back as she skipped back to her seat.

 

“Who’s next?” The headmistress asked once again looking at the remaining five who were able to change.

 

“I’ll go, Professor,” Harry said as he stood up.

 

Everyone−again−watched as Harry walked up to the front of the class and faced them all. He cracked his neck before closing his eyes. He morphed into a large lion who let out a fierce roar. Several people jumped, staring at him warily.

 

“How wonderful! Great job, Mister Potter! Thirty points to Gryffindor. You may change back.” McGonagall said as she proudly watched the large lion pad back over to his seat next to Pansy, and changed back before sitting back down.

 

The Headmistress looked at the remaining four students who could change and asked, “Who will be next?”

 

Draco stood up this time and McGonagall smiled at him as he walked up to the front of the class. He took in a deep breath before letting it out and closed his eyes. He morphed into a very large albino cheetah. He was beautiful.

 

“Oh, Mister Malfoy, your _Animagus_ form is beautiful. Wonderful job,” McGonagall said. “Thirty points to Slytherin. You may change back.”

 

Draco did so as he padded back to his seat next to Marcus.

 

“Who will go next? There’s only three of you left.”

 

“I’ll go,” Marcus said as he stood up. He walked right up to the front, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn’t close his eyes as he morphed into a huge Kodiak bear. He let out a roar as well before standing up to his full height on his two back legs. There were a couple of startled screams. He had to be about 8 feet tall!

 

“Mister Flint, wonderful job! Thirty points to Slytherin. You may change back.” McGonagall said as she and the rest of the class watched in amusement as he ambled over to his seat, and changed back along the way.

 

“Two of you are left. Who would like to go next?” She asked as she looked between the two girls who were left.

 

“I’ll go next, Professor,” Susan said as she stood and walked to the front.

 

Susan stared at all of her classmates as nerves raced through her. The only ones who had seen her _Animagus_ form were Hannah and Hermione. She was a bit shy about showing it, but since this gave her the opportunity to break out a little more from her shell of shyness, she took it. Susan closed her eyes as she morphed into Fennec Fox. She was so small and adorable. She stared out at everyone with large honey brown eyes.

 

“She is so freaking cute!” Pansy said as leaned over to take a closer look.

 

Susan blinked as happiness filled her heart. Others began to tell her how cute, pretty, and adorable she was. She stood up and twirled in a circle in happiness as everyone laughed.

 

McGonagall smiled down at Susan. “Susan, your Fennec Fox form is wonderful. Fantastic job. Thirty points to Hufflepuff. You may change back.”  

 

Susan did so before she walked back to her seat next Hannah who gave her a hug.

 

“Alright Miss Granger, you’re the last one. Please come up here and show us your _Animagus_ form.” McGonagall said as she stared at her little lioness. She was wondering if she’d turn into an actual lioness or something else in the cat family. She and everyone else would find out soon enough.

 

Hermione stood up from her seat and walked up to the front of the class where turned to face everyone. She took in a deep breath before letting it out. She didn’t close her eyes as she let her _Animagus_ form take over. She morphed into white tiger, her whiskey amber eyes were now a bright gold that stood out against her white coat with black striped. Hermione shook her body before she sat down, swishing her long tail back and forth.

 

“I was seriously expecting a lioness,” Ernie Macmillan said while others nodded.

 

“Well her _Patronus_ is a tiger after all,” Padma pointed out. “Your _Animagus_ is beautiful by the way, Hermione.”

 

Hermione inclined her head.

 

“If our _Animagus_ forms were based off out _Patronus’s_ then Harry would have been a stag and Luna would have turned into a hare,” Dean pointed out to them all.

 

There were some nods as everyone agreed.

 

“And that is a very good point, Mister Thomas. This is what we will be learning about as well. You can take the form of your _Patronus_ but sometimes; it will be something completely different all together.” McGonagall told them as she turned to Hermione. “Wonderful job, Miss Granger. Thirty points to Gryffindor. You may change back,” McGonagall smiled proudly.

 

Hermione changed back as she padded back up the aisle towards her seat. Her boyfriends all smiled at her and she smiled back at them as she took her seat again.

 

“Now then, since there are six of you who have accomplished such a complicated piece of magic, I will like you to break up into three large groups so you can help your fellow classmates with this. I will be walking around and helping you along as well with the first stage you must accomplish,” McGonagall told them as they spread out in the room into their groups.

 

She watched as Hermione used her wand to move the desks out of her way and up against the far wall before she sat down with Draco beside her. Padma, Daphne, Neville, Ernie, Cho, Theo, and Blaise joined their group where she began to tell them about the first step they needed to accomplish. Draco told them his experience with the first stage and how it was a bit complicated at first, but that he and Hermione would help them.

 

McGonagall turned her head to see that Harry and Marcus had done the same thing in another corner. They were now sitting in a circle with Pansy, Millicent, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Adrian, and Tracey. Harry was also telling them the first stage and how it had taken him almost a full week to accomplish before he could move onto the next stage. Marcus told them that it had also taken him a full week before he could move onto the next stage.

 

When she looked again, McGonagall saw that Susan and Luna were in another corner of the room, sitting in a circle with Gregory, Hannah, Anthony, Justin, Terry, Michael, and Mandy. They were both taking turns as well explaining the mechanics of all the stages before focusing on the first stage.

 

McGonagall watched all her students for a long moment before she began making her rounds in helping each group. They continued this for the rest of the class before the bell rang for them to go to their next one.

 

“Your homework is to work on the first stage and write an essay on what you have found out thus far about it. Those of you that have already accomplished finding your _Animagus_ form are excused from this assignment, but I do ask that you help those that have not found theirs yet.” McGonagall said before she shooed them off to their next class.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione was in the common room with Pansy, Daphne, Luna, Tracey, and Millicent. Classes had ended for the day and Pansy and Daphne had decided that they needed to redo their nails and asked the others to join them. Hermione had already finished all her homework for that day, double checking to make sure the homework that was due tomorrow was done before she joined the others in front of the large fireplace.

 

Pansy and Daphne had changed their area into their own nail salon. Pansy was painting Hermione’s toes a bright purple with white tips as they talked about their Transfiguration class that day.

 

Daphne was painting Tracey’s nails a sunny yellow and talking about the Halloween feast that would be coming up soon. They had found out there was going to be a Halloween dance this year and were very excited about it.

 

Luna was painting Millicent’s toes every color of the rainbow, but Millie didn’t mind. She looked on in amusement as she listened to Luna tell her about a story the Quibbler was going to be publishing about Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Millie nodded in places where Luna was expecting her to, but she was enjoying herself nonetheless. She hadn’t ever really talked to Luna though now that she was, Millie was going to enjoy her stories. They kept her from being bored out of her skull that was for sure.

 

“I have a question, Hermione.” Pansy suddenly said as she began to paint a design of a shooting star on Hermione’s big toe.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“You and Snape are related?”

 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, he’s my older brother. Yesterday I went to the Prince Estate to finally meet my real Mum. It went really well and she told me who my real father was.”

 

“Who is it?” Daphne asked.

 

“Orion Black. Sirius is my other half-brother. I have to talk to him before I go on Wednesday when we have half day to let him know, because I’m also going to Gringotts with Severus to be recognized as a Prince but also a Black too.”

 

“Wow,” they all said.

 

Tracey’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Hermione, you do realize what that means?”

 

Hermione turned her head away from watching Pansy cast the charm to make her shooting star fly all around Hermione’s big toe. “Hmm?”

 

“You’re a Pureblood, Hermione.” Tracey told her. Hermione had gotten so much shit for being a Muggle-Born and a Mudblood, she was surprised that Hermione hadn’t realized her new blood status.

 

Hermione blinked several times, her mouth opening and closing realizing that Tracey was right. “Oh my, God . . .”

 

“You didn’t realize that?” Pansy asked shocked too. “Snape’s mum was a Pureblood and Orion Black is one too. Hermione, you’re from two very ancient, historical strong families. How could you not have realized that?”

 

“I had so much more on my mind at the time.”

 

“What could have possibly taken away all your attention from that revelation?” Millicent asked.

 

Hermione swallowed. “Since I’m a Black I realized that I was Draco’s very distant cousin and I needed to make sure he was okay with that.”

 

All the girls stared at her before laughing, even Luna was giggling. Hermione scowled at them all.

 

“Hey! It was a good reason to worry over.” Hermione grumped.

 

“Oh Hermione, did Draco tell you that you were acting like a nutter because of that?” Daphne asked.

 

“Yes he did,” Hermione sighed as she swept her hand through her hair. “He told me that he’s not even counting us related because I’m only Sirius’s half-sister.”

The girls laughed at that.

 

“That’s Draco for you. So what happened?” Pansy asked as she began to work on Hermione’s nails.

 

“Uhh . . .” Hermione’s entire face turned red as she moved her eyes all over the place, not meeting her friends faces at all.

 

The girls stared at her before Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent yelled, “SPILL!” Luna just stared at her hard for a few minutes before a serene smile spread across her face.

 

“Congratulations Hermione. I’m so happy for you and Draco. Once you bond with Theo, Blaise, Adrian, and Marcus too, you’re going to be so happy.” Luna said in her far away voice. 

 

The others stared at Luna shocked as they swung their heads back towards Hermione.

 

“Spill Granger,” Pansy ordered.

 

Hermione let out a gust of air before staring at her friends. “The others don’t know. All they know is that something good happened . . .” Hermione trailed off before she looked at each of her friends again. “Draco and I had sex. He basically purposed to me before . . . taking my virginity and I said yes. Hogwarts gave us her blessing by tying our magic and souls to each other.” Hermione’s face was aflame as she bit her lip while letting the news sink in.

 

The girls stared at her speechless for what seemed like eternity before they all launched themselves at her with hugs. Hermione squawked in shock, she wasn’t ready for all the hugs and four different bodies on top of her. Luna was the only one who sat there while laughing as she congratulated Hermione again.

 

“Why are you all on top of our girlfriend?” Theo asked as he, Draco, Marcus, Adrian, and Blaise entered through the portrait hole.

 

All the girls looked up at them while Hermione stared upside down at them.

 

“Hello,” they all said together.

 

The boys paled at the way they all answered in unison.

 

“What’s going on?” Adrian asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

 

“Nothing. Hermione was just telling us about how it went when she met her Mum for the first time and who her real father is.” Pansy said as her and the others got off of Hermione, going back to their original seating.

 

“She also told us what happened with Draco,” Luna said as she went back to painting Millicent’s toes.

 

Four heads turned to Draco where he stood with a satisfied smile as he walked over to Hermione. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Hello love.” Hermione smiled up at him as she kissed his chin which was the only thing she could reach.

 

“What’s Luna talking about? There seems to be more to that story.” Blaise asked.

 

Hermione looked at Pansy. “I need to go talk to the guys. Can we finish this later?”

 

“Sure. Come to my room when you’re done and I’ll finish up.” Pansy said as she cast a drying charm on Hermione’s one finished hand.

 

Hermione stood up before facing the guys. “Where do you want to talk?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

 

“You should probably talk in one of the guys’ rooms because I saw a bunch of Familiars going into yours,” Tracey said to Hermione.

 

“They must be having a meeting again. They did that yesterday and I was so surprised. Do you know who Starlight and Hades belong to?”

 

“Starlight is my Familiar,” Luna said as she painted a happy face sun on Millicent’s big toe.

 

“Hades is my Familiar,” Millicent answered.

 

“How did I not see a large tiger walk through here?” Hermione mumbled.

 

“He can turn invisible. He has his own magic.”

 

“Starlight can do the same. She’s shy around new people but when she makes a new friend, she’s very energetic. Don’t be surprised if she suddenly appears in your room while sleeping. She did that to Harry and Pansy the other night.” Luna told her.

 

“Bloody thing scared the crap out of me,” Pansy grouched but smiled at Luna a moment later. “She is adorable.” Luna smiled as she agreed with that.

 

“Come on, we’ll go to my room,” Draco said.

 

Hermione walked hand in hand with him as the others followed them up the spiral staircase to Draco’s room. They all walked through before Draco closed the door and cast a silencing and lock charm on the door before he turned to face his four best friends. Hermione stood with Draco still as the others took a seat either on the bed or the loveseat Draco had in the middle of the room.

“Draco and I had sex yesterday,” Hermione said.

 

The others weren’t quite expecting that answer when they had asked what happened yesterday.

 

“We’re also betrothed. Hogwarts gave us her blessing, tying our magic and souls together when I basically made a promise and proposal to her. She said yes and when Hogwarts did what she did, I realized that I was one of Hermione’s true soulmates.” Draco said as he held Hermione’s hand.

 

“That’s great news!” Blaise said as he stood up from his seat and gave them both a hug. “Are you feeling okay, _Cara_?”

 

“Yes, it seems since we got Hogwarts blessing and we’re true soulmates, there wasn’t any pain at all.” Hermione told him with a smile.

 

“Did you give her a ring?” Adrian asked next.

 

“No, not yet. I thought we all could go together and pick out something from all of us.” Draco answered.

 

“So we’re taking our relationship to the next level?” Theo asked this time with a smile.

 

Hermione laughed. “Yes, though I still want my individual dates with you all.”

 

“Will you go out with me after you get back on Wednesday from Gringotts, Princess?” Marcus asked as he walked right up to her, holding her face in his hands.

 

“Yes.” Hermione breathed out as Marcus gave her a fierce kiss.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes as he rose up to his full height again. Hermione’s feet dangled for a moment as she just hung there from his neck, still snogging the day lights out of Marcus before he wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed for a few more seconds before Marcus helped her stand on her own two feet again.

 

“I’ll take you out the day after, Angel,” Adrian said as he kissed her next. He gathered her up in his arms and held her as he kissed her lips, eyes, cheeks, and forehead before going back to her lips.

 

“Mmm, sounds good,” Hermione mumbled against his lips.

 

“I’ll go next, Mia. I have a plan that I think you’re going to really enjoy,” Theo said next after Adrian was done kissing her. Theo took her in his arms and just held her close. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed him in.

 

“I’m looking forward to it, Theo.”

 

“I’ll go next, _Cara_. I had our first date planned together since we talked about it over the weekend.” Blaise said as he took her in his arms next. He leaned down and kissed her ever so softly before holding her as well.

 

“Just let me know what I need to wear. Casual or fancy.”

 

“Definitely casual.”

 

Hermione turned to Draco with a raised brow. “I want to invite you to dinner with me at Malfoy Manor next weekend and then we’ll do our own thing.”

 

Hermione smiled. “Sounds good. Severus said that Narcissa was going to invite us over for dinner at some point.”

 

“I’ll let her know that I’ve invited you and let Severus know as well then,” Draco said as he kissed her again. “I can also give you my betrothal gift.”

 

“Betrothal gift?” Hermione asked.

 

Draco and the rest of them nodded. “When a Wizard asks for a Witches hand in marriage and she says yes, he gives her a betrothal gift.” Draco looked at his four best friends before turning back to Hermione. “You’ll end up with five gifts, babe. They’ll each represent us in some way and our commitment and love for you.”

 

Hermione’s heart soared as she smiled at them all. “Do I get to give you gifts too?”

 

“Of course, darling,” Theo said with a grin. “I’m looking forward to seeing what you get us.”

 

Hermione laughed. “I’ll have to think really hard and have some outside help. I’m pretty sure I’ll get something fantastic for each of you.”

 

“We’ll love whatever you get us, Princess.” Marcus said with a grin.

 

At that moment Hermione’s stomach growled. The guys all grinned before they decided it was time to feed their precious Witch. They all walked out meeting up with the girls who were still doing their nails.

 

Pansy ended up pulling Hermione away from her boyfriends’ so she could talk to her. “So? How did it go?”

 

“They each asked me out on individual dates before congratulating Draco and I.” Hermione grinned.

 

Pansy squealed with excitement. “That’s great!”

 

“What’s great?” Daphne asked as she, Tracey, Luna, and Millicent surrounded them.

 

“The boys asked Hermione out on individual date.” Pansy told them with glee.

 

The girls all smiled at Hermione.

 

“What happened next?” Tracey asked.

 

“Draco told me when we have our date, he’ll also be giving me my betrothal gift. The others agreed that they’d give me theirs on our dates as well.”

 

Daphne sighed happily. “That is so romantic. We were all taught to give a special betrothal gift to our intended. It’s always been a Pureblood tradition. They pick something that’ll represent not only them but you as well when they decide what to give you.”

 

“I think I’m going to need help figuring out what I should give them. Will you help me?” Hermione asked.

 

“Of course we will,” Luna said.

 

“Who are you going out with first?” Millicent asked.

 

“Marcus. Adrian is after him. After Adrian is Theo. After Theo is Blaise. And finally Draco.”

 

The girls all nodded. “We’ll talk in my room about gift ideas while I’m finishing up your nails. Sound good?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione said as they all walked into the Great Hall for dinner. She had plans and she couldn’t wait to start hearing the many gift ideas her and her friends would come up with. Hopefully the boys did love them when she gave them each their betrothal gift. Hermione was so excited.

 

Her life was changing so much, but she was so happy with what was happening. She was glad she had taken her relationship with her guys to the next level. She was especially happy with the way Draco had made her first time having sex memorable. That memory was going to stay with her forever. Hermione couldn’t wait to see how the others made their first times together just as memorable. Hermione was practically bouncing with anticipation for her dates. She hoped Wednesday came quick. Hermione really wondered what Marcus would come up for their first date.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for what their betrothal gifts should be for each other, please let me know


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Happy Super Bowl Weekend (^v^) I tried to update the new chapters for this week earlier in the day, but it seemed the cite was acting wonky. I'm trying again now, so hopefully it works. Anyway, here are your 3 new chapters for this week. I hope you enjoy. Please leave Kudos and Comments(^v^)

It was finally Wednesday. Classes for the day had just finished around 12:30pm. Hermione was coming out of her Charms class with Pansy and Daphne. After dinner Monday, Hermione and her friends had invaded Pansy’s room for more girl talk as well as betrothal gift ideas. It had taken about two and half hours to compile a list of ideas for all five of her boyfriends.

 

They had sectioned off five spots with the boys names with ideas before Hermione circled what she thought would be perfect for them all. Afterwards, Pansy finished up Hermione’s nails before they all called it a night. Once in her own room Hermione went to her desk and got to work on writing some letters to send off to those that would be able to get her betrothal gifts for her. She wrote them to send the bill to Gringotts, thanking them profusely for their help in acquiring her gifts.

 

She’d gone up to the owlery, giving Athena, her Great Grey Owl, her letters that needed to be delivered. Athena had given her an affectionate nip on her fingers before she had flown off to do her Mistresses bidding. That night Hermione had gone to bed with a smile on her face as she was curled around Adrian and Marcus.

 

“So, what’s going on with you today? You seemed to be ready to bolt once class was finished,” Daphne said as they walked to the 8th year common room.

 

“Today is the day I go to tell Sirius that we’re related and to Gringotts.” Hermione told them.

 

“So which tests are you getting done?” Pansy asked this time.

 

Hermione tilted her head as she remembered what Severus had called them last when they had discussed where they would meet today to _Apparate_ to 12 Grimmauld Place. “I’m getting an Inheritance Test done as well as a Genealogy Test. Severus wanted to make sure there wasn’t going to be anymore surprises for us. I can’t blame him either,” Hermione chuckled. “He said something about maybe getting a cleanse if I have any blocks on my magic, glamour’s, or anything else that I don’t know about. I think the only thing I have on me though is the glamour my Mum put on me as a baby and blocks to make sure no one found me. But I remember her telling Severus and I that those glamour’s broke when he recognized my House . . . so I think I’ll get it done anyway.”

 

“Sounds like you’re going to be busy again today.” Daphne said as Pansy gave the portrait the password.

 

“Yep. I’m going to get changed real quick. After that I’m going to hang out with the guys before I have to go meet Sev down in the courtyard again.”

 

“Have you told Harry about you being Sirius’s sister?” Pansy asked.

 

“No,” Hermione answered with wide eyes as she began to look around the common room, trying to find her best friend/brother.

 

“He might be in his room right now. He got out earlier than us today since he had a free period,” Pansy told her.

 

“Thanks Pansy. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

“I want all the details!” Pansy called after her.

 

“Be careful,” Daphne told her at the same time.

 

“I will,” Hermione threw over her shoulder as she walked up the spiral staircase upstairs to Harry’s room. She knocked on the door waiting for him to tell her it was okay to enter.

 

“Come in!” was shouted.

 

Hermione walked in and stopped mid-step as she stared down. Harry was on the ground playing tug-a-war with Noelle, except he was tugging with his mouth instead of his hand.

 

“Uhh . . .” Hermione choked on her laughter she felt bubbling up.

 

Harry grinned as he pulled the toy out of his mouth and used his hand instead while Noelle was growling with all three heads at him as she tried to get the toy away.

 

“Hey! What’s up?” Harry greeted.

 

Hermione came inside before closing the door behind her. She sat down on Harry’s messy bed. “There’s something I needed to talk to you about.”

 

“Oh? Good news I hope.”

 

Hermione bobbed her head from side to side. “I think it is. I just don’t know how the news is going to be received by others.”

 

Harry frowned at her while still trying to win the tug-a-war with Noelle. “Mia, what’s going on? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

 

“Well there’s actually a few things. One; Draco and I are betrothed.”

 

Harry’s mouth gaped opened, his entire body going limp which Noelle took full advantage of as with all three of her heads pulled Harry off balance, sending him into his wardrobe. Noelle held her tug-a-war rope in all three mouths with a happy smile and wag of her tail before she trotted over to her large dog bed.

 

“What−How−When the hell did that happen?!”

 

“Sunday after I got back from meeting my Mum.”

 

“What about the others?”

 

“Their fine with it. We’re going to be going on individual dates, and I think they’re going to ask me when it’s their turn. Hogwarts gave Draco and I her blessing. She tied our magic and souls to each other.” Hermione smiled at the brother of her heart. “I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time. I think I’ll be even happier when Marcus, Adrian, Blaise, and Theo ask me.”

 

Harry was still reeling from the news but a big grin appeared across his face. “I’m so happy for you, sis. I’ll have to congratulate Draco to after I threaten him and the others to treat you right.”

 

Hermione laughed. “I still have to tell Severus to.”

 

Harry paled as if someone had just walked over his grave. “I wish you luck, sister dear. I hope the Gods look down on you with luck that has never been granted to anyone before.” Harry whispered solemnly.

 

Hermione threw back her head, laughing loudly. “Drama Queen! I’m sure everything will be okay.” Hermione bit her lip. “Hopefully . . .”

 

Harry snorted. “What else do you need to tell me?”

 

Hermione stared at him a long moment. “I found out who my real father is.” Hermione smile tentatively.

 

“Oh sweet Merlin,” Harry muttered. “Who is it?”

 

“Orion Black,” Hermione said and watched Harry faint. “HARRY!!!” Hermione cried as she rushed off the bed to his side.

 

Noelle lifted all three heads to stare at her Wizard. Her heads tilted as she got off her bed and trotted over to him where he was lying on the floor out cold. Hermione was about to _Rennervate_ Harry when Noelle pounced on Harry with her entire body weight and began to lick his face.

 

“GHA!!! Noelle, stop! Heal!” Harry sputtered as he regained consciousness.

 

“WOOF! BARK! AROOO!” Noelle gave her Wizard one more lick before she hopped off of him and trotted back to her bed.

 

Hermione stared down at Harry as he stared up at her with unfocussed eyes. “Harry?”

 

“Orion Black is your real father?”

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“Orion Black whose eldest son is Sirius Black?”

 

Hermione nodded again.

 

“The same Sirius Black who is my Godfather?”

 

Hermione nodded once more.

 

“Holy fuck, he’s going to keel over from surprise.” Harry swiped a hand through his hair. “Are you sure?” Harry asked as he looked up at her.

 

“Yes, I’m going over to his place with Severus first before I go to Gringotts to get my Inherited and Genealogy Tests done.”

 

“Maybe you should go to Gringotts first. Once you’re done there, you can show Sirius the parchment that they do those types of tests on.”

 

Hermione thought about that. “Huh, I won’t have to say anything either. I’ll just give him the proof and go from there.”

 

“Do you want me to go over to Sirius’s place for support?”

 

Hermione smiled. “That would be great, Harry! Thank you. I’ll send you a _Patronus_ after I’m done at the Bank.”

 

“I’ll be there. Anything else I need to know?”

 

Hermione tilted her head. “My Mum put a glamour on me which changed my appearance so I think I’ll be looking a lot different from the way I do now.”

 

“Alright.” Harry squinted at her. “Anything else?” He hoped not.

 

Hermione smiled again. “Not off the top of my head.”

 

Harry let out a breath. “Thank Merlin.”

 

“That can change though once Severus and I are done at the Bank, I can get a lot of surprises.”

 

“Merlin’s girdle,” Harry muttered.

 

Hermione laughed. “I’ve got to go get changed. I’m going to be hanging out with the guys for a little bit before I have to get going.”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you in a little while then,” Harry waved his hand as Hermione left to go get changed.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Hermione had changed into her favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a capped sleeves Victorian Edwardian gothic steampunk, ruffled, dark burgundy hi-lo blouse she had bought at HotTopic. She also put on her four inch black lace ankle boots. Her hair was left down which Marcus was playing with at the moment. They were all in the common room on the large L-shaped couch.

 

Hermione was leaning up against Marcus while her legs were lying across Blaise’s lap. Draco and Theo were playing Wizarding Chess while Adrian was talking to Blaise and Marcus about the upcoming Quidditch match. Hermione was listening to them all as she had her eyes closed. She was content and happy. Her little dream world though was interrupted by the pocket watch she had begun to take with her everywhere since her Mum had told her about it.

 

She had asked Severus if the pocket watches had alarms on them. He had shown her a simple spell to place on it, including whatever tune she wanted it to play when the alarm went off. To turn it off all she had to do was press the button that popped the lid opened. The tune she had set was “Tale as Old as Time”. Hermione smiled as she pressed the button and the golden lid popped opened to a picture of Hermione’s parents’ with her as a baby sitting in her adoptive Mum’s lap. They were all smiling at the camera. Hermione had stared at the picture for a long time before she had realized that there was another picture behind it. All she had to do was pull the frame and behind the picture of her with her adoptive parents’ was her with her real Mum. Her Mum was smiling down at a sleeping new born Hermione.

 

Hermione had smiled with tears in her eyes when she saw that picture when she had gotten back from visiting the Prince Estate.

 

“Looks like you’ve got to get going, Princess.” Marcus said.

 

“Looks like it. I’ll be going to Sirius’s place afterward.” Hermione looked up at Marcus. “Do I need to dress fancy or casual for our date tonight?”

 

Marcus grinned as he kissed her temple. “Casual Princess. Make sure you bring a coat with you though.”

 

“Okay. I’ll see all of you later,” Hermione told them as she gave each of them a kiss on the lips before she left the common room.

 

Hermione was meeting Severus in the courtyard again. She thought it was the best place to meet instead of going all the way down to the dungeons where his quarters were. She walked outside the doors and saw her older brother waiting for her under the tree again. He was leaning up against it in his black robes that he had left opened to show off a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a black with silver trim vest over it. Hermione could also see the golden chain that was attached to his pocket watch.

 

He smiled when he saw her walking towards him. “Hello pet,” he said as he kissed her forehead.

 

“Hi. How was your day?” she asked as she gave him a hug with a smile.

 

“I’m stunned to say it was a very good day. No one blew up their bloody caldron, thank Merlin.”

 

Hermione laughed. “Always a good day when that happens.”

 

Severus smiled. “So are you ready to go see Sirius first?”

 

“Actually, Harry said it would be a better idea to go to the bank first to get my Tests done. I can just show Sirius the parchment instead of actually saying anything.”

 

Severus stared down at her a moment before he began to chuckle. “Hehehe, would you like to take a wager on how he reacts?”

 

Hermione chuckled. “I think he’ll just be too stunned to do anything but stare at it before staring at me, and going back and forth.”

 

Severus smirked. “He’s going to stand there stunned before he faints.”

 

“He will not!”

 

“Yes, he will. If I win this wager you’ll have to help me gather potion ingredients next week in the Forbidden Forest.”

 

Hermione arched a brow. “And if I win, brother?”

 

Severus gave her a demonic smile. “I won’t curse or hex any of your boyfriends when they ask for your hand.”

 

Hermione stopped dead in her tracts. “What?” she asked wide eyed.

 

“Oh yes, I had a very interesting conversation with those five snakes of yours. Draco told me that you two are now betrothed, how Hogwarts recognized you two and everything, and that when you go on these individual dates, the others will be asking for your hand as well.”

 

Hermione swallowed. “Uhh . . .”

 

Severus looked down at his little sister. “They asked me for my blessing and I gave it to them after I took several years off their life spans by threatening them within an inch of their lives if they so much as hurt you, or made you sad, I’d make damn sure to wipe them off the face of this earth.”

 

Hermione stared at her brother again before she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. “I love you, Sev. You are the best big brother ever.” Hermione told him with all the love and happiness in her voice.

 

Severus smiled lovingly down at her as he held her in his arms tightly. She was his greatest little treasure. She had brought so much light, love, happiness, and laughter into his life thus far. “I love you too, Hermione love. Let’s get going. I set up an appointment with Ragnok.”

 

“I wonder what we’re going to find out. I’m a bit excited,” Hermione told him with a smile as they walked over to the _Apparation_ Point.

 

Severus looked down at her. “Hopefully there’s not too many surprises.”

 

“Where would the fun be in that, Sev?” Hermione laughed as Severus _Apparated_ them away with a silent _crack_.

 

His last thoughts were: _Lord, my little sister is going to make sure my life is filled with surprises for the rest of my life!_


	30. Chapter 30

Severus ended up _Apparating_ them in the alley next to the Leaky Caldron. Severus offered his arm to his little sister, and Hermione linked their arms together as they began to walk towards Gringotts.

 

“I wonder how they’re going to react to me being there.” Hermione voiced. “I haven’t been there since I left for the summer.”

 

Severus looked over at her. “What do you mean?”

 

“Harry, Ronald, and I were the ones who broke into Gringotts to get Helga Hufflepuff’s Cup. It was in Bellatrix’s vault. We broke in and out by flying on a half-blind dragon that was guarding the vaults down there.” Hermione told him.

 

Severus came to a stop making Hermione stop beside him as well. She looked up to his very pale face which was more so now since she just revealed Gringotts break-in.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!” Severus shouted.

 

People were startled from the shout and began to look at him and Hermione before moving along.

 

Hermione bit her lip. “Didn’t you know? I thought it was in the _Prophet_?”

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, took in a deep breath before breathing out. “Hermione, please tell me you are joking. Please tell me this is a joke and you were kidding.”

 

Hermione shook her head.

 

He took in a deep breath and let it out. “You broke into Gringotts, the most guarded place in the Wizarding World, stole from it, and then flew out by taking a half-blind dragon with you?”

 

Hermione nodded her head.

 

“Have you been to Gringotts since the war ended?” Dear Merlin, he hoped so. He very much hoped that she apologized to them and whatever else she had to do to get back into their good graces.

 

“Yes. It was really interesting too.” Hermione smiled. “When I walked in with Harry, we were suddenly surrounded by the Goblin warriors. They had spears, swords, and axes on Harry and I.” Hermione tilted her head with a small smile on her face. “They had us follow them deeper into the bank. We went down several floors before we were escorted into a Throne Room where we met the King and Queen of the Goblins.”

 

Severus paled even more if that was possible. No Wizard or Witch had ever met the King or Queen much less both at the same time, and lived to tell the tale. Those who did meet either one of them was usually in the Goblins Court to be sentenced to either work in their mines, or death.

 

“What happened?” God, he was scared to even know what happened. This girl was lucky to alive, she lucky she was walking around freely for Christ sake!

 

“We met King Jareth and Queen Sarah. They first asked where the third part of our trio was and we told them that Ronald had no intention what so ever to step back into the bank unless they had already forgiven him for breaking in. They made sure to send him his part of the damages done to the Bank in a Howler. They didn’t appreciate how he just swept his actions and involvement under the rug. They really didn’t appreciate it when they were told that he expected them to just forgive him either. The King and Queen were furious as well as the other Goblins that were in the room with us.”

 

Severus winced. Ronald Weasley was the biggest moron he ever had the misfortune to meet. He was beyond happy that he was out of their world and lives forever.

 

“It took a while for them all to stop cursing his name and everything. King Jareth asked us what we were doing there after they calmed down. We learned how to speak Gobbledegook. Well, Harry learned; I already knew how to speak it since my Third Year. I’m fluent in several magical languages as well as several Muggle ones. Harry was a bit surprised when he found out I was fluent in not just Gobbledegook, but several other magical languages too.”

 

“So you did apologize to them?”

 

“Yes we did. Did you know that most Wizards and Witches in the Wizarding World are not respectful to Goblins or most magical creatures and people in general? I was disgusted by it every time I’ve gone to the bank in the past, and to other establishments run by magical creatures. Harry and I spent our free time when we weren’t restoring Hogwarts, to look into the different customs of the Goblins so when we did apologize, the Goblins would know how sincere we were.”

 

“How did they react?”

 

“Queen Sarah was very surprised that we learned the customs and how respectful we were to them because of how young we were. She had pointed out that in all the years she had been alive that only a handful of Wizards and Witches had shown the respect that we were. King Jareth was also surprised that we did our entire apology in Gobbledegook as well as the entire meeting. We never spoke a word of English. I think he was testing us to see if we honestly knew what we were doing,” Hermione laughed. “Anyway, Harry and I paid for our part of the damages. We also told King Jareth and Queen Sarah how we did the break-in, what they should change in their security, and what other precautions they should take so it never happens again.”

 

Severus’s mind was reeling from what he was hearing. He’d never heard of anyone breaking in and out of Gringotts ever, and here was his _little sister_ of 18 who did. Severus realized in that moment how not only bright, smart, and resourceful she was, but also how fucking scary his little sister was.

 

“Did they forgive you?” he asked this time.

 

“I’m happy to say that they did. They didn’t forgive Ronald though. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were furious with him in how he was acting, and that he had just expected for them to forgive and forget. Ronald told Harry who told me that his mum and dad were going to be paying off his part of the damages for the next few years. Both Harry and I told them that we would loan them the money and they could pay us back over time, but they didn’t want to do that. Ronald had to get a job and have all his pay go right to Gringotts. His parents decided that he wasn’t just going to slide by with them paying off his dept. He was going to help and I know that pissed him off. He tried to have Harry give him a loan, but Harry refused, thank God. Now that he’s not a part of our world any longer, I wonder what’s going to happen now.”

 

Severus let out a sigh of relief. “I’m just happy you weren’t arrested and tried for your crimes in their court. They could have done so much worse to you and Harry.”

 

“They really could have, but I think it helped that we made a big effort in learning their customs, language, and were very respectful towards them. The reason I’m wondering how the Goblins are going to react to me being there again is, because I haven’t been here in a long time since my apology. I’ve been out of the country so I don’t know how they’ll be acting towards me.”

 

“You said they forgave you so I think everything will be fine,” Severus said as they walked up the marble steps to the entrance of Gringotts.

 

Two warrior Goblin guards were standing on either side of the massive entranceway in their red and gold uniforms. They stood up tall with their shoulders back, holding sharp bejeweled spears in their hands.

 

One of them turned slightly and inclined his head. “Welcome back, Miss Granger.”

 

Hermione blinked before she smiled wide. “Bacs! It’s wonderful to see you. How have you been? Did you get promoted to Captain?” Hermione asked in Gobbledegook.

 

The Goblin warrior next to Bacs eyes went a bit wide in surprise by hearing one so young speak their language. He was also stunned that this Witch seemed to be on friendly terms with Bacs. He was even more surprised when she knew about his promotion. He tilted his head. What was it he called her? Miss Granger? The Goblin looked gobsmacked realizing that this was one of the three people that broke into Gringotts and got out. She was the Witch who he heard the King and Queen spoke about with a smile on their faces which was scary beyond belief! He’d never heard either King Jareth or Queen Sarah speak about someone−much less a Witch−with fondness.

 

Bacs looked up at the youngling and smiled as he nodded. “I am doing very well, Miss Granger. I am even prouder to say that I have become the Captain of the guards.”

 

“That’s wonderful news, Bacs!”

 

Severus looked on, mystified at what was happening.

 

“Can I help you with anything today?” Bacs asked.

 

“My brother have an appointment with Ragnok. Is he in?”

 

Bacs nodded as he pulled the door open for them. “Yes, I saw him going into his office a little while ago. Do you know where it is?”

 

Severus answered, “Yes, we should get going or else he will be upset.”

 

Bacs inclined his head. “Gooday to you, Miss Granger, Professor Snape-Prince.”

 

“Gooday Bacs,” Hermione and Severus said before they inclined their heads respectfully to the other guard before going into the Bank.

 

Hermione looked around the very large opened room. She always enjoyed the inside of Gringotts. It was such a beautiful décor with marble everywhere, gorgeous looking chandeliers, pillars, paintings, a set of couches off to the side for those that had an appointment. Some of the tellers looked up when they saw Hermione. She inclined her head respectfully with a smile on her face. Some inclined their heads back. The guards that were stationed throughout and stared as she and Severus walked past. Hermione inclined her head to those she recognized, and they in turn did the same for her.

 

Severus looked on with pride as he led Hermione a bit deeper into the Bank before going around a corner. There were several doors with names inscribed on them. They walked up to one with Ragnok’s name and knocked.

 

“Enter,” a deep voice said behind the door.

 

Severus opened the door, letting Hermione in first before following behind her. Ragnok was sitting behind his desk, his hands folded on top.

 

“Good afternoon, Ragnok. How are you doing,” Severus asked in Gobbledegook.

 

“Lord Snape-Prince, good afternoon. I am doing well, and you?”

 

“As well as ever. Let me introduce you to my little sister. Ragnok, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Ragnok. He is in charge of all of my vaults and my account manager.”

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Granger. It has been a while since you last came into the Bank.”

 

“Good afternoon, Ragnok. It has been quite a while since I’ve come in. I’ve been traveling this summer before heading back to school.” Hermione answered in Gobbledegook.

 

Ragnok inclined his head. He had been very impressed with this young one since her and Harry Potter visited them to apologize, and to pay their part of the damages. They had both made a huge impression on most of the Goblins, including the King and Queen.

 

“What can I be helping you with today?” he asked.

 

“I’m here to take an Inherited and Genealogy Test,” Hermione answered.

 

“We also might need her to get a cleansing as well. She has some strong glamour’s on her and I believe some blockage.” Severus put in.

 

“Very well. The cost for each test is ten Galleons and we’ll have to see about the cleanse depending on which chamber we’ll have to get ready, because of what magic was used. Please wait a moment while I gather what we will be needing.” Ragnok told them as he left the office for a few minutes.

 

Severus and Hermione sat back in their seats as they waited.

 

“You seemed on good terms with Captain Bacs,” Severus said suddenly.

 

“He was one of the many guards who surrounded Harry and I. We had a bit of a wait when we were waiting in the Throne Room. At the time Harry and I had no idea where we were, and I was a bit nervous, so I began to speak with Bacs who was the closest to me. Once I started I got to know a few of the other guards as well.” Hermione told him as she crossed her right leg over her left.

 

“I noticed that the other Goblins didn’t react badly towards you like you thought they might.”

 

“Thank Merlin for that. I worried over nothing.” Hermione grinned.

 

“You are a bit of a worrier, Pet.”

 

Hermione shrugged. “I can’t help it. I had a lot to worry about growing up. I worried about Harry a lot, surviving everything that we did, the War. I think I’ll be a worrier for a very long time, Sev.”

 

Severus chuckled as Ragnok came back in with his arms full of the stuff needed for the Tests. He placed the parchments to the side, some herbs, two different potion bottles that glowed a faint blue and green color, two different jeweled colored mortar bowls, and a bejeweled magical dagger.

“We shall do the Inheritance Test first. I just need three drops of your blood, Miss Granger. Let me mix the herbs and potion together first, and then we will prick on of your fingers. After that, put three drops into the bowl. Once it mixes together I shall pour it on the parchment, and your results will be revealed.” Ragnok told her.

 

Hermione nodded as her and Severus watch Ragnok put the different types of herbs along with the glowing blue potion into the amethyst bowl. Once he was done he held out his hand for Hermione to place hers in his.

 

“Which finger would you like?” he asked.

 

“Index please.”

 

Ragnok pricked her index finger with the very sharp tip of the dagger before he placed her finger over the bowl. Hermione squeezed out three drops before pulling back. Severus cast a quick sealing spell on the cut as they watched Ragnok stir the bowl around. It went from glowing a faint blue to a bright purple/silvery white. Ragnok then placed the bowl over the parchment and poured the potion on top of it. They all watched as the potion was sucked up through the parchment. It glowed a bright golden color for a few seconds before writing began to appear.

 

**_Inheritance Test For:_ **

****

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Prince_

_Black_

_Granger_

_Ravenclaw_

_Gryffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Le Fey_

**_Properties:_ **

_Prince Estate (1/2)_

_Prince Lake House_

_Prince Beach Cottage_

_Prince Town House (1/2)_

_Prince Castle (1/2)_

_Prince Manor (1/2)_

_Black Manor (1/2)_

_Black Lake House_

_Black Town-House (1/3)_

_Black Cottage_

_Granger Manor_

_Ravenclaw Castle_

_Ravenclaw Manor_

_Ravenclaw Estate_

_Ravenclaw Lake House_

_Gryffindor Castle (1/2)_

_Gryffindor Manor(1/2)_

_Slytherin Castle (1/3)_

_Slytherin Lake House_

_Slytherin Town-House (1/3)_

_Le Fey Castle_

_Le Fey Manor_

_Le Fey Town House_

_Le Fey Lake House_

_Le Fey Cottage_

 

 

Hermione’s eyes practically bugged out of her head before she lost consciousness.


	31. Chapter 31

“Hermione, Hermione love, wake up. Can you hear me?” a calm voice was saying as Hermione’s eyes began to open.

 

She was lying on top of a couch with Severus, Ragnok, and a Healer staring down at her. Hermione blinked before she sat up slowly.

 

“What happened?” She asked with a grown.

 

“You fainted.” Severus and Ragnok told her.

 

“Once you fainted, you slipped out of your chair and banged your head,” the Healer said next. “Do not worry. You don’t have a concussion or anything bad. You just need to take an easy for the rest of the day.”

 

“I . . . Was that all real?” she asked looking up at Severus.

 

“Yes Pet. I can’t believe what showed up on your test. You’ll have to take your Genealogy Test when you’re up for it.”

 

“It said I was related to Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Le Fey! How is that even possible?” Hermione asked.

 

“You come from two very ancient, noble, royal Houses, love. What did you expect?”

 

“Not that! I thought just Prince and Black was going to pop up, but now I find out that I’m related to three of the four founders, and the Imperial House of Le Fey.”

 

“That is from where the Prince’s descended from, so I’m not at all surprised.” Severus brushed a piece of her hair back. “Are you okay to take the Genealogy Test?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione swallowed.

 

“Let me get the next bowl ready,” Ragnok said as he went back around his desk and got to work.

 

“I will leave you all to it then,” the Healer said before she walked out of the office.

 

Ragnok poured the faint green potion in the onyx jeweled bowl and stirred the potion and herbs together. “Your finger, Miss Granger.” Ragnok said as he held his hand out again.

 

Hermione placed her hand in his and held up her healed index finger again. Ragnok pricked her finger once again with the sharp tip. Hermione placed her finger over the bowl and placed three drops inside of it. Severus healed her finger once again as they watched her blood mix in with the herbs and potion. This time it turned a darker glowing purple with silver. Ragnok picked up the bowl and poured it over the last piece of parchment. The potion was sucked in through the parchment and it began to glow gold again before writing began to appear.

 

 

**_Genealogy Test For:_ **

_Adoptive Name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Adoptive Mother: Jean Elizabeth Granger (Deceased)_

_Adoptive Father: William Christopher Granger (Deceased)_

_Real Name: Lady Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Black-Prince_

_Real Mother: Lady Eileen Bedelia Prince (Deceased)_

_Real Father: Lord Orion Arcturus Black (Deceased)_

_Siblings: Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince (1/2 Brother)_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black III (1/2 Brother)_

_Regulus Arcturus Black (1/2 Brother) (Deceased)_

_Betrothed: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Blockage of Magic:_

_Blood Glamour 100% by Eileen Prince_

_Magic 50% by Eileen Prince_

_Sorceress Sight 100% by Eileen Prince_

_Seer100% by Eileen Prince_

_Speaks to all animals magical, magical beasts, & normal animals 100% by Eileen Prince_

_Spirit World Walker 100% by Eileen Prince_

_Elemental: Air 100% by Eileen Prince_

_Water 100% by Eileen Prince_

_Darkness 100% by Eileen Prince_

_Fire 100% by Eileen Prince_

_Ice 100% by Eileen Prince_

_Magic:_

_Metamorphagus_

_Multi Animagus Forms_

_Wandless Magic_

_Wordless Magic_

_Can do all Types of Magic_

_Speaks all Magical Languages Fluently_

_Vaults:_

_555_

_745_

_746_

_788_

_898_

_899_

_969_

_970_

_971_

_972_

_1000_

_1548_

_1890_

_2006_

_See other folders for vaults_

_Properties & Businesses:_

_See other folders for Properties & Businesses_

Hermione felt like she was going to pass out all over again. She sat back and stared off into space for a long time till she felt Severus take hold of her hand. She was brought back to reality and looked over at her brother.

 

“Do you have any of the blocked magic that I have?” she asked quietly, still processing what she’d just read.

 

“I share elemental magic with you but that’s it. I can control Darkness and Air. The rest is from Mum and Orion. I think that’s the ancient family magic from both sides.”

 

“Severus, what do we do?” Hermione was still reeling from all the information.

 

“You get a cleanse, love. You’ll feel a lot better once its all unblocked.” Severus turned to Ragnok. “Ragnok, which ritual cleansing chamber do we need.”

 

Ragnok stared down at the parchment and was still reeling from what he’d read. He looked up. “Chamber Five. I’ll have it ready for you, Lady Black-Prince.” Ragnok stood back up and left the office once again.

 

“I’m an Elemental?” Hermione questioned.

 

“Yes, and it seems you’re going to be quite a powerful one. I think you inherited that from your ancestors.”

 

“What’s a Spirit World Walker?”

 

Severus frowned. “I have no idea. I’ve never even heard of them before. You might have to speak to Mother about that.”

 

Hermione sighed. _Great, more questions to be asked and answered_ , she thought. The waited for twenty minutes when Ragnok came back in. He held two boxes in his hands. One was a Sapphire blue with a silver raven on it. The other box was a dark purple with a red Scarlet Tanager on it. Hermione blinked as she looked down at them before looking up at Ragnok.

 

“What are these?” Hermione asked.

 

“These are your Heir rings. Ravenclaw and Le Fey. Lord Snape-Prince has the Heir ring for Prince. The Heir rings for Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Black have already chosen their wearers. All you need to do is place it on your finger. If the ring suddenly pains you; it means the ring is not meant for you. If it does however then it will stay on you and will only be able to be taken off by you, no one else.” Ragnok told her.

 

Hermione nodded. She pulled the Ravenclaw box to her first. She opened it and stared down at the silver band of the ring. It was shaped into a raven with its wings holding a gorgeous sapphire with diamonds surrounding it. The beak of the raven laid across the top of the sapphire as it protected the jewel. The raven’s eyes were black diamonds. Hermione placed the ring on her right hand, middle finger. She felt warmth, love, and belonging as the ring form to her middle finger and stayed.

 

Ragnok nodded as he passed over the Le Fey Heir ring.

 

Hermione opened up the box and her eyes widened at the ruby ring with pearls, topaz, and diamonds surrounding it to look like an orchid. It was absolutely stunning. Hermione placed this ring on her left hand, index finger. The ring pulsed with happiness, warmth, and love as it reformed to Hermione’s finger.

 

“Congratulations, Lady Black-Prince, on being the rightful Heir to the ancient, noble House of Ravenclaw, and the Imperial House of Le Fey,” Ragnok said as he inclined his head. “Before you go into the chamber to get cleansed, would you like to change your adoptive name to your real one?”

 

Hermione blinked. “Can I add Jean and Granger in there?”

 

“Of course. Just a moment please.” Ragnok took out another parchment, this time waving his hand as writing appeared on it. “Your name will be: Lady Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Jean Granger-Black-Prince. Is that correct?”

 

“Yes. Jeez, that’s a mouthful,” Hermione laughed.

 

Ragnok smiled as he handed her a quill. “Sign here, here, and here please. Also I need another drop of your blood here. Lord Snape-Prince, you and I shall be witnesses and you will sign here.” Ragnok pointed.

 

“Okay,” he said as Hermione handed him the quill. He watched as Ragnok pricked Hermione’s finger again. She placed the blood drop in the specified box. The parchment glowed a moment before Severus was able to sign his name.

 

“Very good,” Ragnok said before signing as well before he sealed Hermione’s new identity up and sent it off with a _POP!_ “If you will follow me we shall get you cleansed of your blocked magic.”

 

“Okay,” Hermione said as she and Severus followed Ragnok.

 

They entered a chamber that was lightly lit. There were runes all over the place as well as magical focusing stones. Hermione was walked over to a comfortable couch where she sat down. A Healer walked over to her with a glowing purple potion.

 

“This is called the _Purging and Cleansing_ potion. It will unblock anything that has been holding you back. It will take away all the glamour and your body, and looks will change. This will be a long process. It will be painful for a bit until all of your blocks are gone. Drink the entire thing, lie back, close your eyes, and we will be monitoring you till it’s over,” she said.

 

Hermione nodded as she took the bottle from her. Hermione took in a deep breath before she tipped her head back, and drank the entire thing. She blinked as she was suddenly cold, warm, and went back to being cold again. Her entire body began to tingle before she lied back and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out before she felt cramps. This she could handle. Until it felt like her insides were being completely rearranged!

 

Severus watched Hermione, wishing he could stand in her place. He didn’t like seeing her in pain. Her body bowed before a golden light completely wrapped around her in a cocoon. He watched it pulse with magic as different colored lights bounced off the walls. Severus sat down next to her in a chair the Healer had pointed out to him. He sat and waited for Hermione’s true form to be revealed. He sat there for two hours as he watched the cocoon changed from gold to ivory pearl white, sapphire blue, amethyst, emerald green, onyx black, then finally a mix of them all before the cocoon cracked.

 

He watched the cocoon break a part revealing Hermione’s new form and he was stunned. Her skin was pale ivory, her mouth was the same if a bit fuller in the lower lip. Her nose was slightly tipped up at the end. She had a heart shaped face, high cheek bones, with a black beauty mark underneath her right eye. Her brows, hair, and eyelashes were now black. Her hair was no longer brown with red and gold running through it. It was now loose thick curls that was black as the night with a hint of blue thrown in. Severus noticed she had grown a few inches too. Hermione moaned as she moved slightly. Severus watched as Hermione opened her eyes for the first time.

 

Severus’s eyes widened at the pure golden eyes staring back at him with a ring of amethyst wrapped around her pupil. Her were so bright and gorgeous! Those were Orion Black’s eyes and he thought Morgan Le Fey’s. They were surrounded by long thick lashes. Hermione went from being pretty to enchantingly beautiful! She got the best of both parents and ancestors. Severus smiled.

 

“Hello love. How do you feel?” Severus asked as he brushed back a curl from her face.

 

“Ugh, I want to sleep.” She moaned as she felt her entire body. It was soar as all hell! All she wanted was a hot tub and her bed.

 

“Here is a _Pepper-up_ Potion. Just relax for at least an hour and then you can leave.” The Healer told her as she handed Hermione the potion.

 

Hermione drank it down before she fell back asleep. After this they’d go to Sirius’s place. But first, she needed a nap. Severus sat back in his chair as he kept watch over his little sister as her body settled into its new form. He wondered how everyone was going to react to Hermione’s new looks. Their Mother did a real number on suppressing her blood and looks. He watched her for a few minutes before taking out one of his new books from his robes and began to read.    


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! (^v^) Here are your 3 new chapters for the week! I hope you enjoy them. Please leave kudos and comments (^v^) ENJOY

Before they left the bank, the Healer had given Hermione a _Pain_ Potion for any aches she still might have after resting. Hermione took it feeling slightly better. Severus had conjured up a full length mirror so she could see her new looks which had stunned Hermione. She thought she was going to faint again!

 

She realized that she was a lot taller than her 5 foot 5 or 6 inch frame. She was now at least 5 foot 8 or 9 inches tall now! Her legs went on for miles, making her realize that her legs were going to look even sexier in her heels and boots. Her guys were going to love that! She giggled to herself.  She couldn’t stop staring at her eyes or her hair color too. Hermione had loved her hair color before but she was falling in love with her new midnight color hair with blue running through it.

 

“Did you get a copy of your Tests to show Sirius when we arrive?” Severus asked as he smiled at Hermione.

 

“Yes, I have it in my pocket.” Hermione said as she turned back around.

 

Severus nodded but he noticed the torque choker around Hermione’s neck for the first time. His eyes went wide when he realized what she was wearing. “Hermione love, where did you get that necklace?”

 

Hermione blinked as she reached up and touched the choker she had constantly been wearing since the day she had finally confronted Ronald. “It was given to me by the Head Monk Wizard in China. I explained to him about how out of control my magic was when I had strong emotions consuming me. He explained about magical jewelry that helps focus your magic and keeping you in control of it. Before I left he gave me this and the amethyst tear drop earring that go with it. It used to belong to the Head Priestess before she died. The Head Monk said that the jewelry hadn’t recognized anyone until I came along, and he gave them to me. I’ve kept it _Disillusioned,_ because it’s not only a piece of history, but also rare pieces of magical jewelry, and its freaking worth a fortune.” Hermione looked up at her brother. “Why? Do you know something about it?”

 

Severus swallowed. He was beginning to get a picture of why Hermione not only had Jasper of all things as her Familiar, but why she also had Priestess Xia Guanyu sacred magical jewelry. He thought about Hermione’s Genealogy Test, thinking about a _Spirit World Walker_. He’d have to do some research before he talked to Hermione more about it, but to him it looked like Hermione was going to be one of the rarest kinds of Witches in their world; a Priestess. There had been only a handful over time, Xia being the last known Priestess over 1,000 years ago.

 

No wonder Hermione was attracted to the 5 Slytherin Snakes. They’d be able to not only anchor her as well as her powers, but they’d protect her to their last dying breath. If Severus had realized or found out sooner about Hermione and her true powers, he was sure the Second Wizarding War with Voldemort would have ended before thousands of lives were destroyed. Harry wouldn’t have had to go through everything he did when he entered the Wizarding World at 11. Hermione could have stopped everything before it even began again, but what done was done. Their world was at piece, hopefully that piece would last for a long time.

 

“Do you know anything about Priestess’s?” he asked instead.

 

“I know that they are a rare kind of Witch. There have only been I think five or six throughout the ages. I know Morgan Le Fey was one as well as Rowena Ravenclaw. The Head Monk; Zhang, told me about them all. I know they lived a lot longer than Witches and Wizards usually do, and their power is beyond anything anyone has ever seen before.”

 

Severus nodded. “Usually a Priestess was born during times of war or when the world was in danger of something else.” Severus looked over at Hermione. “Since Xia Guanyu died a millennium ago, a Priestess has not been born since, until you.”

 

“Me?!” Hermione squawked as she came to a sudden stop outside the Gringotts doors. “What the heck are you talking about, Sev? I know I’m more powerful than most Witches, but there’s no way I’m powerful enough to be a Priestess.”

 

“Hear me out, love. I think you’re one of the rarest kinds of Witches because of your powers, the sacred magical jewelry recognized you. That jewelry hasn’t been seen in a millennium. Also, you have Jasper of all things as your Familiar.”

 

“What do you mean Jasper of all things? He’s a wolf, Sev. A magical creature, but still just a wolf.” Hermione frowned as she let her mind accept what Severus was saying and she was beginning to realize a lot of the things he said were true. Plus she had found that book and two scrolls on Priestess Xia! Hermione groaned as she stared up at the sky. The dots were beginning to connect.  

 

Severus sighed. “Since your magic is unblocked, I believe you’ll be able to actually speak to Jasper and understand him. You can speak any magical language, speak to any magical creature, magical beasts, and what not. I will only tell you this because that Head Monk Zhang should have told you. Jasper is not just a Familiar, Hermione, he’s a God.”

 

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. “Jasper’s a God?” she wheezed. She’d never met a God before and she couldn’t see _her_ Jasper being one. Just the other day she walked in on him licking his butt for crying out loud! She’d also seen him beg for some sweets the Hogwarts House Elves were famous for. He let them give him belly rubs! 

 

“Yes. He’s a very ancient, powerful God. He should have gone back to his world when Xia died, but from what you told me, he stuck around in our world. You need to talk to him and he’ll finally tell you who he is, and why he became your Familiar.”

 

Hermione ran her hands through her hair. This was a lot of new information to take in. Jasper was some type of God and her Familiar, she might be a Priestess, one of the rarest kinds of Witches her world could ever have. And all this information was coming out of the wood work because of her visit to Gringotts.

 

Hermione pulled out her wand from her thigh holster and cast the _Patronus_ charm but nothing happened. She frowned as she tried again, but still, nothing happened.

 

“Try casting it without your wand.” Severus suggested as Hermione placed her wand back in her holster.

 

“ _Expecto Patronum_!” Hermione said as she held her right hand out and was stunned as an amethyst/silvery light sprung out of her hand instead of the wispy blue light, taking on the form of a giant arse saber tooth, snow tiger with huge wings. It reached Hermione’s shoulders on all four paws! “Oh . . . my . . . God,” Hermione breathed out.

 

Severus was stunned as well. Hermione’s _Patronus_ was an ancient magical creature that hadn’t been seen in thousands of years; an _Uvlidrolian._

 

The _Patronus_ walked up to Hermione, brushing its head against Hermione’s. “I can feel her!” Hermione touched her new _Patronus_ lightly, surprised she could actually feel her. The two stared into each other’s eyes, the connection to them strengthening completely. Hermione smiled finally before saying, “Message for Harry Potter. This is my new _Patronus_. Don’t be scared she won’t hurt you or anyone. I’m on my way to Sirius’s. Meet me and Severus there ASAP.” 

 

The winged saber tooth snow tiger nodded before shooting off into the air before winking out in a shower of purple and silvery light.

 

“I wonder how Harry is going to react to her.” Hermione grinned before laughing. She imagined his face and reaction as she threw her head back, laughing loudly. “I wonder how everyone else is going to react when they see her.”

 

“Let’s get going, Pet. We’ve got to go meet Sirius and if I remember correctly, you have a date tonight with Mister Flint.”

 

“What do you think the guys will do when they see my new looks, Sev?”

 

“I’m pretty sure they will all be stunned. Hell, I’m pretty damn sure everyone is going to be stunned, but you have nothing to worry about. Your still you, love. You’re still the same Hermione they fell in love with. They knew what was going to happen today.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Alright, let’s go see my other older brother, Sev.” Hermione grinned.

 

Severus rolled his eyes as he _Apparated_ himself and Hermione to 12 Grimmauld Place.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

They landed in an alley three houses down from Grimmauld Place. Severus and Hermione walked arm in arm, passing by other Muggles walking the neighborhood. They nodded at a few people, walked through the Muggle repelling charm before walking up the steps to Sirius’s house. Severus used the snake knocker and waited a moment.

 

Kreacher opened the door to see who it was. His wide eyes widened even more when he saw Hermione. His mouth hung opened for a moment before his large eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

 

“Kreacher!” Hermione yelled as she broke away from Severus. She knelt down to see if the House Elf cracked his head opened or anything.

 

Kreacher moaned as his big eyes opened. He stared up at Hermione before he burst out crying. He lunged into her arms, wrapping his skinny long arms around her neck, and cried into the crook of her neck. Hermione had no idea what the hell was going on, but she held the crying House Elf in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

 

“It’s okay, Kreacher. You’re okay.” Hermione soothed as she stroked his head.

 

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Sirius yelled as he and Harry came down the hallway. “Who the hell is that?!” Sirius pointed down at Hermione. “And why the hell is Kreacher crying?! Is the world ending?! He never cries! Oh shit, the world is ending isn’t it?!” Sirius yelled as he shoved his hands through his long hair dramatically as he began to curse.

 

Harry stared down at the gorgeous young woman holding the usually shrewly, ornery House Elf, who was crying his heart out in her arms. Harry frowned before he looked up to see Severus standing there staring on in amusement. Where was Hermione?

 

Harry looked down at the gorgeous young woman again as she looked up at him and Severus. His eyes went wide at what he was seeing. This was Hermione! A lot had changed about her look wise, but he could tell it was still Hermione. He looked from her to Sirius who stared down at her with his mouth gaping opened. He was trying to speak but suddenly his eyes rolled up inside his head, and he fainted.

 

Hermione sighed. “Okay, let’s get Sirius to a couch in the sitting room. Kreacher, sweetie, how are you feeling?” Hermione asked.

 

Kreacher sniffled as he looked up into Hermione’s eyes. “You are a Black, Mistress?”

 

Hermione smiled. “I am. I’m Lady Hermione Black-Prince. That’s the name I’ll be going by from now on. My whole name though is Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Jean Granger-Black-Prince. My mother was Eileen Prince and my father was Orion Black.”

 

Kreacher’s eyes widened again. “Miss Hermes is not a Muggle born Witch. She is a Pureblood!”

 

Hermione nodded. “I am. Are you okay, Kreacher?”

 

Kreacher realized he was sitting in his Mistresses lap. He quickly stood up and bowed to her respectfully. “Welcome home, Lady Hermes. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?”

 

“Thank you, Kreacher. Tea and some sandwiches would be great. We’ll be in the sitting room.”

 

Kreacher bowed again before popping into the kitchen. He’d been so surprised to see his old Masters eyes staring back at him. He hadn’t seen those bright gold eyes for a very long time since his old Master of the house had died. Lord Sirius and Lord Regulus had gotten their mother’s eyes. Thank Merlin that his old Mistress’s portrait was no longer hanging in the foyer. Lord Sirius and Lord Harry had been able to remove her portrait with the help of Lady Malfoy and Lord Draco. Kreacher was excited to know that Lord Orion had another child even though it was not with his wife. Kreacher was able to put together how his old master had died as he got everything ready.

 

He wondered where little Lady Hermes had been though the entire time. He also thought he should take her to Lord Orion’s portrait that was hung up in his office on the third floor that was now Lord Sirius’s office.

 

Back in the sitting room, Severus had _Rennervate_ Sirius who sprung up looking around him for the young woman he had seen earlier. He saw her sitting on the other sofa facing him with Harry sitting next to her, holding her hand. He couldn’t help but stare at the young woman. He saw his father’s eyes staring at him. This was the female version of him though mixed with what looked like the Prince bloodline.

 

“Hermione,” he whispered as he faced her. His mouth was gaping again.

 

Hermione smiled gently as she stood up. She was a lot taller, her hair was black with a tint of blue streaking throughout. But her bright golden eyes with rings of amethyst around her pupils stood out. She took out folded pieces of parchment from her back pocket and held it out to Sirius. He took it, unfolding it before he stared down at both Inheritance and Genealogy Tests. He sat there stunned when he read his father’s name, and saw his and Reggie’s names there stating that they were her half-brothers’.

 

Sirius looked up at Hermione, tears filling up his eyes before he sprung up and off the sofa to gather Hermione in his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as well, hugging her other older brother.

 

Severus looked on with a smile while Harry sat beside him on the other couch. They were both happy for Hermione and Sirius. Hermione had thought that Sirius would freak out about it, but it seemed he was excited to have a little sister.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione and Severus stayed visiting Sirius with Harry for two more hours. Sirius had kept Hermione on the couch with him while he continued to hug her. Hermione was leaning against him as they talked about what had happened when Hermione met Eileen for the first time. She told him everything they had talked about, including about their father Orion. Hermione also told him what happened at Gringotts, and about her blocked magic.

 

“So since your magic has been unblocked you’ve gotten more powerful than you already are?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“That explains about your new _Patronus_. I thought I was going to shit myself when that thing appeared! I was in the common room with everyone when this huge arse saber tooth winged snow tiger suddenly appeared. A lot of us whipped out our wands stunning it, we were so surprised. We realized though that it was a _Patronus_ when it began to talk in your voice.”

 

Hermione laughed. “I was telling Sev that I wondered how you and everyone was going to react to her. I tried to use my wand but nothing happened. Sev told me to use wandless magic, and a moment later my new _Patronus_ was standing there! I couldn’t believe how big she was.”

 

Harry and Severus nodded.

 

“She is the biggest _Patronus_ I’ve seen.” Harry said.

 

“I want to see this new _Patronus_ of yours, doll,” Sirius said as he kissed Hermione’s temple.

 

“Sure,” Hermione smiled as she held out her hand, and thought of the words in her head instead of saying it this time.

 

They all watched in fascination as a bright purple/silvery light flowed out of Hermione’s right hand and her new _Patronus_ took shape.

 

Sirius’s eyes widened. “It’s an _Uvlidrolian_!”

 

Severus nodded. “That’s what I told her. They’ve not been seen in ages. They’re so rare in sightings that most of us believe that they have gone extinct.”

 

“I remember father talking about them once or twice. They are fierce protective creatures.”

 

The winged saber tooth snow tiger bowed to her mistress before fading away. They stayed talking for a little while longer before Hermione sat up.

 

“I have to get going,” Hermione told Sirius as she gave him another hug.

 

“Why? I thought we could have dinner, you can meet Reggie, and maybe meet Dad?”

 

“I’d love to meet them both but I have a date with one of my boyfriends.” Hermione smiled.

 

Sirius’s brows rose up before he remembered those 5 Slytherins who had taken an interest in his little sister. Sirius grinned. He loved having a little sister! Which meant he could threaten those 5 snakes and make sure they never hurt his and Severus’s little sister’s heart.

 

“Oh boy, I know that look. You don’t have to worry, Sirius. I have already threatened them all.” Severus chuckled at the demonic smile Sirius sent him.

 

“Oh but, Sev, I haven’t given them my version of threats yet.”

 

Both older brothers laughed evilly. Hermione looked between her two older brothers, rolling her eyes.

 

“Send them a letter if you must threatened them,” Hermione sighed but with a small smile. Harry chuckled.

 

He and Hermione got up but Severus stayed sitting.

 

“Aren’t you heading back with us, Sev?” Hermione asked.

 

“No, I’ll be visiting with Sirius for a while longer. I might stay for dinner since Remus is coming over as well. But I’ll be back later tonight for my patrolling.” Severus stood up, gave Hermione a hug and kiss on her forehead. “Have fun on your date with Flint.”

 

“I will.” Hermione smiled before giving Sirius a hug goodbye. He kissed her forehead too as he walked Hermione and Harry out.

 

“See you soon, you two.” Sirius said as he waved bye to them both. He watched as they both walked three houses down before entering the alley and knew they were _Apparating_ away.

 

“You all right, Siri?” Severus asked as he stood next to his once upon a time great nemesis, now he was one of Severus’s best friends. James Potter he was sure was rolling in his grave as Lilly laughed her arse off. He was positive he heard her shrieking with laughter.

 

“I can’t believe I have a little sister, Sev. One that I’m glad I share with you. I wish we could have been there when she was tiny though. I wish I could have shown her her first broom just like with Harry and Reggie. I wish I could have played tea parties with her, read to her, and just be there for all her firsts as she grew up.” Sirius sighed as he leaned against the opened front door doorframe.

 

“I know exactly how you feel, Siri. I wish the same. I wish I could have shown her her first potion set for kids, shown her interesting books we both know she would have loved as a child. I wish I could have been there as much as you do.” Sev squeezed Sirius’s shoulder. “We can be there for her now though. We’re very lucky I think.”

 

“Yes we are. Let’s head back inside and you can tell me about our sister’s five snakes and why I saw Draco Malfoy on her Genealogy Test that states he is one of her fiancés.”

 

Severus laughed. “Come on. We’ve got a lot to talk about then. I also have to tell you about what else I found out about Hermione when we left Gringotts. It’s nothing bad,” Sev said quickly at the anxious look on Sirius’s face.

 

“Alright. We’ll talk while we wait for Remus.” Sirius said as he closed the front door and the two best friends walked back into the house.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

Hermione and Harry entered the castle together. There were some students walking around. They stopped and stared at the gorgeous young woman walking beside Harry, wondering who she was. They’d never seen her before.

 

Hermione stared at those who were looking at her, realizing that no one recognized her. At least not yet.

 

“This is going to be interesting I think,” Hermione mumbled to Harry.

 

He grinned. “Yes it is. I can’t wait to see everyone’s reaction to your new looks.”

 

“Are you okay with how I look now, Harry?”

 

Harry blinked. “Of course I am! This is how you’re supposed to look, Hermione. You were being blood glamoured for years. This is the real you. I really like the changes although I know we’ll all have to get used to seeing you with black hair with blue running throughout it, and those eyes of yours.”

 

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other as they walked through the portrait after saying the password. They walked into the 8th year common room where most of the 8th years were hanging out. All conversation stopped as they all stared at Harry who was standing with a gorgeous young woman none of them had ever seen before.

 

“Harry, who’s your friend?” Pansy asked calmly as she stood up and walked over to her boyfriend. She was going to make sure this chit knew Harry Potter was her man and no one else’s.

 

Hermione heard the undertone of possessiveness and warning in Pansy’s voice and giggled. She couldn’t help it.

 

“Oh Pansy, you have nothing to worry about, my friend. I have five snakes that are my boyfriends, remember?” Hermione chuckled at the gob smacked look on Pansy’s face.

 

“Hermione?” Pansy choked.

 

She nodded before turning to face the entire 8th year common room. “Hi everyone.” Hermione waved with a smile. “I went to Gringotts today, found out a lot of important information, and that my real Mum placed a blood glamour on me when I was born.”

 

Harry grinned. “Let me introduce you all to Lady Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Jean Granger-Black-Prince, but she’s going to be going by Lady Hermione Black-Prince.”

 

The silence didn’t last for long as everyone began to talk at the same time. They all asked questions and Hermione answered them as best she could. Everyone couldn’t stop staring at her though. Hermione had been very pretty before, but now she was in a whole other league of gorgeousness.

 

Draco, Theo, Blaise, Marcus, and Adrian were sitting by the fire when they first spotted Harry with the young woman who they thought was gorgeous, wondering who she was till they had heard her sultry voice. They also heard Harry introduce her. They were all surprised at what blood glamour had been covering for years. Their little Witch was no longer so petite, but she would still have to look up to them; it just wouldn’t be as bad as when she was smaller. They were all staring at her longer legs too. All of them were having some pretty hot and heavy fantasies just then.

 

Hermione had spotted her boyfriends over by the fireplace. She excused herself as she walked away from the others towards the five people whose opinion about her new looks mattered most to her at that moment. She hoped they were okay with how she looked now. She was still their Hermione, she just looked more herself then what she used to.

 

She stopped a few feet away from them all. Hermione bit her lip feeling anxious as she looked at them all. “Hi,” she said shyly as pink blossomed on her cheeks.

 

The 5 Slytherins felt their hearts melt all over again for this Witch who had stolen their hearts and souls. Draco was the first one to get up. He engulfed her in his arms, holding her close to his heart.

 

“You’re as beautiful as you were before the blood glamour was taken off. You’re still our Hermione, baby. I love you so much.”

 

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she smiled against Draco’s chest. “I love you too, sweetie.”

 

Draco and Hermione shared a passionate kiss before Theo stole her away. He looked into her now bright golden eyes with rings of amethyst around her pupils. They were gorgeous. He could still see his Hermione in those eyes. He grinned down at her as he held her face in his large hands. He kissed her eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally her luscious lips.

 

“I can still see _you_ , my darling Mia.”

 

Hermione smiled up at Theo, her golden/amethyst eyes were glowing with pure happiness and love. They kissed again before Blaise turned her to him. He held her face between his large hands. They both stared into each other’s eyes before Blaise wrapped his right arm around her waist, still holding her face with his left as he kissed her.

 

“You’ve gotten more beautiful, _Cara_. I’m going to have to hex and curse those who try to steal you away from us.”

 

Hermione hugged Blaise, kissing his neck before she felt someone else pulling her towards them. Hermione looked up at Adrian. They stared at each other for a long moment. He caressed her cheeks.

 

“I’m in awe of you every time I see you, Angel. Even now, I see you even in your true body. You are still my Angel, love,” Adrian whispered against her lips before he kissed her sweetly.

 

They kissed for a few more minutes before she felt herself being pulled into Marcus’s large muscular frame. He just held her. Hermione closed her eyes as she sunk against his strong body, wrapping her arms around his waist. Marcus stroked her long black hair and watched the firelight play against the blue tint running throughout it. Hermione was still his Princess and she always will be. He’d miss her amber whiskey eyes, but he was already falling in love with her bright golden/amethyst ones.

 

“I’ll make sure to bring the camera on our date tonight. I want to take as many pictures as I can of your true looks, Princess. You are as beautiful now as you were before the glamour was taken off of you.” Marcus whispered in her ear before he took her lips in a hungry kiss. He couldn’t wait to get her alone, and all to himself. He couldn’t wait to ask for her hand, and finally presenting her with his betrothal gift. He knew in his gut she was going to love it.

 

Hermione felt herself being pulled down on to the couch with Marcus. She was sitting in his lap as the others surrounded her. Harry, Pansy, Neville, Daphne, Luna, Tracey, Millicent, and the rest of their friends sat around them while Hermione continued to answer their questions about what happened at Gringotts. She was so happy with how everyone was taking in her new looks. She had some pretty amazing people as her friends. She knew they wouldn’t treat her differently at all. To them she would always be Hermione Granger, their know-it-all. Hermione grinned to herself as she hung out with everyone before her date. She couldn’t wait for tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione was up in her room getting ready for her first date with Marcus. She remembered him saying to dress a bit warmer for tonight by bringing her jacket. She decided to change into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that were held together on the sides by pieces of crisscrossing brown leather ties. She wore three inch brown swede ankle boots, and a dark purple pullover boat neck sweater. Hermione decided to not _Disillusion_ her choker necklace. No one could take it off of her neck besides her anyway. Plus it was a beautiful piece of jewelry and if anyone asked about it, she’d just tell them it was a piece of jewelry that helped her focus her magic. It was the truth after all.

 

She kept in the matching amethyst tear drop earrings, but decided to put in her diamond stud, and small silver hoop earrings in her other four pierced holes on her ears. Hermione put a little bit of makeup on, but it was so natural looking and clean; it didn’t look like she was wearing any at all. Hermione put her long hair in a low side fishtail braid before looking into the mirror, deeming herself ready for her date. Before she left her room, she put her wand in her thigh holster even though it seemed she couldn’t use it anymore, Hermione was used to having her wand on her every single day. It looked like she wouldn’t have to ever use a wand again, but she just couldn’t part from her wand yet.

 

Hermione grabbed her black pea coat, shrunk it down, and put it inside her black beaded bag. She walked out of her room, down the stairs, and out the portrait hole as she said bye to everyone who wished her a fun night with Marcus.

 

She was meeting Marcus in front of the Great Hall doors. From there they’d walk to the _Apparation_ point, _Apparating_ to their first destination which would be dinner.

 

Excitement was running through Hermione’s veins as she walked towards the Great Hall doors where Marcus was standing, waiting for her. He was dressed in black jeans, a nice dark blue V-neck sweater, a black leather jacket, and his black Dragon Hyde boots. He looked sexy as hell!

 

Marcus looked up when he heard the click of heels on the stone floor. He felt his mouth go dry as he saw his beautiful Princess walking up to him with a smile on her face. He couldn’t help but take the camera out of his jacket pocket and take a picture of her smiling face. She laughed as she got closer before giving him a kiss in greeting. Marcus got a pic of that to as he held the camera away from them. They were laughing as another pic was taken before he put it away.

 

“You look beautiful, Princess. You ready?” He asked.

 

“Thank you, honey. You look great too. I’m ready when you are. Where are we going anyway?” She asked as Marcus linked their arms together.

 

“Were going to that new restaurant in Diagon Alley. It’s called Silver Linings. My mum recommended it when I told her I was taking you on a date.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I can’t wait. What are we doing afterward?”

 

Marcus looked down at her with a smirk. “It’s a secret, Princess. You have to wait.”

 

Hermione laughed as they walked towards the _Apparation_ point before _Apparating_ to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was packed with people going all over the place. Some of the shops were getting ready to close while others were still opened. Marcus linked his and Hermione’s arms together so she wouldn’t get swept away from him in the crowd. It took a little bit to get through the crowds before they walked up to a red bricked building with large arched windows with crème colored curtains hanging inside. Hermione could also see the faintly low glowing chandeliers inside.

 

They walked up to the Hostess who was looking down at a large book as she was writing in it. She looked up after she was done with a greeting smile on her face.

 

“Hello, welcome to Silver Linings. Do you have a reservation?”

 

“Yes. It’s under Marcus Flint for two.” Marcus replied.

 

The hostess looked down in her book. Her eyes lit up when she found the name and nodded to them. “Right this way, Mr. Flint. We have a private table in the corner away from everyone.”

 

Marcus and Hermione followed their hostess to a secluded table that in a corner. A low lighting chandelier was hanging over their table giving off a romantic glow. Their hostess placed their menus over their plates as Marcus pulled out Hermione’s chair. Marcus went and sat in his as their waiter came over.

 

“Good evening, I will be your waiter for the evening. My name is Oscar. May I start you two off with anything to drink?” he asked as he looked at the striking young man as well as the gorgeous young woman with him.

 

Marcus and Hermione placed their drink orders but before Oscar left Marcus motioned over to him. Oscar leaned down so he could hear Marcus whisper something in his ear before he passed him his camera. Oscar smiled excitedly as he nodded. He took the camera and before Hermione knew what was happening, Marcus was leaning towards her, capturing her lips in a surprise kiss. Hermione laughed as a couple more pics were taken before Oscar went off to get their drinks. Hermione noticed that he hadn’t given Marcus his camera back.

 

“Oscar took your camera, honey.” Hermione arched her brow up.

 

Marcus smirked. “I asked him to take random pictures of our dinner date. I’ll get it back before we leave.”

 

Hermione chuckled. She was excited to see the pictures when Marcus decided to show her. She knew she had a long wait though, because she had four more dates with the others who she was positive will want to take pictures on their dates too.

 

Dinner with Marcus was wonderful. The conversation flowed easily as if they had known each other forever. They laughed, smiled, and stole kisses from each other as well as touches. Hermione had a wonderful time, she hadn’t even spotted Oscar once when he was taking pictures of them. A few people they knew had come up to greet them and talk for a few minutes like Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, George and Fred were there with Lee Jordan, and they also saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Everyone had been surprised when they realized it was Hermione with Marcus and she told them about her real Mum Eileen putting a blood glamour on her to protect her. She got a lot of compliments on her new looks, but everyone said it was still Hermione no matter how different she looked now. She was happy that they thought so, accepting her new looks.

 

“How is Severus, my dear,” Lucius asked finally.

 

“Oh, he’s doing fine. He’s with my other older brother Sirius. They’re having dinner with Remus tonight before Sev and Remus head back to Hogwarts for their patrols.” Hermione answered.

 

Lucius nodded.

 

“How did Sirius take the news of you two being siblings?” Narcissa asked with a smile. She and Hermione had become very close friends when the war was still going on. She was so happy for her and Draco as well as for Theo, Blaise, Marcus, and Adrian. Narcissa knew only good things would come for Hermione and her five snakes. She was looking forward to also planning a wedding in the future. She knew it would happen eventually. Draco had talked about Hermione with love and happiness when he had come home to visit one day. Narcissa and Lucius were happy for them all.

 

Hermione laughed, she couldn’t help it. “You should have seen his face when he saw me. He was so startled, he was gaping at me like a fish out of water before his eyes rolled up inside his head, and he fainted.”

 

“No!” Narcissa giggled while Lucius and Marcus smirked.

 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, he did. Severus and Harry carried him into the sitting room while we waited for him to come around. When he did I handed him the Tests so he could see the proof.” Hermione smiled happily. “He read it, his eyes were getting wider and wider. He looked from me to the parchment before he leaped off the couch and hugged me. It was great. We stayed talked for a few hours before I had to leave.”

 

“I’m so happy for you, dear. Well we’ll leave you two to the rest of your date. Have fun,” Narcissa said as she kissed both Hermione and Marcus on the forehead. Lucius shook Marcus’s hand before he also kissed Hermione’s forehead before they left.

 

Marcus and Hermione enjoyed the rest of their dinner before ordering desert. They stayed for another half hour before Marcus asked for the check. Oscar took one last picture of the young man and woman smiling at each other. Afterwards he conjured up their check, placing it near Marcus as well as the camera. Marcus grinned up at Oscar with thanks. Hermione smiled at him to with a nod while Marcus took out his wand and tapped it against their check. His signature appeared before he put his wand back in his wrist holster. He stood up before walked over to Hermione helping her up.

 

He helped Hermione put on her coat after she took it out of her beaded bag and unshrunked it.

 

“Let’s get going, Princess. We have one more thing to do on our date.” Marcus grinned excitedly. He couldn’t wait to see what Hermione thought of the activity he had come up with for them.

 

“What do you have planned, Marcus?” Hermione asked as she linked her arm with his.

 

He kissed the tip of her nose with a laugh. “It’s a surprise, Princess. Come on. We have to _Apparate_ to our destination.

 

Marcus and Hermione walked a ways down from the restaurant before Marcus wrapped his arms around Hermione’s in a tight hug before _Apparating_ them away. Moments later they appeared in an opened field that was glowing in the moonlight. Hermione looked around in wonder. There were glowing orchids and moonflowers all over the place. She could see fairies flying all over the place, glowing in and out as the moved through the air.

 

Hermione then looked up when she heard a sound off to the side. She looked over, her eyes showing surprise as she saw a beautiful carriage with a pure white Abraxon nibbling on the grass. The winged horse was huge! She saw a tall muscular, older man off to the side checking over things before he turned around and smiled wide at Marcus and Hermione.

 

“Marcus, my boy! It’s so good to see you again.” The man called as he walked up to them.

 

Marcus and the man hugged before letting each other go. “It’s good to see you again too, Uncle Tye. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend. Uncle Tye, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is my Uncle Tye. He’s my Da’s older brother.”

 

“Hello,” Hermione smiled.

 

“Hello, darlin’, you’re gorgeous! My nephew has been talking all of our ears off about his beautiful girlfriend. I have to say you’re a lucky man, Marcus!” Uncle Tye smiled wide at them both. “Now then, are you two ready for your carriage ride?”

 

Hermione looked up at Marcus with a grin. “Yes!”

 

Marcus grinned as his Uncle walked them over to the opened carriage. They both walked up the four steps before sitting down on the buttery soft cushioned seats. Uncle Tye handed them a large winter blanket to wrap themselves in before he closed, locked, and sealed close the door to the carriage.

 

“Now you two enjoy. There’s a privacy charm on the carriage so you two can enjoy your privacy, and I won’t be able to see anything.” He grinned before winking at the two young lovers. Hermione blushed but she couldn’t help but smile along with Marcus. “I’ll give you guys a warning before we land again so if you two have gotten up to anything . . . without clothes, you can dress.” He chuckled.

 

“Uncle Tye!” Marcus laughed. “We’re not my parents.

 

“I don’t know what you’re going to do, boy. Anyway, have fun, and enjoy the views.” Uncle Tye said before he walked away, and suddenly vanished. The privacy charms were already working.

 

Hermione cuddled into Marcus’s side, sighing in contentment. “This is wonderful, honey. I can’t wait till we’re up in the air.”

 

Marcus grinned as he kissed the top of Hermione’s head. They both cried out in excitement when their carriage began to move fast before lifting up in the air. Hermione had the biggest smile on her face, Marcus made sure to capture it on the camera before he set the camera to take pictures of them, and the scenery before he wrapped his arms around his Princess.

 

They enjoyed the ride that went on for two hours. They just sat together, holding each other. Hermione enjoyed the night filled with a bright beautiful moon, the stars, and the scenery all around them. Hermione was kissing Marcus when he pulled back and caressed her face.

 

“Princess?”

 

“Hmm?” Hermione moaned as she leaned into Marcus’s touch.

 

“I love you. I never thought I would find the other half of my soul . . . ever. That is until I saw you all those years ago on King’s Cross train platform. I saw you, realizing that you were my everything. You are who I want to spend the rest of my life with, here in this life, and in the next, forever. I’ll always love you, Princess. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll hold you when you’re sad. I’ll make you happy for the rest of our lives with Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Adrian.” Hermione’s eyes were glowing with unshed tears as she saw the love shining from Marcus’s honey-brown eyes. “Will you marry me, Hermione? Will you be mine forever?”

 

Hermione crawled into his lap, held his face in her hands before she gave him the sweetest and most loving kiss he had ever received from her.

 

“Yes.”

 

Marcus grinned before kissing her again. He then grabbed a box out of his jacket pocket and enlarged it. It was a medium sized box and he presented it to Hermione. She stared from the box to him with a tilt of her head.

 

“Your betrothal gift, Princess.” Marcus smiled.

 

“Oh!” Hermione grinned as she leaned over, grabbing her beaded purse. She opened it and dug around for a moment before pulling out a small box. She enlarged it as well before handing the now medium sized box to Marcus.

 

He raised a brow as he took it from her.

 

“Your betrothal gift, honey.” Hermione chuckled when she saw his eyes light up.

 

Hermione picked the medium sized box up again, clicking the button which popped opened all the way. Hermione sucked in a deep breath as she stared down at the gorgeous cuffed bracelet. It was solid gold with six intricate knotted designs on it that looked like snakes bodies intertwined together. One was ruby red, the second emerald green, the third onyx black, the fourth sapphire blue, the fifth pearl ivory white, and the sixth was amethyst purple. In the very center of the bracelet was a medium sized crystal in an oval shape. Hermione felt the magic coming off of it. She looked up at Marcus in wonder.

 

“The intertwined snakes represent all of us. The red one is Theo, the green one is Blaise, the blue one is Adrian, I’m the black one, Draco’s the white one, and you’re the purple one. The crystal is enchanted with protection spells and charms. No one can poison you, you’ll be able to see through glamour’s, polyjuice, and no one will be able to kidnap you by _Apparating_ away or anything like that. It’s more powerful than most because of the crystal and we each put a drop of our blood in it to strengthen the charms, and spells. We all wanted you to be safe.”

 

“I love it. Will you put it on me?” Hermione whispered as she stared down at the gorgeous piece of jewelry.

 

Marcus took the cuff out of the box. He unlocked the complicate lock on it that would unsnap the cuff before he placed it on Hermione’s right wrist. He locked the lock back in place before it sealed closed completely around Hermione’s wrist. She continued to stare down at her newest piece of jewelry and couldn’t help but feel love for all five of her snakes.

 

She looked up at Marcus with a smile. “I love you.”

 

Marcus grinned. “I love you too, Princess. Let me open mine now. I was watching you while you opened your gift.”

 

Hermione nodded while she watched Marcus click the box opened. He sucked in a breath a well like Hermione had done when she saw her gift. She’d come up with a design for each of her snakes. She had them all custom made which cost a hefty penny but she knew she wanted the best for her guys. She’d gotten Marcus a white gold pocket watch with a black onyx jewel shaped into his bear _Animagus_ form. There was an intricate design in the background with little sapphires around it. Marcus clicked it opened. On one side was the watch face plate itself the showed the time and on the other was a pic of him as a baby with his mum and da.

 

“If you want to put more pictures in it, all you have to do is flip that picture frame over. It’s also a two way mirror like the one Severus and I have. I made sure it can link to mine. All you have to do is turn the dial three times to the left than five times to the right. You can also set up the tune for your alarm and the tune you want playing when I try to reach you. It also has the same protection spells on it that my cuff has. I wanted you to be safe to.” Hermione told him.

 

“I love it, Princess. It the greatest gift I have ever received.” Marcus told her in a choked voice.

 

Hermione smiled. “The girls told me about all the betrothal gifts I could get you all and I decided that I really liked the watch idea. I designed each of them before I wrote a letter to each of your parents about a baby picture of you guys. I can’t wait to give the others theirs when I have my dates with them.”

 

“Princess, you’re a genius and very talented. I never knew you could design something like this.” Marcus couldn’t stop staring down at the beautiful pocket watch. Marcus put it safely in his inside jacket pocket before he and Hermione began to make-out. Hermione realized that her date with Marcus had been a wonderful night.

 

“Stay with me tonight?” he whispered against her lips.

 

“I’d love too,” Hermione said with a grin before they went back to snogging.         


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for putting up the new 3 chapters so late in the evening, but it was my Step-dad's birthday and the entire family went out to celebrate. (^v^) Hope you enjoy them!!! Please leave Kudos and Comments (^v^)
> 
> WARNING: SMUT NSFW

Hermione and Marcus had just gotten back from their date. They had walked through the castle which was silent now that it was past curfew. They knew they were fine though. The two of them had their arms linked together as they walked up to the 8th year portrait, said the password before walking through.

 

No one was in the common room as Marcus directed Hermione to the boys’ side of the dormitories. They walked up the spiral staircase in their own world. Hermione knew what was going to happen and couldn’t wait. Ever since she and Draco had made love, Hermione was always thinking about making love with her other snakes. She couldn’t wait for Marcus to surround her with his muscular arms, and body. A shiver raked through her body just thinking about it.

 

Marcus opened the door to his room, walking in behind Hermione before closing, locking, and placing silencing charms around his room. He wanted to hear his Princess screaming, moaning, and purring while he worshiped her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind around her waist and just held her close to him for a long moment.

 

Hermione closed her eyes, breathing in Marcus’s scent. He smelt so good, she could just bask in him all day and not get bored. He then turned her slowly to face him, taking her face between his hands before kissing her. The kiss started out slowly when Hermione licked Marcus’s bottom lip. All bets were off after that. Marcus growled into the kiss before he picked Hermione up, wrapping her long legs around his waist. She mewled as she felt his hardness thrust against her soaking core. She wanted him to ravish her so badly.

 

Marcus walked to his large Queen sized four poster bed. He dropped Hermione onto it as he took his wand out from his wrist holster. Hermione laid there staring into his glowing honey brown eyes. Her breath began to come out quicker as he just stared down at her for a few seconds before with a flick of his wand, he had Hermione now completely naked.

 

Marcus sucked in a deep breath as he stared down at his Princess. She was absolutely breathtaking. He had no words as he stared down at the porcelain, ivory skin, her tattoos were on display as well as he belly button ring. He stared at her coral tipped nipples and felt his control snap. He flicked his wand at his own clothes and seconds later he was completely naked as well.

 

Hermione moaned as she held her arms opened for him. She wanted to feel his strong body over hers, pressing her into the mattress. She wanted Marcus right now!

 

“Marcus,” she moaned as he got onto the bed, kneeling over her.

 

“I’m going to make you mine. I’m going to mark you completely, Princess. Everyone is going to know that you are completely mine.”

 

“Well stop talking and get to it, honey. I’m aching for you to be inside of me.”

 

Marcus gave her a feral grin before he pounced. He took her lips in a hard kiss. Their tongues dueling for supremacy. Wasn’t a surprise when Marcus won, tangling his tongue with Hermione’s as she moaned into their kiss. She had carded her hands through his hair, holding onto his scalp, scratching it as she wrapped her legs around his waist again. She began to grind against Marcus making him snarl in her mouth. He broke the kiss as he leaned away from her. Hermione was breathing hard as she let go of his head. Marcus leaned down once more but he decided that he wanted to have some time with her neck that had no marks on it. He’d make sure to place some love bites there.

 

He licked her neck at first making his Princess mewl as she arched her neck, giving him more room to do what he wanted. He trailed his hands up her sides to her gorgeous tits that he couldn’t wait to play with. As his mouth latched onto her neck and began to suck, lick, and kiss, his hands got a large handful of her breasts. He massaged them, Hermione arched her back, pressing her breasts more into his hands. Marcus then began to pinch, roll, and flick her harden nipples. Hermione loved it! Her breath was coming in pants now as Marcus lifted away from her neck, grinning like the devil. He’d given Hermione three love bites that stood out quite darkly on her fair skin.

 

He then began trailing kisses and licks down her collar bone, Hermione’s hands ran up his spine, into his hair again. She was sighing in pleasure as she felt his warm mouth engulf her right nipple as he began to suck on it, and nibble on it. She had realized when Draco had played with her breasts that she had enjoyed it very much. She was absolutely in heaven again while Marcus was playing with them. Her hips were grinding into Marcus again, she could feel how utterly wet she was from what they had been doing thus far.

 

Marcus played with her both of her breasts for a few more minutes before moving down her body again. Hermione sucked in a breath when Marcus knelt back up. They stared at each other as he ran his right hand over her wet cunt ever so lightly. Hermione shivered as she felt tingles running through out her entire body.

 

“You’re so wet for me, Princess. What do you want me to do to this pretty cunt of yours? Hmm?” Marcus suddenly lifted her lower half in the air, burying his face into her wet snatch. He took in a deep breath, growling in pleasure. Her scent wrapped around him, his eyes growing heavy with pleasure. “You smell so fucking good, Princess.”

 

“God, Marcus,” Hermione sighed. “Please, honey, don’t tease me. I want you so badly.”

 

“What do you want me to do, Princess? Tell me how you want to cum first before I fuck you into my mattress.”

 

Hermione sucked in a breath as she cursed. “Fuck my cunt with your tongue, Marcus. I want you to eat me out.”

 

Marcus snarled before doing just that. It took Hermione by surprise as she screamed, her back arching in pleasure. His tongue flicked against her swollen clit before he began to suck and nibble it. Hermione fisted the sheets underneath her as she grind against his mouth. She was in heaven at the moment. It felt so good!

 

“Play with your tits, Princess. I want to see you play with those beauties for me.” Marcus ordered as he went back to eating her out. He thrust his tongue in deeply. Hermione cried out as she began to play with her breasts like he ordered her. Marcus watched on with greedy eyes while his Princess pinched and pulled her nipples. He then watched with wide eyes as she was able to lift her left tit up to her mouth, and began to suck and lick it. Marcus felt cum dripping from his cock, he was so fucking turned on. That had to be the sexiest thing he’d seen her do.  

 

“Fuck Princess, that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do. Keep doing it. I’m going to use this later on as my wanking material.” He told her seriously.

 

Hermione threw her head back laughing before she turned her mouth to her right breast. She panted against her right nipple as she began to feel her insides tightening up.

 

“Honey, I’m almost there! Please, don’t stop!”

 

“Why the hell would I stop now, Princess? I love seeing you at my mercy.” Marcus said with a devilish smirk. He latched his mouth onto her clit just then, and pressed two fingers deep inside her as he began to thrust them in and out faster and faster.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened, her head tossed back as she let out a loud howl of pleasure. She felt Marcus add a third finger inside her, stretching her even more. The pleasure was amazing though while she tossed her head back and forth.

 

“Oh god. Oh god, OHHHH GOOOD!!!” Hermione cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm slammed into her. It went on and on because Marcus kept thrusting his fingers inside her, rubbing up against her g-spot. She felt her orgasm begin to fade before Marcuse bit her clit, and Hermione was off on another orgasm rollercoaster. She let out another scream but this time she was calling out Marcus’s name.

 

He pulled his fingers out of her slowly while he gave her pussy one last lick before lifting his face away. Marcus stared down at his Princess’s flushed face, her eyes were closed while some curls were plastered to her face. He grinned as he settled her lower half back down on the bed while he stretched out over her. He put some of his body weight on her making Hermione moan in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she breathed him in. She buried her face between his neck and shoulder.

 

Marcus began nibbling on her neck again when he felt her mouth latch onto his neck. He groaned as she licked, sucked, and kissed his neck before letting go. Hermione pulled away, smiling at her love bite she had made. She kissed it once more before she squealed in surprise as Marcus rolled them over. Hermione was now lying on top of him, her eyes wide at his wide chest, shoulders, and the six pack her was sporting. Marcus was in fantastic shape. Hermione stared down at her new playground in wonder, before Marcus could say anything, he was sighing in pleasure, and then growling as he felt his Princess’s mouth on his body.

 

She played with his sensitive nipples before she worked her way down to his cock. When she came to it, Hermione stopped to just stare in amazement, hunger, and a bit of trepidation. Marcus was huge! He was a bit longer and thicker than Draco. If Hermione was going to guess she would say 10 inches. She was going to be feeling him tomorrow that was for sure. In all honesty, Hermione was relishing in the thought of feeling him inside her for days. She also couldn’t wait to taste him. Marcus watched with heavy lidded eyes as his Princess leaned down and engulfed his thick cock. Marcus snarled in pleasure as she began to suck and lick the head of his cock. He thrust his hands in her hair as he began to thrust his hips, his cock going even further in her mouth.

 

They both moaned in pleasure. Hermione was loving his taste. She sucked more of him inside her mouth, hallowing in her cheeks as she sucked harder, and faster. Marcus howled in ecstasy at his Princess’s mouth. She sucked him like she had been blowing him for years! He wondered if she had done this before she had gotten together with them all, but he knew she had been a virgin before Draco had taken her the other day. He really didn’t want to think of her giving that piece of shit Weasley this kind of pleasure, so he’d wait to ask her later.

 

“Your mouth feels so fucking good, Princess. Can you take more of me?” He asked curiously.

 

To his astonishment, Hermione relaxed her throat even more, swallowing his entire cock practically! Marcus’s eyes rolled back in his head as he began to feel the tingle in his lower spine, and balls. As much as he would love to fill her mouth with his cum, and have her swallow every bit of it, he really wanted to come inside of her. With that thought in his mind, Marcus gently lifted Hermione’s head from his cock. She looked at him confused before he picked her up from under her arms and settled her over his cock.

 

“I want to come inside you, Princess. Put me inside you and ride me,” Marcus ordered her.

 

A shiver ran through Hermione’s body as she straddled his thighs before lifting up. She directed his cock at her opening once she was over him before she began to lower herself. Hermione bit her lip as the head of his thick cock popped through her opening before she began to sink down. Marcus held her hips tightly, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to remain in control of his body. All he wanted to do was pound into her hard, pound into her like there was no tomorrow. Her cunt was sucking him in, tightening around his entire cock. Sweat had broken out all over his body.

 

Hermione was mewling as she clawed at his chest. He was stretching her so good! It felt like he was in her throat almost! Hermione and Marcus sighed in pleasure as she finally had him completely inside her to the hilt, his ballocks pressing up against her arse cheeks.

 

“Are you ready, Princess?” Marcus groaned as pleasurable heat engulfed his entire body.

 

Hermione mewled in response as she nodded her head. Tiny little orgasm quakes were shooting throughout her entire body.

 

Marcus stared into her golden/amethyst eyes. He felt it was right repeating his vow to her again before anything else happened. He wanted her to know how serious he was about her. “I need you to know how much I love you, Princess. I love you so fucking much. I never thought I would find the other half of my soul ever. That is until I saw you all those years ago on King’s Cross train platform. I saw you, realizing that you were my everything. You are who I want to spend the rest of my life with, here in this life, and in the next, forever. I’ll always love you, Princess. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll hold you when you’re sad. I’ll make you happy for the rest of our lives with Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Adrian.” Hermione stared down into his glowing honey brown eyes. She felt the love building for him with his confession again. “Will you marry me, Hermione? Will you be mine forever?” he asked her once again. He wanted to make sure she understood that he wanted her to be his completely forever.

 

“Yes, Marcus. I’ll marry you,” Hermione said with love shining in her eyes.

 

Both of them startled when they felt the ancient magic engulf them completely. Hermione felt hers and Marcus’s magic intertwined before their souls wrapped around each other. They were both blessed as their magic manifested, shooting up in the air, bursting in a shower of light. Hermione grinned down at Marcus as she began to ride him like there was no tomorrow. She had started out slow before she began to go faster. Her cunt was squeezing Marcus’s cock and he was loving it.

 

He began to thrust in and out of her, soon they found a rhythm they both enjoyed. Marcus was squeezing her thighs, arse, and then her large tits that were bouncing up and down with their fast movements.

 

“Feed me one of your tits, Princess. I want to suck on them while you’re riding me.”

 

Hermione sighed in pleasure as she stretched over Marcus. Her cunt got even wetter at the new angle. He was deeper now, his cock finding her g-spot, and his pelvic bone was rubbing against her fucking clit. She was on sensory overload as she felt his mouth engulf her right breast. Hermione was still moving her hips faster and faster as her orgasm began to take over.

 

Marcus watched her closely, seeing the pleasure written all over her face. He smiled devilishly as he pulled back his right hand, bringing it down on her right arse cheek. Hermione’s eyes widened as the pain and pleasure mixed together before she was swept up in a tidal wave of her orgasm.

 

“MARCUS!!! AHHHHHH!!!” Hermione screamed as she continued to ride him. Soon her orgasm began to fade before she was flipped onto her back and Marcus began to pound his cock deeply inside her like she was going to disappear. The bed was moving before the four poster bed began to pound against the wall. Hermione let out another scream of pleasure as Marcus’s cock thrust against her g-spot and hit her cervix as well. It hurt so good, the pleasure sent her off again. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she heard Marcus snarl and roar out her name in pleasure before he bit down on her shoulder as his orgasm took over.

 

His cum just kept shooting deeply inside her. Hermione felt herself being filled, she sighed in pleasure and happiness. Marcus relaxed completely, his entire weight pushing Hermione into the mattress. She mewled in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kept him there for a long moment before Marcus rolled them over. Hermione stayed lying over his chest while she felt Marcus’s cock soften, before slipping out of her. She felt his cum leaking out of her, trailing down her thighs, but Hermione was too tired to do anything about it.

 

“Love you, Princess,” Marcus whispered to her in the dark as he pulled the sheets and comforter over them.

 

“I love you too, honey. Good night,” Hermione whispered back as she placed a kiss over his heart and fell asleep seconds later.

 

Marcus smiled down at his Princess, his fiancée, before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep. He couldn’t wait to have his Princess again. He was going to bend her over something the next time. He couldn’t wait to hear her mewling and screaming his name again either.

 

Hogwarts was preening with joy as she watched over her favorite little lioness and one of her mates. She was so happy for them. Now there were only three more snakes to be tied to her little lioness. She couldn’t wait to give her blessing to them when it was their turn. She watched over them for a while before she was satisfied that they were safe and sound. Hogwarts left them to their rest, going off to find Jasper to let him know the good news about his Mistress being tied to another one of her mates. He’d be overjoyed as much as she was. She let out a girlish giggle as she went off to find her friend.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MORE SMUT!!! NSFW

Hermione moaned as she felt hands massaging her back. She thought it was a dream so she just relaxed more into the mattress. She felt someone settle more firmly over her as the hands dug deeper into her spine. It felt so good! She sighed again as she stretched out. When she felt a tongue licking up her spine though, Hermione began to wake up. She blinked her eyes opened slightly as she peered to the right of her. Marcus was still asleep, one of his arms was acting as her pillow. Obviously she had moved off of him during the night.

 

If Marcus was still sleeping, then who was giving her the orgasmic relaxing massage? Hermione blinked the sleep from her eyes as she peered over her shoulder and purred as she saw Draco straddling the back of her thighs. He was shirtless and only wearing his silk black sleep pants.

 

“Draco, sweetie, what are you doing?” Hermione moaned as she put her head back down on her pillow (Marcus’s arm).

 

Draco leaned down over her, purring in her ear, “I wanted to see you. Imagine how I came in here, seeing your delectable naked body stretched out for the taking. You looked utterly delicious, babe. I thought a massage would be a good way in waking you up. I thought about using my cock, but I thought you might be a bit soar.”

 

Hermione moaned again as Draco’s fingers dug into a particular spot that made her toes curl as he continued to massage her. “I am a little bit but I’m sure if you kiss it all better I’d feel a lot more accommodating.” Hermione chuckled.

 

Draco chuckled as well while he shuffled backwards down her thighs and began to massage and play with her arse cheeks. Hermione giggled before she mewled in delight. Draco cast a wandless cleaning charm on her entire body. Hermione felt the tingling sensation run across her entire body, making her feel clean and refreshed again. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt Draco pull her cheeks apart before he licked her sphincter. It was a weird feeling since she never had anyone lick, kiss, or suck on her arsehole. Soon though her eyes grew heavy as lust took over her deliciously soar body. She pressed up into Draco’s mouth, his tongue slipping inside her.

 

Hermione bucked her hips letting out a mewl of delight. Draco smirked as he pulled her up on her knees, arching her back, Hermione waved her arse at Draco wanting to play. Draco chuckled as he cast another wandless spell, this time a lube spell. He circled her star a moment making Hermione relax even more before he sunk his lubed up index finger in first. Hermione blinked at the new sensation as she breathed through the slight pinch of pain. Draco waited for her to get used to the feeling of having something in her arse before he began to move it in and out of her. Hermione bit her lip as pleasure began to rack through her body. A feeling of warmth running through her bloodstream. It felt so freaking good.

 

“Draco, feels so good,” Hermione keened.

 

“It’s going to feel even better, baby, when one of our cocks are inside of you. Imagine one in your cunt, arse, and mouth while you pleasure the other two with your hands. Babe, you’re going to be in pleasurable overload.”

 

Hermione’s eyes grew heavy with lust as she felt Draco added another finger inside her. She sighed as she felt his mouth latch onto her clit.

 

“Fuck,” she moaned, the racking pleasure was overwhelming her.

 

Draco chuckled as he began to thrust, scissor, and stretch her arsehole while he licked, bit, and sucked on her clit before he thrust his tongue inside her core. Hermione shook as the orgasm took over her body. She cried out making Draco smirk.

 

“That’s right, babe, let me hear your pleasure. I want you to scream my name next,” he growled as he removed his fingers from her arse. Hermione was still shaking from the aftershocks as she felt the head of Draco’s cock at her arsehole.

 

“Draco,” she whined as she waited for him to push through the muscles. She hated it when her oversensitive body was being teased. She just wanted him inside her right now!

 

“Patience baby, I don’t want to hurt you. You’ve never done this before.” Draco told her as he sunk the head of his cock inside her arse. Hermione let out a mewl as she pressed back a bit making Draco pop through the muscle, he sunk even deeper. He snarled as he felt her arse muscles constricting around his cock. He felt his ballocks pulling up, wanting to blow. He closed his eyes, grabbing onto Hermione’s hips as he thought about Quidditch statistics. He slowly let out the breath he’d been holding. He looked down at his Witch and grinned. She was biting her lip as she wiggled her hips.

 

“Sweetie move!” Hermione growled when she felt something touch her face. Her eyes opened to see Marcus smirking down at her. She licked her lips at the heated look in his eyes.

 

“This has to be the best morning wakeup call I’ve ever been a part of,” Marcus growled as he leaned down to capture his Princess’s lips in a morning kiss. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues tangled together.

 

“How was your two’s night of debauchery?” Draco asked with a smirk.

 

“It was phenomenal.” Marcus told him as he played with Hermione’s nipples. “Our Witch rocked my entire world last night. She also agreed to marrying me.” Marcus smiled.

 

Draco grinned. “Did Hogwarts give her, her blessing to you as well?”

 

“Yes she did. Draco, start fucking me or let Marcus do it! I’m seconds away from cursing you,” Hermione snarled before she moaned in pleasure as Marcus began to rub and pinch her clit before he sank two fingers deeply inside her.

 

“As you wish, baby,” Draco growled back as he began to fuck her arse slowly at first before he began to pound away.

 

Hermione’s mouth gaped at the raw pleasure taking over her body. She was in orgasmic heaven. Marcus moved completely in front of her, his hard cock smacking against her cheek. She opened her eyes to see his cock. Before Marcus even told her to suck him, he was throwing his head back as he howled. Draco laughed as his hips smacked into Hermione’s arse while he continued to fuck her arse. He loved every single moment of it. He leaned down as he began to lick, suck, and kiss down his Witches spine, leaving love bites behind. He wanted to mark her all over.

 

Hermione was working Marcus’s cock like there was no tomorrow. She relaxed her throat more, practically swallowing his entire length. It seemed reading those educational sex books had come quite in handy. She grinned. She had learned a lot from those books. She had found one on giving blowjobs while she was in Rome, and she bought several interesting books on sex. She didn’t buy them for her and Ronald, but Hermione was curious and wanted to learn as much as she could so she didn’t embarrass herself when she did have sex.

 

Marcus sunk his fingers into his Princess’s hair as he began to thrust his hips. He felt her teeth lightly rake down his length, his ballocks suddenly pulled up, his spine tingled as his orgasm suddenly took over. He felt himself shooting load after load of his cum into his Princess’s mouth. Hermione’s eyes were heavy with lust as she swallowed every drop of cum filling her mouth. Marcus tasted yummy, she couldn’t get enough of the slightly bitter taste. She purred around his length as she continued to suck every last drop of him inside her mouth, making Marcus shiver. She finally let his softening cock out of her mouth as she licked her lips. Marcus took one look at her satisfied smile before he was kissing her into oblivion.

 

Draco continued to pound harder and harder inside her arse. His orgasm swept him up in a wave of pleasure while he sunk three fingers inside Hermione’s soaked cunt. She screamed her pleasure in Marcus’s mouth as her orgasm swept her away as well. Draco filled her arse with his cum before he knelt over her. He caressed her body, he felt her orgasm still racking though her system. His cock softened before slipping slowly from her thoroughly fucked arsehole. Draco pulled back to see his cum dripping out of her and couldn’t help but lean forward and begin to clean her arse hole up.

 

Hermione mewled as Marcus let go of her lips.

 

“What’s he doing now, Princess?” Marcus asked as he caressed her head and face.

 

“He’s . . .” Hermione shivered as she felt Draco’s tongue slip inside her arse, “He’s sucking and licking his cum out of my arse. Oh God, it feels so deliciously filthy. I love it.” Hermione groaned as she settled her head in Marcus’s lap while he laughed.

 

Draco enjoyed the taste of his spunk as he cleaned it up from Hermione’s arse. It was one of his kinks, he was glad she was enjoying the way he cleaned up after himself. He finally lifted his face away from her swollen star before placing a kiss on it as well as he arse cheek.

 

“Thank you, babe,” Draco purred in her ear.

 

“Mmm,” Hermione purred back. “What time is it?”

 

Marcus cast a _Tempus_ wandlessly. “We should go take a quick shower before getting ready. It’s almost time for breakfast.”

 

“I’ve already had breakfast,” Hermione told them both cheekily.

 

Both Marcus and Draco threw their heads back and howled with laughter before they were kissing Hermione’s face and body.

 

“Come on, baby, I’ll scrub your back.”

 

“I’ll wash your hair, Princess.”

 

“As long as we just shower. My body is deliciously soar, but its still soar nonetheless.” Hermione told them as she tried to sit up, but her entire body was too tired. “One of you is going to have to carry me. I can’t move a muscle.”

 

Draco chuckled as Marcus got up off the bed before he picked his Princess up bridal style. “Come on. I’m starving. The quicker we get our shower out of the way, the quicker we can get to breakfast.”

 

“You had just as much protein as I did, sweetie,” Hermione said with a smirk.

 

Draco wiggled his brows. “And it was delicious but I still want something else to eat.”

 

Marcus chuckled as they entered his bathroom and took their shower. It was filled with jokes, laughter, some snuggling, and kisses before they got out. They went their separate ways to get dressed for the day. Hermione told them she’d meet them in the common room to walk to the Great Hall together.


	37. Chapter 37

Transfiguration had been quite an exciting class that day. Before getting there though, Hermione had enjoyed her other classes as well. It had been a very good day so far. She had woken up to a massage before having some mind blowing morning sex. She had a fun shower with two of her snakes before walking down to breakfast with them. In the Great Hall she had hugged her other three snakes, kissed them good morning before she settled on Adrian’s lap. He cuddled her as they ate while talking about their date they were going to have that night.

 

He was going to be taking her to dinner in Paris he had said. Hermione was so surprised she had told him if he was going to be spoiling her.

 

Adrian looked down at his Angel as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “Of course I’m going to spoil you. You’re my Angel and I want this to be a night you’re going to remember for the rest of your life.” He’d captured her lips in a kiss before he went back to sipping his coffee.

 

Hermione felt a glow of happiness engulf her heart. She remembered when she was going out with Ronald that his idea of a romantic date was taking her to Diagon Alley to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and telling her what he wanted her to buy him. It was a big eye opening for her even then that Ronald was not for her. She had no idea what she’d been thinking when she had said yes to dating him. Thank Merlin he was out of her life forever now.

 

Hermione had focused on Adrian again and asked, “Is there a dress code for tonight?”

 

Adrian gave her a smoldering smile. “Yes Angel, you have to dress fancy. We’re going to the Opera tonight!”

 

Hermione grinned in excitement. She loved the opera! She loved every type of music out there actually.

 

“You have a fancy dress? If you don’t I can take you to−”

 

Hermione gave Adrian a gentle kiss. “Don’t worry, darling, I have some fancy dresses I got on my travels during the summer. I packed a few in case I might need them.” She smiled. “What colored shirt will you be wearing tonight?”

 

“Gold.” He grinned as he caressed her cheek.

 

Hermione closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch. She loved it when her snakes touched her or caressed some part of her. “I have the perfect dress then.” She grinned back.

 

The others were grinning as well while Marcus told them about their date last night. Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, Tracy, and Millicent were talking about what she had given Marcus as her betrothal gift before she showed them what he had given her.

 

The girls sighed, cooed, or in Millicent’s case grinned as she patted Marcus on the head. She considered him to be her honorary brother and he considered her his sister so it was cute when he blushed slightly at Millie’s sisterly hug, and told him how proud she was of him. Marcus was showing Draco, Adrian, Theo, Blaise, Harry, and Neville what Hermione had given him. They all thought it was bloody awesome.

 

The morning had past rather quick as well as their other classes before they got to Transfiguration for the last class of the day. Hermione was leaning on her hand as she thought of her day thus far, a smile spread across her face. She couldn’t help thinking about her morning with Draco and Marcus. It had been wonderful. She was excited to do even more sexy times with her snakes. She looked over at Adrian, before she knew it she had a fantasy running through her mind. She felt her mouth gape slightly as a shiver ran over her body at the images running through her head.

 

_Good lord, I know I’m going to pounce him the moment we’re alone,_ she thought with a smirk.

 

“Alright, settle down now.” McGonagall said as she looked around at her 8th year students. “Now then, I’m hoping since our last class you all have gotten a bit further in figuring out your _Animagus_ forms. I thought I would also see if any of you have been lucky enough to actually turn into your form as well. It is rare, but you all are powerful and have come of age−at least several of you have−and your magic is more powerful than ever before.” She looked around the room again. “Has anyone have the rare occurrence of turning into the _Animagus_ since last class?”

 

Everyone was looking around when Adrian actually raised his hand with a grin. Hermione smiled as well. She was glad that when they had been learning the first few steps, most of the 8th years had figured out what their _Animagus_ form was going to be in their minds eye. Hermione was glad when Adrian, Blaise, and Theo told her what their _Animagus_ forms were when she decided on her betrothal gifts, and designed the watches. She hoped they all liked them.

 

“Very well, Mr. Pucey. Please come up.” McGonagall said with a smile as she gave him some more room to change.

 

Adrian walked up to the front of the class before he closed his eyes and relaxed his entire body. This would be the second time he’d be turning into his other form so he hoped it worked. He thought about his _Animagus_ before he felt himself changing. Moments later he changed into a large black wolf that was almost as large as Jasper! He opened his bright blue eyes to look out at everyone before throwing his head back and howling. Everyone clapped or whistled for Adrian’s accomplishment.

 

“Very well done, Mr. Pucey. Thirty points to Slytherin. You may take your seat,” McGonagall said with a proud smile.

 

Adrian changed back before he went back to his seat with a grin on his face. Hermione leaned over once he was sitting next to her, placing a kiss on his cheek. He grinned at her before winking. Hermione grinned back before turning back to the front of the class.

 

“Who’s next?” McGonagall asked.

 

Pansy raised her hand with a grin. McGonagall nodded as Pansy walked up to the front. She looked over at Harry who was giving her a lustful look. She blew him a kiss before she closed her eyes and changed into a light golden lioness. Everyone was shocked and McGonagall had a giant grin on her face. Pansy opened her dark blue eyes before letting out a roar, showing off her long sharp teeth. Harry was clapping and whistling.

 

“That’s my girl,” he called as everyone laughed.

 

“Very good, Miss Parkinson! Your lioness is beautiful. You may go back to your seat. Thirty points to Slytherin.” McGonagall said with a grin.

 

Pansy trotted over to her boyfriend. Harry leaned forward to give her a hug, kiss on her nose, before scratching her behind her ear. A loud purr was heard throughout the classroom. Everyone was either smiling or giggling as Pansy changed back. She took her seat next to Harry while leaning into him. He put his arm around her shoulder before kissing her temple with a proud grin on his face.

 

McGonagall chuckled as she looked around the room again. “Who else?”

 

Everyone was shocked when Neville stood up. McGonagall watched him like a proud parent as he walked up to the front of the class room. Everyone watched with bated breath as they watched Neville close his eyes and relaxed his entire body. He changed into a huge, tall, regal looking dark brown stag with large antlers that sat on his head like a proud King. He was magnificent! He opened his hazel eyes to look at everyone as he gave them all a regal bow. Daphne was clapping as she gave her man a big loving smile. She was so proud of him!

 

“Wonderful job, Mr. Longbottom. Your stag form is very regal. Thirty points to Gryffindor! You may go back to your seat.” McGonagall said with a proud smile.

 

Neville turned back, a huge smile on his face as he went back to his seat next to Daphne. She pulled his face down to hers, kissing the breath out of him. He sighed into the kiss, pushing his fingers through her gorgeous blond hair.

 

  
“Enough of that, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Greengrass. Wait until class is over,” McGonagall chuckled. Everyone was chuckling as they both pulled away from each other with smiles before they faced the front of the class again. “Who’s next?”

 

“I’ll go, Professor,” Daphne said with a grin.

 

“Then please join me up here, Miss Greengrass.”

 

Daphne practically skipped to the front of the classroom. She brushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder before relaxing her body. Her eyes closed and she felt the change come over her quite quickly. She changed into a bright golden doe that was slightly smaller than Neville’s stag. She was very regal looking as well, like a Queen as she crossed one of her long front leg over the other before bowing to everyone.

 

“That’s _my_ girl,” Neville proudly said before clapping with the others.

 

“Absolutely beautiful, Miss Greengrass. Thirty points to Slytheirn. You may change and go back to your seat.” McGonagall said with another smile. She was so happy with her students!

 

Daphne changed back, practically skipping to her seat again before sitting down. Neville put his arm around her waist as she leaned into him with a happy sigh.

 

“Who’s next?”

 

Blaise raised his hand with a grin. He stood up and walked up to the front after McGonagall nodded with a smile. Hermione and the others watched in anticipation as Blaise closed his eyes, relaxing his body. He changed into a 10ft black Anaconda. Everyone sucked in their breaths as they watched him raise up pretty high in the air as his brown eyes looked out at everyone. His forked tongue flicked out a few times.

 

“Very good, Mr. Zabini. I don’t think there’s been another Anaconda _Animagus_ in quite some time. Thirty points to Slytherin.” McGonagall said with a smile.

 

Blaise began to slither down the aisle, everyone watching him. He went under the table where Hermione was and began to slither up her body. Hermione blinked before she giggled at Blaise’s antics. He flicked his forked tongue at her cheek before rubbing his head against her jaw. She caressed his head before he slither back over to his seat and changed back to his human form.

 

“Anyone else?”

 

Theo raised his hand this time before he got up. As he walked to the front he began to change into his _Animagus_ form. He changed into a tiger. Hermione, Marcus, Adrian, Draco, and Blaise whistled while everyone else was clapping. Theo grinned which was kind of scary, since no one thought that a tiger should be able to do such a human thing before.

 

“Great job, Mr. Nott. You look wonderful. Thirty points to Slytherin.”

 

Theo changed back before walking to his seat again.

 

“Alright, anyone one else?”

 

Padma stood up and walked to the front of the class. She gave everyone a smile before she changed into a peahen. She spun around as she fanned out her long, gorgeous, colorful tail. Everyone was clapping.

 

“You look beautiful, Padma,” Luna cooed down at her and Padma preened as she strutted around.

 

“You do look beautiful, Miss Patil. Great job. Thirty points to Ravenclaw.” McGonagall said with another grin.

 

Padma changed back with a giant grin on her face. She went back to her seat next to Luna who she leaned slightly into as Luna gave her a hug.

 

McGonagall looked around at everyone again. “Is there anyone else?” No one stood or raised their hand. “Very well. I’m very proud of those who were able to change today. Now then, for the rest of the period I want you all to get back into your groups, and work on your forms. I will going around to help you as well and answer any questions you might have. Let’s begin,” McGonagall said with a clap of her hands. She watched her 8th year students like a proud momma lioness as they got into their groups, and got to work.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Here are 3 new chapters for the week. They would have been up yesterday, but I got sidetracked from watching Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist, Witches of Eastwick, and Singing In the Rain. Anyways I hope you enjoy (^v^)! Please leave kudos and comments.

Classes for the day had finally ended. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Hermione had finished all of her homework so she had some free time before her date with Adrian. She had decided to read some of _Priestess Xia Guanyu & the Spirit World & the World In Between Time & Space. _

 

She transfigured a pillow into a dark purple settee, leaning back into the cushions in a pair of shorts and tank-top. She had her reading glasses on and lost herself in the world of Priestess Xia. She was so engrossed in what she was reading she didn’t realize Jasper had come in.

 

He was watching his Mistress read the tomb his late Mistress Xia had written ages ago. He thought that tomb had been utterly lost, but it seemed Xia had done something to it to be hidden for so long before his new Mistress Hermione had found it. He still remembered the day he had met her. Jasper thought that it might be time for him to go back to his world. He’d been in the Wizarding World for over a millennium, waiting for a new Priestess to be born, but nothing had happened. He couldn’t feel the new Priestess being born into the world, nor could he feel her magical core. Jasper had thought that it was time to finally go back. Xia had passed away long ago, he missed her dearly. He’d been alone for so long; it seemed as though his new Mistress wasn’t going to be born for a long time.

 

That day though, as he had gone off to finally go back to his birth home, he’d finally felt a spark of . . . something. Jasper had been curious, going off to find what it was. He then scented the air, growling in excitement and pleasure. His new Mistress had suddenly appeared! She was born! He began to run back through the Wizarding Monk Temple he had called home for the past millennium. He was finally going to meet his little Mistress!

 

Jasper had run, jumped, and weaved through the halls of his home before he came to a stop. His new Mistress was around here somewhere. He moved his large head back and forth looking for the new born little girl he’d bond with as he would become her Familiar. He’d teach her everything she needed to know about being a Priestess, he’d let her know why she had been born with great power, along with so much more. He remembered when Xia had asked him why she was born a Priestess. Jasper had told her that Priestess’s were only born when the world was in turmoil of great proportions. Especially when it came to the Magical World. At the time war had come, destroying so many. Xia had taken her place as Priestess, wielding her power beautifully. She had been kind, caring, and smart, her heart was opened to those who were in need of a second chance in life, and she gave them that.

 

Jasper had watched her guide the dead through the Spirit World, leading them to either paradise, the in-between, or to their damnation. She had been like the other Priestess’s that had come over time with her kind heart, but she had broken down at some point, like some of the others when she was nearing her 350th birthday. She hadn’t found her soul-mate. She didn’t have any children. Xia had lived her life helping people, thinking of only them, not herself and her happiness as well. Xia didn’t have a selfish bone in her body. Jasper had watched as his Mistress, his best friend, die with only him beside her bed. She hadn’t wanted anyone else with her besides him, and he felt he had failed her at some point in her long life when she never found that special someone to spend her life with.

 

He’d made a promise to himself that he would help his new Mistress find her soul-mate or mates. He’d make sure his new Mistress was happy and lived her life not only for those she would help, but also herself. So when he finally spotted a new born that had been brought to the temple to be blessed, Jasper had walked over only to realize that this baby girl wasn’t who he was looking for. Her mother did hold her out to Jasper however, and him being a God and all, gave the child his Blessing. She would grow to become a great Seer. After he had blessed the newborn girl, Jasper had returned to his search.

 

When he entered the main entrance to the Wizarding Temple, he finally laid his eyes on the Head Monk Zhang talking to a young Witch with very curly hair that reached her waist. Jasper had been confused. He knew a new Priestess had suddenly been brought into the world, but he saw a full grown Witch instead. He kept watching in the shadows of the entrance way, trying to figure out why he’d been so intrigued by the young Witch when he finally realized what was going on. She was placed under a strong Blood Glamour along with some blocks on her magic, and this young Witch was powerful. She would be so much more powerful than Xia was which was a shock as well. Jasper knew why he hadn’t felt her being born into the world either. His new Mistress had her Priestess magic sealed away tightly!

 

He had felt different emotions going through him in that moment; anger, horror, disgust, sadness, surprise, and finally joy, because Jasper had finally found his new Mistress.

 

Jasper decided to walk up to the young Witch and see what would happen. Would she scream in fright at how large he was? Would she feel terror at seeing him who looked like a Grim when he walked up to her? Would she turn away from him? In his ancient heart, he really hoped that she would welcome him. Zhang had seen Jasper coming, he bowed his head in respect before walking a few feet away while Jasper walked right up to the young Witch.

 

Jasper had looked up at her when she turned to see what was going on when she focused her whiskey amber eyes on Jasper. He watched as shock and surprise morphed her features before a wide smile spread across her lips.

 

“Hello cutie,” she said as she held out her hand to him.

 

Jasper barked in amusement at being called cutie. No one had ever called him cutie. Hell, he’d been called many things over time, but cutie was definitely not one of them. In that moment he felt a great deal of joy and surprisingly love for this young Witch. He held up one of his huge paws. She took it as they shook and that was it. Jasper was introduced to his new Mistress Hermione, his Witch. They were inseparable after that. Everywhere she went he did to. Their bond had formed over the summer, Jasper had been surprised when he realized that he was closer to Hermione then he had ever been with Xia and the other Priestess’s over the ages. He didn’t know if it was because Hermione was different from the others, she was a lot more opened with him in telling him about her entire life, her dreams, her nightmares, her fears, her secrets; she told him everything unlike the others. The others had kept things from him, but Hermione had opened up her entire heart to Jasper, for that he would always be devoted to her.

 

Jasper came back to himself with a jolt. He focused back on his Mistress and found her bright golden amethyst eyes on him. Those eyes were watching him curiously before she marked her place in the tomb.

 

Hermione licked her lips before clearing her throat. She had no idea how she was going to talk to Jasper in his language, but she’d take a whack at it. She’d just start talking to him like she always did, maybe she’d tap into her fluent magical languages spontaneously.

 

“Hey cutie,” she said with a smile. “Well, a lot has been going on. We haven’t really talked in a few days and I always tell you what’s going on.” Hermione smiled as she patted her settee, hoping Jasper would come lay down with her.

 

Jasper trotted up to the settee before he jumped up on it with her. He laid down beside her and put his large head over her chest. She began to stroke his black fur which relaxed her when she always talked to him about something big. Jasper watched her face as Hermione began to tell him everything that had been going on. When she got to the part about Draco and Marcus purposing, he barked before licking her cheek.

 

Hermione giggled. “Thank you. Adrian, Blaise, and Theo are going to be purposing as well and I’m going to accept as well. I’m so happy with my five Sliytherins, Jasp, I can’t even think what my life would be without them in it. I have my new family that I never knew existed, new friends that I adore. But I also found out some other stuff when I went to the bank.” Hermione told him as she bit her lip before she looked straight at him. Their eyes connected, Hermione felt something finally connecting in her mind.

 

**“I know you are a God. I don’t know what type of God, I don’t need to know either. I love you either way. You’re not just my Familiar, Jasper, you’re one of my dearest friends. One of my best friends in fact. You’re up there with Harry,”** she laughed. **“My birth Mum, Eileen, she was scared for my safety. She . . . She cast a powerful Blood Glamour on me when I was born. She sealed most of my magic away. I was already a powerful witch, but now that all of the blocks are gone, I can feel my magical core is way more powerful then what it was before.”** Hermione took in another breath as she continued to pet Jasper. He watched her with his bright gold eyes.

 

**“My older brother, Severus, told me about Priestess’s. He told me they were born when the Magical World needed them. He told me that I was one of a handful of Priestess’s that are born to our world, but my Mum, she obviously didn’t know she had given birth to the next Priestess. I’m sure I would have been able to stop the Second Wizarding War with Voldemort from lasting so long. Harry wouldn’t have gone through all those terrifying obstacles, he wouldn’t have gone through all that pain, but what’s done is done. I can’t go back and change anything since the War is over. Our world is finally at peace.”** Hermione stared straight into Jasper’s eyes. **“I’m not going to let anyone know about me being a Priestess. Not right now at least. It’ll make my life complicated and unless we’re going to go through another war or something, I don’t see why I can’t live in peace till then. I do however want to learn everything I need to about my new powers. I want to know if there is anything that I actually need to do. I don’t know what Priestess’s do, I just want to know if** I **actually need to do it.”**

**“I’ll teach you what you need to know, little one. I’ll teach you about your new powers and how to control them.”** Jasper answered her in his deep gravel voice. Hermione’s eyes were wide before she grinned.

**“I understood you!”** Hermione laughed before she gave him a hug. Jasper chuffed out a dog like laugh. **“This is so cool! Have you been able to understand me before this?”**

**“Yes. I was always fascinated when you told me stories or just talked to me like you actually understood me as well. In some cases we understood each other quite well.”**

**“Are there others like you here at Hogwarts that are Familiars?”**

**“No. The others are magical Familiars, they’re just not like me.”**

**“So I’ve got a one of a kind Familiar.”** Hermione chuckled as she kissed Jasper’s head. **“Thank you for finding me, Jasp. I was feeling quite out of my depth back then.”**

**“You saved me as much as I did you, Hermione.”**

**“I do really want to know if I have any responsibilities though. Severus said I should talk to you about all that.”**

**“Well, the only thing that I can think of is you learning about your new powers and how to control them. You had no idea you were a Priestess, and I had no idea you had already been born into the world. You would have had responsibilities back then, but you’re right. The Second Wizarding War with Voldemort is over. You did everything you could at the time and you still won the war. I agree with no one needing to know about your new status as well. The Wizarding World is at peace. You don’t have anything to do other than learning about your powers and how to control them. After you know, I’ll leave it up to you to decide if you want to do what Xia and the others did as Priestess’s, but it’ll be your choice. I will not tell you about it until you have learned everything about your new powers and everything else.”**

**“You won’t be upset with me if I decline wanting to do more as a Priestess?”**

**“No, little one. You weren’t brought up from a young age about your Priestess status. You are the first Priestess I’ve ever met that didn’t know about her true self, or her powers. I believe you’ve done and accomplished many feats all on your own as a normal Witch, which I find quite amazing. You’ve done things that are so complicated, that no Priestess would have done given the choice. You are different than the others, little one. You are one of a kind compared to them. They were all the same in their attitudes towards the world. They did what they felt was right with their powers and brought peace. You brought it to the world as well without your Priestess status. If you want to live your life without the complication of being a Priestess, I will still stand beside you and do what I’ve been doing since we found each other. Look after you and go on this adventure we call life.”**

 

Hermione let out a breath of relief. **“Thank you, Jasper.”** She hugged him tightly. **“By the way, what was with the meetings you’ve been having with the other Familiars?”**

Jasper chuffed out his dog like laugh again. **“Book Club.”** He told her in a serious voice after he got his laughter under control.

Hermione blinked owlishly at him like he was having her on. He had to be joking. **“WHAT?! You’re kidding me. You’re taking the Mickey out of me!”**

**“I’m serious. We made a book club with the other 8 th year Familiars. We got a bit bored one day when Starlight came up with the idea. We just finished reading this one book called One for the Money by some Muggle lady named Janet Evanovich. It was quite hilarious. Hades got his paws on it from his Witch, because he remembered her laughing uproariously, telling him all about it. We made copies of it with our magic. I found it quite entertaining in fact.”**

Hermione stared at Jasper like he had lost his damn mind. She was also stunned to realize that Millie was reading Muggle books! She must have taken an interest in them somehow after Voldemort was dead. She’d have to ask her about it. Hermione had never heard of Familiars creating a Book Club of all things, or even reading Muggle books! She shook her head in amazement. Life was undoubtedly not boring that was for sure. She looked off just imagining all those Familiars with their opened books and discussing it. Hermione let out a bark of laughter as she felt tears in the corner of her eye. She brushed it away before giving Jasper another hug. She’d love to see them all with their books out discussing the plot twists and everything.

 

**“You know that’s a series right? There’s more than one story in the series.”**

Jasper’s eyes lit up like Christmas. **“Really!!! I’ll have to let the others know because we enjoyed the book very much. My favorite character has to be Grandma Mazur.”**

Hermione laughed again. **“I’ll get you the other books if you want.”**

**“Thank you, little one. That would be very much appreciated.”** He said with a nod.

Hermione nodded before her wand began to ring letting her know it was time to get ready for her date. **“I’m sorry but I’ve got to start getting ready for my date with Adrian. Do you have plans for the night?”**

Jasper jumped off the settee before stretching. **“I’m going to go with Hades and Starlight to explore the castle. I think after that we were going to go outside for a while. We’ll most likely go see Herby, so I’ll come back later tonight.”**

**“Herby? Who’s Herby?”**

**“Herby is short for Herbert. Herbert is the Giant Squid of the Black Lake.”**

Hermione just continued to stare at him like he was nuts but just went with it and nodded. **“If I’m not here in my room, I’ll most likely be in Adrian’s.”**

Jasper nodded before licking her cheek and butting his head against her jaw affectionately. **“Have fun, little one. I am happy that we were able to talk. Please don’t forget about those books. The others will be so happy.”**

Hermione chuckled. **“I won’t forget.”** She promised as she watched Jasper walk out of her room. She was so happy she was able to actually talk and understand Jasper in his language. She had no idea how she sounded so maybe next time she’ll have someone there when she spoke with Jasper. They could tell her after they spoke in his language what it sounded like.

 

Hermione got up and danced over to her bathroom. She was excited to be going on her date with Adrian and she couldn’t wait to see how he reacted to her dress for the night. She smiled devilishly while closing her bathroom door to take her shower.


	39. Chapter 39

Hermione hummed a little tune as she was finishing up with pinning her hair up. She had braided two thick braids on the right side of her head that led into a curly stylish bun at the crown of her head. She’d place a golden stylish hair comb with pearls and topaz jewels embedded into it, making a floral design to the side of the bun where the braids led into. She cast a sticking charm that’ll last until she pulled the comb out. It was the only thing holding the entire thing together beside a few other hair pins. Hermione moved her head this way and that way, making sure she hadn’t missed a piece of hair. The final product was fantastic!

 

She grinned in the mirror before getting to work on her make-up. That didn’t take long since Hermione didn’t like wearing it all that much unless it was some type of occasion. She gave her eyes that smokey look which made her eyes glow just a bit brighter. She put a tiny bit of blush on before she put some rose pink lip gloss on her lips. She pressed her lips together, moving them back and forth before she nodded again. It was time to get dressed.

 

Hermione walked into her room in a white towel. She let her towel drop as she got dressed in a pair of lacy peach undies and a matching pushup, strapless bra with a lacy design on it. She then attached the matching garter belt on before attaching her silk stockings to it. She had just placed her feet in her four inch golden stiletto sandals that sparkled from every angle when there was a knock on her door. Hermione frowned as she picked her towel back up and transfigured it into a white short robe. After she tied the robe shut she walked over to her bedroom door and opened it.

 

A smile broke out on her face as she saw Adrian was dressed impeccably in his Wizarding dress robes. He was dressed in black trousers, black dress shoes, and a white silk dress shirt with a golden silk vest over it. His black robe with a golden silk in lining fit perfectly to his broad shoulders and arms with a dark brown fur trim around the collar, leading all the way down to the bottom of his robe, and fur around the cuffs of his sleeves. Adrian’s black hair was slicked back making him look quite roguish, all she wanted to do was climb him before kissing him into a world of lust.

 

“You look absolutely amazing, darling,” Hermione told him with a smile.

 

Adrian grinned right back before he walked into her room. He closed the door before looking back at his Angel. Even in a robe she looked beautiful. “I’m sorry I’m disturbing you getting ready, but I have a gift for you.”

 

Hermione blinked. “Gift? You didn’t need to get me a gift, Adrian.”

 

“Actually, I did, Angel,” he said as he went down on his right knee. He took ahold of Hermione’s left hand as he put a kiss on her ring finger. Hermione sucked in a breath as she stared down at him surprised.

 

“Adrian?” she asked.

 

Was he about to do what she thought he was?

 

Adrian stared up at her with love shining in his eyes. She was startled at what she was seeing in those lovely bright blue eyes.

 

“This is my vow to you, my Darling Angel. I vow to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I vow to cherish you, and to always hold you in the highest regard. If you grow weak, I vow I’ll be there to fight your battles for you. I vow I’ll always help you with your responsibilities and make your problems my own. If you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, Angel, I vow I’ll be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you always. I vow to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live in this life and the hereafter. I vow to you, Hermione, that I’ll find you in the next life, so I can continue to love you for eternity, and spend it with you, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Marcus. I vow to make a life with you and the others, that I’ll love and cherish our children when we have them. Please, Angel, accept my vows to you. Will you marry me?” Adrian finished in a strong voice.

 

Hermione sucked in a breath as her entire body trembled. “Did you all bet to see who would make me cry the hardest when you ask me to marry any of you, because I think you won hands down, Adrian Pucey?!” Hermione cried as tears ran down her cheeks. These five snakes of hers really knew how to tug on her heart strings. She was a blubbering mess!

 

Adrian stood up, wrapping his muscular arms around her body. He held her tight to his heart as she cried. “So will you marry me, Angel? I really want to spend the rest of my days with the girl I fell in love with when I was eleven.”

 

Hermione cried harder as she nodded. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you,” she choked out.

 

Ancient magic surrounded the pair in a tight grip. Adrian’s and Hermione’s magics tied themselves together before their souls intertwined before magic shot up in an array of fireworks. Hogwarts gave her blessing to the couple, sending out its love, and happiness for them. She swore that she wouldn’t be squealing like a teenage girl again, but couldn’t help it. She was bloody happy to be tying yet another snake to her little lioness. _Only two to go_ , she thought happily before she went off to find Jasper. He was going to be so happy.

 

Adrian held his Angel close as their magic settled down before he began to kiss her. “I love you so bloody much, Hermione.” He breathed against her lips.

 

“And I love you, Adrian.” She smiled. “Do you want your betrothal gift now?”

 

“Only if you’ll let me give you yours first, love.” He grinned.

 

She laughed as she wiped her face of tears. She waved her hand against her face, getting rid of the tears, tear tracks, and whatever else that shouldn’t have been there. She walked over to her jewelry chest, opened it, and picked out the shrunken medium sized red satin jewelry box. Hermione closed the chest before walking back to Adrian. He was sitting at the edge of her bed with a large square, blue satin jewelry box in his hands. Hermione smiled as she took a seat next to him, enlarging his box before handing it over. Adrian handed her, her gift.

 

“Who shall go first then?” she asked.

 

“Go ahead. You open yours. I’ve been really excited and nervous about giving it to you.”

 

“I’m very sure I’m going to absolutely adore whatever is in this box, darling.”

 

Adrian smiled at her as he leaned forward to give her forehead a kiss.

 

Hermione smiled back before staring down at the blue jewelry box. She couldn’t help but run her hand over the softness of it before flipping the lock up, and lifting the box open. Hermione sucked in a breath at the exquisite piece of jewelry she’d ever seen. It was a necklace of pure silver. The floral design was amazing with diamonds, emeralds, topaz, and sapphire. They all made up the wild floral design along with the intricate weaving of silver around them. Hermione brushed her hand over the necklace, feeling the magic coming off of it.

 

“This is amazing, Adrian.” Hermione sighed in awe.

 

Adrian couldn’t help but preen. “Thank you, Angel. My mother helped me design it for you.”

 

“You designed this?!” Hermione looked sharply up at him with wide eyes.

 

Adrian smirked. “Yes. I’m going to be apprenticing with her as a jewelry maker after we graduate. Of course I’ve been taught from a young age about every type of jewel, metal, and design out there. My mother had stars in her eyes as she described her job to me when I asked her about it when I was two years old. After that I was hooked. I want to own my own jewelry shop when I’m done apprenticing and learning everything I need to know. I’ve been working on my own designs for years, and have a good stock to fill my shop with.”

 

“Adrian, that’s amazing! Are you sure you want to give me this though?”

 

Adrian smiled at her. “I designed it with you in mind, Angel. It can morph into a longer necklace as well as a choker. It has safety charms on it too, because I want you to stay safe. It also has protection spells and charms against potions and certain curses, hexes, and jinxes.”

 

Hermione smiled. “Sounds like my bracelet Marcus gave me.”

 

Adrian laughed. “Marcus wants to become a Curse Breaker, so I’m not surprised he put all those safety measures on that bracelet. He told you about how the crystal holds a drop each of our blood?” Hermione nodded. “He wanted you to be protected as much as possible. I think you’re more so than any magical person who is in charge of our world.”

 

Hermione wanted to go find Marcus and kiss him so badly in that moment. “Will you put it on for me? I’ll wear it with my dress.”

 

Adrian grinned as he put it on her. It was sparkling against her ivory skin. The necklace warmed quickly to her skin and pulsed with happiness. Hermione couldn’t help but touch it in amazement.

 

“It’s . . . happy to be around my neck. Is it supposed to feel like that?” Hermione asked.

 

“It should be happy since I put all my love for you in it, Angel.” Adrian told her with a smirk.

 

“Wow. It’s amazing what you can do with jewelry making.”

 

Adrian smiled.

 

“Alright, open yours now. I’m happy to say that I also designed the entire thing, so I do hope you like it.”

 

Adrian looked down at the jewelry box in his hands before he flipped the lid up. His eyes widen before his jewelry perfectionist eyes ran all over the superb piece of craftsmanship. Hermione had a natural gift. It was like his and he wondered what she was going to be doing in the future. Maybe she’d join him in his shop every now and again to design some pieces.

 

He loved what she had given him. It was a pocket watch. The entire watch was made out of onyx. On the face-plate was his _Animagus_ form which was made out of mother of pearl. It looked beautiful against the onyx. It had an intricate design of a forest in the background with tiny rubies around it.

 

“I love it, Angel,” Adrian told her. He leaned over to give her a kiss. It lasted for a good minute.

 

“It’s not only a pocket watch, darling. It’s also a two way mirror. It’s connected to mine and Marcus’s. You can set the tune for your alarm on it as well as when someone is trying to get ahold of you. To reach the two way mirror all you have to do is turn the dial three times to the left than five times to the right. Open it up.”

 

Adrian clicked it open, sucking in a breath. He was staring at a magical picture of him with his mum in their garden. She was smiling while waving at him and baby Adrian was waving his arms around happily.

 

“I wrote to your mum and asked her for a baby picture of her and you. She sent me a bunch but this one is one of my favorites. You can also put in more if you want, just flip the picture plate. The watch also has protection spells on it against pretty much everything. Make sure you wear all the time, darling. I want you just as safe as I am.” Hermione told him seriously.

 

“I promise.” Adrian looked at the time in his new pocket watch. “I’ll let you finish getting ready. We have reservations and then we’ll head over to the Opera House.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Are we going to a magical Opera by the way?”

 

“Yes. Have you been to one?”

 

“No, but I’ve heard they’re amazing.”

 

“You’re in for a real treat then, Angel. Finish getting ready and we’ll get going.”

 

Hermione nodded again as she watched him walk out, closing the door behind him. Hermione touched her new necklace again. She had _Disillusioned_ her choker necklace, wanting to wear a different one for the night. She stood up and went to finish getting ready.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT NSFW!!!

Hermione walked down the spiral staircase, not noticing the room was filled with the other 8th years. Adrian was talking with Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Marcus. Harry was sitting in a winged back chair with Pansy in his lap. She was running her hand through his hair while he caressed her thigh as they talked with Neville and Daphne. Neville was sitting in another winged back chair with Daphne in his lap. She had her head on his shoulder. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while his other hand held one of hers. Millie, Luna, Tracey, Padma, along with Dean and Seamus were on the couch talking as well while the other 8th years were spread around the room. Luna was the first to notice Hermione.

 

Luna’s grey/blue eyes focused on one of her best friends and she grinned. “Hermione, you look stunning.”

 

Everyone looked up at that announcement. They either stared in stunned silence, were smiling, or giving her wolf whistles. Hermione felt herself blush before a smile broke out across her face. She saw her snakes staring at her in lust, love, and wonderment. As she took the last step off the staircase, she spun around showing her gown off for them all. She saw several flashes of Marcus’s magical camera.

 

She wore a golden/white satin/sparkly strapless dress. The top was a golden ivy leaf design with sparkles all over it. The ivy leaf design led all the way down to her hips before trailing off. The golden dress led off into the white satin skirt which trailed down to the floor with more golden sparkles throughout.

 

“You look stunning, Angel,” Adrian told her as he walked up to her. He picked up her hand, kissing it softly.

 

“Thank you,” Hermione said with a smile.

 

“Before you two go off, I want to kiss our girl a good night,” Draco said as he took ahold of her hand, bringing her flush up against him. “You look breathtaking, babe.” He whispered in her ear before trailing his lips down her jaw to her lips. He began to kiss her, loving the cherry flavor of lip gloss.

 

“Alright Dray, give her up. You’ll see her later,” Blaise said as he took Hermione’s other hand, pulling her away from Draco’s embrace. Hermione turned into Blaise’s wide chest. He hugged her to him breathing in her honey and vanilla scent. “You smell good enough to eat, _Cara_.” Blaise told her before taking her lips in a hard kiss. Blaise was holding on by fucking thread with his girl. He wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved and adored her. They snogged for a while longer before Theo tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“I’d like to say good night as well.” Theo said as he took Hermione into his arms. He held her for a minute or two. “You look amazing in that dress, Mia.” Hermione smiled up at him before he leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Hermione was glad she put the long lasting lip gloss on. Their kiss lasted a few more minutes before they both felt eyes on them. They looked up to see Marcus staring hungrily at Hermione. Theo chuckled, giving Hermione one last kiss before letting pushing her toward Marcus.

 

They stared at each other for a moment when Marcus practically pounced on her. He swept her up in his arms. It was a damn good thing that her dress was loose in the skirt so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Marcus lips crashed against hers, their tongues twisting together. All he wanted to do was take her back to his room and fuck her up against the wall!

 

“Okay, that has to be the hottest thing I’ve seen in a while. Harry, I’m horny. Let’s go to my room.” Pansy said as she got up off her boyfriend, dragging him up the stairs.

 

“Have fun on your date, sis!” Harry yelled before he was tugged through Pansy’s bedroom door. The door slammed after that.

 

Daphne was giggling while Neville began to nibble and kiss her neck.

 

“Angel, we really need to get going, darling,” Adrian said with a grin. It was hot watching them loose themselves completely to their kiss.

 

“Have a good time, Princess,” Marcus breathed against her puffy lips as he gave her one last kiss while squeezing her arse. “Love you.”

 

“Love you to, honey.” Hermione said before he set her back down on her feet. She walked over to Adrian with a smile.

 

“Won’t you be cold in just your dress?” he asked as they walked out of the portrait hole.

 

“Oh! Right,” she said as she came to a stop. Hermione opened her beaded bag. She changed the color to match her dress for the night. She stuck her whole entire arm inside looking for her faux mink coat before she found it, pulled it out. She enlarged it with a wave of her hand before putting it on. It went all the way down to the floor. She’d found it while in Russia on her last day. It was practically a steal when she bought it. It was a dark silver color with some white throughout. “Okay, I’m ready.”

 

Adrian grinned as they continued on out of the castle, walking all the way to the _Apparation_ point. Once there, Adrian wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist, holding her tight to them before they _Apparated_ away. Moments later they landed in an alley away from prying eyes.

 

“Shall we, Angel? We have a few minutes to get to our restaurant. Thankfully it’s just across the street.” Adrian told her.

 

They walked out of the alley. Hermione was looking around the city of love. She absolutely loved Paris. The culture, the food, the atmosphere, and the language was beautiful sounding. She was so happy when she learned it, becoming fluent in it along with eight other Muggle languages. She had a thing for languages, she was sure it had something to do with her being able to speak all magical languages fluently. It just came easy to her.

 

The restaurant was indeed just across the way in a dark red brick building. It was call _Feu de Feu_ (Firelight). They walked in to a romantic firelight atmosphere. The chandeliers were sparking from the giant marble fireplace in the center of the room with candles all around. A posh looking woman was standing at a podium, clicking on a screen in front of her.

 

She looked up and gave them both a welcoming smile. “Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?”

 

“Bonjour Madame, nous avons une réservation pour deux. Le nom est sous Adrian Pucey.” Adrian spoke in fluent French.

 

Hermione stared up at him, eyes wide. She felt her entire body light up. All she wanted to do was pounce on Adrian and have her wicked way with him. Adrian looked down at his Angel and saw the lust running through her eyes. He leant down, giving her a kiss before the hostess smiled. She picked up two menus and led them to a secluded table. Adrian pulled out her chair. Hermione took off her coat, setting it over her chair before she took a seat. Adrian walked to his chair and took a seat as their waiter came over.

 

“Good evening, monsieur, madame. My name is Jean-Luc. I’ll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

 

They both ordered some white wine before Jean-Luc went to go get them. They opened their menus and began to pursue the pages. Everything looked delicious. When Jean-Luc came back their wine, they ordered their dinner. Adrian ordered the Filet Mignon ala Bordelaise, and Hermione ordered the Le Filet de Saumon au Beurre Rouge. They both ate the Salade Frisée as an appetizer along with crab bisque. It was all so good. Adrian and Hermione talked about everything under the sun. They talked about their childhoods, what their favorite color, book, music, and movie was. Turned out Adrian liked a lot of Muggle things because of his mother. She had taken him to see his first movie and loved the experience. She told him how Harry had become her very first friend in the entire world and how much she cherished him. She told Adrian how Harry and she considered each other siblings in everything but blood.

 

Adrian told her when he first met Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Marcus at a party when he was younger. How he too cherished them all and considered them all his brothers in everything but blood as well. He told her of his childhood, about his father who had been a lot older than his mum, but how much in love they both had been. He told her how his father had passed away when he had just entered Hogwarts. Hermione had taken ahold of his hand, giving it a squeeze in reassurance. They talked for a good long while till it was time to go to the opera house.

 

Adrian payed for their dinner before helping Hermione into her coat. They kissed as they left their table. It had been a very good evening so far. Adrian hooked Hermione’s arm with his as they walked down a ways before they felt the charms that sent Muggles away. They walked up to a large stone staircase and saw others entering the large opera house. Hermione felt excitement running through her as they walked in. Adrian walked inside with Hermione and it was beautiful inside. The entire ceiling was enchanted to show a night sky filled with stars and planets while the chandeliers sparkled. Adrian gave their tickets over to a man who was taking them.

 

“You can check-in your coat over there if you want, madame,” he said.

 

“Thank you,” Hermione said as they walked over to a coat check-in. The lady behind took her coat before handing over a ticket.

 

“Have a wonderful night. Enjoy the show,” she said with a smile.

 

Adrian led Hermione off to a staircase to the side of the room.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“We have a private box, Angel. Come on, you’ll love it.” Adrian told her with a grin.

 

They walked up the stairs and entered a long hallway with curtains that led into different boxes. Adrian led the all the way down towards the last three closed off boxes. They entered the third one before Adrian tapped his wand against the thick dark blue velvet curtains. They swept opened with a flourish before Adrian and Hermione walked in. There were two rows of five winged back chairs. Hermione and Adrian took a seat in the front row. Adrian handed Hermione a pair of silver opera glasses so she’d be able to see better.

 

They watched as the band got set up. Adrian explained about some of the instruments Hermione had no idea about. He explained how they were played by the person magic. She saw other instrument that she was familiar with and couldn’t wait to watch the play. A loud gong went through the entire building once it was filled with hundreds of Witches and Wizards. Hermione watched with bated breath as the music began, the heavy velvet red curtains lifted away to show a magical village background as the play began.

 

Two hours later the play ended. Hermione was up off her sleep clapping and whistling. Adrian followed along with the rest of the Witches and Wizards in the building, applauding for a fantastic show.

 

“Adrian! That was amazing! I loved everything. What’d you think, darling?” she asked as they walked out.

 

“I thought it was amazing too. Mother loves to come see all the plays they put on.”

 

Adrian listened to his Angel go on and on about the play. He laughed along with her at the funnier parts of the play as she recited them. He was so happy she had enjoyed her first magical play.

 

“Are you ready to head back, Angel?” he asked once they got her coat back from the coat booth.

 

“Yes darling, I’m ready to call it a night. It was a fantastic night too.”

 

Adrian smiled as he linked his arm with Hermione’s again. “Will you stay with me tonight, Angel?”

 

“Nothing could pull me away from what I plan to do to you tonight, Adrian Pucey. I have a fantasy of you fucking me up against a wall as well as bending me over your desk, and finishing with me riding you on your bed,” Hermione told him with glowing golden amethyst eyes.

 

Adrian felt lust, passion, and a deep yearning for his Angel.

 

“Dear Merlin, Witch, are you trying to make me blow before the main event?!” Adrian growled as he pushed Hermione up against the brick wall of the alleyway where the _Apparation_ point was.

 

“Mmm,” Hermione moaned against his mouth. “I want your cum either down my throat, my cunt, or arse. Pick which one you’d like first, darling.”

 

“You have a very dirty mouth, Angel.” Adrian growled against her luscious lips before he kissed her. Their tongue intertwined in a dance as old as time. “I want you right fucking now.”

 

“Darling, I am not having my first time with you in an alleyway. We’ll save that for later. Public sex does sound fun though.” Hermione giggle evilly.

 

“Move your arse, Angel. I have plans to seduce you into my bed,” Adrian said as he gave her one last hard kiss before they walked over to the _Apparation_ point. He wrapped his arms around her tight before _Apparating_ them back to Hogwarts.

 

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Once they were at the Hogwarts _Apparation_ point, Adrian grabbed Hermione’s hand, rushing them both back to the castle. He had plans and they involved Hermione with her legs wrapped around his neck while he feasted on her pussy, her legs wrapped around his waist while he plunged his cock in her pussy over and over again, and on her hands and knees while he rode her arse. He had lots of plans that involved his Angel and he wanted her right now!

 

Hermione was loving the way Adrian was acting. He had one thing on his mind and that was getting Hermione into his room, securing the door, and having his wicked way with her. They ran through the castle halls, passing by Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. Filch was startled when he saw them run past him and his cat, but all he did was scowl at them before going on his merry way. He couldn’t do anything about the 8th years but he could get the other years in trouble once he caught them.

 

The portrait swung open for the couple as they rushed in. There were only a few 8th years out that were hanging out by the roaring fire, but Adrian and Hermione didn’t stick around to greet them. They both had their sights set on Adrian’s room. They rushed up the spiraling staircase towards Adrian’s room. Once there Adrian banged the door open, swung Hermione inside before slamming the door. He cast the strongest locking charm he knew along with several silencing spells. He did not need to be interrupted when he was ballocks deep inside his Witch.

 

“You’re all mine now, Angel.” Adrian growled as he stalked Hermione across the room where she was leaning up against the wall. She had thrown her coat onto his desk chair, now she was just standing in her beautiful dress and heels.

 

Hermione’s smile was feral as she watched Adrian get rid of his robe, vest, and shirt. He was now just in his trousers and dress shoes. Her eyes got caught on his wide muscular chest where his pierced nipples were twinkling in the dim light. She licked her lips as he stalked right up to her. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing, making her wrap her long legs around his trim waist. Hermione let out a mewl as the skirt off her dress pulled up high enough for her to feel Adrian’s hard cock behind his trousers.

 

She carded her hands through his hair, getting a good grip, pulling his face to hers so she could kiss the breath from him. Adrian’s hands went to her arse cheeks where he began to squeeze and massage them. Hermione sighed against Adrian’s lips at the feelings coursing through her while they began to snog.

 

Adrian thrust his hips against Hermione and she began to move against him, dry humping each other. It felt good but he wanted to feel her all around him. Adrian snarled against her puffy lips as he took his right hand away from her arse, pressing her back tighter to the wall with his chest as he shoved her dress higher. He stared down and felt his entire mouth go dry. He stared transfixed on her peach colored lacy thong, along with the matching garter belt and silk stockings. He licked his swollen lips from their snogging sessions as he trailed his fingers lightly over the wet spot of fabric between her legs.

 

“Fuck . . . What are you wearing under this dress, Angel?” Adrian growled lowly as he continued to stroke her through her soaked thong.

 

“Mmm,” Hermione moaned as she closed her eyes for a moment. She was enjoying Adrian’s hands on her. “Would you like to see, darling. I really think you’ll like it.”

 

Adrian didn’t want to let her go so he just waved away her golden/white dress away. It appeared lying on top of her coat on his desk chair, but Adrian had eyes on the delectable creature in front of him. His throat was dry before but now he was suffering from something else completely. His Angel was trying to kill him now. That’s all that was running through his mind as he stared at the matching silk pushup strapless bra. The bra was pushing her delicious looking breast up to his face with a deep cleavage. A fantasy of straddling her chest, pressing those beauties around his cock as he fucked her tits went through his mind.

 

Adrian shivered, his ballocks pulling up tight to his body. He was about to blow his load. Fucking Merlin’s left nut! He closed his eyes and thought about something that would make him be able to pull back from the brink. He thought of Filch, Umbridge, and Voldemort in a threesome.

 

Yep.

 

That did it.

 

That was a disgusting visual but it helped completely.

 

Adrian opened his eyes again and felt his cock harden again but thankfully he was able to control his urges. He stared at the bra till he was intrigued by the little locking mechanism that was in the shape of a teardrop pearl. He had barely touched it when the bra sprang apart, falling to the floor. Hermione watched Adrian’s face as it went through a multitude of different expressions before settling somewhere between awe and hunger.

 

“Fucking Merlin’s left nut sack, Witch, you look . . . Bloody fucking hell; I have no words right now to describe what I want to do to you.” His eyes had turned animalistic with lust.

 

Hermione licked her lips as she grinded her hips against his hard cock. She desperately wanted Adrian inside her wanting core. He continued to stare transfixed at her gorgeous tits, the coral tips harden into diamond tips. He leaned down to engulf her right tit in his mouth. Hermione arched her back in shock at the warmth surrounding her entire nipple and half her breast. She caressed Adrian’s scalp before scratching her nails against his scalp. Adrian shivered as he sucked, licked, and nibbled her tit. Hermione keened with pleasure. Blood was humming through her veins as the pleasure in her right tit was sent to her core. She cried out in a surprised climax, the waves of pleasure consuming her every thought as she moved her hips back and forth, dry humping Adrian.

 

“ADRIAN!!!” She screamed while arching her back even more, shoving her tit in his mouth. Her orgasm had taken her into another universe. Pleasure had overtaken her entire, shivering body.

 

Adrian moaned around her tit as he ripped her thong from her hips. The delicate piece of lingerie fell to the floor before Adrian waved his hand at his lower half. His trousers, underwear, shoes, and socks disappeared before he buried his cock to the hilt inside her soaked cunt. Adrian’s eyes closed tightly as he bit down a bit harder on her nipple which sent Hermione off all over again with a cry. She was clawing at his shoulders and back now. It felt like he had rammed her with a fucking tree! She felt how big and thick he was as her cunt adjusted to his size. He wasn’t as big as Marcus, but fuck, he almost felt like it. The burn felt so bloody good too, she thought as she tried to get pleasure wreaked body under control. Adrian could feel the burn from the cuts from Hermione’s nails, but that only made him hornier, he was so bloody turned on as her cunt tightened around his thick shaft.

 

“You feel so fucking good, Angel. Do you hear that sound?” Adrian snarled against her trembling lips. “That’s the sound of your soaked cunt around my cock. I love the way our bodies sound while I’m fucking you.”

 

“Darling, don’t stop! Please don’t stop. Fuck me harder. I want to feel it tomorrow while in class. I want to remember our first time together. Go deeper; faster; harder, darling! I won’t break!” Hermione wailed in desperation.

 

Adrian growled against her lips before taking them in a hard kiss. They were both biting, nibbling, and sucking at each other’s mouths. He lifted his left hand away from her arse, placing his right hand back at her arse to hold her up, while with his left hand he began to pinch, roll, and tug at her left nipple. Hermione sighed at the pleasurable feeling consuming her body. She was on sensory overload as Adrian moved his hip faster and harder.

 

“I’m going to fill this sweet cunt with my cum, Angel. I want you filled to the brim with it. I want to see it drip down your trembling thighs while I take you from behind like you want me to. Would you like that, Angel? Feeling my cum drip from you.”

 

“Yes, please! Fill me up, darling. I want it all,” Hermione mewled as she buried her face between his shoulder and neck. She pressed her lips to his neck and began to kiss, lick, and nibble at it. Adrian snarled at the fantastic feeling as he moved his hands to her hips and began to hammer away inside her. All types of sounds were coming out of his Angel’s mouth as he fucked her into the wall.

 

He felt that tingle in his spine, his ballocks were beginning to pull up into his body. He wanted his Angel to cum first though.

 

Adrian leaned forward, sucking her lobe into his mouth before he hissed, “You better cum for me right fucking now, Angel. I want to feel your cunt working my entire cock as you pull all my cum into you. Do it now, Angel. Cum now!” he ordered her, and Hermione did as he ordered. She loved the dominance coming off of him as she screamed as her entire cunt tightened in pleasure.

 

Her cunt tightened very tightly around Adrian’s cock and before he knew he was roaring out his orgasm along with Hermione’s. He felt his cum filling up his Witch as she clung to him. He was still pushing through her swollen pussy tissue, the pleasure was so intense, Hermione and Adrian felt their eyes roll back into their heads. Several minutes later they began to come down from their high. Hermione was clinging to him still as they both tried to regain their breaths.

 

“I think . . . I think . . . Dear Merlin, I think you . . . broke me, darling,” Hermione wheezed with a chuckle.

 

“I can’t . . . move either . . . Angel,” Adrian huffed out into her neck.

 

“We can’t stay . . . here against the . . . wall all night, darling.” Hermione sighed as she began to caress his head and kiss up and down his neck.

 

Adrian moaned in contentment. “Just give me a minute, Angel. Once I regain my breath, I’ll get us to bed. I’ll have to bend you over my desk and have you ride me after we relax a bit.”

 

Hermione chuckled as she just continued to kiss, suck, and nibble his neck. Moments later Adrian carried his Witch over to his bed while he was still inside her. She shuddered as little tiny orgasms went off. He laid her down before pulling out of her heat gently. A squelch sound went around the room. Adrian’s eyes darken as he began to feel his cock coming back to life. He looked down and growled as he saw his cum dripping out of her swollen pussy onto her thighs. Hermione watched with heavy lids as she watched Adrian caress her legs.

 

“Are you going to clean me with your mouth, darling, like Draco did when he came in my arse?”

 

Adrian stared into her eyes in shock at first before a devilish grin took over his features. “Are you telling me that Draco Malfoy cleaned up his cum from out of her delectable arse with his mouth, Angel?”

 

Hermione flashed him a grin. “Yes he did. It was deliciously filthy too, I loved every single minute of it.”

 

Adrian growled as he waved the rest of her lingerie away along with her heels. He grabbed ahold of her ankle pulling her down the bed. Hermione laughed happily before she watched Adrian bury his face between her still trembling thighs as he began to clean up after himself. He tasted himself as well as Hermione mixed together. It was a heady taste that went straight to his ballocks. Hermione was mewling as she felt his tongue thrust inside her swollen pussy, licking up his cum, sucking it out of her, and nibbling on her clit every now and again. Hermione wrapped her legs around his neck, pushing him tighter into her soaked cunt. Before she knew it an orgasm took her up in its powerful embrace. Pleasure was wreaking through her entire body as she tightened her hold on the sheets of his bed.

 

Adrian gave one last lick and kiss before he got onto the bed and began to crawl up Hermione’s body. “Can you move up the bed, Angel, so your head is lying on the pillows?”

 

Hermione nodded with a blissful expression as she shuffled up to the head of the bed. Her head hit the pillows, she got comfortable while Adrian crawled up between her legs. She opened her eyes and sighed in contentment as Adrian laid down on her with his head pillowed on her breasts. Hermione felt him wrap his arms around her torso, holding her to him.

 

“Are you comfortable? Can you breathe all right?” he sighed in happiness as well.

 

“Yes, don’t you dare move, darling. I like where you are right now.” She told him as she continued to caress his head.

 

“Mmm, good. Good night, Angel. I love you.” He said as he kissed her chest over her heart.

 

“Good night, darling. I love you too. I had a wonderful night with you tonight.”

 

“I did too. I’ll bend you over my desk later and then you can ride me.”

 

Hermione chuckled as she kissed his head before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Adrian waved his hand making the comforter drape over them. He soon felt her completely relax before he followed her into sweet dreams of them together.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Here are your 3 new chapters for the week! I do hope you enjoy them. Please leave Kudos and Comments (^v^)
> 
> WARNING: SMUT!!! NSFW (^v^)

Hermione began to wake up when she felt lips and tongue against her neck. She purred in contentment while turning her head so whoever was kissing her neck had more room. Her entire body was so deliciously sore, she didn’t want to move from Adrian’s bed. He had made good on his promise last night when he woke her up a few hours later, dragged her over to his desk, bent her over, and brought her to orgasm twice before she shoved him back on to his bed, and rode him to a third orgasm. It had been phenomenal!

 

She stretched her arms above her head, feeling a few POPs throughout her spine while also stretching her legs out. A large hand caressed her left breast before beginning to play with her coral tip nipple.

 

Hermione moaned as she blinked her eyes opened. Adrian was staring down at her with loving look.

 

“Good morning, Angel,” he murmured as he leaned down to give her a morning kiss.

 

“Morning darling.” She whispered against his lips as they shared a gentle kiss.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, carding his fingers through her now unbound hair. He had taken the comb out of her bun last night before bending her over his desk, and all her gorgeous black curls fell to her waist.

 

“Delightfully sore, darling, but I like it.”

 

Adrian chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist and rolling them over, settling Hermione comfortably over his chest. She sighed happily as she stretched out over him. Adrian began to run his hands all over her back to her amazing arse. Hermione lifted up, caressing his black hair from his forehead.

 

“I wonder when Draco is going to sneak in,” Hermione chuckled softly before kissing Adrian again.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be here in a bit. Probably with Marcus right behind him.” Adrian breathed against her lips before their tongues wrapped around each other. Hermione sucked on his tongue before pulling away.

 

“I wonder what Theo has planned for our date tonight?” She thought out loud as she began to rub her wet pussy against Adrian’s now hard cock.

 

Adrian growled, grabbing onto her hips and moving with her. “Most likely something very romantic. Theo and I are the romantic ones of our group, but Draco and Blaise can give us a run for our money.” He gave her a roguish grin, picking her up slightly before slamming to the hilt inside her.

 

Hermione cried out in pleasure as she squeezed her cunt muscles around Adrian’s cock. He groaned as Hermione began to move her hips back and forth in a hepatizing way. She laughed at Adrian’s shocked look at how she was moving on him. “And Marcus?”

 

Adrian shook his head to focus back on their conversation. His roguish grin came back before it turned more devilish. “He’ll break open the romantic in him and then he’ll fuck you up against a wall.”

 

Hermione shivered because she knew Adrian was right. She loved how her snakes treated her outside and inside the bedroom. Adrian began to move her faster as he hammered in and out of her. Hermione arched her back, mewling at the wonderful little orgasm earthquakes running through her. She had leaned forward to kiss Adrian when they both heard the bedroom door opened for a moment before closing again. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see both Draco and Marcus standing there. Draco was putting one the strongest locking spells he knew while Marcus cast the strongest silencing spells he knew around the room.

 

Draco walked up to his Witch, wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her head back before slamming his mouth on hers. Hermione moaned while wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Their tongues tangled together as he gave her his morning kiss.

 

He licked her bottom lip, pulling away so he could see her dazed golden/ amethyst eyes. “Morning baby.” He breathed against her now red swollen lips.

 

Hermione played with his white blonde hairs behind his neck. “Morning sweetie.” She smiled.

 

“Did you have a good night with Adrian?”

 

“Yes. Dinner and the Opera was wonderful.”

 

He smiled, giving her another kiss before giving Marcus room to greet her.

 

Marcus’s eyes roamed all over her naked body. He felt his cock harden in seconds as he walked up to her. Wrapping his hands around her neck from behind her, he lifted her head up so her face was looking up at him.

 

“Morning Princess. I missed you.” He told her as his lips crashed down on hers. Hermione sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck from behind. She moaned while their tongues tangled up together in a dance as old as time.

 

At that moment Adrian thrusted up inside her, Hermione’s toes curled as she mewled against Marcus’s mouth.

 

“Are you up for some fun this morning, Princess,” Marcus growled as he trailed his lips against her neck while he sucked on it waiting for her answer.

 

“Mmm, you know I’m up for anything, honey.” Hermione purred as she gyrated her hips against Adrian who growled in pleasure.

 

“Adrian, shuffle down to the end of the bed,” Marcus said while he moved back.

 

Adrian held onto Hermione as he shuffled down to the end of the bed. His legs were now hanging off and he could now touch the floor with his feet while he was still lying back with Hermione still on top of him.

 

Marcus walked behind Hermione, trailing his fingers up and down her spine as he pushed her down so her chest was now against Adrian’s. Hermione shivered at the feeling of Marcus’s hands now massaging her arse cheeks. She mewled as the feeling when she felt a hand caress her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Draco there with his hard, pinked cock in his hand as he began to move it back and forth. Hermione licked her lips, her eyes focused on the cock right in front of her. Adrian smirked while Draco shuffled forward.

 

“See something you like, Angel?” Adrian chuckled.

 

“Yes, very much.” She sighed as she continued to stare at Draco’s cock while licking her lips again.

 

Draco grinned. He loved the way their Witch was staring at him like he was her next meal. “Then take me in your mouth, babe. I want to feel your hot mouth working my cock while Adrian and Marcus fuck you.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened in excitement as she leaned over to reach Draco who was kneeling beside Adrian’s left shoulder and arm. Her tongue snuck out, flicking against the pinked head as a drop of pre-cum leaked out. Draco’s taste exploded on her taste buds making her entire body shiver while her mouth began to water. She wanted his taste filling her mouth and throat. She wanted it now!

 

She continued to give kittenish licks to the head of his cock before she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. Draco shivered, carding both his hands to either side of her head as he began to thrust his hips slowly. Hermione closed her eyes as she sucked and licked the shaft of Draco’s cock now. She continued to suck him slowly while she felt Marcus pull her cheeks apart. She shivered when he cast a cleaning charm on her entire body as well as inside her arsehole which was a weird feeling for a moment before she felt Marcus’s tongue.

 

She moaned around Draco’s cock at the moment Marcus thrust his tongue inside her hole and began to suck and lick. Draco shivered as Hermione continued to moan and purr around his cock. Adrian groaned while her cunt tightened and untightened around him. He began to thrust inside her; in and out, in and out while Marcus continued to suck and lick her hole.

 

Marcus pulled away after giving his Princess’s star a kiss. He cast a wandless lube spell on his fingers. He massaged his index finger around her outer ring to relax her before he pushed it inside her. Hermione mewled around Draco’s cock before swallowing more of him. Draco growled as he began to thrust a bit harder inside the hot cavern around his cock while Adrian began to kiss, suck, and lick up the side of her neck.

 

Marcus grinned when his Princess began to thrust back against his finger. He added a second one after a few minutes before adding a third. He began to scissor his fingers for a few minutes before he began to shake his three fingers hard which set Hermione off into a surprise orgasm. Her cunt muscles tightened around Adrian’s cock when he thrust inside her hard, hitting her g-spot. Black spots began to appear over her vision as she relaxed her throat around Draco’s cock. Draco wasn’t expecting her to deep throat him, swallowing his cock down her throat. He howled, throwing his head back as his orgasm swept him away along with her. Hermione mewled around his cock as his cum filled her mouth. She pulled back so she wouldn’t choke as she continued to work his cock while swallowing his cum.

 

“Hold still, Princess, while I fill your arse. I don’t want to hurt you,” Marcus growled as he slowly brought the head of his cock to her now ready hole. “Adrian, make sure she doesn’t move.”

 

Adrian nodded as he got a better grip on Hermione’s hips, but she seemed to not be paying attention to what Marcus was doing. Her entire focus was on Draco at the moment. Draco was growling as he began to fuck Hermione’s mouth.

 

“That’s right, baby, swallow every last fucking drop. Your mouth feels so fucking good, fucking hell!” Draco snarled.

 

Marcus couldn’t help but chuckle at Draco. He knew exactly what he was going through. Their Witch had a very wicked mouth. Hermione swallowed every last drop of Draco’s delicious cum, she made sure she cleaned every last drop of him before he shivered from the overstimulation from her mouth. Draco pulled his now soft cock from Hermione’s warm mouth. He sighed in exhaustion, collapsing down on the bed to get his breathing under control.

 

Hermione’s focus soon centered on Marcus who almost had his entire cock in her arse. She mewled, wiggling around but Adrian held on to her.

 

“How do you feel, Angel?” Adrian asked as he kissed her temple.

 

“So . . . so fucking full.” Hermione moaned as she clawed at Adrian’s chest.

 

“Just wait until we begin to move, Princess.” Marcus growled, still holding on to her hips as he worked the rest of his cock into her arse. A few minutes later Marcus was fully inside her. He shivered as his Princess’s arse muscles tightened all around him. He soon felt his orgasm wanting to take over. He narrowed his eyes as he took one of his hands off her hips and reached down towards his ballocks, pulling down on them. The feeling soon went away as he let Hermione get used to be filled with two cocks.

 

“You okay, Princess?” Marcus asked as he leaned over her back.

 

Adrian’s face was sweating from the tight hold her cunt had on him. He needed to cum now!

 

“Please, fucking move! You both are killing me,” Hermione growled, frustrated that she kept feeling all these tiny little orgasm earthquakes. She wanted to be swept up and away! Not left hanging.

 

Marcus smirked. “Such a demanding little thing, aren’t you, Princess?”

 

Hermione snarled as she slammed back into Marcus. Marcus’s eyes practically bugged out before he snarled right back, his animalistic side taking over him when it came to sex. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Hermione arched her back, crying out while clawing at Adrian’s chest. He and Marcus soon found a rhythm as they thrust in and out of their Witch. Hermione’s eyes were closed tightly as she let them work her body into a pile of goo. The feeling of having two cocks deep inside her sent her into a whole different stratosphere, her muscles were beginning to tighten up. She could feel the beginning of a phenomenal orgasm starting.

 

Marcus felt sweat trailing down the side of his face as he continued to hammer away at his Princess’s arse. His entire attention was focused on his thick, long cock shuttling in and out of her arsehole. He pulled her arse cheeks wider apart, he was so enraptured by the scene in front of him.

 

Adrian was slamming in and out of her as well when he felt his orgasm slam right into him. He arched back, howling in ecstasy as pleasure swept him up in its arms. He thrust as deep as he could, hitting up against his Angel’s g-spot which was all she needed as his cum filled her.

 

Hermione’s eyes went wide when the fiercest orgasm she had yet swept her up, and threw her into a tsunami of pleasure beyond anything she’d ever felt. She screamed Marcus’s, Adrian’s, and Draco’s names. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Before she lost consciousness, she felt and heard Marcus snarl out his pleasure and her name while he continued to slam his hard cock inside her.

 

Marcus growled out the last of his pleasure, his cum filling up his Princess’s arsehole. He had cum so fucking hard, he was surprised he hadn’t passed out. He leaned his sweaty forehead against his Princess’s own sweaty back, breathing hard. It took him a minute to get his breathing under control before he pulled out gently. He watched, mesmerized as his cum leaked out onto her thighs. Marcus grinned, trailing his fingers through the trail before he began to rub it into her arse cheeks and the back of her thighs.

 

Adrian had his eyes closed, trailing his hand up and down Hermione’s spine as he tried to get his breathing back under control. He felt Draco sit up, shuffling closer to Hermione. Her face was between Adrian’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Babe?” he chuckled, caressing her hair out of her face. Hermione didn’t answer him though. Draco leaned down to get a closer look at her face. “Baby?” he asked again. Still, Hermione didn’t reply. Draco’s brows shot up to his hairline when he realized she had passed out. He began to chuckle, looking at both Adrian and Marcus when they looked up at him. “She passed out from the pleasure.”

 

Adrian’s eyes widened, turning his face back to his Angel. His soften cock slipped out of her as he moved back to get a better look at her face. “Marcus, move back so I can turn her over.” Marcus did as was asked while Adrian rolled Hermione off of him gently. The three of them stared down at their Witch waiting to see if she was okay when she snuffled in her sleep. She turned on her side, burying her face into Adrian’s side. They all chuckled after that.

 

“What time is it?” Adrian asked, carding his fingers through his Angel’s curls.

 

“It’s 6:00 o’clock. Let’s give her a bit before we wake her up for the day.” Draco said. He shuffled up to the headboard where he leaned against it. He watched Adrian wrap his arms around Hermione and moved them both up to where Draco was.

 

Marcus walked up to the other side of Hermione before sitting down and leaning against the headboard as well. He ran his fingers through her curls along with Adrian. “That was bloody fucking amazing.”

 

“Hell yeah it was.” Adrian agreed with a nod.

 

Draco grinned. “Her mouth is pure sin.”

 

Marcus chuckled. “I know, Dray. I thought she was going to suck my soul out yesterday.”

 

“Where did she learn to suck cock like that, do you wonder?” Adrian wondered out loud.

 

“Do you really want to know, mate?” Draco and Marcus asked.

 

“I hope it wasn’t Weasel. That prat wouldn’t have appreciated it at all I’m sure.” Adrian growled.

 

“I don’t think so. Our Witch didn’t seem at all interested in the Weasel when school began. Plus she was away pretty much all summer. They most likely didn’t do anything.” Draco said.

 

Marcus nodded. “We should ask though because I am curious.”

 

“Ask me what?” Hermione mumbled.

 

The three Wizards looked down at their Witch as she continued to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

“Where did you learn to suck cock so good, Baby?” Draco asked.

 

“Mmm, books. I practiced on popsicles on lollies.” Hermione sighed as she fell back asleep.

 

The three Wizards were shocked for a moment before they all laughed. That was their know-it-all Witch. She was bloody amazing!


	42. Chapter 42

The day had been passing by pretty quickly. Already she had had Charms, Potions, and Arithmancy. The guys had woken Hermione up thirty minutes later that morning after their mind blowing sex, so she could take a shower, and get ready for classes for the day. Hermione realized in the middle of breakfast that she hadn’t been running in the mornings like she usually did. It was mostly due to the fact that she loved staying in bed with her guys along with the sex. The sex was awesome!!!

 

Hermione giggle to herself, thinking about this morning again as they were all leaving Arithmancy. She took the class with Draco, Theo, Pansy, Luna, Padma, and three other 8th years. It was lunch time now, afterwards Hermione had 2 free periods, and then her last class of the day was DADA.

 

“I’ll meet you later during lunch. I need to go talk to Sev about something,” Hermione told Draco and Theo.

 

“Sure Babe,” Draco said with a grin before kissing her.

 

Hermione smiled against his lips before Theo pulled her to him, giving her a heated kiss as well. “See you in a little bit, Mia.”

 

Hermione nodded with a smile. She waved back to them before beginning her trek down to the dungeons. She wanted to tell Sev that she had been able to talk to Jasper and had come to a decision. The dungeons were cold which was understandable. It was always cold and dank down there, but Hermione enjoyed the atmosphere every now and again. She came up to the Potions arched wooden door, knocking on it. She could feel her brother’s wards and security all around the door.

 

Hermione tilted her head as several different colors began to glow around the door.

 

“Huh, that’s new. Always felt the wards around this place, but this is the first time I’ve ever seen the colors of them.” Hermione mumbled to herself.

 

The door suddenly opened revealing Severus. His brows lifted in surprise at seeing Hermione but he was also happy she came to visit him.

 

“What are you doing here, Pet? It’s lunch time,” Severus said, opening the door wider to let her walk through.

 

“I have two free periods, so if I miss lunch I’ll just go to the kitchens. Although I did tell Draco and Theo I’d be there in a little while, but they know sometimes our conversations last awhile.”

 

“Come on. We’ll talk in my office. I haven’t started my infirmary order for Poppy yet.”

 

“Do you need help? Like I said; I have two free periods.” Hermione told him while following him into his office.

 

Severus smiled. “I wouldn’t mind the company. Are you caught up on your homework?” Severus gave her a leveled eyed look.

 

Hermione gave him a look like he was nuts. “You know who you’re talking to right?”

 

Severus blinked slowly before throwing his head back and laughing. “You’re right, that was a dunderhead question to ask.”

 

Hermione grinned, she took one of the chairs in front of his desk, getting comfortable. She set her book bag down next to her.

 

Severus took a seat behind his desk. “Lulu,” Severus said as he sat back. A tiny elf in a clean ivory pillowcase with green trim popped in. Her large blue eyes filled with happiness.

 

“What can Lulu do’s for you’s, Potion Master Snape?”

 

“Could you bring tea and some sandwiches, please?”

 

“Of course, Sir. What kind of tea would you’s like?”

 

Severus looked over at Hermione. “Any suggestions?”

 

“Earl Grey,” Hermione suggested.

 

“We’ll have Earl Grey, Lulu.”

 

Lulu bowed, her long ears touching the stone floor. “Lulu will be right back, Sir.” She said with a POP as she disappeared.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about, Pet?”

 

“I talked to Jasper last night before I went on my date with Adrian.”

 

Severus nodded. “How was your date with Mr. Pucey?”

 

Hermione smiled. “It was wonderful! He took me to Paris. We ate dinner at _Feu de Feu_ before we went to the Opera House. It was so amazing, Severus! I’ve never been to a magical Opera before. We enjoyed it very much. I can’t wait to go again. The music was brilliant as well as the performance from the actors and actresses.” Hermione told him, she was practically gushing with her excitement.

 

Severus looked on with a smile that he couldn’t help showing. His little sister had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, the 5 snakes she had chosen were treating her like a princess. He was happy she was with those who would not only love her, but would also protect her while letting her be herself. They didn’t put her down like that thoughtless imbecile Weasley had. Dear Merlin, Severus was happy to be rid of that fool.

 

“And did he purpose?” Severus asked with a raised brow. The five Slytherins had come to him one at a time, asking for permission and his blessing to ask for Hermione’s hand. He’d given it after threatening them all within an inch of their lives. He told them each what he would do to them should they break Hermione’s heart.

 

Hermione’s eyes turned misty as she thought back on how Adrian had purposed. “I think they all made a bet to see who could make me cry hardest at their beautiful proposals. I mean seriously, I thought I was going to bawl my eyes out each time they’ve purposed so far. I’m looking forward to hearing Theo’s and Blaise’s though.”

 

Severus raised his brow even higher when Hermione still hadn’t answered his question.

 

She blinked before grinning. “I said yes.”

 

Severus nodded his head with a smirk. He wasn’t going to tell Hermione that Sirius had plans to threaten them as well, but he said he was going to wait till they all made the announcement that they were getting married. He was then going to sit all five snakes down while he “discussed” what he’d do to them all if they ever hurt Hermione in anyway. Severus was looking quite forward to it.

 

“I’m happy for you, love.”

 

Hermione smiled when Lulu POPPED back in. She set the tea tray with sandwiches down before POPPING away again. Hermione poured the tea for Severus first before doing her own. She then picked up a chicken salad sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and avocado on it. Severus chose a chicken, artichoke, and cheese sandwich.

 

“So, how was the talk with Jasper then?” Severus asked before taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

Hermione chewed her bite before swallowing. “It went really well. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him in his own language. I had started out talking to him normally; before I knew it I was talking to him in his language. I can’t even describe how it was, because it still seemed like I was talking in English to him.”

 

“Hmm, maybe when you talk to him again I can be there with you and let you know.”

 

Hermione nodded. “That could work. Anyway, I told him that I felt it best to keep it secret about me being a Priestess. The War is over and were at peace. I told him that no one should know about my new found status unless war broke out again, or something else happened. He agreed with me. I did however told him that I would like to train, learning about my new magic, and how to control it. Jasper agreed to that as well.” Hermione took a sip of her tea before taking another bite of her sandwich.

 

Severus nodded. “I’d be happy to help you train as well, Pet.”

 

“Thank you. I asked him if there was anything I had to do as a Priestess but he said he’d bring that up after I had full control of my new magic. I agreed, I didn’t want to be stressed out. He told me that I was different from all the others since I wasn’t brought up or trained to be a Priestess from such a young age. Jasper agreed that I could live my life as normally as I wanted without picking up the mantel of being a Priestess since I helped end the war anyway.” Hermione chuckled. “He told me he was amazed that I was able to do half the things I did without knowing I was a Priestess and having most of my magic blocked. He’s very proud of me, he also said whatever decision I made later on; if I want to have a normal life still, that he would stand by me know matter what, and continue doing what he’s been doing before he found me. I think he took over the duties of the Priestess, but I don’t know what that entails till my training is done.”

 

Severus nodded as he finished off his sandwich and picked up another. This one was an egg salad club sandwich. Hermione finished off hers and chose another. She chose an artichoke, cheese, with bacon and basil sandwich. She moaned happily as she ate her sandwich.

 

“Do you know when Jasper will start training you?” Severus asked before taking a sip of his tea.

 

“I’m not sure yet. When he does though, I’ll let you know. I think we’ll train in the ROR.”

 

Severus nodded again. Hermione stared at him for a long moment as she continued to eat. They were silent for a few moment when Hermione suddenly asked, “Is there anyone you’re interested in romantically, Sev?”

 

Severus practically choked on his last bite of his sandwich. He coughed, hitting his chest a few times before he was able to swallow the last bit. He was huffing, trying to get his breathing under control when he looked up at his amused sister. “W-W-What!?”

 

“Is there anyone you’re interested in romantically? I’m in love with five of your 8th year Slytherins for crying out loud. Harry is involved with Pansy, and I’m pretty sure that’s not going to be ending any time soon. I’ve never seen Harry so happy and Pansy does that for him. Neville is involved with Daphne and those two are just as inseparable as Harry and Pansy. Love I think is in the air and I just want you to be as happy as I am. So, brother dear, is there anyone that you fancy?” Hermione wiggled her brows up and down.

 

Severus choked again but this time on his spit before he scoffed. “’Of course I’m not interested in anyone, you daft girl! Who the hell would be interested in the dungeon bat of Hogwarts?!”

 

Hermione stared at him like he was the dumbest person alive. “Are you serious right now?  You . . . You really think no one is interested in you romantically?!” Hermione practically growled.

 

“Hermione, look at me! I am not at all attracti−”

 

Hermione held up her hand, stopping her brother right there. She did not want to hear him putting himself down again. “Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, if you so much as say one more word about how unattractive you are, I will be forced to smack you.” Hermione seethed in a low angry voice. That voice sent chills down Severus’s spine making the small hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

Severus looked down at his tea like it held all the answers of the world. He hadn’t been reprimanded like that since Lilly told him to shut up before she hit him upside the head with a bludger if he said one more derogatory word about himself.

 

“Why are you suddenly so interested in my romantic life, Hermione?” Severus sighed out as he carded a hand through his long black hair.

 

Hermione stared at him for a long moment. Severus sat up straighter, feeling like her eyes were penetrating deep within his soul, like she could see all his dreams, secrets, wants, needs, what he hoped for most but was completely out of his reach he thought.

 

“Ever since you got out of St. Mungo’s, I’ve noticed that you’ve changed little by little. Have you though?” She asked as she poured herself another cup of tea and picked up a goat-cheese, olive sandwich with tomato, and lettuce.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Severus mumbled. He poured himself another cup as well before picking up a cucumber, salmon, watercress sandwich next.

 

Hermione smiled gently at him. “Sev, you’re taking a lot better of yourself than you used to before the War ended. You didn’t look healthy at all, you lost weight, your hair with stringy and greasy, your eyes had sunken in, you had dark marks under your eyes half the time. You always hunched in on yourself when you thought no one was paying attention or when you thought you were by yourself. You always stood like the weight of the world was on your shoulders. You never laughed and hardly ever smiled about anything. Plus, you always dressed as if you were Death itself.”

 

Severus stared at her with his mouth gaping open a bit. He stared at her like he’d never seen her before. Hermione held his obsidian eyes with her golden/amethyst ones before he turned his eyes away.

 

“How?” Severus whispered.

 

Hermione knew exactly what Sev meant. “I pay attention, Sev. I’m very observant and I enjoy people watching. I always find out things that I never expected to. You were also the most interesting person to watch and I worried about you even back then when I shouldn’t have. But I think I knew . . . deep down I knew you and I were connected somehow.” Hermione stared at her big brother who looked so downtrodden; it broke her heart. She didn’t like seeing him like this. “Do you know what I see now, Sev?”

 

“I sincerely hope its better then what you saw back then,” Severus grumbled.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Ever since you got out of the hospital, you’ve changed a lot. Your so much more healthier looking then you were back then. Your skin is a healthy color now, you’ve gained some weight, thank God, because you were looking like a wraith back then. You’ve even grown a bit taller, your shoulders are broader as well as your chest. I know you’ve been working out too because I’ve heard some of the younger and older years saying they’ve seen you doing it. You are taking better care with your appearance because your hair looks fantastic! It’s a thick lustrous black that goes to mid-back on you. And you’ve added color to your wardrobe, brother dear, even if its dark colors; it’s still better than all black.”

 

Severus felt himself blushing and couldn’t even control it. He began to growl before heaving a huge sigh. “You must be the only one then that sees the difference, Pet.”

 

“I’m not. All of us have seen it, especially the older years.” Hermione smiled. “So . . . who do you like?” Hermione asked. She really wanted her brother to be as happy as her. She wasn’t too worried about Siri since he was sex walking and Men and Women flocked to him like moths to a flame. Severus on the other hand was a different story. She hadn’t seen him be romantic with anyone. “When was the last time you were on a date with someone?”

 

Severus closed his eyes as he thought about it. “Once in my sixth year and it was horrible. I don’t even remember the chit’s name. It only lasted twenty minutes before I told her to sod off and walked away.”

 

Hermione didn’t know whether to laugh or smack her brother. “Okay, let me ask you this; do you prefer woman, men, or both?”

 

Severus blinked as he thought about it and someone unexpectedly came to mind. He bit his lip as he thought about _that_ person. In all honesty he wasn’t surprised by it anymore. The first time he had thought about _that_ person, he thought he would pass out.

 

“You thought of someone!” Hermione squealed excitedly. “Who?! Who has caught your eye, big brother, and I’ll help. I want you to be happy.” Hermione leaned forward as she ate the last bit of her last sandwich.

 

Severus watched Hermione cautiously. He hadn’t spoken with someone like this since Lilly, and then he became friends with Sirius and Remus. He didn’t even talk to Lucius and Cissy about this stuff. He could try with Hermione though. She would listen and keep his secrets.

 

He took in a big breath before saying, “I realized years ago that women didn’t do it for me at all. Men on the other hand is a complete different story.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened before she grinned. “So who caught your eye?”

 

“I don’t think I have a chance with him, Hermione. He’s . . . I don’t think he prefers men.” Severus stalled.

 

“If you tell me who it is I’m pretty sure I can set your mind at ease, Sev.” Watching Severus struggle with either telling her or not was hard to watch. “Is it a student?”

 

Severus blinked slowly. “Dear Merlin, no. I like someone who is a bit more mature than that.”

 

Hermione chuckled. “Okay. So it is an adult. Is it one of the Professors’ here or someone else?”

 

Severus mumbled underneath his breath.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Hermione asked as she leaned forward.

 

Severus rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “IlikeRemusokay!”

 

Hermione blinked owlishly at her brother. He said it so fast but she had caught it. She tilted her head to the side as she thought that over. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“You think its dumb, right? I think so too.” Severus sighed, running both his hands through his hair. “I’ve had a crush on him for a while now. Since I joined the Order in fact, but I thought I didn’t have a chance anyway since we pretty much hated each other. Well he and Sirius hated me still, I just didn’t show how I actually felt about it until they came to my hospital room after the War was over.”

 

“I don’t think its dumb at all, Sev. I like Remy too. In fact you should know he swings both ways. You should ask him out.”

 

It was Severus’s turn to blink owlishly at her. “What?”

 

Hermione smirked. “Ask Remy out on a date. It works out really well for both of you since you work and live in the castle. I think it’s a fantastic idea!”

 

“And if it doesn’t work out?”

 

“At least you tried and there are more fish in the sea, brother dear.” Hermione smiled. “You’re worrying too much. Let’s go to the Great Hall. I’m pretty sure he’s still there and you can ask him.”

 

“I don’t know, Hermione.” Severus said as he stood up.

 

“Sev, just take a chance. If it doesn’t work out then I will help you gather potion ingredients for the next few months and help make potions. Since this is my idea and all. Just take a chance, please.”

 

Severus grumbled as he walked out of his office, classroom, and into the hallway with Hermione on his heels. He held his arm out for her and she took it with a smile.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

Hermione grinned. “If he agrees, you’re going to be thanking me.”

 

“Cheeky brat,” he said affectionately making Hermione laugh as they began their trek up to the Great Hall.


	43. Chapter 43

They both stopped outside of the Great Hall.

 

“Alright, big brother, check and see if your man is in there.” Hermione said.

 

Severus stood still as a board. “I can’t.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because this was all a very stupid, idiotic, most ridiculous thing I’ve ever been corralled into doing.” Severus growled down at his sister.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. “Sev, you’re just nervous. Here, I’ll check and see if he’s there.” Hermione told him with a pat to his back.

 

She took a few steps away from Sev, leaned over, peaking around the door. She stared across the Hall towards the staff table. McGonagall was there talking with Flitwick and Hooch. Sprout was talking with Hagrid and Sinistra. Babbling was talking with Vector and Pomfrey. Remy was sitting back in his chair with a book in hand as he ate his lunch. Hermione grinned.

 

“He’s there!” Hermione said excitedly. “Go on.” She said as she began to push him towards the doorway.

 

“Hermione, wait!”

 

“What is it now?!” Hermione huffed, putting her hands on her hips and began to tap her toe.

 

“I . . . I’m bloody nervous all right! I haven’t asked anyone out it years, you silly girl!”

 

“Sev, just be you.”

 

“That’s horrible advice,” Severus snarled, staring down at his little sister like she had lost her fucking mind. He shoved his hands in his hair and began to tug on it. “He’s going to laugh at me.” He moaned. How could he have let Hermione talk him into this?!

 

“No he won’t. You look great. I like the sapphire vest with your silver dress shirt you have on. It goes well with your black slacks, Dragon Hyde boots, and black robe with sapphire trim. Now go, Sev.” Hermione shooed him forward.

 

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and walked inside. The entire way he felt Hermione’s eyes on him. He felt as if he was walking to his death. This could go either way but deep down, he was really hoping Remus would say yes.

 

Hermione watched her older brother, wishing him luck. She walked over to the Slytherin table, not really paying attention where she sat while keeping an eye on Sev. If things began to go south, she’d start a distraction, but she was pretty damn sure Remy would say yes to going out with Sev. She had caught little clues here and there and Remy watched Sev when he wasn’t looking.

 

“What are you doing, sis,” Harry whispered.

 

“Sev is nervous. I’ve got to keep watching to make sure everything is okay. If not I need to cause a huge distraction,” Hermione whispered back out of the corner of her mouth.

 

Harry blinked as he looked up to see Severus taking a seat next to Remy. “What’s going on?”

 

“Sev is asking Remy out on a date.”

 

Harry had taken a sip of his pumpkin juice when she said that. He sprayed it all back out, hitting Neville and part of Theo with it.

 

“OI!!!” They both shouted in surprise.

 

Harry though was not paying attention to them. His mouth was agape as the last bit of juice trailed out of his mouth, onto his chin, and then onto his uniform, he was so stunned.

 

“Merlin, Harry, what on earth is wrong with you?” Pansy muttered as she used wandless magic to clean up her boyfriend’s face and uniform.

 

Harry leaned closer to Hermione. “What the hell is going on?!”

 

Hermione looked over at Harry with excited eyes. “Sev has a crush on Remy and I talked him into asking him out on a date.” She turned back to watch.

 

While Harry was still reeling from that revelation, Severus was greeting Remus.

 

“Good afternoon, Remus,” Severus greeted.

 

Remus’s dark green eyes turned away from his book and connected with obsidian. He felt his throat dry up when he caught those jewel like eyes staring at him.

 

“S-Severus, afternoon. How are you today?” Remus greeted.

 

“My day has been going by quickly thankfully. No one has blown up my classroom, I’ve only had to give out two detentions in my third year Slytherin/Gryffindor class, and only one student from Hufflepuff went to the infirmary. All in all, I think its been a good day thus far.”

 

Remus relaxed and smiled. “That’s great.” He frowned when he noticed Severus was just sitting there not eating. “Aren’t you hungry?”

 

Severus closed his eyes. If only the wolf knew how hungry he was . . . for him. _What an utter cliché_ , he grumbled to himself in his mind.

 

“I ate some tea sandwiches in my office with Hermione. She and I were talking before . . .”

 

“Before?” Remus asked as he marked his place in his book and placed it on the table next to his plate.

 

Severus took in a deep breath while he began to nibble on his bottom lip. Dear Merlin, he was bloody nervous as hell. _Just get it over with, fool!!!_ His mind yelled at him. Severus opened his eyes and looked for Hermione. His eyes caught her bright golden/amethyst ones that held encouragement along with a pair of bright _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes that were stunned. Obviously Harry knew what he was about to do and that made him even more nervous. Hermione motioned with her hand to get on with it and Harry smiled weakly in encouragement.

 

“Severus?” Remus asked as he placed his hand on Severus’s arm.

 

Severus grew still, his eyes flickering down at that hand that he desperately wanted to hold, kiss, and be touched with. He closed his eyes tightly yet again before he pulled some Gryffindor courage deep within him.

 

He turned his head to face Remus and said, “By any chance, would you be interested in joining me for dinner some time, R-R-Remy.” He stuttered the last bit.

 

Remus had grown still as well. He was so surprised he couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. He just stared at Severus wondering if he’d heard right. He watched as those obsidian jeweled eyes sparkled with hope before beginning to die. They began to take on a look of complete sadness, sorrow, anguish, and before long dullness. Remus didn’t like that at all and neither did Moony who was watching through Remus’s eyes. He had taken a liking to the Potion Master just as much as Remus had. He was interested and told his human half to get a move on before he ruined everything.

 

Severus began to close himself off when he felt his hand being grabbed up and held tightly to a lean chest breathing hard. Severus turned his eyes back to Remus’s face, not even noticing he had looked away from him.

 

“I would love to,” Remus told him with clear dark green eyes. All his focus was on Severus and it wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon.

 

Severus blinked, his brain not exactly connecting the dots for a moment. “What?” he asked stupidly, feeling like one of his dunderhead students.

 

Remus felt a smile bloom across his face that reached his eyes. “Yes, Sev, I would love to go to dinner with you. This is a date right?” Remus asked with hopeful eyes.

 

“Yes,” Sev answered dazedly.

 

Remus chuckled as he squeezed the Potion Master’s hand again. “I’m looking forward to it then.”

 

All of a sudden, everything came into focus for Severus and his smile completely changed his face. Remus’s eyes went wide as that smile changed that sharp angled face beautifully. The entire Great Hall went quiet as they all saw something they never thought they would see unless Hell froze over. McGonagall had a hand over her mouth in shock before she giggled low like a school girl. The other staff members were shocked before they were grinning as well. Murmurs were going around as every talked about the rare sighting of Severus Snape-Prince’s smile.

 

A girlish squeal of complete joy broke out as everyone turned to see Hermione jump up from her seat with her arms in the air. She pulled Harry up from his seat and began to twirl and dance around with him. He stared at her like she was nuts before he laughed and just followed her lead. She suddenly came to a stop, turned, and gave two thumbs up to her older brother before blowing him a kiss, winked at her stunned boyfriends, and skipped out of the Great Hall like she was walking on air.

 

Everyone stared after her before staring back at Severus who was blushing!!! Everyone was shocked yet again while Remus chuckled low as he stood up and held his hand out to Severus. Severus blinked at it before looking up at Remus.

 

“Would you like to finish lunch in my office? You can tell me where we’ll be going on our date and when it is.”

 

Severus nodded, standing up and put his hand in Remus’s before they walked through the staff’s door that led out of the Great Hall to the staff room leaving behind a still stunned Great Hall. Severus didn’t mind though. He was truly happy that he had listened to his little sister and had taken that first step at making Remus his.

 

Hermione had skipped all the way back to the dungeons to get started on some of the infirmary orders for Pomfrey. She picked up the list from Sev’s desk before she walked into the brewing room.

 

Twenty minutes later Severus came in with a noticeable pep in his step.

 

Hermione grinned. “Everything went well?”

 

Severus stared at his little sister, his eyes twinkling happily. It was definitely a new look for her brother. She liked it.

 

“We’re going to dinner this weekend. Before that though we decided to visit each other on our breaks and walk our patrols together so we can get to know each other a bit better.”

 

Hermione grinned as she stopped cutting. She walked up to Severus, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I am so happy for you, Sev!”

 

“Thank you for giving me that push I needed.” He hugged her for a bit longer before pulling away. “What are you starting on?”

 

“I thought I’d work on the _Pepper-Up_ potion first then work on _Dreamless Sleep_. You can work on the _Sleeping Draught,_ _Star Grass Salve,_ and then we can start on the _Blood-Replenishing_.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Severus said as he got to work on the _Sleeping Draught_.

 

By the time Hermione had to leave for DADA a few hours later, she and Severus had Pomfrey’s full order ready. They had _Pepper-up, Sleeping Draught, Dreamless Sleep, Star Grass Salve,_ and _Blood-Replenishing_ potions.

 

“Thank you for your help, Pet. It really saved me on time.”

 

“You’re welcome. Do you need help delivering her order or no?”

 

“No, you go ahead to class. If I don’t see you later, have a good time with Theo. Do you know what he’s doing for your date?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “Nope, but I need to know if I need to dress casual or formal. I’m excited though.”

 

Severus smiled. “Off with you now. I’ll see you later.”

 

Hermione walked over to her brother, leaned up on her toes, and kissed his cheeks before leaving. Severus watched her go with an indulgent smile before he gathered the crate filled with infirmary potions. As he walked he began to whistle a happy tune. He was in a very good mood, and his day had just gotten better when Remus had agreed to their date. Life was good.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm only updating 2 chapters this time because the weather where I am is quite horrible right now and the power keeps going out. Hope you enjoy them (^v^) Please leave comments and kudos!!! ENJOY (^v^)

Hermione was in her own little world when she walked into the DADA classroom. She took a seat between Theo and Blaise. Draco, Marcus, and Adrian were sitting in back of them.

 

“Babe, what was that all about at lunch?” Draco asked.

 

Hermione half-turned so she could see him, Marcus, and Adrian while facing Theo. She felt Blaise lean up against her back with his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned his chin on top of her right shoulder so he could see everyone. Hermione smiled, putting her hands on top of Blaise’s, keeping them there.

 

“I gave Sev the push he needed so he’d ask Remy out.” She answered with a huge grin.

 

Her boyfriends’ stared at her wide-eyed before they too began to smile.

 

“Good for him,” Theo said. “Severus deserves to be happy.”

 

Draco nodded. “Mum’s been trying to set him up on blind dates every now and again, but he never really likes anyone she’s picked. He has made a few lasting friendships with a few though.” Draco turned to stare at Hermione. “Does Lupin return his feelings or was he just being nice?”

 

“Remy returns his feelings. I’ve caught him a few times staring at Sev longingly. I thought enough was enough, and gave Sev a kick in the butt to get moving. Hermione sighed happily, leaning into Blaise’s chest. “I’m happy for them. Hopefully it all works out wonderfully.”

 

“I’m sure it will, Princess.” Marcus said while Adrian nodded.

 

Hermione continued to smile before she focused on Theo. “About our date tonight?” Theo focused on her as well. “Do I dress formally or casual?”

 

Theo grinned. “Casual.”

 

Hermione nodded as the last 8th year walked inside and took their seat. Remy came in through his office door with a giant smile on his face. He looked a lot healthier than Hermione had ever seen him. Half of it was due to the fact the Remy had finally accepted his wolf side with the help of Siri, Harry, Hermione, and Andromeda. The other half was due to Andromeda making sure he ate all his meals, groomed himself better than he had before in the past, and dressed a lot better than the pauper he originally dressed like. Andromeda had taken him under her wing when he had moved in over the summer with Teddy, and the two of them had established a mother/son relationship that they both enjoyed very much.

 

_Remy does look so much more healthier and happier than before the war had ended_ , Hermione thought as she watched her friend and teacher walk up to the front of the class with a pep in his step.

 

Remy leaned against his desk, still thinking about his time with Severus as they talked for a while before classes were about to start. He hadn’t been this excited about something since Teddy was born. He smiled to himself, thinking about his beautiful little boy, and felt his heart grow with love for him. Teddy had flourished under Andromeda’s care while he had been teaching at Hogwarts. He had visited them both on Wednesday during half-day, his little boy had smiled so wide when he’d seen his daddy. Remy chuckled to himself, thanking Magic Herself and Dora for giving him his son. He knew though that Dora would be happy and excited for him to start dating again after her death. She would have been right beside Hermione cheering them both on.

 

Dora did know about Remy’s crush on Severus. She had told him if anything should happen to her during the final battle to find happiness with Severus if he could. She gave her blessing with a wide smile. Before he could stop himself, he’d asked Dora what if they all survived, what then? Dora had smiled at him and told him that everything would work out in the end, and not to worry. She just wanted to see him and Teddy happy.

 

_It seems everything is working out as you had said it would, Dora,_ Remy thought with a gentle smile before he looked up to see all his students staring at him. Remy felt his smile grow. “We’re going to have a grand time in class today, because I have something planned that you all are going to enjoy.”

 

Everyone began to murmur to each other. Remy held his hand up and they all quieted down.

 

“I’ve heard from Headmistress McGonagall that you’ve all been working on your _Animagus_ forms. How many of you have actually accomplished turning into your other forms?” Remy asked as he looked around.

 

Hands shot up all over. Remy was a bit surprised by this since turning into an _Animagus_ was hard work and magic to perform. It usually took years to finally get it accomplished, but these 8 th year students had done it in a lot less time than usual. Remy was shocked, but excited to see what they all turned into.

 

“And those who haven’t changed yet?”

 

Remy counted seven hands.

 

He nodded.

 

“This’ll work out just fine for what I’ve had planned. Who in here has heard of the Muggle game called Capture the Flag?”

 

A handful of people raised their hands in excitement. They knew where their Professor was going with this.

 

Remy nodded with a smile at them. He focused on those who had never heard of the game and wasn’t all that surprised. “I’ll explain the game to you all then. There are two teams who each have one Captain that is in charge. You pick those you want on your team but since most of you have never heard or played the game, I will put all your names in a hat, pick the Captains first before picking the rest of your teams. Everyone with me so far?”

 

They all nodded.

 

“The object of this game is to capture your enemies Flag which will be located at their base in their territory. Once you have captured your enemies Flag, you try to safely bring it back to your base in your territory. Now then, if you are captured in your enemies’ territory, they tag you and you are sent off into their Prison Circle until one of your teammates successfully sneaks by those who are watching the Prison, and tag you out which puts you back in the game to capture the Flag. Once one team is able to capture the enemy Flag, the game is over. After the teams are picked I will charm you all to turn a specific color for your team so you all know that you are out. Even in our _Animagus_ forms, we can still see in color thankfully.”

 

The class laughed.

 

“Are there any questions?”

 

Several hands went up.

 

“Yes Millie?” Remy asked as he leaned against his desk.

 

“What do those who can’t change yet do?” she asked

 

The others were nodding who weren’t able to change.

 

“You can pick amongst yourselves who you want going into enemy territory to capture their Flag while using any type of _Disillusionment, Invisibility, or Notice-Me-Not_ Charm you know. Those who stay on their side can guard either the flag or Prison Circle along with who can change form.” Remy answered.

 

Half of the hands in the air were taken down before only a couple stayed.

 

“Yes Hermione?”

 

“What happens if we tie?”

 

“Sudden death.”

 

Each student took in a sharp breath while Remy grinned wolfishly as he chuckled.

 

“Let me explain before you all scare yourselves.” He laughed. “What that means is you all rush to get to the enemies Flag before trying to safely bring it back to yours. If your tagged this time around in Sudden Death, you are out of the game completely until one of the teams win. Those of you who get tagged out can cheer your team on from the sidelines until the game ends.”

 

Excitement continued to run through the entire class.

 

Only one hand was raised now.

 

“Yes Zacharias?”

 

“Sir, what is the point of this game in DADA? Don’t get me wrong, this sounds great, but what is the point of it?”

 

“Excellent question, Zacharias. I was wondering if any of you would ask. The point of this game is not only strategy, but communication, team work, and being able to infiltrate enemy lines without getting caught. Those of you who are able to use Wandless as well as Wordless magic in your human forms and Animagus forms may do so.”

 

Marcus suddenly raised his hand.

 

“Yes Marcus?”

 

“Professor, once we’re all changed into our _Animagus_ forms, would it be all right if we can get a group photo taken along with everyone else of course.”

 

Remy blinked before nodding with a smile. “Yes, I think that’ll be brilliant. Do you have a camera, Marcus?”

 

“I do.”

 

“For those who want a copy of that photo write your names on this parchment and I’ll hand it over to Marcus so he can get your copy to you.”

 

He past the parchment over to Luna who was in front and put her name down before passing it on to Padma. The piece of parchment worked its way through the entire room, taking only about five minutes before it was passed up to Remy who took it. He looked it over seeing the entire 8th year classes names. Everyone wanted a copy and Remy did too, so he put his name on it before floating the parchment over to Marcus who took it in hand.

 

“If you can have a copy for everyone the next time we have class, Marcus, it’ll be much appreciated.”

 

“Of course, Professor,” Marcus grinned as he folded the piece of parchment and put it in his robe inner pocket.

 

Remy clapped his hands together. “So, everyone ready? We’re going to be using the ROR for our Capture the Flag game since it’s a bit dangerous to be using the Forbidden Forrest. Now come along, be sure to bring all your stuff with you because this game will most likely last the entire period.”

 

Everyone stood up with their stuff before following their Professor out of the classroom. The walk to the seventh floor only took a few minutes before they were all standing around next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. They watched there Professor as he walked back and forth three times before a large arched brown door appeared with ivy on it.

 

Remy opened the door to a sunshine shining down on them on a cloudless day. A forest of trees were spread out around them, with grass, muddy areas, boulders to climb or hide behind, and a lake further back.

 

They all walked in spreading out amongst themselves. A few took a seat on the grass while others stood around while looking around their surroundings. Remy Transfigured a pebble into a large hat before putting cut up pieces of parchment with all his students’ names on it into the hat. He shuffled them all around a few times before looking up at them all.

 

“I’m going to pick the captains for each team. When I call the first name, go to the left of me. You will be Team Purple. The next name I call will step to my right. You will be Team Blue. Everyone ready?” he asked.

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“Captain of the Purple Team is . . .” Remy shuffle the names around once again before pulling a name out. “Pansy!”

 

Pansy grinned as she walked away from Harry’s side. She went to the left of Professor Lupin and waited.

 

Remy smiled at her before facing everyone again. “The Captain for the Blue Team is . . .” Again, Remy shuffled the names around before pulling out the next name. “Draco!”

 

Draco grinned as he walked to the right of Professor Lupin.

 

“Now then, I will pick a names for the Purple Team then a name for the Blue Team and it’ll go back and forth till you’ve all been picked. Ready?”

 

They all nodded.

 

“Purple Team: Hermione!”

 

Hermione grinned as she walked up to Pansy who gave her a hug. They stood together with their arms linked.

 

“Blue Team: Adrian!”

 

Adrian smiled as he walked up to Draco who smack him on the back.

 

“Purple Team: Luna!”

 

Luna skipped up to her team with a serene smile.

 

“Blue Team: Neville!”

 

Neville smiled with a nod as he walked up to his friends.

 

“Purple Team: Daphne!”

 

Daphne grinned as she blew a kiss to her boyfriend who looked sad to see her not with him.

 

“Blue Team: Harry!”

 

Harry blinked before he walked up to the group of guys. He was beginning to see a pattern and thought that the Capture the Flag game would be Girls VS. Boys. It would be interesting, that was for sure.

 

“Purple Team: Mille!”

 

Millie blinked and was seeing a pattern just like Harry was. This was going to definitely be an interesting game if this continued.

 

“Blue Team: Blaise!”

 

The calling of names continued for the next few minutes before all the 8th year Girls on the Purple Team were staring at all the 8th year Boys on the Blue Team. All the girls looked at each other before turning to the 8th year boys and gave them all a feral smile with calculating eyes. Most of the 8th year boys paled.

 

Remy chuckled as he stared at each group.

_Battle of the sexes. This is going to be interesting_ , he thought.

 

“Alright, those of you who can morph into your Animagus forms do so now. Marcus, before you change, why don’t you set up your camera to take a picture of us all before we get started.”

 

Marcus nodded while taking his camera out of his robe inner pocket. He set it to float on its own and to take pictures from different angles. He changed into his bear form before lumbering over to his team who was filled with all sorts of animals. Remy and several others stayed in their human form while all the other 8th years changed into their _Animagus_ forms. They took two serious photos before five of the photos were taken with Remy’s students playing with each other in their Animagus forms or with those who weren’t able to change yet. Remy watched on with a proud grin as the last photo was taken.

 

“Alright, its time for me to charm you all. If you get tagged by the opposite team, you will change into their color.” Remy told them all as he cast the charm on them all. He Transfigured two pebbles into a Purple Flag and the other into a Blue Flag. He handed the Purple over to Pansy in her lioness form and the other to Draco in his very large albino cheetah form. “Have your flag tied to a stick, put in the ground where it can be seen standing and have it guarded.”

 

They all nodded.

 

“Alright. I will give you ten minutes to figure out who will be guarding what and who will be infiltrating enemy territory. When you hear the loud gong it means the game will begin. Good luck to you all. Whichever team wins will not have to do the class homework until next week. You will receive complete marks. Good luck to you all and have fun!” Remy said as he watched the two teams go off in different directions as he set the timer for ten minutes.

 

Remy conjured up a red and brown winged back cushioned chair before sitting. Everything was quite peaceful at the moment but he knew that was the calm before the storm. He closed his eyes and thought about Severus again. He had a smile on his face when a loud GONG sounded throughout the entire area. Remy blinked his eyes opened when several roars, shrieks, hisses, and pounding resonated through the air.

 

The Battle of the Sexes had begun.


	45. Chapter 45

Capture the Flag would officially be a part of the DADA curriculum for 6th and 7th years after Professor Remus John Lupin had watched his 8th year class. He had been stunned at how all his students performed during the game, and had laughed at times. They had all been magnificent in their performance in playing the game.

 

Each side was fierce, sneaky, devious, and at times quite harsh when trying to catch their enemy’s flag. It ended with a tie which meant going into Sudden Death. Remy was not surprised in the least when this happened. All of them were competitive it turned out. They all learned as the game continued on and tried new ways to sneak past or through enemy territory.

 

Sudden Death had been amazing to watch and it was finally down to Hermione, Luna, and Pansy on the Purple Team, facing off with Harry, Neville, and Draco from the Blue Team. It was the most fascinatingly brutal Capture the Flag, Sudden Death Remy had ever seen. Marcus was taking pictures while some of his students placed bets on who would win.

 

Luna and Neville were facing off with each other. Neville was using his antlers to their advantage while Luna flailed her front legs at him as she snorted at him. Harry and Pansy were facing off. Pansy had jumped on Harry’s back, her claws sinking in to hang on as he tried to get her off. She had chuffed at him in laughter as she flipped them over. Pansy had moved quickly getting out from under Harry’s large lion form and snarled in his face. Harry was laying there dazed for a moment before getting back in the game. Draco had snuck by them all before he was tackled from the side by Hermione in her tigress form. Draco growled as he swiped his claws at her, but Hermione roared at him before she slammed into him full force.

 

Remy watched wondering if it would be a good idea to call a time out when he watched Hermione and Pansy streaking across the field towards the Blue Flag. Luna took over protecting the Purple Flag in a low protective crouch as the boys tried to figure out a way to get the Purple Flag. But it seemed the boys had made a mistake when they didn’t leave anyone to protect their flag as Pansy swiped it up in her mouth before tossing it to Hermione who streaked back towards their side of the field.

 

Draco and Harry saw her with their flag and took off to stop her from stepping onto the Purple territory. They didn’t see Luna knock Neville out when she rushed him, and they were surprised when they saw Luna leap over them in her giant Silvery/white horse form. She spun on her back hind legs, leaped up on them and blocked both as Hermione took a running leap on Luna’s back, running up it a couple of steps before jumping over her head in a front flip. She flipped over the boys lion and cheetah heads as well before landing behind them in a crouch with dust flying up around her.

 

Hermione had the boys Blue Flag in her mouth as she was breathing hard, her eyes alight with excitement and adrenaline. She grinned in a frighteningly human like way before she let out a triumphant roar. Pansy rushed past Luna, Harry, and Draco to tackle Hermione in excitement as she licked her cheek before purring. Hermione was chuffing at her in laughter while Luna dance her way around them both in happiness.

 

Neville stood up before limping over to Draco and Harry who still looked stunned. Harry brushed up against Neville’s stag form before doing the same to Draco. The three boys had given their all but it seemed not to be quite enough.

 

“The Purple Team wins! The Girls are all excused from doing their homework for the rest of the week and weekend. Fabulous job, ladies,” Remy said with a grin. He turned to the boys. “Blue Team you did a great job till the very end. Your homework the rest of the weekend is to write me a two page essay on Capture the Flag battle between you and the girls. Tell me your thoughts, what you think you could have done better, and what your favorite part was during the game, and what you have learned.” He looked at them all as they began to change back to their human selves. “You have done me so proud that I’m giving you each ten points. Great job, all of you!” Remy said with a grin.

 

They all cheered in their dirty, scratched up, muddy human forms. They all needed a shower.

 

“Class is dismissed! Go take showers and get cleaned up. I’ll see you all next Monday since its now officially the weekend. Have a great weekend and boys; don’t forget to do your essays.” Remy said as he stood up and vanished his chair before walking to the door to let his students out.

 

Everyone was talking in excitement as they walked out. They were all in agreement with getting a shower or a relaxing bath. A few decided to go see Madam Pomfrey for their cuts and bruises.

 

“That was a ton of fun,” Pansy was saying with a grin. Her hair was all messed up, she had some dirt streaked across her face, and she had some grass stains on her, but the young woman was in a great mood.

 

“I loved it! I never thought I’d enjoy such a game, but I really did. I hope we do it again some time.” Daphne said with a smile as she held Neville’s hand. They were both in need of a shower as well. Daphne was just as dirty as Pansy but she was in a terrific mood.

 

“Did you all see that amazing jump Hermione did in Sudden Death?! That was amazing!” Harry said with his arm around Pansy’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you!” Hermione laughed as she held Theo’s hand and had Blaise’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. “That was so much fun, I can’t wait to see the photos too.”

 

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’ll make sure to get the copies to you by the weekend.” Marcus grinned while he walked between Adrian and Draco.

 

The group walked into the 8th year common room before going their separate ways to get showers in. Hermione had a few hours before her date with Theo. She was going to take her shower, change, get some of her homework done, read a bit; most likely talk with Jasper for a while before meeting Theo in his room. He had told her he wanted to talk to her before they left for dinner.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

After her shower, Hermione felt a lot better. She had changed into a pair of dark purple pleather skinny jeans that made her butt and legs look amazing. She decided to wear a black scooped neck cashmere sweater, and a pair of her favorite heels she had bought in Russia at a gothic women’s clothing store in their Wizarding Alley. The heels were a dark silver swede color, had a three and a half in heel, a steampunk 3D design on the back and sides with little crystals in the shape of cogs that actually moved. She made sure to cast the charm that made her heels feel like her comfortable flats, as well as the charm that made it seem like she was walking in flats instead of heels. She loved those charms, Hermione had put them on all of her heels, boots, and flats.

 

She wore her amethyst choker, matching earrings, her bracelet from Marcus, and her Heir rings. She decided to leave her hair down where it swung around freely to her waist, and only put a dark purple headband on. Her makeup was light and natural except for her smokey eye-shadow. Hermione stared at herself for another moment before deciding she was ready for her date with Theo.

 

Hermione grabbed her Charms and Potions homework and went downstairs to work on it in the common room. Pansy and Daphne joined her after a few minutes along with Draco, Harry, and Blaise. They worked on their homework for two hours before they all finished. Hermione excused herself to put her stuff away. She sat down in her settee in her room, reading a few chapters from _Priestess Xia Guanyu & the Spirit World & the World In Between Time & Space._ She read four chapters of it before marking her place. Jasper was out with Hades and Starlight, so Hermione decided to go see Theo.

 

She picked up her dark purple cloak with a hood on it. There was black faux fur going around the hood and trim. The inner trim of her cloak was a dark silver and the clasp was of a bejeweled tigress. She also grabbed her beaded bag and Theo’s betrothal gift before deciding she was all set.

 

Hermione walked out of her room, headed down the spiral staircase before she began her walk over to Theo’s room. She walked up the other spiral staircase to the third floor, and walked over to the middle door. She knocked on it.

 

“Come in!” was shouted.

 

Hermione walked in before closing the door behind her. She looked up to see where Theo was, he was standing next to his bed, only in a pair of black trousers with a pair of black Dragon Hyde boots on and nothing else. Hermione sucked in a breath as she stared at his naked chest which was lightly tanned from the summer break still. His dark brown hair was still wet from his shower it looked like. They stared at each other, Hermione deciding to walk right over to him. She took ahold of his face, pulled him down and kissed him gently.

 

The kiss was so sweet it was quite unexpected. They were both feeling powerful emotions for each other. Hermione nibbled on his bottom lip as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up tightly to his body. Theo ran his hands up and down her back before settling them on her pert arse. He began to squeeze and massage the cheeks of her arse while his tongue began to play with her. Hermione mewled when Theo thrust his harden cock against her.

 

“Dear Merlin, I want you, Mia. You feel so good in my arms, love,” he murmured against her mouth.

 

“I want you too, Theo.” Hermione murmured right back against his wet lips before she was kissing them again.

 

Theo growled into their kiss, picked her up before sitting on the bed. Hermione was now straddling him as they continued to snog. It went on for quite a bit. Hermione always got lost whenever she was kissing one of her boyfriends’. If they didn’t do anything other than kissing, Hermione would still be in heaven with them.

 

Theo trailed his mouth away from her swollen red lips before he began to attack her neck. Hermione arched back giving him more than enough room to do what he please. She sighed delighted when she felt Theo begin to suck on her pulse. She knew there would be a love bite there soon enough.

 

“There’s something I need to ask you, love,” Theo whispered into her neck as he tried to get his breathing under control.

 

“What is it?” Hermione ran her hand through his damp hair before waving a dry spell at it.

 

Theo looked up, catching her eyes with his and smiled lovingly up at her. “All I want you to know is that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to love you with Draco, Blaise, Marcus, and Adrian right beside me.” He ran his hand through her long hair before caressing her cheek. “You’re _it_ , Mia. You’re my beginning and my end. You’re my everything between. I want to be with you now, in the future, in the afterlife, and when we’re reborn. I want to be always apart of you, my love. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

Hermione leaned forward, capturing Theo’s already swollen lips with hers, smiling like a loon against them as she kissed him.

 

“Yes Theo, I’ll marry you, sweetheart.” Hermione laughed happily as she continued to press kisses all over Theo’s face while he laughed and hugged her as well.

 

Magic as old as time engulfed them with its blessing from Hogwarts. A piece from Theo’s and Hermione’s souls intertwined as well as their magic before sparks flew up in the air, in a colorful fireworks display. They both laughed as they held each other and continued to kiss.

 

Hogwarts was squealing like a teenage girl again as she gave her blessing to Hermione and Theo. She was so bloody happy! She couldn’t wait to bless her little lioness with her last snake, and then their souls would be tied completely together. Hogwarts had to go tell Jasper the wonderful news! She rushed off, sending colorful fireworks all throughout the halls with students staring up at them transfixed in awe.

 

“I want to give you my betrothal gift,” Theo said with a grin.

 

Hermione giggled. “I want to give you mine too. You go first.”

 

“Alright minx, what did you get me?”

 

Hermione grinned as she pulled out a small jewelry swede box before enlarging it, and handing it over to Theo. “Open it and see.”

 

Theo grinned as he clicked the button to unlock the jewelry box. It popped opened, and Theo felt himself lose his breath at what he saw. He ran his hand over the front pocket watch reverently. The entire pocket watch was made of a dark emerald with a topaz shaped tiger embedded on the front. A design of a sapphire blue lake and jungle was in the background with tiny diamond shaped dragonflies around it.

 

“Click it open.” Hermione whispered.

 

Theo did and he felt his eyes go glassy. A moving picture of his mum holding him close to his heart when he was a baby, with his dad smiling down at him was there. Theo ran his thumb over the picture. His mum brought his baby self up to her face so she could kiss him while his dad laughed while he caressed his head. He listened while Hermione explained to him about the watch being a two-way mirror connected to hers, Marcus, and Adrian’s pocket watches. She explained how if he wanted to put more pictures in, all he had to do was flip the picture frame over. She told him how to get to the two-way mirror, how to set the tunes for his alarm and when someone was trying to reach him.

 

“Thank you, love,” Theo whispered, still in shock about his gift.

 

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart.” She leaned into him, kissing his cheek. “I love you, Theo.”

 

“I love you too, Mia.” He swallowed as he reached for her gift. “Here you go, love.”

 

Hermione took the red velvety jewelry box out of his hand and pressed the lock button. It opened slowly to reveal a gorgeous charm bracelet. Hermione knew Goblin silver made jewelry when she saw it, and this was it. It was a thick piece of silver with runes carved into the bracelet in a beautiful design. There was a locking mechanism and tiny chain that linked each side together. There were several charms already hanging from it in different jewels, shapes, and sizes. There was a book charm, a bear charm in onyx, a cheetah charm in pearl, an anaconda charm in emerald, a wolf charm in ruby, a tiger charm in topaz, and another tiger charm in opal. There was also a heart charm, a potion bottle, a coffin charm, a phoenix charm, a time-turner charm, a dragon charm, a globe charm, a key charm, and a goblin charm.

 

“Theo,” Hermione breathed. “Its beautiful.”

 

Theo grinned. “The animal charms represent all of us in our _Animagus_ forms. They have a piece of our magic and blood tied into them. If you ever need us all you have to do is hold our charm and say the name. The heart charm represents health. It’ll change colors to let you know about your health and let us know if you’re in danger health wise. The potion bottle is able to glow different colors when a poison is near you and will protect you from it. The coffin charm is to protect you from curses, hexes, and certain jinxes. The key charm is a portkey for your use only. All you have to do is set the password for it. It also protects you from anyone else who tries to _Apparate_ or _Port-Key_ you away against your will.”

 

“I absolutely love it, Theo. I can add more charms?”

 

“Yes. They have a bunch for different types of things. The shop I went to is called Pandora’s Box of Charms and Jewels.”

 

Hermione smirked. “Crafty name.” she chuckled along with Theo. “Will you put it on for me?”

 

“Sure love. Left wrist?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Theo unlocked it before putting it on her left wrist and locking it again. The tiny chain hung there along with the other charms.

 

“I really love it, Theo. Thank you so much.” Hermione said before leaning in to kiss him again.

 

“Your welcome. Are you ready to go on our date?”

 

“Yes. Where are we going by the way?” Hermione asked as she stood up.

 

“We’re going into Muggle London to eat dinner, then to a movie, and then to the observatory.”

 

Hermione blinked before grinning wide. “It sounds lovely!”

 

Theo chuckled as he linked his arms with hers and off they went for their date. Hermione was on cloud nine with Theo right behind her.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I wanted to apologize for last week, but real life happened. It decided to fuck my poor fur babies life up. Duke (he's a beautiful dark red Golden Retriever) suddenly out of nowhere had a seizure at 2 in the morning. Scared the holy hell out of me. Thought he was going to die as did my mom. He spent a few days at the vet so they could figure out what the hell was going on with him. His glucose levels were bad and still are, and they are still trying to find out what else is going on with him. Instead of my usual 3 chapter updates I'll be doing 1 or 2 and I'll still try to put them up on Sundays or Mondays, but I wanted to let you all know what was going on if you didn't see any updates for a bit.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter for the week (^v^) Please don't forget to leave Kudos and comments
> 
> WARNING: SMUT NSFW

It had been pretty hilarious when Hermione suddenly realized Theo still wasn’t wearing a shirt, had stared at him wondering how long it would take _him_ to realize he wasn’t either. Hermione was suppressing her smile as much as she could, she found this completely amusing as did several students who were walking through the halls.

 

Some had opened their mouths to say something but Hermione waved her hand with a shake of her head, as they went on their merry way. Soon they walked outside and that’s when Theo realized that he was bloody freezing! He went to zip his coat when his hand hit bare skin. He blinked, staring down at his naked chest like he’d never seen it before. Hermione guffawed; it was so funny, she was bent over, holding her stomach as she laughed uproariously. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen−Theo of all people−do.

 

Theo was still blinking owlishly before he shouted, “BLOODY HELL!!!”

 

Hermione cried with laughter while Theo rushed back inside the castle to grab his shirt. He would have _Accio’d_ it but had no idea if his window in his room was opened. A few minutes later he was rushing back outside to meet up with Hermione. He was now wearing a white V-neck sweater with a black leather jacket. Hermione grinned when Theo walked up to her, took hold of her hand, and walked them past the gates to the _Apparation_ point.

 

“Come on, Witch, we’ve got reservations to get to,” Theo grumbled good naturedly.

 

Hermione giggled. “Ah Theo, I’ve never seen you so . . .”

 

Theo looked over his shoulder at her. “Scattered brain?” he smiled.

 

Hermione laughed. “That’s one way of putting it, sweetheart.”

 

Theo grinned. “I think our kiss addled my brain a bit, love.”

 

Hermione laughed again, she felt Theo wrap his arms around her waist, and she followed before they _Apparated_ away.

 

They appeared in an alleyway between a book shop and shoe store in Muggle London. Theo took ahold of Hermione’s hand again before they walked out of the alley, and began walking down the lit walkway.

 

“So where are we going to eat?” Hermione asked.

 

Theo smiled. “It’s called Tastes of India. You like Indian food right?”

 

“I love Indian food. I’ll eat anything really. I love tasting new foods before I judge it as nasty or yummy.” Theo laughed, Hermione smiled. “My mum taught me to try things at least once before I decided it was disgusting.”

 

“Well my mum likes visiting Muggle London every now and again, she found this place awhile back, and she took me. Their food is awesome.”

 

At that moment, Hermione’s stomach growled. “We better get there before my stomach decides to eat itself.” Hermione deadpanned.

 

“We can’t have that, Mia love,” Theo laughed, kissing Hermione’s forehead.

 

It only took them a few more minutes to reach the restaurant. They were seated within moments of arriving. The restaurant was quite nice Hermione thought as they sat down. They ordered their drinks before their food. Hermione ordered the Kacha Murug Masala, and Theo ordered the Roshun Duck.

 

Dinner was lovely.

 

Theo told Hermione some stories about his childhood and Hermione told him some of hers. He told her how he had become quite close to his dad after his mum died when he was around five. Hermione listened with rapt attention as Theo told her about how he had helped his dad out of the depression of losing his wife. Hermione asked him what he wanted to do after they graduated, and was surprised when Theo told her that he would be Apprenticing under Professor Vector for his Masters in Arithmancy. He wanted to become a Professor and take over when Professor Vector retired. Theo asked about what Hermione was going to do. He was pretty sure she was going to work at the Ministry of Magic, but Hermione shrugged and told him she wasn’t sure what she was going to do just yet. She had a few ideas but hadn’t leaned towards anything.

 

They soon finished dinner, Theo paid before they left to get to their movie. Hermione was a bit surprised that this was what Theo wanted to do, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She loved going to the movies, and wondered what Theo might want to see. They went to a movie theater that showed old and new movies, and decided on Jurassic Park. When they were watching the movie, Hermione kept turning to see Theo’s reaction to the dinosaurs, and it was priceless. His expressions went to awe, horror, and fascination. She chuckled when he jumped every time the T-rex showed up as well as the velociraptors.

 

Once the movie ended, Theo was giddy with excitement as he went over the entire movie with Hermione. She loved how enthusiastic he was being and told him her favorite parts. They headed over to the observatory where they spent almost three hours looking at all the different stars and planets. Theo told Hermione the stories behind the stars names, and she told him some of the stories behind the names of stars she liked.

 

It had been a wonderful evening.

 

“Are you ready to head back?” Theo asked, helping Hermione up from her seat.

 

“Yes,” she answered as she stared up at him.

 

Their eyes connected, both of them felt heat begin to rush through their bodies.

 

“Theo.” Hermione whispered, her hand reached out and she placed it over his chest.

 

Theo placed his hand over hers, still, just staring down at Hermione. He thought he’d never have this, but he did. He was a lucky Wizard− Him as well as his four best friends. He couldn’t imagine his life without this gorgeous Witch in it and he’d destroy anyone who tried to take her away from him and the others.

 

Theo tugged her towards him, wrapping his arms around her, wanting to hold her for a bit. They both just stood there, holding each other. Time past; it seemed they were both lost in their own little worlds.

 

“Let’s go, Mia.” Theo finally told her.

 

“Okay.”

 

Theo led them out of the building and began to walk back towards the alley they had come out earlier. Once they both got there, Theo wrapped his arms around her waist again.

 

“I really did have a wonderful time, Theo. Thank you.” Hermione said as she leaned her head against his chest.

 

He kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome, Mia love. I had a wonderful time to,” he told her before _Apparating_ them away, back to Hogwarts.

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

The castle was quiet when they got back. Theo and Hermione held hands as they walked the quiet halls. They weren’t in a rush to get to the 8th year common room. They let their lust for each other simmer for a bit, before long, they both knew it would boil over, slamming into them both. Theo couldn’t wait to have his Witch finally in his bed. He’d been thinking about nothing else then their date, and finally having Hermione. He wanted to make her his as well, just like the others had done.

 

Hermione said the password, they entered through the portrait hole,

 

“Come on, love,” Theo said as they walked up the boys spiral staircase up to Theo’s room.

 

They walked into his room, Theo closed it, locking it and putting up silencing spells all around the room just in case. Hermione looked around Theo’s room, smiling when she saw all the books piled on one side of the bed. She was surprised to see the stacks still standing, but magic obviously kept it from falling over. Theo’s desk was cleaned with everything in its place. It was much like hers except Hermione still left some parchment, quills, and ink bottles scattered over her desk.

 

Theo watched her look around his room before he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Hermione sighed in contentment, leaning her head against his chest. Theo leaned down to reach her neck where he began to kiss, lick, and nibble. Hermione felt a rush of lust slam into her body when Theo began to nibble on a particular spot on her neck. She twisted around, pulling his face to hers, and slammed her lips against his.

 

Theo growled against her lips, flicking his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. Hermione gave it by opening her mouth, letting Theo’s tongue slip inside. Their tongues danced around each other, while Theo carded his hands through her hair at her temples, holding her head right where he wanted as they snogged each other into oblivion practically.

 

Hermione pulled back and began to push Theo leather jacket off. “Off, off, off. Get it off, Theo.”

 

Theo smirked as he watched his Witch getting desperate for him. “Feeling antsy, love?”

 

Hermione stopped what she was doing to look up at Theo. Her lip curled back and she snarled, “If you don’t get these clothes off, I’m not going to be held responsible for what I do next.”

 

Theo laughed, waving his hand wandlessly, making his and Hermione’s clothes and shoes vanish, and appearing folded on top of his desk chair. They just stood there, staring at each other. Before Hermione even took a step, Theo was already pouncing on her. He brought them both down on his bed with a slight bounce. Hermione laughed, scooting up the bed until her head hit the pillows. Theo crawled up her body in all his naked glory. She couldn’t help but stare at him. Theo was so handsome in a very classic way. He reminded her of some of her regency romance gentlemen she read about when she felt like reading some romance novel.

 

Theo just stared down at her, his eyes were smoldering with lust, want, and need. He wanted to make this Witch his forever.

 

“Dear Merlin, your beautiful, Mia,” Theo said in awe of this Witch. He still couldn’t believe that she wanted him as well as the others.

 

Hermione felt a loving smile cross her face before she was kissing Theo again. She spread her legs a bit so he could lay comfortably between her legs. She sighed into their kiss as skin touched skin. His hard body felt so good against hers. She loved the way their hard bodies felt on top of her. Hermione always felt safe and cherished. She always relished when she felt her boyfriends’ lean into her body, pressing her into the mattress.

 

Theo trailed a hand to her breast and began to play with a harden nipple. Hermione sighed into the kiss. She was about to scratch at Theo’s scalp when she felt her arms suddenly went above her head. She blinked before looking up to see her hands tied to the posters of the bed with silver ropes. Hermione bit her lip before looking back at Theo who was staring down at her with a possessive dark look on his face. Hermione felt her pussy gush with want.

 

“Oh God,” she murmured as she watched Theo.

 

“That’s one of the things you’re going to be screaming, Mia, along with so much more, but in the end, you’ll be crying out my name while I make you mine,” Theo growled.

 

Hermione felt more of her pussy juice leak out at what he had said. She’d never been tied up before during sex thus far, but she was finding out that she was very much enjoying it. She’d have to give Theo a taste of his own medicine, but later, right now it was her turn to find out just how much she like being restrained. Several fantasies were running through her head by this point, and she was strung as tight as a bow. She needed Theo to touch her and make her cum.

 

“Theo, please . . .”

 

Theo trailed both his hands up and down her torso before he began to play with her full, plump tits that were a handful. He stared down at them lost in thought.

 

“Has anyone fucked your gorgeous tits yet, love?” he asked, leaning down to suck her left nipple into his warm hot mouth.

 

Hermione felt a mini orgasm go off, crying out. It wasn’t enough though. She wanted Theo pounding, ravishing, making her his. She wanted to feel deliciously soar, but Theo was obviously determined to talk her orgasms out of her instead of touching her pussy. It certainly felt like her damn nipple was attached to her clit though, the way he was manipulating her harden nipple.

 

“Well?” Theo asked, pulling away from his treat.

 

“Well what?” she asked confused for a moment. She had no idea what Theo was talking about. She’d been lost in the pleasure from her nipple.

 

Theo chuckled while pinching, rolling, and pulling at her nipples. “Have any of my fellow snakes fucked these gorgeous tits, Mia love.”

 

Hermione blinked wide eyes at him owlishly. “No . . .”

 

Theo’s smiled was feral as he crawled up her torso. He sat slightly on top of her, his large cock between her breasts as they pillowed his cock. Theo stared, pre-cum leaking all over. This had to be the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Hermione felt her mouth go dry. Her pussy was leaking even more now. She felt so bloody empty, but she wouldn’t stop Theo. She waited with baited breath, wanting him to fuck her breasts.

 

Theo muttered the lube charm under his breath. His hand was suddenly filled with lube as he rubbed it all over his shaft. He moved his hands to Hermione’s tits, squeezing them together. His cock jumped at the contact before he began to move back and forth slowly at first. The feeling was magnificent, and Hermione was staring enraptured at the sight just like Theo was.

 

“Fuck, this is going to be running through my mind when were in class, Mia. I’ll be taking notes when suddenly this memory will pop into my head. I know I’ll have the fucking hard-on of a lifetime when that happens. What will you do, Mia, if that happens? Would you get under the desk and suck me while were in class, or would you take me into your hand, and get me off that way?” Theo asked in a dark voice as his speed picked up.

 

Hermione felt another mini orgasm tingled through her pussy, but it did absolutely nothing for her. She saw the purplish mushroom head of Theo’s cock pushing through between her breasts. She reached her tongue out so she could lick the head of his cock, moaning at the yummy taste of Theo’s cum. She wanted to put him in her mouth and swallow him.

 

“I think you would like that idea, Mia love. I think one day, while we’re in class I’ll finger you while we’re trying to learn something.” Theo said.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle when Hermione began to nod, turned on by such a filthy thing. Just thinking about it made her salivate though.

 

Theo began to go faster as he moved his hips back and forth, fucking her tits. It was going to stay in his memory forever. This he was definitely going to be wanking to for quite some time. He felt his balls begin to tighten up, but he didn’t want to cum all over Hermione’s chest, neck, and face. He wanted his seed inside her, marking her as his along with the others.

 

Hermione was still fantasizing about Theo fingering her in class when she screamed in delight. Theo had shuffled back down her body, between her legs, and slammed his large cock deep inside her to the hilt. Hermione’s orgasm slammed into her, waves of pleasure consuming her while Theo pounded away. He snarled at her cunt muscles tightening around his cock, but he continued to move his hips through her pleasure. Theo watched Hermione, she had arched her back, wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust.

 

“Theo, ohhhhh! Ahhhh God, it feel so good! Don’t stop!” Hermione cried.

 

Theo let out an animalistic snarl, leaning down to kiss her. Hermione looked delectable, tied to his bed while he continued to slam his cock as deep and as hard as he could inside her. He loved all the sounds falling from her mouth.

 

“I’ll do it when you least expect it, Mia. I’m sure the others would want in on it too. Imagine, all of us taking turns bringing you pleasure in class while the Professor talked.”

 

Hermione screamed Theo’s name as her orgasm slammed into her. Pleasure took her and swept her body up, her hands fisting, turning white as the feeling of ecstasy claimed her entire body. Theo was right behind her. His entire back was strung tighter than a bow when he felt that tingle in his spine travel up then back down into his balls. He let out a snarl, shouting out Hermione’s names. He was holding onto her thighs tightly as he slammed into her four more times before pressing into her tightly as his seed filled her.

 

They were both breathing hard, trying to get their breathing back under control. Theo waved his hand, releasing Hermione’s hands from her bindings. In the next moment he felt her arms wrap around his neck and hold him to her. Theo began kissing her again, holding her close before flipping them over, so that Hermione was now on top of him. He was still deep inside her, but he had no reason to move. He loved the feeling of being deep inside his Witch and wanted to stay there. Hermione wasn’t complaining about it so they stayed like that till his cock softened and slipped out on its own.

 

Theo kissed her head once more, bringing up the covers over their cooling bodies before sleep took over them. It had been a very good night, Theo thought with a grin as he held his Mia in his arms the rest of the night.    


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I apologize for not updating the last two or three weeks. I've been busy spending as much time as I can with my very sick fur baby Duke. (Big Sigh . . .) We found out that he's dying. He has cancer that has advanced so much there's nothing that can be done, so that's why I haven't updated till now. Not only was I very depressed but my muse left and I didn't want to write half ass chapters for you all. Not fair to you all or me. Yesterday though, my muse came back so I wrote a chapter yesterday, and today so I hope you all enjoy the two new chapters. Again, if I don't update on my usual Sunday or Monday; its because I'm taking care of my fur baby, and spending as much time as I can with him that he has left. 
> 
> So, here they are! The two new chapters. Hope you all enjoy them. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. I love hearing from you all (^v^) Happy reading!!!

The next morning, Hermione had gone back to her room after sharing a hot steamy shower with Theo. She grinned to herself thinking about what they had gotten up to that morning. Just thinking about the way his large hands ran all over her body, squeezing her arse and hips when he took her from behind. Dear Merlin, it had been hot!

 

She was going to change into her weekend clothes before meeting her snakes in the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione hummed to herself as she dressed in a pair of tight dark emerald green capri pants that fit her like a second skin with a beautiful white silk oriental Chinese style kimono top with a green/blue/and purple peacock design on it. It crossed over in front showing off a bit of cleavage in the V neckline, and tied in the back for a better fit showing off her flat tummy slightly when she moved. The long sleeves flared with a slit at the edges. She completed her look with a pair of dark green cutout stiletto heels that laced around her ankles and up her lower legs slightly. They were three and half inches high, Hermione made sure to cast the charm that made them feel like she was wearing her most comfortable and broken in trainers.

 

Lord, she loved that charm!

 

She then walked inside her bathroom to do her hair for the day. Hermione decided to put her long black hair up in a messy bun, a few strand framing her face with a beautiful designed emerald and sapphire crystal shaped peacock hair comb with silver/purple/and topaz crystal tear drops hanging from it as if it were the feathery tail. Hermione smiled to herself before she deemed herself ready for the day after she spritzed some of her orchid perfume on she had bought when she was in Rome. She put her thigh wand holster on out of habit, but she hadn’t needed to use her wand since she had gone to the Gringotts. She was attached to her wand though, she was thinking she’d have to talk to Jasper about it, but better safe than sorry.

 

Hermione hummed to herself as she walked out of her room with a happy smile. She didn’t run into anyone that morning just yet. She wasn’t surprised either. It was Saturday after all. Everyone was sleeping in, which she would have tried to do, but Hermione had always been an early riser. As she walked out of the 8th year common room, she wondered what Blaise had planned for their date tonight. He hadn’t told her anything they were going to do or how she was supposed to dress. Her snakes really liked to surprise her and tell her the day of their date what they were doing as well as how she should dress. She chuckled to herself, continuing on her way.

 

There was hardly anyone in the Great Hall at the moment. Hermione took her pocket watch out of her pocket, clicked it open to see what time it was. It said it was 7:24am so some people should be trekking in soon enough. She shrugged while putting her pocket watch away, walked over to the Slytherin table, and began to place food on her plate. She was starving! She took three fluffy pancakes, two over easy eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, a bit of baked beans, and some black pudding. She licked her lips as she floated over some tea, adding a bit of honey and a dash of milk before waving the pot back to its original place.

 

Hermione took out her shrunken _Priestess Xia Guanyu & the Spirit World & the World In Between Time & Space _tomb book, putting her reading glasses on, and began reading more of it as she ate her breakfast.

 

She had been sitting, reading, and eating for the past 15 or 20 min before she heard, “Merlin, she makes even reading glasses sexy!”

 

Hermione blinked, looking up from her book to smile at her snakes as they walked into the Great Hall in their street clothes.

 

“Good morning, my loves,” she greeted with a loving bright smile.

 

“Morning baby,” Draco greeted. He leaned down capturing her lips in a heated morning kiss before he took a seat beside her on her right.

 

“Good Morning, _Cara_ ,” Blaise greeted. He caressed her cheek, bending down to capture her lips in a slow kiss before their noses did an Eskimo kiss. Hermione giggled as he sat down on her left.

 

“Mmm, morning Princess,” Marcus murmured against her lips. He had walked up behind her, tilting her head back, kissing her upside down before he sat down next to Draco.

 

“Good morning, my Angel. Did you have fun with Theo last night,” Adrian asked with a smile, giving her a slow smoldering kiss before taking a seat across from her, Draco, Marcus, and Blaise.

 

“It was wonderful! We had so much fun!” Hermione answered excitedly with a bright smile. She was in a very good mood.

 

Theo and the rest of her snakes grinned at her excitement. Theo leaned across the table and Hermione met him halfway where they shared a hot kiss. Theo licked her bottom lip making Hermione’s breath hitch. She gave him a come hither smile, before licking the tip of his nose and kissing it before sitting back down.

 

“It is a good morning, isn’t it, Mia,” Theo greeted with a grin, wiggling his brows.

 

Hermione laughed while they began to fill their plates with breakfast food. They all fell into conversation, Hermione contributed here and there while getting back to her reading, and eating her own breakfast. Soon enough the Great Hall began to fill with students, ghosts, and their Professors. Some Familiars were either walking, slithering, flying, or on their Witch or Wizards shoulder, in a pocket, or around their neck depending on what the Familiar was. Hermione had looked up at that moment to see how Severus and Remy were doing. Her eyes widened, lighting up in delight, hiding her grin behind her tea cup as she continued to stare at her older brother with his beau.

 

It was so freaking cute!

 

Severus and Remy were leaning into each other. Remy had his arm around Sev’s shoulder while he ate with one hand, a book floating on its own in front of him so he could run his free hand through Sev’s long black hair. Sev was pouring himself a cup of tea, leaning into Remy’s touch as they talked. Several of the other Professors’ and the Headmistress were looking on with grins themselves as they ate. Seemed like everything was going well on that front, Hermione told herself before getting back to her book and breakfast.

 

“Morning everyone,” Harry said, hand in hand with Pansy.

 

“Good morning,” Pansy mumbled before she took a seat and got to work on her coffee. Everyone was a bit surprised to see that she had greeted them at all before her coffee! Was the world ending?!

 

They looked from Pansy to Harry who took a seat next to his girl. He began to fill his plate with more food than Hermione had ever seen.

 

“What’s wrong with all of you?” Daphne asked as she and Neville walked in arm in arm.

 

“Morning,” Neville greeted with a smile, helping Daphne take a seat before sitting down next to her.

 

“Pansy greeted us before she had any coffee inside her system,” Draco hissed low so Pansy wouldn’t hear.

 

Daphne’s eyes widened, looking over at Hermione with raised brows. Hermione nodded, looking at Pansy curiously.

 

“Pan’s?” Daphne said.

 

“What?” Pansy mumbled as she drank her coffee.

 

“You all right there?”

 

Pansy blinked, setting her cup down on the table, and looking over at Daphne with a frown. “I’m great. Why?”

 

“You didn’t take anyone’s head off before having your coffee, darling. You’ve never done that.”

 

Pansy blinked before laughed. She leaned into Harry when he gave her temple a kiss and began to eat. “I’m really great, Daph.”

They all just stared at her before shrugging. It probably had something to do with Harry. Hermione looked between the two of them. She tilted her head.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Yeah Hermes?” he answered before taking a bite of egg.

 

“What’s up?”

 

Harry looked up from his plate to stare at his sister of his heart before grinning. “I asked Pansy to marry me and she said yes. It’s most likely why she greeted you all. She’s very happy.”

 

“HARRY!” Pansy shouted as she smacked him. “I thought we were going to tell them later.”

 

“Hermione’s my sister. She’d kill me if I hid it.” Harry told her.

 

Pansy huffed, rolling her eyes before looking at all her friends who were staring at them in various stages of shock. “Yes, Harry James bloody Potter asked me to marry him last night, and I said yes. He got my mum and dad’s permission before asking me. They were both too happy to throw me at him with a giant bow on my head.”

 

Harry laughed. “Your mum was very sweet, hugging me, and giving me motherly kisses before dancing me around the sitting room, she was so happy. Your dad was grinning like a loon, popping open a bottle of Champagne and smoking a cigar.”

 

Pansy rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face the entire time.

 

“Show us the ring, Parkinson!” Daphne demanded.

 

Pansy smirked, holding her left hand out so everyone could see the gorgeous wedding ring Harry had picked out. “It’s a 4.28ct yellow sapphire diamond,” Pansy told them proudly.

 

Hermione and the rest of them stared at the gorgeous piece of jewelry. The yellow sapphire diamond was huge! It was in an oval shape with emeralds and black diamonds all around it. The band was gold, shaped into an intricate, delicate vine design. It looked so fragile with the huge diamond, but it was totally Pansy.

 

“Oh Pansy, its beautiful,” Hermione sighed in awe, smiling at her friend.

 

“Yes darling, its perfect for you,” Daphne gushed. She stood up and gave Pansy and Harry a hug before sitting back down.

 

Pansy glowed with happiness.

 

“Goblin made?” Draco and Adrian asked Harry.

 

He nodded. “I went to Griphook and commissioned for them to make it for me. The goblins were excited to make it and get paid for it. I wanted the best. I plan on only doing this once, and Pansy is my one.”

 

The girls awed while the guys smiled with nods as they congratulated the couple.

 

“Plus after searching the jewelry stores, I didn’t find anything, so I decided it was time to go to the goblins.” Harry said with a laugh. “I didn’t want to use any of the jewelry in my vaults because I wanted something that could be just Pansy’s. It’s going to be the start of a new beginning after all.”

 

“Congratulations brother,” Hermione told him with a grin and teary eyes. She got up, gave Harry a tight hug, and a kiss to the cheek before doing the same to Pansy.

 

The conversation went on from there. They talked about the wedding, where they were going to live, and what they were going to be doing after they graduated from Hogwarts.

 

“I’m going to be a Healer,” Harry announced.

 

Everyone stared at him shocked. They all thought he was going to be an Auror or a Professor maybe.

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to fight anymore. I got enough of that to last me a lifetime.” He smiled. “Madam Pomfrey gave me some books on the subject and it has always interested me.”

 

“That’s great, Harry!” Hermione told him. “What about you, Pansy? Do you know what you want to do after we graduate.”

 

Pansy nodded. “Daphne and I are going to open our own clothing and lingerie boutique. We already have the money, now we just need to find our building.”

 

Daphne nodded, smiling as she said, “We’re both so excited! We’ve been designing and sewing since we decided that this was what we wanted to do when we were in sixth year.”

 

“I’m Apprenticing with Professor Sprout after graduation. I’ll be taking over for her after I complete my Masters.” Neville told them.

 

“I’m Apprenticing with Professor Vector. I’ll be taking over for her too when I’m done with my Masters.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“I’m going to be a Jewelry maker with my own shop.” Adrian said with a smile.

 

“I’m going to be a Curse Breaker,” Marcus said before taking a bite of bacon.

 

“I’m going to be a Nightclub owner. I love meeting new people, the drinks, the food, the dancing, and the festive atmosphere. I’ve already got a place picked out.” Blaise said next with a grin as everyone cheered.

 

“I’m going to be Apprenticing with Severus to become a Potion Master and open up my own shop. After Sev retires, he’s going to come work with me.” Draco said.

 

“I thought you were going to work with your father, Dray,” Harry asked shocked, his brows raised high.

 

“My father has raised me in everything that has to do with his business since I was three, but its not what I’m passionate about. We had a long discussion about it after the war was over with, and he accepts that I want to follow my dream.”

 

“That’s great, Draco.” Harry and Hermione said together which made them all laugh.

 

They all turned to Hermione in that moment and she stared at them all like a deer stuck in the headlights.

 

“Hermione, baby, you haven’t told any of us what you were going to do.” Draco said with a tiny frown.

 

“I asked her last night about it, but she didn’t know quite yet.” Theo put in before Hermione said anything.

 

“She’s passionate about many things. I’m not surprised she’s having a hard time.” Harry said next.

 

Pansy and Daphne nodded together. They could relate because before they both decided to go into fashion, Pansy and Daphne were both thinking about other careers before their passion and dreams of owning the most popular/greatest boutique in the whole Wizarding World took over their minds.

 

“Do you have anything you’re leaning towards?” Neville asked his best friend.

 

Hermione took ahold of her tea cup with both hands, taking a long sip as she thought over her answer before placing it back down on the table. She had so many things she was passionate about, but there were two real things that she thought she could do at the same time.

 

She looked up at them all as they stared at her with curious expressions.

 

“I’m going to be doing two things career wise.”

 

“WHAT?!” they all shouted.

 

Hermione’s lips twitched in amusement. “I’m going to be Apprenticing with Headmistress McGonagall for Transfiguration, and take over as Professor after I pass my Masters. I’m also going to design jewelry which Adrian had asked me about.” She turned to him and smiled. “I’d love to partner with you if the offer still stands, darling.”

 

Adrian’s smile could be seen from space, he was so bloody happy and excited. “Of course, my beautiful Angel! I can’t wait to see what our business turns into.”

 

Everyone was grinning at the news.

 

“I can’t wait for our lives after graduation to start,” Pansy sighed happily as she leaned into Harry, who grinned. He put his arm around her and smiled wide.

 

They all agreed as they finished their breakfast.

 

“So what is everyone going to be doing today?” Hermione asked.

 

“Pansy and I are going to go to Hogsmeade for the day,” Harry said.

 

“I’ll be in the greenhouse most of the day.” Neville said next.

 

“I was going to draw for a bit, hang out with the girls for a while, and meet up with Neville later in the greenhouse. He wanted to show me some of the plants he’s been growing.” Daphne said.

 

“Marcus and I were going to go play Quidditch. After that I was going to read for a bit, maybe go into Hogsmeade for a few things. I was also going to go help Sev with some potions.” Draco said.

 

“After playing Quidditch, I was going to study some for my career. I got some books from Bill Weasley that he thought would be great for me to study from.” Marcus said next.

 

“I was going to design for a while. I might accompany you later on, Draco, to Hogsmeade, so let me know when you leave.” Adrian said while looking at Draco who nodded.

 

“I’m going to talk to Professor Vector about my Apprenticeship. After that I was going to finish my homework that I still have, and then just relax.” Theo said with a smile.

 

Hermione turned to Blaise with a raised brow.

 

He chuckled. “I have to make sure our date is all set up for tonight, _Cara_ , and make sure your gift is perfect.”

 

Hermione’s eyes went soft as she stared at Blaise. “What’s the dress code for tonight? Fancy or casual?”

 

“Casual, my darling _Cara._ Make sure to bring your bikini as well.” Blaise wiggled his brows.

 

Hermione laughed. “What are you planning, Blaise?”

 

“You’ll see tonight,” he said before standing up, giving her a slow kiss. “I will see you later tonight at eight, darling.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Hermione said as she watched him walk out of the Great Hall with a wave goodbye.

 

“And what will you be doing today, Hermione?” Harry asked.

 

“Read, hang out with Jasper for a while. I think I’ll draw a bit, maybe go hang out by the lake. I think I’ll do several things since I finished my homework already.” She grinned.

 

After that everyone went their separate ways. Hermione headed back to her room, deciding to grab what she needed, and then head out to one of her favorite spots by the Black Lake, and just relax outside. It was a gorgeous day after all from what she could see from the windows as she walked. Today was going to be another good day. She could feel it. It had started off fantastic anyway with mind blowing morning sex after all.

 

Hermione giggled as she walked into the 8th year common room.


	48. Chapter 48

Outside, underneath her favorite tree that sat about twenty feet away from the Black Lake, Hermione was leaning comfortable back, reading the last chapter of _Priestess Xia Guanyu & the Spirit World & the World In Between Time & Space._ She’d Transfigured a leaf into a thick quilt with a detailed leaf design on it that was quite eye catching before she sat down a few hours ago. She was finally almost finished with her book and she had questions that only Jasper could answer.

 

She read the last few lines before looking up as she felt magic swirling around her. Hermione blinked, before smiling when she saw Jasper walking towards her.

 

**“Hello Jasper. How are you today?”** she asked, closing the book and placing it down on the quilt beside her.

 

Jasper inclined his head before sitting down beside her, facing the lake. **“Hello little one. I’m doing just fine. It’s been a good day thus far. Had some things I had to deal with before coming back here.”** He turned his large black furry head towards her, the three earring in his ear making a lovely chime as they swayed against each other. **“I felt you calling for me. Is something wrong?”**

Hermione frowned. **“I didn’t call you. I was thinking that I needed to talk to you when I saw you next, but I didn’t call for you.”**

Jasper inclined his head again. **“Our bond is . . . It’s very strong to the point that I could feel you in my World where I was taking care of some business before coming here.”**

Hermione was shocked. **“I . . . That’s unbelievable! Was it like that with Xia and the past Priestesses?”**

Jasper thought about it a long moment. **“It all depends on the Priestess. I got along with them all, but with some, our bond wasn’t as strong as it could have been. My bond with Xia was strong . . .”** He trailed off. **“But with you, little one, it is so much stronger.”**

Hermione smiled, reaching out to stroke the top of his head making Jasper clothes his eyes, and lean into her hand contentedly.

 

**“So what’s wrong?”** he asked, looking at her.

 

**“I finished Xia’s book about the Spirit World & the World In Between Time & Space. It’s amazing and fascinating, Jasp. Can I really go there?”**

**“Yes, you can, but I’d rather you have your new powers under control before you ever enter that World. It’s dangerous if you don’t know where you are and how to guide your way through it.”**

Hermione nodded. **“What exactly did Xia do when she was a Priestess? You didn’t really tell me.”**

**“I didn’t tell because you still don’t have control of your powers, little one.”** He gave her a look.

**“Can’t you tell me something? Just one thing, please.”**

Jasper was quiet for a long moment again before nodding. **“Priestesses are helpers for Death among other things.”** Hermione’s eyes widened in shock. She hadn’t been expecting that. At her expression Jasper continued with, **“Don’t get me wrong, they do a whole lot more than just that like I’ve told you, but one of their jobs is to guide a newly departed soul to the afterlife.”**

 

**“And that’s what Xia and the others did?”**

Jasper nodded. **“It was because they were born during a time of war. They guided those who died in the war.”**

**“So if you had known about me, trained me in everything I needed to know, I would have been guiding those who had been killed during the war?”** Hermione asked.

**“Yes.”** Jasper thought about it a moment before going a bit further into what else a Priestess did. **“You would have given guidance to those who asked, healed those who sought you out to heal them, and fought along those who wanted the war to end.”**

Hermione went quiet as she stared out at the lake, watching the Giant Squid play. Merlin, was it horrible of her to think she was very glad she didn’t grow up as a Priestess?

 

**“There is nothing wrong with thinking that.”**  Jasper suddenly said.

Hermione bit her lip, not even wondering or asking how he knew what she was thinking about. Her and Jasper’s bond was just that strong and amazing. **“How can you be so sure? Isn’t it selfish to think such a thing? So much could have happened differently if I’d been found and trained.”**

**“Everything happens for a reason, little one, and you still accomplished winning the war. You succeeded even though your powers were blocked. You have much to be proud of.** I **am proud of you, little one.”** They both fell into a comfortable silence before Jasper said, **“In my opinion, I think you’re better off not accepting the role of a true Priestess unless there is war again. I think you’re great just the way you are, little one. I still will train you in accepting and controlling your new powers, but I want you to live your life the way you want.”**

Hermione felt tears gathering in her eyes before hugging Jasper hard. He hooked his left front leg over her as he hugged her back as well.

 

**“Thank you,”** she whispered. **“I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I . . . I really want to enjoy the rest of my life with you, my friends, family, and my five snakes, without having to worry about Priestess things. I’ll help if you ever ask me to, but I really just want to enjoy life, Jasp. I want to enjoy having my new powers and when I get them under control, I would love to see your World one day, but till then, I’m just happy with life right now.”**

**“I agree.”**

**“I do have another question for you though,”** Hermione said as she pulled back, leaning into Jasper’s side.

**“And what would that be?”**

**“My wand. Can I still use one or what?”**

**“The wand you have now is not strong enough to control your magic. You’d need to have a new one made with much stronger, rarer material. Since you’re not going to take over being a Priestess until such a time you are called upon; it would be a good idea to have one made, so no one will question you. Wandless along with wordless magic is great, but I know Witches and Wizards. They will become afraid of you at some point, and I do not want you to ever have to deal with that.”**

**“Who will make my new wand though?”** Hermione thought out loud.

 

**“I would be most honored to do it. I’ve lived for a very, very, very long time, little one. I’ve study every aspect of magic and what it entails. Let me make your new wand. I’ve got a few ideas for which type of wood and core to use.”**

**“Jasper . . .”** Hermione said, awed by her Familiar. **“I would love that. How long would it take you?”**

**“Since its me making it for you; it won’t take long at all. If I start now, I can be done with it by Monday night after dinner is over.”**

 

Hermione hugged him again before placing a kiss on his head. **“Thank you, Jasper.”**

**“You’re welcome. So do want to do some training since you’ve finished Xia’s book?”**

Hermione’s eyes brightened. **“Yes! I’d love to.”**

**“Oh, have you read the two scrolls?”**

**“Yes, I’ve practiced some of the spells in one of the scrolls, and I’ve also been trying to find my Spirit _Animagus_ form and the form is almost there in my head, but not yet. I’m almost there though.”**

Jasper grinned which if anyone else had seen would have run away screaming, but Hermione grinned right back.

 

**“That’s fantastic. You’d be able to use that form in the Spirit World and the World In Between Time and Space. It’s a lot safer than your human form. You could use your usual Animagus form, but you would grow tired a lot sooner and lose conciseness; it would take longer for me to find you too like that before I brought you back here.”**

**“I’ll remember that,”** Hermione said with a nod.

From there on out, Hermione and Jasper decided to go to the ROR and stayed there the rest of the day. Hermione meditated, she learned how to call her new powers forth one at a time except for the Spirit Walking. She’d train with Jasper on that another day. Jasper watched in awe of his Witch. She’d gotten quite a quick grasp on her new powers. She had an easier time in accepting her new found powers than anyone he’d ever come across. It seemed Hermione’s magic loved her dearly; it wanted her to succeed in grasping it that much quicker which she did. Normally; it would have taken much longer to get through all of this, but this was Hermione Black-Prince, the Know-It-All, the Gryffindor Princess, and the Smartest Witch of their age among other names.

 

_She’s phenomenal,_ Jasper thought as he watched her get control over her powers.

 

Jasper had to admit−even to himself−it was scary how much power this one Witch had, his little one.

 

She’d be unstoppable if war ever broke out again.

 

_She’d most likely take care of the evil on her own before it even showed itself to the world,_ Japer thought with an inner grin. He’d be right beside her too. He’d never leave her on her own when it came to something evil.

 

Hermione had sweat practically pouring off of her from all over her body. She was glad she had changed into a pair of workout clothes. She would have ruined the outfit she had been wearing earlier which she had decided to wear on her date with Blaise that night. She took in a deep breath, centering herself as calm once again reigned over her magic.

 

Hermione grinned.

 

She couldn’t help it. She had gotten control over her new found powers in a matter of hours. She felt good. She also needed a bloody shower!

 

**“You’ve done magnificently, Hermione! I am so proud of you.”** Jasper told her.

 

Hermione felt a smile cross her face. **“I got control over my powers quick, don’t you think?”**

Jasper nodded. **“I shouldn’t be surprised though. I think you’re a prodigy when it comes to magic. Your magic seems to adore you beyond anything I’ve ever seen to.”**

**“Wow.”**  Looked down for a moment before doing something quite silly: she wrapped her arms around herself, giving herself a hug. **“I adore you to, magic.”**

 

Jasper watched in wonder as a bright pearl/amethyst light began to glow around Hermione as her magic answered her back. It swirled around her in a loving embrace as it answered her declaration.

 

Hermione felt warmth of such deep love for her, it almost made her cry by the strong emotions and feelings embracing her back. This was her magic and it was brilliant!

**“I believe were done for now. Next time I’ll train you in the Spirit Walking. You should go take a shower before your date tonight.”** Jasper said, walking over to his Witch.

 

**“Do you have any plans tonight with your friends?”** Hermione asked as they walked out of the ROR and towards the 8th year common room.

 

**“We have a Book Club meeting later to discuss what we’ve read so far in our new book.”**

**“Which book are you all reading now?”**

**“Two for the Dough. The second book in the Stephanie Plum series. It’s delightful.”** Jasper said with a bark of laughter.

 

Hermione still found it hilarious that the 8th year Familiars had started a Book Club. She found it even more hilarious they were all reading the Stephanie Plum series. She’d read it too, it was one of her favorite series, but she never thought she’d see her Familiar Jasper−and ancient freaking God of all things−crowing about Grandma Mazur shooting a gun, and nailing the turkey dinner. It seemed that if Jasper could bring this woman to life they would be BFF’s. He had literally told her that.

 

Hermione grinned. **“Well you have fun tonight, Jasp. I’ll see you later.”**

**“You have a good night as well, little one,”** Jasper said before going off to gather his Book Club mates.

 

Hermione continued to smile as she went to take her shower and get dressed again. She put her hair up in the same messy bun with the peacock hair comb again. She’d just walked out of her bathroom, refreshed and cleaned again when there was a knock on her door.

 

“Come in!” she called as she slipped into her stilettos again.

 

Blaise opened the door and smiled when he saw his Witch sitting on her bed, putting her heels on. He loved her legs, even before she got the Blood Glamour off, he had loved her legs. Now they went on for miles and were magnificent in the many heels and boots she wore.

 

“Evening _Cara_ ,” he greeted as he slipped in, closing the door behind him.

 

Hermione grinned in greeting, watching him walk towards her. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a light blue buttoned down dress shirt that was opened at the collar with black Dragon Hyde leather sandals.

 

Hermione widened her legs when she saw Blaise kneel down between them. Her legs hugged him on either side of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her head on top of his as he laid his head on her chest. They just stayed like that for a long moment.

 

“I love you so much, Hermione, it sometimes scares me.” He said in a low voice.

 

“I love you too, _amore mio_.” She whispered back. “It scares me too how much I love all of you. I always think its some kind of dream, I’ll wake up one day and find out it was all fake.”

 

Blaise pulled back to stared up at Hermione. Her eyes were glowing with emotion as he cupped her cheeks. “Never. We will never let you go.”

 

“I don’t ever want you to.”

 

Blaise leaned forward, his lips pressed gently to hers as they shared a loving, emotional kiss. “I had a long, emotional speech ready and planned out for you, _Cara,_ but I’m just going to speak from my heart.” Hermione nodded. “I love you. You are it for me. I’ve been thinking about making you mine forever since we were little firsties.” They both chuckled. “I am so thankful that you decided to give us: Draco, Marcus, Theo, Adrian, and I a chance. I’m so thankful you let us be the ones to love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and my fellow snakes. Will you marry me, Hermione Black-Prince?”

 

Hermione nodded as she hugged Blaise hard. “Yes, Yes, Yes! I’ll marry you, Blaise Zabini!”

 

“Good because that was the most nerve wreaking thing I’ve gone through in years. Thank you for saying yes, _Cara._ ”

 

They both grinned at each other, sharing another kiss.

 

Suddenly ancient magic sprang forth, engulfing them both in a warm, loving embrace as their magic and souls tied together before bursting forth in bright colors. The ancient magic swirled around them both for another moment before the entire Hogwarts castle burst forth with such love and happiness for her favorite lioness and snakes. The circle was complete! The six souls were tied together for all eternity. They’d be able to find each other in the afterlife as well as when they were all reborn again. The six of them were true soulmates, and Hogwarts was honored to have been able to give them such a true and rare gift of binding and giving her blessing.

 

Everyone felt that love and happiness wrapping around them in and outside the castle. The occupants of the castle had no idea what had just made Hogwarts as happy as a teenage school girl, high on sugar, but whatever it was; it was going to change their world in a good way.

 

Hogwarts watched on with a grin that would have reached from ear to ear if she had a human form, but alas, she didn’t. She was still happy nonetheless, shooting off to find Jasper to let him know the blessing and bindings were complete. Now she’d just have to watch what happened next. She couldn’t wait to watch one of the three weddings of the millennium to take place in the future. She had blessed two other couples; two of her other favorite lions and two more snakes. She sighed to herself in happiness. She was so glad to have been able to bring them all together. They all deserved happiness after what they had all been through.

 

Back in Hermione’s room, she and Blaise pulled out of their hug and kiss. Blaise reach back in his pocket, enlarging the shrunken jewelry box. He handed it over to her with a grin. “I hope you like it.”

 

Hermione smiled, looking down at the black jewelry box, clicking the little star shaped button that would open it. It opened slowly to reveal a delicate interwoven, plate bracelet in rose gold. Six small different jewels were scattered on the plate in back diamond, ruby, emerald, sapphire, topaz, and amethyst. It was so fragile looking as if it could be broken quite easily, but looks were deceiving. Hermione loved it but she continued to stare at it. She felt magic coursing through it.

 

She looked up to Blaise curiously. “I love it, Blaise, but . . . There’s more to this bracelet isn’t there, _amore mio_?”

 

Blaise grinned. “You have your own secret weapon arsenal in that delicate piece of jewelry.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock. “What?!”

 

Blaise nodded. “I wanted you to be safe. If your magic was bound or whatever, you’d have some type of weapon to fight back. I know the guys have given you things from a portkey, to protecting you from most things potion, curse, hex, jinx, and charm wise, but I wanted you to at least have something that would protect you weapon wise.”

 

Hermione continued to stare wide eyed before launching herself at Blaise, kissing his face all over. He chuckled, holding onto her, capturing her lips with his before sitting her back on the bed so he could explain how her bracelet worked.

 

“Once this bracelet goes on, I made sure it would recognize only you no matter if your magic was ever bound. This bracelet only answers to you, _Cara_ ,” he stressed.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“The way to get to the six different weapons is tracing the first letter of our names on top of the jewels. Marcus is the black diamond. Go ahead. Trace the letter M on it.”

 

Hermione did so and was stunned as a black flash of light sprung forth before a six foot black diamond staff was grasped in her hands instead of the delicate bracelet. Hermione traced the vine like design that was carved into the staff.

“To get it back to the bracelet just give it a tap where you’re gripping it.”

 

She did so and the delicate bracelet was in her hand again in a flash.

 

“The ruby is Adrian. Trace an A on it next.”

 

Hermione traced an A on the ruby. A bright flash of red light flashed and she ended up with twin medium sized ruby and silver daggers that fit her grip perfectly.

 

“Tap them where you’re gripping them.”

 

She did so again and her delicate bracelet was in her hand again.

 

“The emerald is Draco. Trace a D now.”

 

Hermione did so. With a flash of green light an emerald Warhammer appeared in her hands. She was really liking her weapons.

 

“Tap it again where your gripping.”

 

Again, she tapped it and her delicate bracelet appeared.

 

“Okay, the sapphire is me. Trace a B.”

 

She did so and with a flash of blue a crossbow appeared. Hermione grinned at Blaise who grinned right back.

 

“Go ahead and tab it.”

 

Hermione did and seconds later she was again holding her delicate bracelet.

 

“The topaz is Theo. Trace a T now.”

 

She did and with a flash of yellow light a sabre appeared in her hand. Hermione twirled it and watched in fascination as a yellow and orange light flashed.

 

“Tap it again.”

 

Once more Hermione did so and looked up at Blaise with excitement, ready to change her delicate bracelet into its last weapon.

 

“Your jewel is the amethyst. Trace an H.”

 

Hermione did so and one last time, there was a flash of purple light as a katana appeared in her hand. Hermione’s grin got bigger as she wielded it as if she were fighting an invisible foe. Blaise watched with a grin before Hermione tapped it again and it went back to its delicate form.

 

She held her wrist out to Blaise that had the charm bracelet on it that Theo had given her. Blaise put it on her and it glowed for a moment before settling against Hermione’s skin.

 

“I absolutely love it, Blaise. Thank you! Here, this is yours. I hope you like it.” Hermione said as she handed over a dark sapphire blue jewelry box.

 

Blaise smiled before clicking it opened and his grin got bigger when he saw his very own pocket watch inside. The entire watch was made out of an emerald. On the front it had his _Animagus_ form embedded on it in the shape of a black diamond anaconda wrapped around a topaz jeweled shape tree with lighter emerald/diamond shaped leaves. He absolutely loved it! He’d seen the others with their pocket watches and couldn’t wait to have his, and he finally did. Draco was the only one who needed to receive his, but he didn’t have his date with Hermione till tomorrow.

 

“Click it open,” Hermione told him excitedly.

 

Blaise did and he felt his heart grow with so much more love for his Witch. On one side was a Roman numeral clock made out of opal and on the other side was a moving old photograph of him as a baby with his mum and dad. They were on the beach and his mum was singing, laughing, smiling, and twirling around with her newborn son. His dad was watching on laughing along before swinging the both of them up in his arms. Baby Blaise smiled before the picture started over again.

 

“More pictures can be added if you flip the picture plate over. It’s also a two-way mirror,” Hermione explained how to get to it, how it was connected to hers, Marcus’s, Adrian’s, and Theo’s. She also told him how to set the two different alarms for the clock and when someone was trying to get ahold of him. “So . . . What do you think?”

 

“I love it and I love you. It’s perfect, _Cara_.” Blaise told her with a grin before leaning into her to give her a kiss again. “Are you ready for our date?”

 

“Yes,” Hermione said excitedly as they both stood up.

 

“You got your bikini?” Blaise asked with a wiggle of his brows.

 

Hermione laughed. “Yes, I have it on under my clothes.”

 

“Perfect. Let’s get going then. Our Portkey is scheduled to go in ten minutes. That gives us enough time to get to get outside the castle wards.”

 

“So where are we going, _amore mio_?” Hermione asked, linking her arm with Blaise’s offered one.

 

Blaise grinned. “Italy of course!”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I'm terribly sorry for the very long wait for Hermione and Blaise's date. Let me just say that writer's block has been a major twat ever since Duke passed away. I tried going back to working on it after a few weeks but my heart just wasn't in it, and my Muse left for a vacation. My brother finally told me to start writing something new, which I did and I guess it worked along with my family moving to a new house. Its gorgeous here and we have 6 acres of gorgeous forest and land all around us. My Muse suddenly came back while I was chilling on our porch, so I got to writing (^v^). Thank you all for your patience. I do hope you enjoy the 2 new chapters I wrote.

Once outside the castle wards, Blaise took out a seashell from his pocket. They both touched it before the sensation of having something hooked behind their navels took hold. This was one of the magical travels that Hermione hated. She’d take _Apparating_ and _Flooing_ any day over a bloody Port Key.

 

When they landed Hermione had stumbled before Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her to his side. Hermione leaned into him with a groan.

 

“You all right, _Cara_?” Blaise asked with a worried look. He swept away a wisp of hair, caressing her cheek.

 

Hermione smiled, leaning into the touch. “I’m fine; I just hate it when a Port Key is involved.”

 

Blaise chuckled. “Well we’re not leaving for a few hours so let’s enjoy our date!”

 

Hermione laughed with a nod.

 

They walked along a gravel trail with trees on either side of them before it opened up. Hermione felt her eyes widened and her mouth gape just a bit. It was beautiful! Her eyes moved over everything and anything. The home was two stories but it was huge with windows all over. Ivy grew along one wall and through the terrace. Flowers bloomed throughout the ivy. There was a glass enclosed gazeebo along the side of the house with more ivy growing up the sides of it. It was just breathtaking. The view of the ocean with the city in the distance seemed magical with the sunset’s lights playing along the water’s surface.

 

Hermione was completely in love with the home and never wanted to leave. It was so peaceful. The home was located on top of a cliff she soon found out when Blaise walked her towards it. There were steps that were made out of stone leading down to a private beach that had a set of caverns below.

 

“Welcome to _Zabini Cove, Cara_.” Blaise whispered at her temple.

 

“Blaise, its beautiful here.” You could hear the awe in Hermione’s voice as she continued to stare around her surroundings.

 

“Thank you, love. My father had it built for my mother when they got betrothed. It’s our second home away from home.” He smiled, staring at the beauty that surrounded them on the private island that his family owned. There were many wonderful memories that had taken place here over the years. Blaise was glad that he had decided to take Hermione here instead of anywhere else.

 

He turned to look back at her and his breath caught at the look she was giving him. If he hadn’t already been so deeply in love with this young woman, he would have fallen right there in that moment. Hermione’s golden/amethyst eyes were glowing with love and happiness up at him. Blaise’s arm tightened around her waist, bringing her chest to chest with him while he gripped the back of her neck. She tilted her head further up, her eyes took on a sultry look before he slammed his lips down on hers.

 

Hermione mewled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding on tight. Blaise nibbled her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Hermione’s mewl grew, she brought her hands up from his waist to tangle in his hair and pulled. Blaise growled against her lips making Hermione smile.

 

“Open up that lovely mouth for me, _Cara_.” Blaise ordered, his hand trailing down her waist to grip her left arsecheek.

 

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh as she did open her mouth for him to slip that devilish tongue to tangle with hers. She loved kissing her 5 Snakes. They were such fabulous kissers too. Hermione sighed into the kiss making Blaise smile this time. Their snogging session went on for a good ten minutes before they pulled back from each other.

 

“Merlin, I can kiss you all day, love.” Blaise told her with his dark smoldering eyes focused completely on her and she loved it!

 

Hermione grinned. “I’ll make sure I have chapstick with me then because we’ll need it.”

 

Blaise threw his head back and laughed. They untangled from each other, Blaise took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together as they walked up to the house. “What do you think about eating first and then I can give you a tour before we go play in the ocean? That sound good?”

 

“It sounds like a plan.” She smiled up at him.

 

The newly engaged couple walked arm in arm up to the front door of the gorgeous home. Blaise led Hermione inside the sophisticated styled foyer. He loved watching her expressions while she looked around with wide eyes. The floors were a gold marble with jade lightning streaks throughout. A beautifully designed chandelier was hanging over their heads that was made of crystals and diamonds, ropes of sapphires were hanging in graceful arches around it. The crystal orbs that gave off light were sending a crescendo of rainbow colors throughout the room. Sculptures and paintings were strategically placed that didn’t make it look gaudy at all.

 

“What do you think, _Cara_?” Blaise asked with a smile.

 

“Its gorgeous, _amore mio_.” Hermione loved the décor, she couldn’t help but keep staring at the chandelier; it was simply breathtaking.

 

There was suddenly a POP and Hermione looked over to see a small House Elf dressed in a blue ruffled tank-top, a white long gauzy skirt and blue flats. She had a sapphire choker going around her neck with a simple red ruby tear drop hanging from the middle of it.

 

“Good evening, Little Master! Welcome back home!” the elf greeted excitedly with a high girlish voice that was slightly accented.

 

“Evening Kalie.” Blaise smiled down at the elf that had been in a part of his family since his Great-Grandfather’s time. “This is my fiancé Hermione. Hermione this is Kalie, my families most trusted House Elf. She is Head House Elf of _Zabini Cove_.”

 

Kalie’s bright blue eyes lit up in happiness and more excitement. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Little Mistress to be.”

 

Hermione smiled brightly. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Kalie.”

 

Kalie bowed to them both. “Can Kalie be doing anything for the two of you this evening?”

 

“Is our dinner ready, Kalie?” Blaise asked.

 

“Of course, Little Master. Edwardian and Marcella have prepared everything that you asked for.” Kalie told him. “The garden is ready as well. Would you like me to let Edwardian and Marcella know to serve your dinner now?”

 

“That would be good, Kalie. Afterward I was going to show Hermione around the house before we leave for the rest of our date. Thank you.”

 

Kalie’s entire face lit up in pleasure of happiness again. “Anything for Little Master.” She said with a bright smile before POPPING out.

 

Blaise chuckled while Hermione giggled.

 

“She’s very energetic,” Hermione said with a smile, walking beside Blaise into what could be a sitting room before leaving it to walk down a window lit hallway towards what Hermione assumed was the back of the house.

 

Blaise laughed. “It’s a good thing she does because it helped her keep up with me when I was a baby.”

 

Hermione laughed. “So you were an energetic child?”

 

“Yes. I was always getting into things that drove my Mum and Dad nuts. Kalie was always there to make sure I didn’t get into too much mischief.” Blaise chuckled. “Our favorite game was hide and seek. Kalie was very good at it.”

 

Hermione grinned at her gorgeous Italian. Blaise turned to look at her, smiling lovingly at her. He linked their hands together, swinging them back and forth. Blaise led her to a large set of glass French doors that led out into the backyard of the property. He held the door opened for her to walk out first and Hermione’s breath caught in her throat yet again. It was a fairytale garden outside! Trees were lit with fairy lights, the garden was glowing with a kaleidoscope of colors from the garden. It was just . . . No words could describe how enchanting it truly was.

 

Blaise wrapped both his arms around Hermione’s waist from behind, pulling her towards his chest. He leaned down to nibble on her neck before placing a kiss on her pulse point.

 

“What are you thinking, _Cara_?”

 

“I’m thinking how lucky I am that I found five Slytherins who truly love me with their entire beings and keep taking me on amazing dates.” Hermione whispered in awe.

 

Blaise chuckled against her neck, squeezing her tightly before taking her hand again, leading her over to a lit up gazebo. “I will endeavor to keep giving you that feeling for the rest of our lives, _Cara_.” He kissed her temple, leading her up the few steps.

 

Hermione’s breath caught yet again.

 

These snakes really knew how to be romantic!

 

The inside of the gazebo was filled with dimly lit floating candles and fairy lights. There was a round glass table set in the center, covered in magnificent dishes that were filled with salivating scents from the food.

 

“Blaise . . .” Hermione trailed off, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Her fiancés really knew how to make her heart skip beats and fill with love for them.

 

Blaise pulled out her chair before scooting her in and taking a seat across from her. “You deserve nothing but the best, my love.”

 

Hermione sniffled. “You’re going to make me cry, you prat,” Hermione huffed with a laugh.

 

Blaise took her hand and kissed it, continuing to hold it after he sat back giving her another loving smile. “Let’s eat, I’m sure you’re hungry, _Cara_.”

 

For the next couple of hours they ate a little bit of everything that was the wonderful Italian cuisine that Edwardian and Marcella had prepared for them while they talked about everything and nothing. They had Chicken Marengo, Gnocchi, Casoncelli alla Bergamasca, Baked Chicken and Pastina, Stuffed Mushrooms, Garlic Bread, Italian Pinwheels, Italian Bruschetta, Antipasto Salad, Ribeye, Grilled Salmon, and for desert they had the choices of Tiramisu, Cannoli, Panna Cotta, Budino, and Affogato. Hermione was in heaven! She tried everything at least once before going back in for her favorites. By the time they were done, Hermione was ready to pop, but the food was well worth it!

 

“Blaise, that was amazing!!! I’m a bit sad we weren’t able to finish it though.” Hermione looked at the plates and bowls that were still filled with food.

 

Blaise laughed. “No worries, _Cara_. Kalie will make sure the rest of the House Elves eat it for dinner. They’ll finish the rest, don’t worry. They all love Edwardian’s and Marcella’s cooking. I’m glad you did as well.”

 

“Good. I’d hate to let all this go to waste because it was phenomenal.” Hermione said with a smile.

 

Blaise stood before holding out his hand to Hermione. “How about I give you a tour now. Afterward we can take our swim.”

 

Hermione nodded with a smile. She stood up, Blaise took her hand and led her back up towards the house when there was a POP.

 

Kalie bowed to them. “Is Little Master and Little Mistress to be done with dinner?”

 

“Yes, Kalie. Make sure everyone eats the rest, it was amazing!”

 

“Yes! Please let Edwardian and Marcella know that it was the best Italian food I’ve had since the summer.” Hermione said with a grin.

 

Kalie bounced in happiness. “Kalie will be making sure the others eat along with your thanks!” Kalie beamed at them before POPPING out again.

 

“Alright _Cara_ , let’s take that tour now.”

 

Blaise first showed her around the rest of the first floor. “You’ve already seen one sitting room. We actually have three of those. One is for my Mother and the other for me when I’m entertaining guests. The other one is for when we’re entertaining together; the one that you saw.”

 

After seeing the other two sitting rooms that were tastefully decorated but still made you feel quite comfortable, Blaise showed her the large Ballroom, the large Dining Hall, the Receiving Room when people Flooed in, and two studies that were set aside for Blaise and his Mother.

 

He also showed her the huge Wine Cellar. Hermione found out the Lady Zabini absolutely loved collecting wine once her late husband had gotten her hooked on it when they first started courting. He also showed her the Grand Kitchen that would be the envy of any professional chef. She got to meet both Edwardian and Marcella who turned out to be married. They were so freaking cute together! They were so happy that Hermione and Blaise had enjoyed their meal. Afterward, Blaise showed her an immaculate Potion Room where Blaise and his Mother spent time in; especially Lady Zabini. Blaise told Hermione how she loved making her own beauty products.

 

It gave Hermione an idea for Pansy and Daphne’s boutique. She’d have to run it by them when she went back to Hogwarts.

 

Blaise then showed her a Conservatory, along with an awesome Armory/Gun Room that included a Shooting Range along with a Dueling Room.

 

“You know how to use a gun?” Hermione asked surprised as she looked around the very pristine room filled with all types of weapons and armor among other things.

 

“Of course. My Grandfather got hooked on it by his best friend who happened to be a Muggle-Born. Grandfather then began learning all he could about every type of weapon that had been invented. He collected quite a collection that is here as well as at our main home, and a vault in Gringotts. My Grandfather then taught my Father all he knew and made sure he knew how to use each gun, knife, sword, everything perfectly and effectively. Father then taught Mother because he wanted to make sure she was safe if she couldn’t use her magic. Once I was born and turned two, my Father taught me everything about weapons, how to use them, how to clean them, how to make sure they were kept in perfect condition. I’ve started my own collection when I was nine.” Blaise turned to look at Hermione. “That’s when I thought of your Betrothal Gift. I want you safe so I’m going to be teaching you what I know.”

 

Hermione blinked before tackling Blaise with a tight hug and kisses all over his face. Blaise was laughing as he held onto her and kissed her back.

 

“I’d be honored to learn from you, _amore mio._ ” Hermione whispered against his lips.

 

Blaise grinned, gave her a smoldering kiss that made Hermione want to just jump him right then and there before they got back up.

 

They left the Armory to walk up the grand staircase that was near the foyer. Blaise led her up to the second floor, leading her towards a large door. He opened it, motioning her inside. Hermione arched a brow making Blaise smirk. She turned away from him and walked inside and about had a heart attack!

 

Blaise had showed her the Grand Library. Bookcases went from floor all the way up to the ceiling. The bookcases had to be four-stories high! Books, books, and more books! There were scrolls to that looked fragile and ancient! There were comfy looking couches strewn throughout the grand room, winged back chairs, and chaises; little nooks that gave more privacy with fluffy pillows all over the floor, a giant black marble fireplace with purple lightning streaks throughout, several diamond and crystal chandeliers that had floating glowing orbs that gave off light. There were moving Portraits hanging all over the room and a very large Persian rug in gold, jade, black, and purple that swirled and twirled in an intricate design on the floor.

 

“I’m moving in,” Hermione told him dead-panned.

 

Blaise threw his head back and laughed uproariously. He walked up to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her. “I knew you’d love it.”

 

“There are no words for the beauty that is this room. I believe its even bigger than Hogwarts Library!” Hermione exclaimed.

 

Blaise grinned. “Expansion Charms are a wonderful thing.”

 

Hermione was the one to throw her head back and laugh this time before turning to face him. “How were you able to make it still look like a two-story house though?”

 

Blaise blinked. “Love, its called magic.”

 

Hermione snorted at the reply, slapping his chest lightly. “That had to be the dumbest question I think I’ve ever asked in quite some time. I think I can only blame it on how my brain has melted into goo because of this room.”

 

Blaise chuckled yet again. “Come along, _Cara_ , more to see.”

 

“But, _amore mio_ , books!” Hermione said desperately.

 

Blaise laughed again. “They will still be here whenever we’re here, my love.” He adored, and was simply amused to no end how his love reacted to books.

 

Hermione sighed forlornly, giving all those books one last look before following her fiancé out of the room. Blaise told her there were 8 Bedrooms that included three suites which one belonged to Blaise while another belonged to his Mother, 6 Bathrooms, a large Music Room, and finally a Hobby Room.

 

“I know you didn’t see everything in the yard but we also have a Greenhouse, a pool, a hot spring my Father had put in after he and Mother came back from their honeymoon in Japan, and we have a stable that houses our horses.”

 

“Blaise, this place is just wonderful. Thank you for sharing it with me, _amore mio_.” Hermione told him, lifting up to kiss him lovingly on the lips.

 

Blaise ran a hand up and down her back. “Ready to go swimming?” he asked with a wiggle of his brows.

 

Hermione giggled. “Yes. I can’t wait to see those coves that were down on the beach.”

 

“Well come on, _Cara_. I’ve been wanting to see you in that bikini again.” Blaise told her with a growl and rakish look.

 

Hermione’s smile turned mischievous. “Oh, didn’t I tell you? I’m wearing a completely different one, but I’m sure you’ll like it all the same, my love.” Hermione turned around and began walking towards the stone steps that led down to the private beach, swinging her hips enticingly. Blaise followed right behind her, his mouth watering at the thought of what his little minx was wearing underneath her clothes. He felt his cock harden even more, and wondered how Hermione would respond to some of the fantasies he’d been having of her and him together. Draco, Marcus, and Adrian had told him and Theo what they had been up to with Hermione one morning. Draco even told them that she had loved every second of him eating her arse out along with cleaning his cum out of her hole. It just made Blaise hotter and hornier.

 

When Theo had told them how she responded to what he’d do to her in class one of these days, Blaise had had a hard time not coming in his pants right there and then. Their Gryffindor Princess had a kinky side and they all wanted to see what she was okay with. Blaise would soon be finding out with one of his many fantasies tonight.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT  
> Also I should let you all know that Blaise's Animagus comes out to play for a bit. If you don't like don't read. It's just a bit of foreplay, but I wanted to warn you all since some of you most likely wont like it, but my Muse did and that's where I went. I hope you enjoy (^v^)

Hermione was humming to herself wondering how Blaise was going to respond to when she showed him what type of bathing suit she was wearing. A devilish smile spread across her face.

 

Oh, she couldn’t wait to see his face!

 

The sun had already set, the stars were out twinkling, and it was simply beautiful out here on the beach. Once taking that last step off of the stone stairs, strategically placed light orbs appeared, giving off a gentle light for them. She leaned down to take her heels off, set them aside before straightening up again, breathing in that sea salt and fresh air.

 

A pair of strong thick arms wrapped around her waist. Blaise pulled her back against his wide chest while they looked out over the oceans beauty. They could see the city miles away with its lights blazing, but here it was simply peaceful while they watched it. Waves were crashing up against the coves that were beside them and along the beach.

 

“So, _Cara_ , want to show me what you’ve been hiding under those clothes?” Blaise whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.

 

Hermione sighed in contentment, taking a step away from Blaise’s warmth, turned around and nearly swallowed her damn tongue.

 

Blaise was gloriously naked!!!

 

Her eyes were running up and down his entire body, she had no idea where she wanted to look first. Blaise was just simply gorgeous. His dark skin was like marble, broad shoulders, wide chest, trim waist, he had a six pack that Hermione couldn’t wait to lick and nibble on, and his thighs were like strong, thick and powerful tree trunks. Quidditch had done wonders for Blaise along with whatever else he did to keep in such great shape. Hermione’s eyes then trailed down to the cock that was standing straight up. He was long and thick, Blaise had to be at least 9 ½ inches long and all Hermione wanted to do was worship the God that was in front of her. Hermione began to think that she had a size kink because all of her men had very thick long cocks that filled her magnificently every time.

 

Blaise felt a satisfied smirk cross his face at the heated look his love was giving him. All he wanted to do right then was fuck her into damn ground, but he knew with sand all around them; it would be completely uncomfortable. But if they went inside the cove . . . Blaise smirk turned into a filthy grin that had Hermione shivering in arousal. He stretched his arms above his head, flexing his pecs. Blaise knew what he was doing because Hermione choked off the whine that wanted to get out.

 

The prat was seducing her and it was bloody well working!!!

 

 _Well two could play at this game_ , Hermione thought.

 

Blaise’s breath caught when he saw his little minx begin to take her top off and about keeled over from all the blood flowing into his fucking cock! He watched mesmerized as she then took her bottoms off. In that moment Blaise lost complete feeling in his legs; if a strong wind blew by, he’d have fallen down. Standing a few feet away from him was a Goddess.

 

She was a fucking Enchantress.

 

Hermione couldn’t help but smirk at her dumbfounded fiancé. She lifted her arms above her head, arching her back to push her large tits up and out. Blaise felt a drop of sweat trail down the side of his temple, watching his _Cara_ begin to turn around slowly so he could see everything.

 

She was trying to kill him!

 

“What . . . k-kind of swimsuit i-i-is that?” Blaise breathed out in a heavy whisper.

 

“Oh this?” Hermione trailed a hand up and down her side in amusement. “It’s called a sexy micro G-string bikini. I got it while I was in Paris during the summer.”

 

“So many strings . . .” Blaise mumbled while running his eyes all over her entire body. This wasn’t a bathing suit at all. It was pieces of fucking string in royal blue. The string barely covered her cunt, her nipples, and simply laid in the crack of her gorgeous ass. The strings also crisscrossed twice over her flat stomach in diamond cutouts.

 

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you, _il mio sexv minx_.” Blaise growled.

 

Hermione giggled. “Of course not, _amore mio_! You still need to fuck me!” she laughed.

 

Blaise hissed as he stalked her. Hermione giggled again before she ran off inside of the cove.

 

“You’ll have to catch me first, my love!” She shouted over her shoulder happily, disappearing inside.

 

Blaise closed his eyes, breathing in and out harshly. She wanted to play so they’d play. One of his fantasies was coming true at this very moment, so he decided to take it a step further, and changed into his _Animagus_ form. Blaise felt his anaconda form slither across the sand before entering into the water in search of his mate. He wondered how Hermione would react to his snake wanting to play with her as he slithered into the cove.

 

Inside the cove, Hermione was simply giddy with excitement and arousal. She wanted Blaise to stalk her, pin her down once he found her, and fuck her into the stone ground or wall. She wasn’t picky. She just want that thick cock deep inside her cunt, then arse, and then her mouth. It didn’t have to be in that order though, she giggled.

 

She swam deeper into the cove and was just reaching a lovely flat stone surface when something brushed against her legs. Hermione stopped, frowning. She looked over her shoulder, not seeing anything. She shrugged to herself, turning back around to take those last few steps to the raised rock surface that was sitting above the water when she let out a squeal when something thick and long brushed over her sensitive cunt. She was so turned on and whatever had just brushed against her in a caress just made her even more aroused.

 

Hermione bit her lip, trying to get herself under control.

 

Where the heck was Blaise?

 

She was about to call out his name when something long, thick, and scaly wrapped its entire body around her. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath when she looked down into the clear water to see a huge 10ft anaconda with piercing brown eyes that glowed faintly, staring at her.

 

 _Fuck_ , she thought, watching with rapt attention as Blaise slithered up her stomach, between her huge tits, and flicked his forked tongue against her plump lips. Hermione shivered when he began to move up and around her shoulders, tucking his scaled head against her neck. Hermione breathed out slowly. She didn’t know what Blaise was up to but she was all for it. Ever since he had shown everyone his _Animagus_ form in Transfiguration class, Hermione had been having fantasies about his snake form.

 

Blaise moved the end of his tail and began to move it towards between Hermione’s thighs. He felt her suck in a harsh breath when his tail began to move against her hard clit.

 

“Oh my God,” she sighed, standing knee deep in the clear ocean water. “Blaise . . .” she mewled when she noticed that part of his body was wrapped around her left tit and began to massage it with his body. He would squeeze and then loosen his hold before repeating the process.

 

It felt so good.

 

“Blaise, stop for a moment.” Hermione moaned when he began to rub her clit through the very thin string of her swimsuit hard.

 

Blaise immediately stopped, staring at her.

 

“I just want to move onto the slab of rock so you can have more room to play,” Hermione told him, stroking her fingers along his scales.

 

She giggled when she began to hear him purr, or some type of purr. He was definitely enjoying her stroking his scales. Hermione walked up to the slab of rock, cast a cushioning charm before she laid down on her back after Blaise slithered off of her. Hermione got comfortable before looking into his glowing brown eyes.

 

“Ok, _amore mio_ , you can play to your hearts content. I’ve been having some pretty hot dreams about you in your snake form playing with my body and bringing me pleasure.”

 

Blaise hissed in pleasure before he got back to his dreamland that was his little minx’s body. He stared at her barley covered tits in that sexy as hell micro G-string bikini. He slithered around her right tit this time, pushing his snout against the thin fabric before her hard as diamond coral nipple popped out. Hermione sucked in a harsh breath, watching with smoldering eyes as Blaise leaned forward and flicked his fork tongue multiple times at her hard nipple. Hermione shuddered in pleasure. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before that was for sure.

 

Hermione was so focused on what Blaise was doing to her nipple, she didn’t notice his tail flick aside the laughable piece of string covering her wet cunt till she felt his tail begin to rub against her hard clit. She threw her head back when a surprising orgasm took over her body. She withered along the rock surface, calling Blaise’s name. He continued to pull two more orgasms out of her.

 

She was coming down from her latest orgasm high when she opened her eyes to see Blaise the human staring down at her with a look of pure lust.

 

“I wanted to do so much more, but we’ll do that another time. I want you now,” he all but growled.

 

He moved down between her wide spread legs, staring at her juices that coated her thighs. “I’ll buy you another swimsuit,” Blaise snarled before taking a hold of the string that had covered her cunt and ripped it with both hands. The sharp sound made Hermione shiver. The other strings went slack against the rest of her body. Blaise grabbed a hold of her arse, bringing her up to his watering mouth. He took a deep breath in of her feminine perfume and felt that tingle in his spine. He knew he could cum by her scent alone. It was like ambrosia to him.

 

Blaise pulled the lips of her cunt apart with his thumbs and just stared at all that pink wetness. He continued to just stare at her most feminine part of her with possessive eyes, making Hermione squirm in encouragement. She loved his eyes on her.

 

“Blaise, please! Touch me!”

 

“But I am touching you, my love.”

 

“With your eyes maybe! But I want your tongue, fingers, and teeth on me! I want your cock! Please, _amore mio_ , touch me please!”

 

Blaise grinned evilly before casting a Levitation charm on her to keep her lower half in the air. He then cast a wandless spell to keep her arms up above her head. Hermione’s pupils were blown wide with lust, watching what Blaise would do. He waved his hand again and a pair of nipple clamps with a thin chain attached to it appeared in his hand. Hermione’s eyes widened, watching him flick his hand again, making the clamps float towards her hard nipples. She watched them open and close around her nipples at the same time.

 

Hermione cried out in surprise pleasure and pain. Blaise saw her gush more juice from her wet cunt. He lick his lips before pulling slightly on the chain which pulled her nipples.

 

“AHHH!!!” Hermione cried out again in pleasure.

 

Blaise continued to grin before casting a spell on the chain to pull every few seconds before he focused completely on her cunt. Her eyes were watching him when he pulled her cunt lips apart again and dived right in with his tongue. Hermione screamed in ecstasy, her hips trying to move and dilate against his dancing tongue. She was feeling so much pleasure and delicious pain coming from her clamped nipples.

 

Blaise moved his eyes up Hermione’s gorgeous body that tried to move but couldn’t. He loved the sounds escaping her mouth as he pleasured her with his tongue.

 

“Dear Merlin, YES! YES! YES!!! Fuck me with your tongue, Blaise!” Hermione mewled.

 

“Mmm,” Blaise growled against her soaked hole. He then began to fuck her cunt with two thick fingers.

 

Hermione felt another orgasm building. Her nipples were pulled a bit harder this time and she absolutely loved it! She felt Blaise add another finger and before long another. She was now being finger fucked by four thick fingers and she still hadn’t cum yet! She felt her frustration beginning to surface.

 

“My poor little minx, what do you need?” Blaise cooed at her after he pulled away from licking her hard clit.

 

“I don’t know! Please Blaise, do something, anything!” Hermione babbled, trying to reach that wonderful finish, but it was out of her reach.

 

“I know what you need, Cara, and you’re going to fly,” Blaise all but growled at her.

 

Hermione’s eyes were hooded when they widened at seeing Blaise pull back his left hand that wasn’t fucking her with four fingers, and slapped it down hard on her clit three times in a quick sequence.

 

Her body didn’t just leap off that pleasure cliff; it completely exploded and engulfed her entire body in pleasure she hadn’t felt since Adrian, Marcus, and Draco took her at the same time. Hermione was screaming Blaise’s name while her nipples were continuously pulled, and Blaise continued to finger fuck her through her orgasm. She felt something Blaise’s mouth attach to her cunt and her body did something it had never done before.

 

She squirt inside his mouth!!!

 

“Ahh, fuck!!! Blaise, I love you, _amore mio_!!! Fuck me please. Put that thick cock of yours inside my cunt, and fill me with your cum!” Hermione yelled. “I want to feel your cum dripping from my abused cunt after you fuck me into this rock! Please!!!”

 

Blaise pulled back. “Oh Cara, I’m not only going to fuck this gorgeous, juicy cunt, I’m going to ruin it.” He snarled. “The only ones who will ever fuck this cunt here,” he literally grabbed her cunt, “are going to be me, Draco, Theo, Marcus, and Adrian. We’ll kill anyone else who even tries to steal you away from us. This cunt is ours. This arse is ours. That mouth of yours is ours. Your entire body belongs to the five of us. I’m going to fuck you, fill you up with my cum till its dripping onto the ground. Afterward I’m going to come all over your body and rub it into your skin because I can. I’m going to mark you with my mouth and teeth, my love.”

 

“YES!!! I want that to, please,” Hermione cried out.

 

Blaise waved away the nipple clamps and canceled the Levitation charm along with the invisible ties that were holding her arms above her head. Hermione’s lower half fell into his awaiting hands when Hermione sat up quickly, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the hell out of him. Their tongues tangled in a dance as old as time. Blaise picked her up and slammed her onto his cock. Hermione cried out in pleasure while Blaise snarled and pit into her shoulder. Hermione’s pleasure just raked up on the pleasure scale even more.

 

“Blaise!”

 

“That’s right, Cara, scream my name to the heavens. Let everyone know whose fucking you,” Blaise growled as he tilted her back and began to plow his cock into her in an unforgiving rhythm that Hermione loved. He felt her walls squeezing the shit out of his cock and he was absolutely loving every second of it.

 

Hermione began to move with him, her fingers scraping against his scalp made him purr. He moved forward to her gorgeous tits that were bouncing and dancing in a hypnotizing way that had Blaise engulfing her left tit in his mouth. Hermione mewled, pulling his head harder to her chest and holding on.

 

Blaise continued to suck and bite her tit as he leaned her back on the cushioned rock and began to fuck her harder. His cock soon found her g-spot which sent Hermione into a whole new sphere of pleasure.

 

“That right, my love. Squeeze that cunt of your around me.” Blaise hissed in her ear before nibbling on it. He began to trail down her neck where he began to scatter love bites all over it before moving onto her collarbone. Hermione was making all types of pleasure sounds when Blaise’s cock hit a peculiar spot that sent her off into another orgasm. All of her muscles tightened and Blaise just continued to fuck her through it.

 

Her eyes were rolling up into her head when Blaise slammed into hard 3 times and his cum burst inside her. He howled her name as he continued to move his hips back and forth inside her making sure all of his cum flooded her. Hermione unwrapped her arms from around his neck, lying back with the most satisfied look on her face. She watched Blaise pull his still hard cock out of her. He stared at her swollen cunt that had her juices and his cum slipping out and splashed on her thighs and lower stomach. His heated eyes trailed up her body and he couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that came across his face. His minx looked complete debauched and he loved it!

 

Her legs fell open even more when she watched him begin to stroke his thick long cock over her. Hermione mewled, grabbing her tits and beginning to massage and play with them. Blaise felt that feeling tingling feeling in his spine that soon moved straight into his balls. Hermione watched avidly when Blaise’s cum flew out and splashed along her entire torso from her bellybutton to her tits, to her collarbone.

 

Blaise’s lustful eyes watched as Hermione scooped up a little bit on her fingers and brought it to her mouth where she sucked it all off and swallowed it. Blaise growled, leaning over her and began to massage his cum into her skin. He felt his cock beginning to harden once more knowing that Hermione was going to be walking around and sleeping with his cum rubbed into her skin.

 

He loved it!

 

Hermione sighed in pleasure before she let out an eep when Blaise suddenly flipped her over onto her stomach. She looked over her shoulder at him with a curious look.

 

Blaise smirked. “I’m not done with you yet, Cara. I still got to rub my cum into your back and arse.”

 

Hermione couldn’t help the surprised laugh that fell from her lips before she mewled when Blaise began to play with her arsehole. He cast a cleaning spell on her hole and inside it which made her entire shiver with pleasure. She then cried out in surprise when Blaise began to eat her arse out.

 

“Fuck, I love it when you guys eat my arse out. It’s so deliciously filthy.” Hermione purred, folding her arms to rest her cheek on, pressing her chest into the cushioned rock, and arching her arse ever high for him to do with what he pleased.

 

“Looks like Draco got you hooked, minx.” Blaise told her when he cast a lube spell on his fingers and began to finger fuck her arse.

 

“Mmm, yes, feels so good.”

 

Blaise chuckled before lubing up his cock. He rub the head of his cock around her rim before sinking in ever so slowly. They both sighed in pleasure when he was completely in, balls deep inside her arse. Hermione couldn’t help but contract her muscles around the cock deep inside her. Blaise felt his cock twitch in surprise which made him smack her arse firmly.

 

“Blaise,” Hermione whined, wiggling her arse at him.

 

“None of that. I want to enjoy this before I cum all over your back.” Blaise ordered her. Hermione shivered when he began to slowly fuck her arse before soon enough he began to plow into her.

 

“Yes, yes yes! Fuck my arse, my love!” Hermione shouted as she began to thrust back into him.

 

“Fuck, your arse is gorgeous!” Blaise growled, he couldn’t help but smack it twice, making her left cheek jiggle.

 

“AHHH!” Hermione cried out, pleasurable pain engulfing her body.

 

Blaise was pleased with her reaction and continued to spank her. She absolutely loved it! Her entire body was lit up in pleasure. Hermione was startled when his fingers began to fuck her swollen cunt. Hermione moaned, moving back and forth; her orgasm was just out of reach.

 

“Blaise!!!”

 

“I know what you need, Cara,” he growled whispered in her ear before smacking her clit. Hermione went off like a firecracker.

 

Blaise snarled in pleasure when her muscles contracted around his cock and he felt his orgasm slam into him. He continued to fuck her arse before pulling out and wanking hard and fast. More of his cum flew out to land on her arse, lower back and a bit higher. Hermione was still shaking from her orgasm when she felt those magnificent hands begin to massage his cum into her skin and Hermione purred.

 

Dear Merlin, she had another kink that she was beginning to love. She absolutely knew that most people found it disgusting, but Hermione seriously couldn’t help but love the face that she had her man’s cum massaged into her skin and would walk around with it, and no one would know.

 

Well except for the rest of her men, because she knew that Blaise would tell the others.

 

Once done massaging it all in, Blaise curled up with Hermione in his arms after vanishing her ripped up bathing suit. They relaxed for a bit before Hermione rolled on top of Blaise and they began to snog for quite a long time.

 

Hermione purred against his swollen lips, “You still owe me a swim underneath the stars, my love.”

 

Blaise grinned. “So I do. Skinny dipping with you, _Cara_ , is going to be delightful.”

 

Hermione laughed.

 

Moments later they were both playing inside the pool of water inside the faintly lit cove before they swam out of it. Blaise transfigured his shirt into a floating device. They both climbed on and began to talk underneath the stars for a while. It was lovely.

 

“We should start heading back, _Cara_. Our _Port Key_ will be going off soon.”

 

Hermione rolled on top of him again. “’Do we have time to look around the market?”

 

Blaise smiled. “Probably twenty minutes if we go now.”

 

Hermione grinned before they swam back to the shore, dried off, and got dressed before Blaise _Apparated_ them to the main island that was several miles away from them. They landed in an alley before Blaise took her to a magical section that was blocked off from the Muggles. They entered the magical city of _Aioiello di Orchidee_.

 

“What does that mean? Orchids Jewel?” Hermione asked.

 

“Very good, _Cara_. It’s been here since the early 1700’s. They’ve added on quite a bit since then. Mother loves visiting it.”

 

“Its’ beautiful here, and so colorful. Everyone is so happy.” Hermione smiled as a few children were running around with caramel apples with their parents following them with grins.

 

“Come on. We have a bit to look around and then our _Port Key_ will take us back to the castle.”

 

They walked around the magical city arm in arm for a while. They bought caramel apples on a stick before getting back to walking. They looked through a few stores before deciding to check out the stalls and carts that were all over the place. Hermione knew she would definitely come back to shop here because she found a ton of things that she wanted to buy.

 

“Come on, my love, time to go.” Blaise told her.

 

They walked into a different alleyway before their Port Key took them back to Hogwarts where Hermione and Blaise slept the rest of the night in each other’s arms. Their date had been a wonderful night.  

  


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! First, let me apologize for the wait. I am so freaking sorry. Real life decided to be a fucking bitch and I will leave it there because I know you'll all understand. Thank you for your patience and I do hope you enjoy this chapter (^v^)! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments. I always enjoy hearing from you all. HAPPY READING!!!

Lavender Brown couldn’t help the evil grin that contorted her already hag like features into an even more foul appearance. She had been contemplating what she could do to get her beauty back since that cunt Hermione Granger had taken it away from her.

And for what, because she helped her precious Won-Won try to get her to fall in love with him by potion. Silly chit would have been better off under the potion that Lavender had created.

 

But noooooo.

 

That stupid cunt decided that she was better off without her precious Won-Won and ruined everything! She was going to be taken care of, waited on hand and foot by the Gryffindor Princess herself−Which should have been her title but noooo! Hermione Granger got that too!

 

Hermione always got everything!

 

Lavender was beyond furious!

 

She was still beyond furious because she hadn’t found a way to get her beauty back or get rid of this horrid curse. Her mother had paled when she first saw her and had run out of the room crying. Her father had no sympathy for her whatsoever, and neither did her siblings. She’d gotten what she deserved is what her two older sisters had said before they to walked out of the room. No one seemed to care about her predicament, which just pissed Lavender off even more.

 

She wanted to kill Hermione.

 

She really did.

 

She had been trying to come up with something to get rid of that bitch once and for all when she came across an old chest in her family’s attic. She’d been board and didn’t want to keep staring at how ugly she was anymore, so she was roaming the house when she went up to the attic. Lavender was looking through several things when she found a very old looking trunk in the very back of the attic. It was like it had been placed there to be forgotten with cobwebs all over it and several layers of dust. Several boxes and other furniture was around and on top of it, so it took a bit for her to move it all.

 

Once all that was done, Lavender stared down at the trunk, frowning down at it curiously. She’d never seen it before that was for sure. And why would she remember seeing it since it was buried under everything? She ran her wand over it casting various spells to detect if there were any curses or jinxes. She didn’t need any more curses. She was dealing with one that was driving her crazy already!

 

Soon enough Lavender found that the trunk was perfectly fine so she put her wand back in her cardigan pocket before opening up the trunk lid. She coughed when a flood of dust blasted in her face. She waved her hand to get the air cleared before looking inside. Her eyes widened a bit at what she saw. There were all sorts of crystal phials glowing in different colors ominously, different sized and shaped jars and more bottles with stuff inside that made her skin crawl. Lavender blinked when she saw some crystals, different sized and shaped jewels, there was also a skull. It was a human sized one but it had medium sized horns on either side of its head that curved a bit before little horn spread across as if in a crown.

 

“Holy fucking Merlin,” she breathed out in horror and awe. She remembered a story her grandmother once told her about her four times over great-grandmother who had been a Dark Witch and liked to learn everything she could about every single type of Dark Art out there. Her favorite had been dealing with Blood Magic and−real honest to Merlin−Demon Magic. Lavender felt her hand shaking as she slowly reached for the skull and quickly retracted her hand when she felt the malevolent magical aura coming off the skull itself in waves.

 

She swallowed, her mouth dry as she began to search the chest even more now when her eyes came across a thick tomb off to the side. Lavender stared at it for a long moment before slowly reaching for it. She didn’t exactly feel any type of evil coming off of it so she gently took it out of the trunk before gently placing it on the ground.

 

Lavender decided to sit instead of kneel so she got her wand out again, and began to cast detection spells all over again before she found out it was okay to open it up. For the next few hours Lavender read through the many Dark Curses, Jinxes, Spells, and Charms that the tomb was filled with. She was intrigued by most of them. She wondered if there was one to gain her beauty back along with getting rid of that cunt Hermione for good. She continued to read through the tomb for another two hours when she first came across what would help get her beauty back. She reread it over and over again before she came to the conclusion that she could do it.

 

It involved killing someone who was related to her of course but Lavender thought that was just fine. Her family had been ignoring her or sending her disgusted looks, so they deserved whatever happened to them now. She’d just have a hard time picking who to kill. Well she could always put their names into a hat or something and choose that way.

 

After nodding at that idea, Lavender went back to reading. It took three more hours to find what would ensure Hermione Granger’s life was wiped from the Magical World forever. Lavender couldn’t believe what she was reading and reread several times. It was a grand idea and she wanted to get it done as quickly as possible, but this type of spell was going to take time and patience. Patience that Lavender could learn to have if she ever wanted to get her revenge on Hermione for what she did to her and her Won-Won.

 

She had heard about what happened to her precious Won-Won by eavesdropping on a conversation between the Weasley twins when she was out and about in Diagon one day. She had hidden her newly acquired features behind a dark hood and cloak so no one would give her horrified looks or stares. She had been furious and even more heartbroken at what had happened to her Won-Won. She determined there and then that Hermione Granger would get what she deserved for ruining Lavender’s life!

 

Lavender trailed a finger down the old yellowing page in wonder and happiness. She couldn’t wait to see Hermione’s face when she exacted her revenge.

 

Lavender put the tomb back inside the trunk before she closed it and shrunk it. She put it inside her cardigan pocket before heading back to her room. She had planning to do and it needed to be perfect!

 

 

♦♦♦

 

It was still the weekend so Hermione decided to go visit Sirius and see if she could meet her Dad and maybe Regulus. This was the kind of visit that was spontaneous so she couldn’t talk herself out of it. She also remembered that morning after she spent the night with Blaise in her room, she had a date with Draco tonight at his family’s Manor.

 

She was looking forward to that and seeing what Draco came up with for their date.

 

Hermione couldn’t help but grin at her morning she spent with Blaise in her bed though. It kept creeping in when she least expected it.

 

Hoo, that had been tons of fun, she giggled to herself. She could still feel the ache between her legs and it was quite delicious.

 

No!

 

She had to focus.

 

Get her mind off of her Snakes.

 

5 minutes later Hermione was _still_ thinking about her fun morning though while she continued walking towards Number 12 before she walked up the stoop.

 

 _Okay, time to get my mind out of the bloody gutter_ , she thought to herself.

 

 She knocked on the door and waited. A moment later the door was opened by Kreacher whose eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Lady Hermy!” Kreacher squeaked out in excitement. It was nice to see the older Elf so happy after being alone for so long before Siri and Harry came to live in Number 12.

 

“Hello Kreacher. How you doing today?” Hermione asked with a smile.

 

“Kreacher is doing well, Lady Hermy. How is Lady Hermy doing?”

 

“I’m doing quite well. Is Sirius home?”

 

“Yes, Master Siri is home. Please come in.” Kreacher let her inside the house before closing the door. “Master Siri is in the library. Would you like some tea and sandwiches?”

 

“Yes, that sounds great, Kreacher, thanks.” Hermione said before walking down the hall towards the library.

 

She found her brother inside kicking back on the large couch while asleep. There was an opened book over his face and a loud snore cracked throughout the room. Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She walked quietly up to Sirius who was still asleep.

 

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” Hermione screeched.

 

“IT WASN’T ME!!! I NEVER TOOK THE LAST CAKE SLICE, I SWEAR!!!” Sirius shouted back, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked around, trying not to look guilty.

 

Hermione laughed while crumbling to the floor in a fit of giggles.

 

Sirius’s eyes zeroed in on his little sister and narrowed. “Ohh, you little shite, I’m going to get you back for that. You scared the bloody hell out of me!”

 

Hermione continued to laugh. “Oh . . . Oh my God, you should have seen . . . your face!” she giggled. “I did the same thing to Harry, and he sent Pansy flying when they were snogging. Oh, wow! That was just too easy to pass up, big brother.” Hermione grinned up at him.

 

“You minx!” Sirius chuckled while he helped Hermione up. He gave her a hug before giving her a kiss on her forehead. “To what do I owe this surprise visit?”

 

Hermione hugged Sirius back before they sat down together with her tucked into his side with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

 

“Well I thought I’d come over and finally meet Dad and maybe Regulus.” Hermione answered with a shy nervous smile.

 

Sirius grinned. “That sounds great! Nothing to be nervous about though, love. Father and Reg will love you as much as I do.”

 

“It is still quite daunting though. I mean, I’m not as nervous about it as I was with Mum, but you know.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Mum said that he would be over the moon to meet me.”

 

Sirius nodded. “He always wanted a daughter.”

 

“That’s what I heard. What about Regulus? How will he react do you think?”

 

Sirius thought on it while Kreacher walked in with a tray filled with tea and an assortment of sandwiches. Hermione took the tea cup and sipped while picking up a crab, lettuce, tomato, and cheese sandwich.

 

“Reg will be stunned but he’ll be happy to know he has a little sister. He’ll just be a bit down that he won’t be able to do anything with you like our Father. They’ll both make the best of it though.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Mum was the same way, but she told me to visit her as much as I want. Sev was going to give me a portrait frame so she could visit me in that’s tied to her. Maybe we could do the same for Regulus and Dad.”

 

“That would make them both happy.” Sirius said with a wide grin while he picked up a roast beef–horseradish sandwich.

 

“Are you okay with him having an affair though, Sirius?” Hermione asked suddenly.

 

“Of course I am, love. Father was not ever happy with my mother. She was a complete beast! I’m happy he was able to find some happiness and love, though it didn’t last all that long.” He turned to her before combing his long fingers through her long hair. “You came out of it though, and I couldn’t be happier about it.”

 

Hermione grinned before hugging Sirius. They continued to eat their plate of sandwiches and tea while talking about school, how Harry was doing, Severus and Remy’s new relationship which Sirius was excited about, and about Hermione’s fiancés’.

 

Sirius’s eyes about bugged out. “I knew you were in a relationship with them; I had no idea you were getting married though!”

 

Hermione blinked at him and frowned. “Didn’t Sev tell you that they’ve all asked me to marry them?”

 

“If he did I must have been five sheets to the wind, love.” Sirius moaned. “My baby sister is getting married . . .” he mumbled to himself.

 

“They all love me and treat me like I hung the moon, sun, and stars, Siri.”

 

“Good, because if they hurt you in any way, I’ll kill them.” He snarled with all the viciousness of his _Animagus_ form.

 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile. “You’ll have to get in line with Sev. He has first dibs then Harry.”

 

“Of course.” Sirius barked out a laugh. “So you ready to meet our old man?”

 

She gave him a nervous smile before nodding. “Is Regulus in the office with him?”

 

“He can be. His portrait was set up so he’d be able to see into the garden. I’ll introduce you to Father first before getting Reg though so you have some time to adjust.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“Don’t be nervous, Hermione. They’ll love you.” Sirius told her before kissing her forehead again and led her upstairs towards Sirius’s office he now used; the same one his Father used to use.

 

The door was ajar when they got close.

 

“Ready?” Sirius asked.

 

He noticed she looked a bit . . . pale. He smiled to himself before giving her another hug.

 

“It’ll be just fine.”

 

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. She returned Sirius’s hug before latching onto his hand in a vice like grip.

 

Sirius pushed the door opened before walking in. The office was large, filled with floor to ceiling bookcases, a large fireplace with a chess set in the center with two winged back chairs on either side of it. There was a large beautifully crafted wooden table with papers all over and other things that sat in front of two large arched windows. In between them was a large portrait of a large built man who was sitting on a couch reading.

 

Hermione couldn’t help but watch him with wide eyes. He looked just like Sirius except a bit taller, more muscular, and a bit more rugged. He had a close shaved goatee and his black hair was half up and half down that fell several inches past his shoulders in waves. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and black boots with emerald Wizard dress robes with black fur trim going around the collar and lapels.

 

“Hiya Pop,” Sirius greeted with a grin, walking into the room with Hermione still attached to his side like a barnacle. She was looking down at her feet at the moment though.

 

“Sirius, to what do I owe this visit? You usually aren’t back in here till Wednesday.” Orion Black said in amusement, his voice deep and posh sounding.

 

Sirius grinned. “Well there’s a reason for that. I have someone to introduce you to.”

 

Orion arched a brow before he turned his bright golden eyes on the young woman standing next to his eldest son. His eyes widened. “Are you getting married?!” he asked shocked.

 

A surprised giggle left Hermione’s mouth when she looked up to see the horrified look on Sirius’s face which sent her into guffaws.

 

“Good Merlin no!  Bloody hell,” Sirius muttered, still looking quite horrified at the mere idea of getting married.

 

Orion frowned before rolling his eyes exasperated. “No need to get so testy about it, son.”

 

Sirius waved a hand. “Enough about my love life.”

 

“Actually, you have a lack of one, Siri. I haven’t seen you out and about with anyone in quite some time.” Hermione told him with a cheeky grin.

 

“Traitor,” Sirius growled down at her before looking back at their Father. “So . . . Um . . . Wow, I have no idea how to continue.” He rubbed his face.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes before she finally looked up at her Dad and their eyes met. Golden eyes met golden/amethyst eyes and stared at each other before Orion’s entire world was rocked off its axis. He stood from his seat in a daze, his book falling to the floor in the painting before he walked closer till his entire upper body was taking up the painting.

 

They continued to stare at each other. Sirius slipped out of the room to give them some time together with each other.

 

“You look just like your Mother,” Orion whispered in awe.

 

Hermione smiled. “She told me I have your eyes.”

 

“You do. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen besides your Mother.” He breathed out in wonder.

 

Hermione bit her lip trying not to cry.

 

“I . . . I knew she was keeping something from me, just not what exactly.” Orion closed his eyes as if in pain before it cleared.

 

“She told me that she wanted to tell you however there was the fact that both her and I were in danger from Tobias.” At the name Orion’s entire face turned demonic with fury. “She wanted to be with you. You were and always will be the love of her life she said.” Hermione had unshed tears in her eyes.

 

“And she mine,” Orion whispered. They were both quiet for a moment. “Please tell me your name.”

 

“Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Jean Granger-Black-Prince.” Hermione laughed at his facial expression of pure astonishment. “Yeah, it’s a mouthful. I go by Hermione Black-Prince though in daily life.”

 

“You have a beautiful name, darling.” He said with a smile.

 

Hermione bit her lip. “I . . . I really wanted to meet you. I met Mom for the first time over a week ago and that was the most nerve racking thing I’ve been through since the Second War ended.”

 

Orion grimaced. “You stayed as far from that horrid business, right?”

 

“Uhh . . .” Hermione blinked eyes wide.

 

Her Dad’s face contorted into a disapproving frown. “What aren’t you telling me, daughter mine?”

 

Sirius was suddenly there laughing his bark like laugh. Hermione didn’t even notice the second figure who entered the portrait from the left with their Dad.

 

“Father, Hermione was in the very center of it all. She’s best friends with Harry Potter, my Godson, and the Boy Who Lived. She’s quite frightening when she’s in a fight and angry.” Sirius looked down at Hermione with a grin. “You should have seen her! She was magnificent.”

 

Hermione blushed.

 

“Why couldn’t I have one child who stayed out of trouble?” Orion asked looking up to the Heavens.

 

The man next to Orion snorted. “Please Father, you wouldn’t have us any other way.”

 

“Very true, Regulus, but still . . .” Orion trailed off.

 

Was he pouting?

 

Oh my God, he was!!! Hermione laughed quietly to herself.

 

She then looked at the other man who was standing next to their Father. He was a shorter, leaner version of both Sirius and their Father. His black wavy hair went to his shoulders. He had a silver bar earring hanging from his right ear, he still had a little bit of baby fat around his cheeks since he hadn’t been able to outgrow it since he died young. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark emerald dress shirt. He wore Slytherin Green dress robes with silver and black trim. Hermione couldn’t tell if he was wearing boots or dress shoes since he was standing so close to the portrait.

 

“This is your older brother, Regulus,” their Father introduced before turning to Reg. “This is Hermione, your little sister.”

 

Regulus’s dark gold eyes stared down at the young witch, still surprised to hear he even had a little sister and the story behind her birth. She was absolutely breath taking with her eyes and everything else about her.

 

“Hello little sister.” Reg greeted with a grin.

 

“Hello.” Hermione greeted back with a grin of her own.

 

The Black family just continued to stare at each other quietly before Sirius purposed, “How about we all sit down and Hermione will tell you from the beginning about her years at Hogwarts.”

 

“Good idea, son.” Orion nodded before he and Reg sat down on the couch that was in the painting.

 

Hermione was led over to a loveseat where she sat with Sirius and began to tell how she came to find out she was a Witch.

 

Hours later when the clock had just struck 6 o’clock, Hermione had finally finished her tale of her years at Hogwarts up to her 8th year now. She told them all of her adventures she had with Harry and Ron before he turned into an utter horses arse. She told them about the parents who raised her, how far she went to protect them, and how she was able to get their memories back just to have them ripped away from her in a car crash. She told them about Harry, how he was her best friend in the entire world and the brother of her heart. She told them about all the antics that Harry had gotten himself and her into over the years. She told them all about the 2nd Wizard War, how she was in the very center of it all along with Harry and Ron.

 

Hermione told them about what happened after they won the War, how she helped rebuild Hogwarts for a few weeks before she went on her around the world trip for the rest of the summer before returning for her final year at Hogwarts. She told them all about Crookshanks being her Familiar before passing away before telling them how Jasper became her new Familiar when she went to China. After that she finally told them about her relationship with her 5 Slytherin Snakes.

 

Orion’s eyes practically bugged out while Regulus threw his head back laughing. They’d both been fascinated, awed, horrified, and downright pleased with her tale, asking questions when they had one; till she got to the part about her dating 5 Slytherins.

 

“You’re in a ménage relationship with _FIVE_ Slytherins?!” their Father gaped.

 

Hermione had a content and loving smile on her face whenever she talked about her snakes. Both of her brothers could see that and soon her Dad did as well. “Yes. They’ve all been in love with me since we started Hogwarts, but hid it because of Voldemort. After he died they decided to come clean with their feelings and I’ve never been happier.” Hermione was quiet a moment before looking up into her Dad’s eyes. “They each have asked me to marry them and I’ve accepted.”

 

Orion just blinked. “Does your Mother know?” Orion wheezed out while brushing his hands through his hair.

 

Hermione chuckled. “Yep. She was just as surprised as you are, Dad.”

 

If Orion was able to have a beating heart just then, it would have filled with such joy and love for his baby girl. This was the first time she had called him by that name, he was so happy she felt comfortable calling him Dad.

 

“Congratulations, baby sister,” Reg told her with a wide grin and laugh.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled happily.

 

Orion was still in shock about it all. “Who are they?”

 

Sirius watched with manic glee as Hermione told their Father who she was marrying.

 

“Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, and Adrian Pucey.” Hermione answered.

 

Sirius and Regulus laughed and clapped merrily at their Father’s facial reaction. He was downright surprised and flabbergasted at the reveal.

 

“Merlin fuck a duck,” they all heard their Father muttered before Hermione joined her older brothers in their uproarious laughter. Orion stared at his beautiful baby girl. “They love you?”

 

Hermione’s smile could have lit up all of London with the loving/happy smile she answered with and Orion knew then that his little girl would be happy for the rest of her life with her snakes. Of course he’d demand to meet the men that had stolen her heart and threaten them all within an inch of their lives, but that’s what Father’s did for their children.

 

Orion nodded. “Then I give you my blessing, daughter mine. I hope you all will be happy, and love each other for the rest of your lives.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Hermione whispered while a single tear trailed down her cheek. She wiped it away with a laugh. “I wish I could stay a bit longer but I have a date with Draco that I need to get ready for.” She stood up, brushing her shirt down. “Severus is planning on getting me a medium sized portrait frame for my desk that will be able to connect to Mum’s, yours, and Regulus’s portraits. Do you . . . Would you like me to let you know when I have it?”

 

“Yes, of course!” Orion responded.

 

Reg nodded eagerly.

 

Hermione smiled. “Dad, I could ask Severus to connect you to Mum’s portrait so you could see her at Prince Manor or here whenever you want if you’d like?”

 

Orion’s entire face lit up with excitement and nerves. “I’d . . . I’d very much like that, darling. That’s if she agrees of course.” He went on to say while biting his lip.

 

All three of his children stared at him with loving happy smiles. Their Father was just too cute!

 

“Of course she’ll agree! I’ll ask Sev tonight if I see him. If not, I’ll ask tomorrow.” Hermione responded. “I’ve got to go. I love you both and I’ll see you later.”

 

“I love you to, baby girl,” Orion told her with unshed tears. She’d grown into such an amazing woman and Witch.

 

“Love you too, sis. See you soon.” Regulus said this time with a grin and a wave.

 

They both watched Sirius lead her back out with a last wave before she was gone. They both still had happy grins on their faces hours later as they both thought on Hermione and the life she had lived up till now. She was an extraordinary young woman indeed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! I am so sorry for the wait. I realized how long its been since I last updated, so here are 3 new chapters! YAY (^v^) (*confetti being thrown all over*) I do hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. Love hearing from you all. ENJOY!!!

“Well, I’ll see you later, Siri. Thank you for helping introduce me to Dad.” Hermione smiled. “I can’t believe how bloody nervous I was!” She put her hands up to her warmed cheeks.

 

Sirius laughed before engulfing her in a tight hug. “I told you, you had nothing to worry about, lil sister.” Sirius closed his eyes, smiling to himself in contentment. “I have to be the happiest man alive right now. I have you as a sister, Harry as my Godson, Remy is in love with Sev, my new found friendship with Sev is going fantastic! Life is freaking awesome right now, Hermione. I’m also happy for you and all the happiness you have found with your Snakes.”

 

Hermione laughed. “Thank you, Siri. Well, I’ve got to get going so I can get ready. I need to find out from Draco if I need to dress up or dress casual.”

 

“Where’s he taking you anyway?” Sirus asked while he walked her to the door.

 

“Malfoy Manor. We’re going to have dinner there with his parents and then after that I have no idea. It’s a surprise.”

 

Sirius smirked. “I’m sure it will be great.”

 

Hermione chuckled to herself. “Oh I know it’ll be great! My Snakes are fantastic at planning their individual dates. I’m looking forward to when we go on another group date because that was fun.”

 

Sirius chuckled. “Alright, baby sister, I will see you later.” He leaned down and gave her another hug and kiss on the forehead.

 

“Bye Siri, love you!” Hermione called over her shoulder as she ran down the stoop.

 

Sirius leaned against the doorframe while waving goodbye. “Love you too! Have fun!  Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

 

Sirius could hear her laughter before he saw her walk into an alleyway before he felt her magical energy disappear. Sirius smiled to himself before walking back into his house. He had a nap to get back to.

 

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Hermione pulled out the pocket watch that used to belong to her adopted Father. She clicked it opened, smiling to herself when she saw her adopted parents hugging her close as a baby. She looked at the time to see that she still had some time left to go see Severus real quick before going off to get ready for tonight.

 

She entered the castle, deciding to go down to the dungeons to see if Sev was either in his office or his Potions Lab.

 

Hermione was humming a tune to herself when she was suddenly pulled into a darken alcove. Hermione was about to throw a right hook into the arseholes face that decided to manhandle her when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.

 

“Merlin, I’ve missed you, baby,” Draco whispered in her ear.

 

Hermione felt her chest unstrict from the flight or fight instincts before she smacked Draco upside the head.

 

“Ow! The hell was that for?” Draco grouched while one of his arms unwound from her waist to rub against the back of his head.

 

“That, you prat, was for scaring the hell out of me! I was about to break that nose of yours again.” Hermione grouched right back.

 

Draco suddenly went glassy eyed, his mouth gaped opened at the memory of his beloved future wife breaking his nose when he had been an utter Class A arsehole. “Umm . . .” He shivered in a mix of past pain and lust. His Gryffindor Princess was H-O-T-T when she was pissed. “Fuck, just thinking about it is getting me hard.” Draco muttered to himself.

 

Hermione blinked before huffing out a laugh. “You’re so weird, sweetie.”

 

Draco chuckled right back, wrapping both arms around her again, hugging her close to him so he could begin kissing her. Draco loved kissing Hermione. Her lips were so bloody soft against his. Soon enough Hermione was kissing him back, their tongues intertwining together in a dance as old as time.

 

“Draco,” Hermione whined as she pushed her hands through his hair and pulled.

 

Draco growled, pulling away from her lips to bite and suck at her neck. Hermione threw her head back, giving him enough room to do what he pleased. Suddenly Hermione felt Draco pick her up by her thighs before settling her legs around his waist. Hermione laughed lowly, pulling Draco closer to her so she could kiss him again. Draco moved his hands from her thighs to her arse he was bloody well obsessed with, and began to squeeze and massage it to Hermione’s joy. She began to practically purr against his lips as they began to have a make-out session.

 

Later, Hermione had no idea how much time had passed since Draco pulled her into this alcove, but at the moment one of his hands was inside her black silk blouse. He’d shoved her matching black silk bra down so he could play with her left nipple. He had just pulled away from her now swollen red lips so he could suck on her left tit.

 

Hermione threw her head back in delight, she felt a mini orgasm sweep through her as she began to rock against Draco’s hard cock. God, she’d love for him to fuck her right now but . . .

 

“Dray, baby, we need to stop.” Hermione whispered.

 

Draco sucked one last time before pulling off her left nipple. “What? Why?” he asked looking down at her exposed breasts before looking up at her imploringly. He really wanted to get back to playing with her gorgeous tits.

 

“I’ve got to go talk to Severus about something before getting ready for our date tonight.”

 

Draco closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before letting it out. “Damn, you’re right.”

Hermione smiled as she combed her hands through his beautiful hair. “We can get back to this delightful bit later though, sweetie.”

 

“Your damn right we will,” Draco said with his signature superior smirk. He gave her one last kiss before helping her tuck her breasts back into her bra, and buttoning up her silk shirt.

 

“By the way, do I need to dress up, or is this a casual dinner?” Hermione asked while Draco set her back down on the stone floor.

 

“Nice casual is fine, like what you wore on our first group date.” Draco answered with a smile.

 

Hermione smiled right back at him. “Sounds good.” She leaned up, giving him one more kiss before slipping away. “I just need to go talk to Sev real quick, then change, and afterwards we can get going.”

 

“I’ll see you in a little while then, babe. I’ll meet you in the 8th year Common Room.” Draco said before they both went their separate ways.

 

It only took a few more minutes to get to Severus’s office. She knocked on the door before opening it. She peeked in but he wasn’t in his office. She next went up to his personal quarter’s door, and knocked.

 

“Come in,” she heard.

 

She opened the door and stopped just inside the doorway. Sev was sitting on his couch, leaning back while reading the latest Potion’s magazine while Remy had his head in Sev’s lap taking a nap. Severus was brushing his long fingers through Remus’s short hair, very relaxed and content in that moment.

 

Hermione felt herself cooing at the two of them.

 

“You two are so bloody damn cute together, Sev, I swear,” she said in a quiet voice that was filled with so much happiness for her older brother and friend.

 

Severus looked up from what he was reading and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Hermione blinked several times because those smiles were so rare from Severus; each one needed to be treasured whenever they appeared.

 

“I am happy, Hermione.” He answered in a soft voice that Severus rarely used.

 

Hermione smiled as she walked up to her brother and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I met my Dad Orion today.”

 

Severus blinked several times before giving her his full attention. “And? How did it go?”

“It went really well. There was no point in being nervous at all. I also met Regulus. They were both so happy and glad to meet me. I told Dad about the portrait frame you were going to get me, so that Mum can visit me whenever she wanted to. I told him that I can have him connected to, and if he wanted, you could connect his portrait to be able to visit with Mum if she wanted.”

 

Both Prince siblings smirked at each other.

 

“I’m sure she would like that very much.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I thought so,” she said as she stood up with a satisfied nod. “I’ve got to get going.”

 

“Oh? Where are you off to?” Severus asked.

 

“I’ve got a date with Draco tonight. I need to go change and then we’ll be leaving. Is it all right to use your Floo?”

 

“Of course, pet. Have fun then. Tell Lucius and Cissy I said hello.”

 

“I will. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Hermione then leaned down to give him a hug and another kiss on the cheek before giving Remy’s cheek a kiss too. She saw him smile in his sleep before she walked towards the door.

 

“Hermione.”

 

She looked over her shoulder at Severus. “Yes?”

 

“Lavender Brown’s suspension will be complete after tonight. She is supposed to be in school again starting tomorrow.” Severus said with his features set in a grimace. He never liked that silly, annoying girl.

 

Hermione breathed in before letting it out. “Thank you for letting me know. Hopefully she won’t try anything stupid again.” Even as she said it though, something told Hermione that that crazy bint would try something again. She could feel it deep within her bones and gut. She always trusted her gut feeling too. It kept her on her guard during the War and Hermione couldn’t let that feeling go.

 

Lavender _WAS_ going to try something and Hermione would be ready for her.

 

Severus gave her a look. “Just be careful if you come into contact with her, pet. That girl has several screws loose.”

 

“I will, Sev. I promise,” Hermione smiled before waving goodbye, and left so she could go get ready.  

 

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

Hermione had just finished putting the final touches on her hair when she took a step back to look in the full length mirror.

 

She’d put her hair up in a French fishtail braid with bejeweled butterfly hair clips that actually moved their wings. She’d found them when she was in the Magical District in Paris. They were placed along her braided hair and atop her head. She was dressed in a white sleeveless A-line dress that went to her knees and slightly poofed out. There was a floral pattern at the bottom of the dress in red, yellow, and purple with black shaped butterflies that trailed off half way up the dress. Around her waist was a matching white bow belt that hung off to the side. She had decided to wear a pair of handmade white crystal pointed toe heels with a 3 ½ inch heel she had found in a boutique when she was in Rome. It matched her dress perfectly. Hermione was also wearing her jewelry that her fiancées’ had given to her on each date too.

 

Hermione gave herself one last smile before making her way towards her bedroom door. She’d just opened it when she saw Draco standing there with his hand ready to knock.

 

She blinked before smiling wide. “I’m having déjà vu right now. I believe this is how my date started with Blaise.” Hermione giggled. “You look great, sweetie!”

 

Draco was dressed in black dress slacks, a dark sapphire blue silk shirt that was short sleeved with a high Chines style collar, and a dark silver waist coat with a lighter blue silk handkerchief folded into the breast pocket. He was also wearing a pair of Dragon Hyde black cap toed dress shoes.

 

Draco grinned as he looked at his fiancé. She looked gorgeous in the simple dress and beautiful heels. His eyes softened when he recognized all the betrothed gifts she had gotten so far.

 

“You look beautiful. I wanted to give you my betrothed gifts before we head out.” Draco told her, stepping into the room.

 

Hermione blinked a couple of times. “Gifts? Plural?” And then the rest of his sentence registered. “That’s right! You were the first to ask me to marry you, but I never received my betrothal gift from you, and I hadn’t given you yours yet did I?”

 

Draco shook his head. “I wanted to wait till we went on our date.” Draco then handed over a ring sized jewelry box first.

 

Hermione took it before walking over to her desk and opened up one of the drawers. There was Draco’s gift in an emerald box. She took it out before closing the drawer again. She walked back over to him, and handed the box over.

 

Draco grinned excitedly as he opened up the box at the same time that Hermione was opening up hers. Draco’s eyes softened when he saw the custom made pocket watch Hermione had gifted to him and the others. His showed a diamond white albino cheetah with black diamond and topaz for spots. The background was of a bejeweled garden and lake. He pressed the button to open up the faceplate and saw a magical picture moving. Draco brought the watch closer to his face to see a picture of him when he was a baby. His mother was holding close in their personal rose garden at the Manor. His father walked into the picture smiling lovingly down at his wife and son. Lucius took baby Draco out of his mother’s arms before placing a kiss on his forehead before hugging him to his broad chest while wrapping an arm around Cissy’s waist. They shared a loving kiss before they began to walk the garden.

 

Draco looked up to tell Hermione how much he loved and appreciated the gift when he saw her staring wide eyed at what he had given her.

 

“Draco . . .”

 

Hermione’s eyes looked away from what was inside of the box to stare up at Draco.

 

Draco grinned. “They used to belong to my Father’s Mum. My Grandfather had them made for my Grandmother because he was always worried about her not being able to communicate with him when she was traveling. I told my Father I was a bit stumped at what to get you when he and my Mother had a talk. They then took me to the Malfoy Jewelry Vault. My Father found these and thought they would be perfect for you since you also love to travel. If something happens to you and there’s no way for you to communicate with us somehow, these earrings are able to send a message to the matching earring that I’ll have. See, I already put it in.” Draco said as he showed off the beautiful octagon shaped stud earring with the Malfoy Coat of Arms on it in his left ear cartilage. It glittered in the light beautifully.

 

“Draco . . . This is . . .” Hermione trailed off as she bit her lip.

 

“What’s wrong? You don’t like it?” Draco felt like the Hogwarts Express Train just slammed into him.

 

“What?! NO!!!” Hermione cried out shocked that he would even believe or even think such a thing. “I love them, Draco!”

 

“Then what is it?” he asked with a frown.

 

“They have your family’s Coat of Arms on them. I was just surprised because . . .” Hermione was just in complete shock at the moment. “It means this is all real and I’m not dreaming.” She mumbled softly.

 

Draco blew out a relieved breath before shaking his head. “You silly swot, what am I going to do with you?” he asked lovingly as he took Hermione in his arms while she gave an indignant squawk at being called a swot. Draco leaned down to give her a kiss. “This is all real, love. And of course I’d give you a gift with my family’s Coat of Arms. You’re mine just as you are Blaise’s, Theo’s, Adrian’s, and Marcus’s. We also belong to you, Babe. Believe it. This is forever.”

 

“I am NOT going to cry!” Hermione suddenly shouted, burying her face in Draco’s chest. “You all ARE trying to see who can make me cry the most. You all are just too bloody smooth!!!”

 

Draco chuckled. “So you like my first gift?”

 

“I love your first gift, you silly snake!” Hermione growled, pulling away from Draco. She walked over to her vanity to put the matching emerald stud earring in her own pierced ear cartilages, taking out the other small mini hoops that were there.

 

Draco had a satisfied grin on his face before holding out a slightly bigger box towards Hermione. She walked back over to him before taking it in her hands. She clicked the button and the lid slowly lifted up to reveal a three inch long skeleton key. Hermione frowned slightly down at it before looking up at Draco confused.

 

“Please tell me this isn’t a vault key.”

 

Draco chuckled. “No, but it is a key to a property I bought for all of us to live in.”

 

Hermione’s eyes practically fell out of her face. “WHAT?!?!”

 

Draco had one of his superior satisfied grins on his face as he watched her reaction. “I know that we haven’t talked about it yet, but it is something to think about. It’s a bit of a fixer upper, because I know we would all like to make it our own home. It’s close to Malfoy and Prince Manor. It’s a large three-story Victorian Manor that sits on 360 acres of land. I really got it for a steal.”

 

Hermione just blinked before she practically knocked Draco over in a fierce hug. “You bought us a house.” She simply stated into his chest as she held him.

 

“I did.” Draco grinned while he caressed her head.

 

“Thank you, Dray.”

 

“You’re welcome, my love. We’ll all have to go see it one weekend. If we get work started while we’re still in school and higher the best Goblin architect, it’ll be done before or a bit after graduation.”  

 

Hermione was nodding with a smile as Draco grinned down at her before holding out his arm. “May I escort you to Uncle Severus’s Floo, my dear?”

 

Hermione shook her head in amusement, putting the box with the key in it inside her desk drawer. “See? Smooth.” Hermione told him, taking ahold of his right arm after coming back towards him.

 

Draco laughed. “I am a Slytherin, Babe. We’re all smooth.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she closed her bedroom door behind them. “Alright, let’s get going. I’m starving!” Hermione looked up at Draco. “Do you know what we’ll be having for dinner?”

 

“No idea, but my Mother was very excited to be seeing you again so she’s probably pulling out all the stops for you. I did mention to her that you love sea food.”

 

Hermione grinned, her eyes lighting up. “I can’t wait then!”

 

Before they left for Severus’s office, Hermione and Draco said goodbye to Blaise, Adrian, Theo, and Marcus who were hanging out in the Common Room with some of the other 8th years. They all told Hermione how beautiful she looked before kissing her goodnight. They also told them both to have a great time.

 

A bit later, Severus greeted them at his office door.

 

“You look lovely, Hermione.” Severus said before kissing her cheek.

 

“Thank you, Sev! Where’s Remy? Aren’t you two having a date tonight as well?” Hermione asked as her and Draco stepped inside his office.

 

“Yes, we are. He should be here any moment. The Floo is right over there and you may use it to come back through. Have a wonderful time.”

 

“We will!” both Draco and Hermione said before going over to the Floo.

 

“I’ll go first, love,” Draco said before kissing Hermione’s cheek. He threw in the Floo Powder. “Malfoy Manor, Receiving Room First Floor,” he said before stepping into the green flames and vanishing.

 

Hermione waited a moment before grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and tossing it in. She repeated exactly what Draco said before stepping inside the green flames. She waved at Severus before she vanished.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione's DATE and FLUFF (^v^)

Hermione would have lost her footing if it hadn’t had been for Draco catching her quickly. He chuckled as he held her to his chest.

 

“I hate the Floo, but maybe not as much as Harry does.” Hermione mumbled. “Poor guy is always falling to the floor when he uses it.”

 

Draco laughed again. “I do remember Harry telling me that. I think he’s the only person I know who always turns back to the fireplaces and gives them a scathing look. It’s quite hilarious.”

 

“Have you been there when he curses them and begins to hex them at the same time?”

 

Draco blinked before throwing his head back, howling with laughter. “He doesn’t!”

 

Hermione was nodding while they walked out of the receiving room and into a spacious hallway that was well lit. It showed off the robin blue paint with moving paintings and sculptures, and vases placed throughout the hall.

 

“He does! The first time I saw him do it, I asked if he had finally lost his mind. He was mumbling and cursing under his breath about how the Floo system is trying to get him.”

 

Draco was laughing with Hermione smiling beside him as they entered the spacious dining room where Lord and Lady Malfoy were waiting.

 

“Dragon! Hermione! It’s so good to see you both,” Narcissa exclaimed happily as she stood from her chair. She gracefully walked over to them before engulfing them both in a hug at the same time before kissing both their cheeks.

 

“Hello Mum,” Draco greeted with a smile as he hugged his Mum tight.

 

“Hello Cissy! It’s wonderful to see you again,” Hermione giggled as she hugged the woman back.

 

Cissy stood back to look at them both and was so happy to see how much her little Dragon had changed since getting together with Hermione. He was so happy now and he was laughing again! Cissy would always be thankful to Hermione for bringing light into her son’s life along with Blaise, Theo, Adrian, and Marcus. Those four were her boys too, and she was just so happy that they’d finally found love and happiness after so much darkness that was around them.

 

“Draco, Hermione, welcome.” Lucius greeted, standing next to his wife now with a smile on his face. He hugged both Draco and Hermione but separately. “Please come sit down. Dinner should be ready momentarily.”

 

Draco escorted Hermione to a seat. Lucius escorted Cissy back to her seat on his right at the head of the table while Draco would sit in the chair on his left next to where Hermione was now sitting.

 

Lucius poured his wife some wine before asking Draco and Hermione if they would like any or something else.

 

“I’ll have a glass, thank you, Father.” Draco said.

 

“I will as well. Thank you, Lucius. By the way, Severus wanted me to tell you both hello and hopes you’re doing well.”

 

Cissy had just gotten done taking a sip of her drink before she set her wine glass back down. “How is he doing?” she enquired. She was always worrying about Severus.

 

Hermione smiled. “He’s doing quite well. He’s also seeing someone!” Hermione told them happily.

 

Cissy squealed in excitement as well while Lucius grinned. “Whose he seeing?! Is it anyone we know? I’ve been trying to set him up on dates in the past and none of them survived his wicked tongue!”

 

Hermione chuckled. “We were talking a few days ago when I suddenly asked him if there was anyone he liked. You should have seen his face! He was absolutely stunned that I would even ask before he tried to cover it up by saying there was no one.” Hermione shook her head in exasperation while Cissy did the same. “I kept asking him and finally he said that there was someone he was interested in. I told him he should at least try to ask whoever it was out and when he told me it was Remus, I told him to ask him out before it was too late.”

 

Cissy’s eyes widened before a huge grin spread across her face. “Remus Lupin! I knew it!” she giggled happily.

 

“He always liked him when we were in school but he never got up the courage to ask him out what with everything that happened between the Marauder’s and Severus and Lilly. I’m glad to hear that he is finally dating.” Lucius said.

 

They were all nodding.

 

Severus Snape-Prince deserved to be happy and Remus definitely made him happy.

 

Just then a House Elf appeared in a black suit with the Malfoy Coat of Arms on his right side of his coat. “Dinner is served.” He said before snapping his finger.

 

On the table, many different dishes suddenly appeared. One was filled with Broiled Lobster Tails with garlic and chili butter on them, Stir Fry Teriyaki Shrimp with Zucchini Noodle, creamy spinach artichoke dip with sourdough bread that was toasted, Ginger Spice Chicken noodle soup with clams, Cajun-spiced fish with fresh corn salad, and Jumbo Scallops with Wild Mushroom Risotto and Truffle Oil.

 

Hermione felt her mouth begin to water. Everything looked so bloody good. They all passed around the plates and bowls, taking one of everything. Soon everyone was eating and saying how wonderful the food was. Dinner conversation went on for quite a while. Hermione continued to tell Lucius and Cissy about Severus’s new relationship with Remy was going, how cute the two of them were together. She told them both that she had also met with Orion’s Portrait earlier in the day and got to meet her other older brother Regulus.

 

Both Lucius and Cissy listened with attentive ears along with Draco as she told them about how she had spent the day telling them all about her life, school life, and the war and what happened afterwards.

 

Cissy had tears in her eyes at some point about how Hermione was planning on reuniting her birth parents by having Severus and Sirius connecting their portraits together so they could visit each other.

 

“Darling, are you all right?” Lucius asked worriedly as he saw tears streaking down her cheeks.

 

“Its just so romantic!” Cissy gushed as she patted her tears away. “I’m fine, dear.” Cissy said. “I’m just a sucker for romantic stories.”

 

Hermione smiled while Draco caught them up on how he was doing and what the others were up to. Soon enough desert was served. All the dinner dishes were cleared before the same House Elf popped in and snapped his finger after announcing dessert was served.

 

This time plates and bowls of Berry Cobbler, Tiramisu, Coffee-Raspberry Zabaglione Semifreddo, and Strawberry Brownie Parfaits appeared. Hermione had no idea what she wanted to try so she went for the coffee-Raspberry Zabaglione Semifreddo. It looked so bloody good and when Hermione took a bite of it, she couldn’t help the moan that slipped out.

 

Draco felt his cock jump just then as he was finishing his bite of tiramisu.

 

Cissy chuckled as she took a bit of her strawberry brownie parfait. “Is it good, dear?”

 

“It is so good,” Hermione replied with a grin. “I’ve never had this dessert. I’ll have to remember the name for later.”

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it then,” Lucius said before he took a bite of his berry cobbler.

 

The three Malfoy’s and Hermione continued to talk and discussion began about what they would do after they graduated Hogwarts.

 

“Harry has decided that he wants to become a Healer,” Draco told his Mother and Father. “We were all discussing what we wanted to do after Hogwarts.”

 

“I can see Harry being a Healer. I’m positive he is tired of fighting all the time. He got enough of that during his school years, especially during the War. He’d be a wonderful Doctor or Nurse, which ever he decides to pursue.” Cissy said.

 

“Pansy and Daphne want to open up their very own clothing/lingerie boutique.” Hermione said next.

 

Both Lucius and Cissy nodded at this not surprised in the least.

 

“Blaise is going to open up his own nightclub,” Draco said next.

 

“How fun!” Cissy exclaimed happily.

 

“We don’t have many magical owned nightclubs in England. They are all over the other countries though. If he needs any advice or help let him know that I am here if he should need any assistance. That goes for the girls as well.” Lucius said.

 

Both Hermione and Draco nodded.

 

“Adrian is going to be opening up his own jewelry shop. He’s already got a lot of his own inventory he’s been putting together over the years.” Hermione told them next.

 

“Adrian has always had a gift for jewelry making. He got it from his mother after all. I’m not surprised he wants to go into the same business as his mother.” Cissy said. “You’ll have to let me know once it’s opened! I’d love to buy something from him.”

 

They laughed at that.

 

“Neville, Theo, Draco, and I will be apprenticing with Professors Sprout, Vector, Severus, and McGonagall after we graduate. Draco told us he’d be opening up his own potions shop, but Nev, Theo, and I will be taking over as Professors at Hogwarts after we get our Masters. I’ll also be helping Adrian at his jewelry store because he found out that I design jewelry as well.” Hermione said with a grin.

 

“That’s wonderful, Hermione!” Cissy gushed.

 

Lucius nodded. “I’m sure Severus will be happy that you’ll be working with him soon enough. I know he was a bit nervous not being able to see you as often once you graduated since I’m sure he doesn’t know yet what you want to do.” Lucius said as he took a sip of his coffee that one of the House Elves brought him.

 

“Silly brother,” Hermione mumbled, but the other heard and either laughed or grinned.

 

“And what will Marcus be doing?” Lucius asked.

 

“He’s going to become a Curse Breaker at Gringotts. I believe he’s going to become apprenticed to William Weasley.” Draco replied.

 

Hermione nodded. “Bill is one of their best Curse Breakers so he’ll be able to teach Marcus everything he knows about the ins and outs of the job.”

 

“I always thought he would go into either Curse Breaking or becoming a professional Quidditch player.” Cissy said as she finished her last bite of her dessert.

 

“He told me what he was thinking about doing during the summer before school started back up. He said he wanted to try something different,” Draco told her.

 

“Well good for him wanting to become a Curse Breaker. We don’t have many of those so hopefully he’ll be able to do well in that career.” Lucius said.

 

They all sat there a bit longer before Lucius stood and helped Cissy out of her seat. “Well, we’ll let you two get back to the rest of your date. It was wonderful to see you again, Hermione.” Lucius said as he walked over to Hermione with Cissy on his arm. Draco helped Hermione out of her seat before Lucius kissed her cheek and Cissy did the same before giving her a hug.

 

“It was indeed wonderful seeing you again, sweetie. Don’t be stranger, I’d love for us to get together and go have a girls day.”

 

Hermione smiled. “That sounds wonderful, Cissy! I’d love too.”

 

“Wonderful! I’ll make sure to write you when we all have a free weekend, darling.” Cissy then turned to Draco. “Now, Dragon, your request has been dealt with and everything is ready for what you had planned for after dinner.” She smiled lovingly at her son. “Good luck, my love.” She whispered in his ear before she kissed his cheek.

 

Lucius nodded to Draco with a smile before he walked out with his wife on his arm and headed towards their personal sitting room to give the two young lovers privacy.

 

Hermione blinked before turning to face Draco with a questioning look.

 

“Come on, love. I’ve got something to show you.” Draco said with his signature smirk.

 

Hermione blinked before linking arms with him. “And what exactly do you have planned for us, Draco Malfoy?”

 

Draco just grinned as he led her to the back of the Manor. Hermione couldn’t help but notice that a lot of the Manor had undergone a lot of some cosmetic fixings.

 

Draco noticed her looking around as they walked. “Mother and Father were very adamant about changing the Manor after Voldemort’s death. They changed every floor and especially reconstructed the Wing that Voldemort had stayed in. Father brought in several Goblins to redo all the protection spells, charms, and everything else under the sun. Mother also had all the rooms that Voldemort and his followers had left dark magic in Blessed by some of the most highly regarded Witches and Wizards in the world. She wanted our home to feel safe and clean again. As far as I know it worked because I don’t feel my skin crawling like it used to.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I have to agree. I was a bit nervous about coming here but I feel . . . fine.” She smiled up at Draco.

 

“Good. I’m glad.” He said with a relieved sigh. “Here we are. Right through these doors, Babe.”

 

Draco pulled opened the door which opened up to the large backyard of the Manor where the sun had set an hour and a half ago. The darken sky was lit up with stars and some garden light posts that were strewn strategically placed around the yard.

 

“Alright love, this way.”

 

“Where are we going, Draco?” Hermione asked as they walked down the steps of the lovely stoned porch.

 

“You’ll see soon enough.” Draco laughed as he walked her further away from the Manor. The yard was quite a beautiful place. The trees were all healthy looking once again along with the grass and flowers beds were growing all over. The lake was also crystal clear again. Hermione remembered it being tainted by blood and the dead bodies of the albino peacocks and peahens Lucius had raised. Thankfully it was restored to its former glory with lily-pads spread out.

 

They turned a corner and Hermione’s mouth went slack. In front of her was a maze that was at least seven feet tall. There were red roses that were fully bloomed all over the healthy green hedged walls. Draco led her inside and she followed looking around. There were fairies flitting from every direction. Some of them were even giggling in tiny bell like sounds.

 

“You know where you’re going right, sweetie?” Hermione asked following beside him.

 

“Of course I do! Come on. It’ll only take a little bit longer.”

 

So for the next ten minute, Hermione followed Draco into the darkening maze. The only light that was given off was from the fairies that were still flying around along with the stars. They finally went around one last corner that opened up into the large center of the maze. Hermione couldn’t quite see what was in front of her while Draco continued to lead her.

 

“Alright love, I want you to close your eyes and when I tell you to open them you’ll see what I have planned.” Draco whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

 

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as she stood in front of Draco with his arms around her waist, holding her to his chest. She waited patiently for a few moments when she heard an instrument begin to play. Hermione’s brow furrowed as she wondered what it was when she figured out it was a harp. It was playing a lovely waltz that Hermione began to hum to. She was swaying from side to side in Draco’s arms as she waited to open her eyes. A moment later she heard foots steps and wondered what that was about, but Draco didn’t seem worried so she wasn’t either. She just continued to sway from side to side in Draco’s arms.

 

“Now I want you to take in a deep breath, count to twenty, and then open your eyes for me, my love,” Draco whispered in her ear.

 

Hermione did as he asked. She took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, counted to twenty before opening her eyes and burst into tears. She couldn’t help but move her hands up to her mouth where she tried to keep any noise from bursting out from her crying.

 

A few feet away from her were all five of her fiancées’ down on one knee, each holding up a ring box. They were surrounded by a lit up garden that was breathtakingly beautiful, along with the hedges of the maze lit up with fairy lights, giving the many roses an otherworldly feel. There were floating lanterns all around them, some were shaped into different flowers, and some were shaped into their _Animagus_ forms! It was the most heartwarming sight she’d seen in a while and it absolutely took her breath away.

 

“You,” was the first words she got out before she burst out in ugly tears and wailed. “YOU ARSEHOLES!!! WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME CRY WHEN YOU DO LOVEY-DOVEY THINGS?!?!?!” she screamed at them all before she fell to her knees on the lovely lit up gazebo steps she was on. She blinked before looking behind her to see a iron hexagon shaped gazebo with a dome atop it with stained glass on it. It was lit up as well and again it all looked magical.

 

Hermione whipped back to face her five Slytherins’ who were looking at each other worriedly.

 

“I LOVE IT! IT’S ALL BEAUTIFUL!!!” Hermione cried.

 

“Babe, Hermione, are you okay?” Draco asked as he was about to get up from his kneeling position.

 

“Don’t you DARE get up, Draco Malfoy. You all just surprised me. Give me a damn minute, you smooth working wankers.” Hermione growled.

 

She heard Marcus and Blaise guffaw at that, but did as she asked anyway because they all loved her and her quirks.

 

Hermione wiped underneath her eyes and brushed her tears away. She stood up and smoothed the skirt of her dress down before looking back up at her five Slytherin Snakes. “Okay, you may continue.”

 

They laughed before they walked up to her one at a time.

 

Adrian was the first one up. He smiled at Hermione before picking up her left hand. “With this ring, we swear are undying loyalty to you, Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Jean Granger-Black-Prince.” He slid what looked to be the beginnings of a snake’s body that wrapped twice around her ring finger. He leaned forward and kissed her hand before stepping aside.

 

Marcus walked up next. He smiled lovingly down at Hermione as he picked up her left hand again. “With this ring, we swear to protect you and your heart for as long as we live, Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Jean Granger-Black-Prince.” Marcus slipped the next piece on that clicked together with Adrian’s piece. Marcus leaned down and kissed Hermione for a long moment before he stepped up next to Adrian.

 

Blaise was the next one who walked up to Hermione. He took her left hand in his, kissing it before he stared down into her tear filled eyes. “With this ring, we swear to support you through thick and thin, through the good and the bad, Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Jean Granger-Black-Prince.” Blaise placed the next piece on her ring finger that clicked into place with Marcus’s. Blaise grinned before kissing Hermione softly before he walked over to stand with Adrian and Marcus.

 

Theo walked up to Hermione next. He took a hold of her left hand. “With this ring, we swear to always make sure to worship your body, mind, and soul every day for the rest of our lives, Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Jean Granger-Black-Prince.” Theo slipped the fourth piece on and she heard the click once it was in place with Blaise’s. Theo then leaned down and kissed her lips, hugging her as well before taking his place next to Blaise.

 

Draco took his sweet time walking up to her. Hermione couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he took a hold of her left hand and held it to his heart. “With this ring, we swear to love you for the rest of our lives and into the next. With this ring, we swear that we will always find you in the next life so we can keep loving you and spending more time with you. With this ring, we swear our magic to you, Hermione Evangeline Bedelia Rowena Morgan Jean Granger-Black-Prince.” Draco slipped the last piece of the ring on which clicked right into place before Draco knelt on his knee once again with Adrian, Marcus, Blaise, and Theo following right beside him.

 

They all took a hold of her left hand and looked up at her with their hearts in their eyes and Hermione completely lost it again.

 

“Will you marry us, Hermione?” they all asked in one voice that tangled together.

 

“Yes, yes, I’ll bloody marry all of you, you smooth wankers! I’ll marry you, all right!” Hermione cried as she stared down at her wedding ring for the first time and watched stunned as the ring glowed brightly before an emerald/diamond shaped snake with opal eyes was wrapped around her ring finger to the knuckle as it held a amethyst jeweled shaped orchid protectively in its coils. “I love it! I love you all so much! Thank you!!!” Hermione shouted before she pretty much just pounced on them in a big group hug.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More FLUFF and **WARNING** NSFW!!! There is SMUT (a whole lot of SMUT) in this chapter (^v^) Enjoy!

After hugging and kissing them all within an inch of their lives, Hermione was able to finally calm down. They all surprised her yet again when they each asked her to a dance.

 

She waltzed around the center of the maze with Adrian first. He was spinning her around before dipping her when he kissed her lips before handing her off to Theo.

 

Theo and Hermione smiled at each other before he began to lead her in a new song the magical playing harp was playing now. He held her close as they danced around the center of the maze a few times before he kissed her as well.  He then handed her off to Blaise.

 

Blaise picked her up around the waist, holding her high up in the air as he spun them around. Hermione was laughing, holding her arms out before Blaise brought her back down to the ground. They waltzed slowly around the maze, the glowing lights bouncing off of them. Blaise spun her once more, giving her a long kiss on the lips before he handed her off to Marcus who was waiting for her.

 

Marcus took her right hand, kissing her palm before he stunned Hermione into a lovely slow waltz of his own. It felt like she had been dancing with him forever just like with the others. Marcus dipped and spun her around several times before bringing her into a tight hug. He lifted her chin so he could lean down to kiss her lips for a long moment. “We’ll see you two later back at the Castle. Enjoy the rest of your date, Princess.” Marcus told her before handing her off to Draco who was waiting patiently for her.

 

Hermione took Draco’s outstretched hand and watched her four other Snakes walk out of the maze. She turned back to face Draco who was focusing completely on her.

 

“Hello.” She greeted with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

 

“Good evening, my love.” Draco greeted back with a soft smile of his own, kissing her lips softly before he took her into an entirely new waltz the harp had begun to play.

 

They danced around the entire center of the maze, around the gazebo, around some of the other seating furniture, and around the floating lanterns. At one point Hermione laid her head on Draco’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Draco kissed the top of her head before he did something with his right hand. Hermione’s brow twitched before Draco spun her out and dipped her. Hermione laughed, her eyes opening before a startled gasp left her mouth.

 

The two of them were floating and dancing in the air!

 

“Draco!” Hermione gasped as she held on to him tighter.

 

“Don’t worry, love. I won’t let you fall. I’ve been practicing this spell for a while. Enjoy our dance.” Draco told her.

 

Hermione bit her lip nervously, but it only took a few minutes to realize how enchanting this moment was and began to enjoy it to the fullest.

 

“You know, I’m considering this the dance you owned me during Fourth Year.” Draco suddenly whispered in her ear as they took a sharp turn.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I don’t know if I told you, but the boys and I really wanted to ask you to that Ball. We knew we couldn’t though. We were all quite jealous of Krum when he walked in with you on his arm, and got to hold you while you two dance. I remember that Adrian and I had to hold back Marcus from stalking across the dance floor, and knocking Krum out for how close he was getting to you while the two of you dance. Then Theo and Blaise had to hold me back as well.”

 

“What? Whatever for?” Hermione asked surprised.

 

Hermione watched stunned for a second to see a slight blush spread across Draco’s cheeks. “I didn’t realize the drink that Crab had given to me was spiked with Firewhiskey. I drank the whole thing in one gulp. I really wanted to dance with you, Babe. You looked so beautiful that night.”

 

Hermione smiled up at him while he dipped her once more. “I can honestly say I don’t know what would have happened if you asked me, Dray. I can see Harry telling you to bugger off though as well as Ronald at the time.” She laughed.

 

“Bloody hell, Harry would have hexed me something fierce if I had gotten my hands on you.” Draco shivered.

 

Hermione laughed again before leaning her head on Draco’s shoulder once again. “This has been the best date ever, Draco. Thank you. I will remember this for the rest of my life. And I absolutely love my engagement ring.” Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the now magically moving snake while the jeweled orchid looked like its jewel petals were swaying to the music.

 

“I’m glad, darling. We all helped design it before we handed it over to the Malfoy Account Manager. He was able to give it to a Goblin jeweler who did the rest for us. You have a goblin made ring with all the bells and whistles on it.”

 

“You all did such a lovely job on it! I can’t wait to show Harry, Neville, Pansy, Daphne, and the others. I bet Severus is going to crow about it to Siri who will grump about my ring looking like a snake.” Hermione giggled. “I can’t wait to see everyone’s expressions.”

 

Draco smirked. “Such a little snake in the making. I love it!” he chuckled as he spun Hermione once again as they began to float back down to the ground gently while they continued to dance through the air.

 

Hermione grinned. “Of course, sweetie.”

 

Draco threw his head back and laughed. Once they were on the ground though he suddenly got a heated look in his eyes. Hermione stared up into them before she too felt the beginnings of lust begin to heat her blood. Her Snakes had really got her blood flowing during their dances.

 

All of a sudden Draco picked Hermione up by the backs of her thighs. He wrapped her long legs around his waist before he began to walk out of the maze.

 

“Tonight,” he growled against her slightly opened mouth, “we’re all taking you. We’re making you ours completely tonight.” Draco told her before slamming his lips right on hers as she gasped at the declaration.

 

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking her hands into his silvery blonde hair. Draco growled into her mouth, his tongue twining around Hermione’s. She moaned, moving her hips where her center caught the bulge in Draco’s pants.

 

“Hah,” Hermione moaned, taking her mouth away from Draco’s so she could make noise.

 

“God, I just want to fuck you right now before we head back.” He snarled.

 

Hermione’s eyes slit open partially. “Why don’t you, Dray?” she raised a brow in challenge.

 

Draco blinked before a feral smile took over his face. “This is going to be fast and hard,” he said before letting go of her legs. Hermione caught her balance while Draco unhooked her arms from around his neck and spun her around to face a hedged wall of greenery. Hermione blinked before her hands grasped the plant wall. She was slightly surprised at how sturdy and soft the wall felt which made no sense at all.

 

“Magic love,” Draco whispered before he flipped Hermione’s dress up in the back and lost his mind. “You aren’t wearing any panties.” He croaked.

 

Hermione smirked into the greenery. “Nope,” she answered with a POP to the P.

 

“Fuck.” Draco snarled before getting down on his knees. “I need a taste before a fuck you, Babe. Hold on tight.”

 

Hermione did as he said before she felt Draco’s large hands take ahold of her arse cheeks. He spread them wide and stared at that pink star that winked at him. He began to massage her arse cheeks while he buried his face between. Hermione shouted in pleasure as she felt Draco’s tongue begin to lick around her arsehole before he began to eat her arse out.

 

“Oh, oh dear Merlin! It feels so good! Hah . . . Ahhh,” Hermione mewled, her eyes closed, her mouth wide opened as she breathed in and out heavily as pleasure engulfed her. Then her hips twitched violently when she felt two of Draco’s thick fingers plow into her wet cunt, and began to ride his fingers.

 

“Fuck me, your bloody soaked, baby. I wonder if you’ll squirt for me like you did with Blaise?” Draco mumbled as he licked her wet and loose arsehole before he shoved his left index finger in her arse.

 

“AHHH!!!! Oh fuck, so good! Mmmmm!” Hermione shouted as both her holes were being filled. Her back arched like a bow when she felt Draco’s mouth latch onto her clit and began to suck and nibble on it. “AHHHH DRACO!!! Going to cum if you keep doing that!!!”

 

“I want you to cum, Babe.” Draco ordered before he shoved three fingers deeply into her cunt and two into her arse and began to move them in and out violently.

 

Hermione cried out in ecstasy as she felt Draco’s fingers inside her cunt hitting her G-spot repeatedly and his fingers caressing the inside of her arse hard. She felt her first orgasm of the night take her into its arms where she rode his fingers to completion.

 

“That’s right, baby, cum for me. I want that pussy juice flowing now,” Draco demanded before he sucked hard on her clit.

 

Hermione howled when she felt herself squirt all over Draco’s face as he began to drink her down. She was twitching violently in the thoroughs of her orgasm when she felt Draco’s fingers leave her body. She was breathing harshly, trying to get her equilibrium back, but was startled when a thick cock was suddenly and roughly shoved to the hilt in her thoroughly used cunt.

 

“FUCK!!! You’re so bloody damn tight, baby! Fuck, I love this cunt,” Draco growled roughly into her ear before he began to lick and nibble her right ear. Hermione was breathing heavily when she felt Draco’s hand unzip the back of her dress. He pulled the top part down, helping her take her arms out of the dress before unclipping the front of her white strapless bra. It fell to the floor as Draco bent Hermione forward. Once she was bent over once again, his large hand took ahold of her large breasts and began to massage and pinch her nipples.

 

Hermione’s cries of pleasure filled the air as Draco began to roughly ride Hermione from behind. His mouth was curled back in an animalistic snarl while Hermione was telling him to fuck her harder and faster.

 

“I’m never going to get tired of this. Seeing you all fucked out by my cock.” Draco said, letting go of her left tit to pull her back up all the way by her hair. Hermione’s mouth was opened wide, her tongue slightly hanging out. She looked completely fucked out at that moment. Draco snarled once again before he wrapped his left hand around her throat, tilting her face towards him so he could kiss her.

 

Their tongue tangled together while Draco slammed continuously hard into Hermione’s cunt. Her pussy was squeezing the shit out of his cock, not wanting to let him go. He felt his ballocks beginning to tingle, that feeling shooting right up his spine, as he continued to fuck Hermione’s mouth with his tongue. She mewled as she sucked on his tongue which sent more shivers down Draco’s spine.

 

But then Hermione was crying out her orgasm into Draco’s mouth. Her cunt tightened around his cock, and Draco thrust four times harshly into her, hitting her cervix before he was crying out his orgasm. He felt his cum shoot deeply into her cunt as they both shook violently from the Earth shattering orgasm they just shared.

 

“Mmmm, so good, Draco,” Hermione breathed out against his wet lips, a piece of saliva string connecting them before Hermione leaned forward once again to kiss him. Draco obliged her, wrapping both arms under her large breasts to hold her against him as they were still connected.

 

“I want to watch the other take you.” He purred darkly against her lips before stepping away from her, taking his wet cock out of her.

 

Hermione shivered as she had a mini orgasm. She then felt a gush as she watched Draco’s cum out of her, making a small puddle on the ground.

 

“Damn, now that is fucking sexy as hell, Babe.” Draco said from behind her.

 

Hermione looked over her shoulder with a come hither look. “Are you going to clean me up with that gorgeous mouth of yours again?”

 

Draco’s smile was dirty as hell. “Nah, I want the boys to see you all dirty. They’ll love it.”

 

Hermione just chuckled. “Help me get dressed, Dray.”

 

Draco followed his beloved orders and soon enough they were both put back together. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist, they began to walk out of the maze once again.

 

“Let’s get back to the Castle. The night is still young.”

 

“So whose room will we be debauching with what you all have planned?” Hermione couldn’t help but sass.

 

Draco chuckled. “The Room of Requirement, Babe.”

 

Hermione blinked before she smiled. “How fun!”

 

They both walked the rest of the way in silence, just happy to be in each other’s presents while they walked towards the Manor. They soon entered the Manor and walked back into the Receiving Room before they took the Floor back to Hogwarts where the rest of Hermione’s men were waiting for her and Draco to arrive.

 

 

 

♦♦♦

 

 

They had just walked out of Severus’s office door when Hermione was suddenly grabbed and thrown over a broad shoulder.

 

“W-what the hell,” she sputtered, putting her hands on a broad muscular back the she was very familiar with. Hermione blinked again. “Marcus?”

 

“Sorry Princess, but I’m feeling a bit needy right now.” Marcus growled, the arm that wasn’t wrapped around her waist to keep her steady was running up the backs of her thighs before his fingers felt wetness. Marcus turned his head to see hers and Draco’s cum trailing down her legs. “Fuck, that’s fucking hot,” he said huskily before swiping a finger through it before rub Hermione’s clit with it.

 

“Hahhhh,” Hermione whined, pressing her face into Marcus’s back.

 

“You two have fun?” Marcus asked Draco.

 

Draco−the peacock−strutted with a satisfied look on his face, his hands inside his pants pockets. “Yes, yes we did.” He grinned.

 

Marcus chuckled. “We’ve got plans for you all night, Princess. All those lovely holes of yours are going to be filled completely before the night is out. We’re going to be worshiping that body of yours tonight.” He told her as he pulled the finger that had been caressing her clit inside her wet cunt. He moaned when he felt her pussy tighten around him.

 

“I got her arse all ready for fucking but she loves when you eat her out and play with her arsehole.” Draco told him.

 

“I remember her enjoying that with you, Adrian and I when we had her at the same time.” Marcus said, his voice going all dark as he remembered that specific morning. That had gone into his spank bank as well.

 

Hermione rolled her hips into Marcus’s thrusts from his finger. She was beginning to feel an orgasm coming when suddenly Draco smacked her arse. The sound ricocheted off the stone walls while Hermione moaned out loud as her orgasm took over her body. Her cunt tightened around Marcus’s finger as she shook in pleasure, her fists tightening around Marcus’s shirt.

 

“Ahhhhh,” she moaned, her hips moving back and forth on Marcus’s finger.

 

Marcus pulled his finger out from Hermione’s pussy before placing it in his mouth and sucking her juices off. “Mmmm, so tasty, Princess.” He told her with a smirk before he began to massage her arse as they continued their walk.

 

A little bit later they reach the seventh floor corridor. There was already a door there waiting for them. Marcus walked through with Hermione still on top of his shoulder while Draco closed and locked the door before it vanished.

 

Marcus walked further into the room. Hermione looked around and a blush stole across her entire face as all she saw in the room was a huge fucking crystal chandelier with different sized ropes of jewels surrounding it. It was lit by candles that gave off a soft glow, and further back was the largest bed she’d ever seen as Marcus took her off his shoulder, and set her down in front of him against his chest.

 

Why was she blushing though?

 

Because Adrian, Blaise, and Theo were already naked and waiting for her on the bed.

 

“Let us help you undress, Princess,” Marcus whispered as he began to unzip her. He leaned down and began to suck and nibble along her neck as he help her arms out from the top of the dress.

 

Draco stepped in front of her, taking her lips with his mouth. Hermione sighed against his lips while they made out. She felt him flip the front clast of her strapless bra and let it fall to the floor. Marcus’s hands came around to mold them before lifting them up to Draco in offering. Hermione mewled as she felt Draco’s lips trail from her lips down her throat towards her heaving breasts.

 

He took her left nipple into his hot warm mouth and began to suck. Hermione felt her head being turned up towards Marcus’s mouth where she began to make out with Marcus. Her hand tangled into his thick hair where she held on, pulling him deeper into their kiss. While she sucked on Marcus’s tongue, he growled into her mouth, holding her tighter to his chest while Draco trailed kisses to her right breast where he began to suck and nibble at her neglected breast.

 

Hermione sighed in pleasure as Draco then knelt down before he took ahold of the bottom of her dress and tugged it down. It fell to her feet at the floor, revealing her naked body to her five Snakes eyes.

 

There was a collective grown from all around before Draco stood up. Hermione gave Marcus one last kiss before facing Draco.

 

He leaned forward giving her a hot kiss before leading her over towards the very large bed where Adrian, Blaise, and Theo waited for her.

 

“Marcus and I are going to watch you three before it’s our turn. Have fun, love,” Draco told her before kissing her temple and stepped back.

 

Hermione focused on the three very gorgeous Slytherins that were waiting for her with lustful looks. She crawled onto the bed and began to crawl up towards Blaise’s body. He looked absolutely delicious, laid out just for her. She crawled up right to his hard cock that was standing up proudly for her. Hermione leaned down, her eyes focused unwaveringly at Blaise’s face as she gave his cockhead a kittenish lick.

 

Blaise hissed before growling, “Either take it in that gorgeous mouth of yours, _Cara_ , or I’m going to fuck your mouth my way. I can’t handle anymore teasing right now.”

 

Hermione felt her pussy spasm at the thought of getting her mouth fucked by Blaise’s cock, her eyes went all hazy at the thought.

 

“Ohh, she likes that idea, B,” Adrian said with an evil chuckle. “Get down on your knees on the floor, Angel. Blaise’s going to fuck your mouth just like you want him too while Theo fucks your arse.”

 

“What are you going to do, darling?” Hermione asked huskily as she got down off the bed and went to her knees.

 

Adrian grinned sexily down at her as he stood up and away from the bed. “Play with your hot little cunt, Angel.”

 

Hermione couldn’t help the moan that escaped her before she felt Blaise standing in front of her. He caressed her face as he held his heavy cock up to her mouth. She kissed the angry purple colored head.

 

“Open up, Cara. I’m going to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours.” Blaise told her in a steel like voice that was hot as hell.

 

Hermione did as told before her mouth was filled with Blaise’s cock. He took a hold of her head and slowly began to fuck her mouth, letting them get into a rhythm before he picked it up. Hermione held onto him by his hips, enjoying the thorough fucking her mouth was getting. She breathed through her nose, her eyes began to tingle with wetness as Blaise began to pick up his rhythm a bit faster. She relaxed her through and began to take him to the hilt. She swallowed and Blaise snarled out in ecstasy.

 

While Blaise was fucking Hermione’s mouth with enthusiasm, Theo walked behind her, spreading her thighs a bit before he poured some lube onto his fingers. He spread Hermione’s cheeks before he began to play with her pink star. Hermione moaned around Blaise’s cock which set him off into a frenzy now. Theo circled her star several times before slipping a finger in. Hermione closed her eyes in pleasure while Theo worked her opened. Adrian stood off to the side while he watched, jacking off to the view of them.

 

Theo then stuck a second finger in her, scissoring her open more before he poured more lube onto his hard cock. Draco had already worked her arse open from what he could see. He took his cock in hand before placing the head at her arsehole’s entrance. He slowly entered her, his eyes closed tightly as he breathed in and out slowly.

 

“Fuck, she’s so bloody tight!” Theo growled.

 

“You should feel her fucking mouth! Merlin’s balls, she knows how to give head so well.” Blaise moaned.

 

Hermione moaned as she felt her arse filled to the brim with Theo’s thick large cock. He began to slowly rock into her before he picked up the pace.

 

“So good, Mia.” Theo groaned, licking up her spine where she shook in pleasure.

 

“Hmm,” Adrian hummed to himself before he knelt down beside Hermione. He began to nibble her neck that already had multiple hickeys on it. His hand caressed her skin as he trailed it down to her neglected pussy.

 

Hermione shouted around Blaise’s mouth as she felt three fingers began to fuck her cunt’s hole. All of her holes were filled with either cock or fingers.

 

It was great! It would be better if she was riding Adrian’s cock though while Theo fucked her arse and Blaise was fucking her mouth.

 

Hermione tapped Blaise’s hip and he stopped suddenly.

 

“You okay, Cara?” he asked her, breathing heavily as sweat trailed down his temples and chest.

 

Hermione slipped her mouth off of Blaise. “Bed. Want to fuck Adrian’s cock while Theo is in my arse. Want you in my mouth fucking it.” She croaked.

 

Her Snakes smiled before Theo picked Hermione up while she was still on his cock. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as he walked them both over to the bed. Adrian was lying at the end of it, his legs hanging off of the end of the bed. He helped Theo arrange Hermione’s legs on either side of his hips where she straddled him. Adrian held his cock as she sunk down on it.

 

“Merlin, feels so good with both of you inside me, but it will feel even better with Blaise filling my mouth,” Hermione told them with half lidded eyes. They all smirked at that as Blaise knelt beside Hermione. She turned her head, angled it so she would be able to reach Blaise comfortably, before she sucked him back into her mouth.

 

They all moaned as the pleasure engulfed their bodies. Theo and Adrian found a rhythm quickly and soon they were plowing in and out of Hermione’s arse and cunt. Hermione was moaning against Blaise’s cock as his hips moved back and forth fast, holding her head in place for him to fuck her mouth. Adrian played with her breasts while they all continued to fuck their Witch.

 

“Damn, its so hot watching them together.” Draco muttered beside Marcus.

 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to fuck that pussy again.” Marcus growled.

 

“I want her arse. Once I’m done you can flip her onto her back or on her knees and fuck her into the mattress.”

 

“Sounds like an idea, Dray.” Marcus chuckled before Blaise’s howl of pleasure bounced off the walls of the ROR.

 

“Swallow every single last drop, Cara,” Blaise ordered as he sunk his cock deeper into her throat where she indeed swallowed every last drop of Blaise’s cum. He slipped out of her mouth before getting off the bed, and sat in one of the winged back chairs to catch his breath.

 

“Tired Blaise?” Draco and Marcus asked at the same time as they chuckled.

 

“That bloody mouth of hers should be a fucking sin.” Blaise told them with a tired smirk. “Give me a bit and I’ll be able to go again.”

 

“Oh, we’re pretty damn sure you will, B.” Draco chuckled. “We have all night anyway to have our Witch any way we want.”

 

“I’m going to go get my cock sucked by that sinful mouth before I get inside her pussy,” Marcus said as he undressed.

 

Hermione was in her own pleasure world as she took up riding both Adrian and Theo. Adrian had pulled her down to him where they began to make out, tongues twining together while Theo was roughly squeezing Hermione’s hips as he thrust in and out of her arse hard. He watched transfixed as his cock appeared and disappeared into her hole. It was the sexiest thing to watch. He memorized it for later when he was wanking like he heard Marcus telling him and Blaise about.

 

“Princess.”

 

Hermione licked the roof of Adrian’s mouth dirty like as she pulled up and away before turning her pleasured filled face to Marcus. Hermione licked her lips, her eyes running up and down Marcus’s gorgeous naked body. His huge cock was pointing right at her and she opened her mouth wide in invitation. Marcus slipped right in and sighed in pleasure while Hermione went to work.

 

Suddenly she squeeze both her arse and pussy muscles around the cocks in her hard. Adrian and Theo shouted in surprise before Theo smacked her right arse cheek hard three times while Adrian twisted both her nipples hard. That was all it took to send Hermione off into a hard orgasm that made her continue to fuck herself on their cocks while she continued to suck Marcus. She swallowed around his cock making him curse before he pulled out, not wanting to blow his load in her mouth.

 

Adrian and Theo came at the same time. Their ballocks pulling up and making their spines arch as they screamed their pleasure.

 

“FUCK!!!” They both shouted as they filled both Hermione’s arse and cunt to the brim with cum.

 

“AHHHH!!! Yes! Fill me!” she shouted, clawing at Adrian’s chest as he thrust once again before she fell to his chest breathing heavily.

 

Theo caressed her back, trailing kisses up and down it before his soft cock slipped out. He got up before he too stumbled over to a winged back chair beside Blaise’s. He watched a naked Draco walked up to Hermione whose arse was up in the air in invitation. Draco’s eyes zeroed in right on that perfect arse. Hermione shivered as she felt a new set of hands began to caress her reddened arse from Theo smacking it. Draco took ahold of her, picking her up gently so Adrian’s softened cock could fall out of her. They both moaned before Adrian got off the bed. He too took a seat in a winged chair next to Theo’s so they all had a clear view of the bed.

 

Marcus got on to the bed and crawled to the very center of it before he lied down. He gave Hermione a come hither look that should have been outlawed. Draco set Hermione down and watched in slight amusement as she crawled quickly towards Marcus. She straddled his hips, putting her pussy lips on either side of Marcus’s large hard cock. Marcus moaned as he watched Hermione begin to move her pussy lips up and down.

 

“Bloody hell, woman,” Marcus growled as he watched her smear her pussy juice and cum on his cock before she leaned up before dropping her full weight on top of his cock.

 

“AHHHH!!!” they both screamed. For Hermione it was suddenly being filled completely while as for Marcus it was having her cunt surrounding his cock.

 

Marcus took a hold of her hips and began to move her up and down his cock. Draco crawled up behind Hermione’s back, pushing her down. Marcus took that as a sign and began to suck Hermione’s tongue into his mouth. Hermione mewled, scratching his chest with her nails.

 

“Babe.”

 

“Mmm?” Hermione moaned, she was a bit busy with Marcus’s lovely mouth.

 

“Hold your arse open for me,” Draco ordered her.

 

Hermione blinked her eyes opened, flushing as she did as Draco ordered. It was kind of hard to continue kissing Marcus so she sucked loved bites on his thick neck while she took a hold of her arse cheeks and spread them open for Draco. Draco felt his cock twitch before he held it and thrust hard inside of her already cum filled arsehole.

 

“AHHH, God, feels so good,” Hermione cried out. “Please fuck me! I want to be filled with your cum too.”

 

“You want us to fuck you long and slowly, baby, or hard and fast,” Draco asked.

 

Marcus helped her keep her arse cheeks spread as he thrust slowly in and out of Hermione.

 

“FAST!!! Hard and fast, Dray, please.” Hermione mewled.

 

“As you wish, love,” Draco said before he and Marcus began to roughly ride Hermione that pleasure and pain was beginning to merge together. Hermione felt like she was about to pass out.

 

She felt the bed rock and tried to look over her shoulder to see what was going on because Marcus and Draco came to a stop.

“Cara, I want to fuck your arse with Draco at the same time. Will you let me?” Blaise asked as he caressed her arse.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened before her cunt spasm around Marcus’s cock.

 

Marcus chuckled evilly, squeezing her arse cheeks. “She likes that idea. Her cunt just squeezed the fuck out of me.”

 

Both Draco and Blaise chuckled at that before Blaise poured lube all over his cock again. He then began to work himself in beside Draco’s cock slowly. Hermione’s cunt was squeezing the shit out of Marcus’s cock so he pulled a hand away from her arse to rub her clit. Hermione was making all types of pleasurable noises as Blaise worked his cock in slowly.

 

Soon enough, Adrian and Theo stood from their chairs to crawl up onto the bed and watched. The caressed and kissed along Hermione’s back and shoulders as they watched.

 

“Merlin’s fucking tits, this is the sexiest thing I’ve seen ever,” Theo said. “I thought watching my cock fuck her arse was sexy. This though takes the cake.”

 

“How does it feel?” Adrian asked.

 

“So fucking tight,” Draco growled as sweat trailed down his face.

 

Blaise looked no better. The pleasure was overtaking him, sweat was trailing down his temples, chest, and back. At last his cock was as deep inside beside Draco’s cock.

 

“God, please move, please! You’re all driving me mad! I need to cum NOW!!!” Hermione snarled.

 

“Here Angel, focus on this while they find a rhythm.” Adrian said, placing his hard again cock in front of her face.

 

Hermione’s mouth watered at the sight before she engulfed Adrian’s cock. Her eyes found Theo on the other side of her body, his cock was hard again too, so she let go of her arse to start rubbing his cock. She was now pleasuring all of her men.

 

Fuck, this is the best freaking night ever, Hermione thought to herself in her pleasured filled mind.

 

“Look how her holes are taking all of us!” Draco said in awe as he pulled out then back in while Blaise followed after. Marcus shallowly thrusting in after them.

 

Hermione continued to suck Adrian while jacking off Theo as Draco and Blaise fucked her arse, and Marcus fucked her pussy. Pleasure of a different kind had engulf her entire body. She had never felt this way before until tonight.

After a while of thrusting, cursing, and pleasured filled sounds it was Blaise and Draco who came first. Their cum filled Hermione’s arsehole completely, gushing out as their softened cocks were pulled free. Theo was next. He shouted in pleasure, spraying his cum all over Hermione’s hand and arm. He fell back on the bed breathing heavily. Next to come was Adrian. He shot his load down Hermione’s abused throat before he too fell back on the bed. He felt as if he was going to pass out.

 

Hermione’s mouth was gaping opened, her tongue hanging out with saliva and cum dripping from her mouth as she was breathing heavily. Her hair was sticking to her overheated body as she turned her heavy lidded eyes to Marcus.

 

He stared up at her before suddenly flipping their positions. Hermione cried out in surprise and pleasure before she watched Marcus take a hold of her legs by the ankles and spread her wide opened. Hermione threw her head back as Marcus began to thrust in and out of her hard enough to rock the bed across the floor. She was about to claw at Marcus’s chest when her hands were suddenly caught and held tight above her head. She looked up shocked to see Blaise sitting above her head with a smirk.

 

She was about to tell him to let her go so she could claw at Marcus like a cat in heat when she felt two different mouth engulf her right and left breast.

 

“AHHHH!!!” Hermione cried out, looking down to see Adrian and Theo’s mouths sucking and nipping at her nipples at the same time. “Oh, oh God! Don’t stop!!! Ahhh!!!”

 

What she didn’t see because her eyes had just closed was Draco crawling to the side of her. He leaned down to her clit before sucking it into his mouth while Marcus continued to plough into her.

 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt stars burst all around her. She heard Marcus snarl out before he was shooting his load deeply inside her while Hermione rode out her orgasm. She saw black spots begin to fill her vision and thought, they made me pass out once again by world shattering sex. She didn’t know nothing more as she passed out.

 

Marcus was still holding her by her ankles high in the air before pulling his softened cock out slowly, and setting her legs down. He lied down between Hermione’s legs as he caught his breath.

 

“We made her pass out again,” Adrian chuckled.

 

“WHAT?!” Blaise and Theo shouted, looking over Hermione’s face to see that she indeed was passed out.

 

“Poor baby. Let’s let her rest,” Draco said as he got comfortable next to her hip.

 

Adrian and Theo settled on either side of her breast, lying slightly on them. The both wrapped an arm around her torso. Blaise turned his body sideways above her head, setting her head comfortably atop his stomach and closed his eyes. Moments later all of them were passed out by the lovemaking they’d all participated in.

 

What they didn’t know was that Hogwarts was wrapping her old magic around them all so that their souls and magic were all intertwined. She squealed in glee as they all glowed for a long moment before it faded. Hogwarts knew Jasper was away at the moment so she’d let him know that Hermione and her chosen mates were finally intertwined forever now. Her spirit went off to watch over the rest of the Castle, letting the lovers recuperate in peace. They had an exhausting night of love making after all, she thought with a girlish giggle.


End file.
